À demi-mots
by CacheCoeur
Summary: Parce que Rose et Scorpius, depuis qu'ils se connaissent, se sont souvent avoués qu'ils tenaient un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, l'un à l'autre… Il suffisait juste de bien déchiffrer leurs phrases ! [Défi "100 façon de se dire "Je t'aime"]
1. Avant-propos

**Titre :** A demi-mots

 **Auteure :** CacheCoeur

 **Rating :** K+

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas l'univers de _"Harry Potter"_ : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je laisse seulement voguer mon imagination avec les informations de J.K Rowling sur la next-gen. Je ne prends pas en compte _« The Cursed Child »._

 **Note 1 :** Le dessin en couverture a été fait par **_Nesache_** , une auteure que je recommande à tous : elle manie l'absurde, le comique avec une facilité déconcertante et c'est un plaisir de la lire ! Donc merci à elle, qui me fournit des dessins « Scorose », et qui m'a beaucoup soutenu pendant l'écriture de ces 100 prompts. Tant que nous en sommes dans les remerciements, merci aussi à **_lasurvolte_** , (Allez lui rendre une petite visite : elle écrit merveilleusement bien), Maliae pour les intimes, pour ses encouragements. Maliae, si tu passes par ici : ON L'A FAIT BORDEL ! 100 PROMPTS !

 **Note 2 :** Hello ! Me voici de retour avec un nouveau recueil un peu particulier… En effet, ce dernier est lié à « Nos citations », mais également « Le goût arc-en-ciel » et même « Notre foyer ». **Cela signifie que les personnages d'Albus, Rose, Scorpius et celui d'Allénore, sont les mêmes et que toutes ces petites histoires font parties d'un ensemble.**

Sur ce, je vous laisse, en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture !

CacheCoeur

* * *

 **TIMELINE DE L'ARC NARRATIF "DES LIENS SI MAGIQUES"**

ATTENTION ! **CETTE TIMELINE EST SUSCEPTIBLE DE VOUS SPOILER LES HISTOIRES QUI Y SONT MENTIONNEES Y COMPRIS CELLE-CI** , qui font parties du même arc narratif, à savoir :

\- A demi-mot

\- Fabriquer des premières fois

\- La valeur d'Opaline

\- Le goût arc-en-ciel

\- Notre foyer (non mentionné dans la timeline car ce serait vraiment trop galère, tous les textes sont dans le désordre)

\- Rappelle-moi tout

\- D'autres histoires qui seront ajoutées au fur et à mesure.

Cette timeline sert simplement de repère pour mieux naviguer dans l'arc narratif que j'ai créée. Cette timeline sera ultérieurement modifiée au gré des publications).

* * *

 **2001**

 **-** Charlie Weasley adopte le psychard Faramond ( _Rappelle-moi tout)_

 **2006**

\- Naissance de Louis ( _Chapitre 1 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ )

 **2007**

\- Naissance de Rose, Scorpius et Allénore

 **2006 - 2017**

\- Enfance de Louis ( _Chapitre 2 à 18 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ )

 **2017**

\- Première année de Louis et Molly ( _Chapitre 18 à 22 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ )

 **2018**

Vacance d'été ( _Chapitre 22 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ )

\- Première année de Rose, Scorpius, Albus et Allénore ( _Chapitres 1 et 2 : A demi-mot_ ) – ( _Chapitres 2 et 3 : Nos citations_ )

\- Deuxième année de Louis et Molly ( _Chapitres 23 à 25 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ )

 **2019**

Vacance d'été ( _Chapitre 26 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ )

\- Deuxième année de Rose, Scorpius, Albus et Allénore ( _Chapitre : A demi-mot_ )

\- Troisième année de Louis et Molly ( _Chapitres 27 à 31 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ )

 **2020**

\- Vacances d'été ( _Chapitre 32 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ ) – ( _Chapitre 32 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ ) – ( _Chapitre 4 : Nos citations_ )

\- Troisième année de Rose, Scorpius, Albus et Allénore ( _Chapitres 6 à 12 : A demi-mot_ ) – ( _Chapitre 5: Nos citations_ )

\- Quatrième année de Louis et Molly ( _Chapitres 33 à 37 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ )

 **2021**

\- Vacance d'été ( _Chapitre 13 : A demi-mot_ ) – ( _Chapitres 38 et 39 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ ) – ( _Chapitre 6 : Nos citations_ )

\- Quatrième année de Rose, Scorpius, Albus et Allénore ( _Chapitres 14 à19 : A demi-mot_ ) – ( _Chapitre 7 : Nos citations_ )

\- Cinquième année de Louis et Molly ( _Chapitres 40 à 44 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ )

 **2022**

\- Vacance d'été ( _Chapitres 45, 46 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ ) – ( _Chapitres 20 et 21 : A demi-mot_ )

\- Cinquième année de Rose, Scorpius, Albus et Allénore ( _Chapitres 22 à 36 : A demi-mot_ ) – ( _Chapitres 8 à 11 : Nos citations_ )

\- Sixième année de Louis et Molly ( _Chapitres 47 à 54 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ )

 **2023**

\- Vacance d'été ( _Chapitres 37 à 39 : A demi-mot_ ) – (C _hapitres 55 à 57 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ )

Septembre :

\- Début de « La valeur d'Opaline »

\- Sixième année de Rose, Scorpius, Albus et Allénore ( _Chapitres 40 à 51 : A demi-mot_ ) – ( _Chapitres 12 et 13 : Nos citations_ )

\- Septième année de Louis et Molly ( _Chapitres 58 à 64 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ )

 **2024**

Janvier

\- _Fin de « La valeur d'Opaline »_

Avril :

\- Naissance de Jane, la fille de Victoire ( _Chapitre 64 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ )

Vacance d'été ( _Chapitres 52 et 53 : A demi-mot_ ) – ( _Chapitres 65 à 67 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ )

\- Septième année de Rose, Scorpius, Albus et Allénore ( _Chapitres 54 à 63 : A demi-mot_ ) – ( _Chapitres 14 à 17 : Nos citations_ )

\- Première année en études supérieures pour Louis et Molly ( _Chapitres 68 à 73 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ )

 **2025**

Vacance d'été ( _Chapitres 64 à 68 : A demi-mot_ ) – ( _Chapitres 74 à 76 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ )

 _Disparition de Nilam Wallergan_ (fiction à venir)

Septembre

\- Première année en études supérieures pour Rose, Scorpius, Albus et Allénore ( _Chapitres 69 à 75 : A demi-mot_ )

\- Deuxième année en études supérieures pour Louis et Molly ( _Chapitres 77 à 84) : Fabriquer des premières fois_ )

 **2026**

Vacances d'été : ( _Chapitres 76 et 77 : A demi-mot_ ) – ( _Chapitre 85 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ )

Juillet

\- _Le goût arc-en-ciel_

Septembre

\- Début de la colocation de Rose, Scorpius, Albus et Allénore ( _Chapitre 18 : Nos citations_ )

\- Deuxième année en études supérieures pour Rose, Scorpius, Albus et Allénore ( _Chapitres 78 à 98 : A demi-mot_ ) – ( _Chapitres 19 à 21 : Nos citations_ )

\- Troisième année en études supérieures pour Louis et Molly ( _Chapitres 86 à 98 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ )

Octobre

\- Mariage de Victoire et Teddy ( _Chapitres 85 et 86 : A demi-mot_ ) - ( _Chapitre 91 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ )

\- Début de la relation Allénore/Louis.

 **2027**

Avril : début de la relation Scorpius et Rose.

Début de l'été ( _Chapitres 98 à 100 : A demi-mot_ ) – ( _Chapitres 98 et 100 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ )

Juillet

\- Disparition d'Allénore


	2. Tu veux venir aussi ?

_Première année_

Elle n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Rose trouvait cela risible, cocasse, presque incongru. « Ne soit pas trop amie avec lui Rosie », avait déclaré son père. C'était mal parti… Scorpius Malfoy déjeunait en face d'elle, à côté de son cousin et discutait avec Allénore, sa propre voisine. La née-moldue, d'origine française avait été répartie à Serdaigle comme elle, et depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées dans le Poudlard express, elles ne se quittaient plus.

A la surprise générale, Scorpius Malfoy avait été réparti Poufsouffle, tout comme Albus Potter. Cela faisait déjà une semaine, et personne ne s'en était remis. Rose avait failli recracher son thé quand son cousin s'était assis à la table des Serdaigle le lendemain pour lui présenter son nouvel ami. Albus et elle, avaient toujours été proches et elle aurait été prête à supporter n'importe quel abruti pour préserver cette relation. Seulement… Scorpius n'était pas « n'importe quel abruti ».

Il était compliqué de ne pas aimer Scorpius. Il était assez avare de mots, mais était agréable. Il avait un certain humour, taquinait souvent Albus et souriait souvent, de façon assez polie. Il avait un air noble, aristocrate presque, qui lui collait à la peau malgré ses onze ans. Il était loin d'être méchant… Mais quand même ! Tout le monde s'était déjà fait une opinion sur eux : ils étaient censés se détester, perpétuer la tradition de haine perpétuelle entre les Malfoy et les Weasley. Et Rose refusait que l'on pense qu'elle était devenue amie avec Scorpius par simple esprit de contradiction… Mais à quoi bon lutter ? Elle l'aimait bien, ce blond un peu ronchon et obsessionnel sur les bords ! Rose était restée distante avec lui, à cause de ça, à cause des autres, des « qu'en dira-t-on »…

\- C'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ? demanda Rose.

Il faisait beau dehors. C'était leur premier weekend depuis la rentrée et tous les élèves profitaient des derniers rayons de soleil.

\- J'aimerai bien visiter Poudlard. Depuis que nous sommes ici, nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'explorer le château ! fît remarquer Allénore.

\- Je vous rejoindrai plus tard. J'ai promis à James de l'aider à s'entrainer pour les sélections de Quidditch, soupira Albus. D'ailleurs, je dois y aller.

Il se leva et s'en alla, non sans leur lancer un signe d'adieu mélodramatique.

\- On y va Allénore ? proposa Rose. On en a sûrement pour toute la journée !

La brune se leva à son tour, d'un bond, motivée et le sourire aux lèvres. Rose s'esclaffa, de la voir aussi enthousiaste. Scorpius, lui avait baissé la tête, et Rose s'approcha de lui. Au diable les autres et les « qu'en dira-t-on ». A quoi bon garder ses distances ? Elle l'aimait bien et elle voulait devenir son amie.

Scorpius lui, regardait tout autour de lui. Emma Zabini, sa cousine, lui faisait de grands gestes, mais pas pour être amicale. Non. Emma et lui n'avaient jamais été amis de toute façon. Elle le faisait sûrement parce qu'elle était seule, à la table des Serpentards. Il hésita un moment. Peut-être qu'il faisait une erreur en restant avec Albus, Rose et Allénore. Un Potter, une Weasley et une née-moldue : son père allait adorer !

Cependant, il avait déjà été réparti à Poufsouffle : le mal était déjà fait. Alors à quoi bon garder ses distances ? Il observa la rousse, prête à partir, que se tourna vers lui en souriant :

\- Tu veux venir aussi ?

Scorpius se leva lui aussi, tout sourire à son tour. Scorpius répondit vaguement à Emma et se tourna vers Rose. Une nouvelle aventure s'offrait à eux…


	3. Croix de bois, croix de fer !

_Première année_

\- Tu savais que les éléphants sont les seuls mammifères à posséder 4 genoux ? demanda Allénore à Albus.

Rose regarda la brune aux joues rondes. Elle avait de très longs cheveux châtains, brillants et épais, qui rendaient la rousse un peu jalouse. La Serdaigle avait de grands yeux bruns, encadrés par des cils longs. Il y avait un blond à ses côtés, un peu petit pour son âge peut-être, et un brun, qu'elle connaissait par cœur…

\- Oui je savais ! répondit Albus.

Allénore pesta. Ils avaient inventé ce jeu hier, et Rose devait bien admettre que la brune était très douée. Le « Tu savais que ? » était devenu leur passe-temps. Le jeu était assez simple en fait, et les règles l'étaient encore plus. Il suffisait d'apprendre aux autres un fait totalement inutile, qui ne leur servirait probablement jamais et le point était gagné.

\- Vous saviez que le cornichon est un fruit ? surenchérit Rose.

\- Non, répondit Scorpius.

Si on comptait bien les points, Rose et Allénore étaient largement gagnantes. Mais Scorpius n'était pas loin derrière !

\- C'est quoi votre plus grand rêve, votre plus grand souhait ? demanda soudainement Rose.

Ils étaient tous allongés dans le parc du château, à profiter du soleil d'avril qui faisait scintiller le lac de mille éclats. Albus se mît à contempler le ciel, rempli de nuage :

\- Je sais pas…

La rousse se redressa, surprise.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas, ou tu ne veux pas me le dire ? l'interrogea Rose d'un ton suspicieux.

\- J'aimerais bien être prit dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle un jour. Je voudrais que James arrête de se moquer de moi et que Lily arrête de fouiner dans mes affaires. Je souhaiterai que mon père soit plus présent et que ma mère arrête de s'obstiner à nous faire des repas soi-disant diététiques…

\- Ça fait beaucoup de rêves ça, siffla Scorpius.

\- Malheureusement, la plupart d'entre eux sont irréalisables ! geignit Albus.

Allénore pouffa tout en réfléchissant à la question de son amie :

\- Mon rêve, c'est d'être heureuse je crois…

\- C'est normal d'être heureuse ! Ce n'est pas un rêve !

Scorpius échangea un regard avec Allénore. Rose et Albus n'avaient pas vécu la même enfance qu'eux. Scorpius avait subi les railleries des autres, avait dû payer la somme de toutes les erreurs de son père, pour lesquelles il n'était pas responsable. Il avait été moqué, insulté, puis craint. Quand les enfants ne l'embêtaient pas, ils l'ignoraient, et c'était alors bien pire. Avoir la sensation d'être inexistant, de ne compter pour personne d'autre que sa famille… C'était un sentiment qu'aucun enfant ne devrait ressentir un jour. Quant à Allénore, elle ne parlait jamais de son enfance. Elle avait bien placé lors d'une conversation qu'elle avait un grand frère qui vivait en Australie et une petite sœur qui demeurait en France, avec sa mère. Cela en disait long, d'après Scorpius. Alors, « être heureuse », ce semblait être un rêve assez réaliste, assez simple.

\- D'accord, tenta Allénore. Je voudrais avoir la chance travailler dans quelque chose qui me rend heureuse alors !

\- Dans quoi ? insista Rose, curieuse.

\- Je ne sais pas, un travail utile, ou je pourrais aider les autres !

\- Juge ou politicienne ?

\- Pourquoi pas ! haussa des épaules la brune. Et toi Rose ?

La jeune-fille s'étira comme un chat en baillant.

\- Je voudrais avoir un retourneur de temps !

\- Il n'y en a plus un seul, tu le sais bien, lui rappela Albus.

\- Oui mais ça serait si génial ! Je pourrais dormir plus longtemps le matin ! Et s'il n'y a plus de pancakes pour le petit-déjeuner, il me suffit de faire un ou deux tours pour en avoir ! Et ça me permettrait d'avoir plus de temps pour étudier aussi, et pour mes amis.

\- Oui aussi, pouffa Allénore.

\- Ça pourrait être cool en effet…

Ils regardèrent le soleil se coucher en terminant leurs devoirs, comme il le faisait toujours. Et ils rentrèrent. Devant, Albus et Allénore courraient pour arriver les premiers à table. Rose, elle, devait assouvir sa curiosité :

\- Et toi Scorpius, c'est quoi ton plus grand souhait ?

Le blond rougit, jusque-là heureux d'être passé inaperçu. Il aurait dû se douter que Rose aurait remarquer qu'il avait fui la question :

\- Je voudrais voir la mer.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais vu ? s'étonna Rose.

\- Non. Mes parents n'ont jamais eu le temps de m'y emmener.

\- Moi je t'y emmènerais ! Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer ! promit-elle.

Elle lui désigna son petit-doigt, qu'il crocheta avec le sien en souriant. Si Rose Weasley le lui avait juré, il en était certain : il la verrait un jour, la mer !


	4. Viens ici Laisse-moi arranger ça

_Deuxième année_

Allénore s'était approchée de son amie pour essayer de l'apaiser. Sans succès. Scorpius, lui, avait tenté de la faire décolérer. Un échec total. Seul Albus, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un sourire en coin sur le visage, était resté en retrait, attendant le moment ou Rose Weasley exploserait et montrerait enfin à quel point elle pouvait être tenace et rancunière.

\- Il ne perd rien pour attendre cet abruti ! fulmina la Serdaigle.

Rose était soupe-au-lait. Légèrement soupe-au-lait. Albus seul pouvait prédire à quel moment Rose allait inonder son entourage de sa colère foudroyante :

\- Trois…, commença-t-il.

\- Je vous jure que si je l'attrape !

Les poings sur les hanches, le regard haineux et les joues rouges, Rose Weasley était en train de bouillir.

\- Deux, reprit Albus en continuant de compter.

\- Il va regretter d'être venu au monde moi je vous le dis !

Une veine palpitait sur son front. Scorpius et Allénore reculèrent même de plusieurs pas. Au bout du couloir un grand brun aux membres dégingandé fît son apparition. En apercevant Rose, Sebastian pâlit, alors qu'il se trouvait à quelques mètres de la furie.

\- Un… , s'amusa Albus.

Comme si elle avait eu des radars à la place des yeux, Rose tourna la tête vers Sebastian, qui n'eut pas le temps de fuir.

\- SEBASTIAN HOWELL ! cria-t-elle en faisant trembler tout Poudlard.

\- Et c'est parti ! s'extasia son cousin en se frottant des mains.

Les trois amis regardèrent Rose partir à la poursuite de Sebastian. Scorpius jura même avoir vu un nuage de poussière se soulever suite au départ de Rose…

\- On devrait peut-être la suivre ? suggéra Scorpius.

\- Sauf si vous voulez qu'on lui rende visite à tour de rôle à son parloir d'Azkaban ! approuva Albus

\- Je veux le mardi ! plaisanta Allénore.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle :

\- Je vous suis ! soupira la deuxième année.

Ils se perdirent dans les couloirs du château, mais guidés par le doux soprano de Rose, ils la retrouvèrent dans le hall :

\- Elle a toujours une voix aussi aigue quand elle s'énerve ? s'étonna Scorpius.

\- A briser du verre ! confirma le cadet des Potter.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin au travers des élèves qui s'étaient agglutinés pour observer la scène. Scorpius reconnu sa cousine, Emma, ainsi que Nilam Wallergam, l'une des amies d'Allénore et Rose, à Serdaigle.

\- MA PEAU EST BLEUE ! hurla Rose.

\- Je suis désolé, bredouilla Sebastian. Je pensais pas que ce sort aurait cet effet.

\- Tu pensais que ça aurait quoi comme effet ? écarquilla des yeux Rose, prête à bondir sur lui.

\- Je pensais que ça teindrait tes cheveux en bleu, pas tout ton corps ! s'excusa le garçon.

\- Oh le fou, murmura Albus.

Le visage de Rose était devenu tout rouge et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de sauter à la gorge de Sébastian, Scorpius l'attrapa par les aisselles et la tira vers lui, hors de la foule.

\- POSE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE AU SOL ! s'indigna la Serdaigle en tapant ses poings contre l'épaule de Scorpius.

\- J'aime pas trop les détraqueurs et gourmande comme tu es, la nourriture d'Azkaban ne te conviendrait sûrement pas ! la raisonna-t-il.

Elle se débattit, gesticulant dans tous les sens. Elle avait beau avoir seulement douze ans, Rose Weasley avait de la force et de l'énergie à revendre. Albus et Allénore restèrent en retrait, pour empêcher les quelques curieux de les suivre. Scorpius soupira : c'était maintenant à lui de calmer Rose… Il la posa finalement sur le rebord d'un muret et, comme une enfant vexée elle se mît à bouder.

\- Rose… Ce n'est pas si grave !

\- Pas si grave ? Ma peau est bleue !

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je trouve que ça met tes cheveux en valeur !

Elle lui adressa un regard froid, qui pétrifia le blond.

\- Tu connais Sebastian, il ne pensait pas à mal !

Rose se détendit. Oui… Sebastian était un idiot parfois, mais il n'était pas méchant. En fait, Scorpius était persuadé qu'il cherchait plutôt l'attention de Rose. Cette dernière passa une main dans ses cheveux :

\- C'est vrai que ça les met en valeur ! plaisanta-t-elle.

Et aussitôt qu'elle s'était énervée, Rose s'était calmée, apaisée par la présence de Scorpius.

\- Je te préfère quand même au naturel ! rit Scorpius.

\- Moi aussi !

Il se rapprocha d'elle, sa baguette à la main :

\- Viens ici. Laisse-moi arranger ça !

Il lança un _Finite incantatem_ et la peau de Rose redevint blanche et laiteuse.

\- Merci…

\- Pour t'avoir rendue ta couleur de peau ?

\- Pour m'avoir empêcher d'avoir à subir la torture de manger les repas des prisonniers d'Azkaban ! railla Rose, le sourire aux lèvres.


	5. Est-ce que ça va ?

_Deuxième année_

Il comptait les secondes. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il se sentait patraque, ramollis. Déjà ce matin il avait eu un mal fou à se lever et à quitter son lit. C'était Albus, qui l'avait secoué. Il avait tout de même ronchonné un :

\- Tu savais que la probabilité de mourir en tombant du lit est d'une sur deux millions ?

\- C'est réjouissant ! avait répondu le brun.

Avec une lenteur effroyable, il s'était habillé sans même prendre la peine de passer une brosse dans ses cheveux blonds qui partaient dans tous les sens. Cela avait beaucoup fait rire son ami.

\- Qui aurait cru que les cheveux Malfoy étaient aussi indisciplinés !

Scorpius s'était contenté de grogner et avait traîné son corps jusqu'à la grande salle. Une fois assis à la table des Poufsouffle, il s'était retenu de vomir. L'odeur des pancakes de Rose, du porridge d'Albus et des œufs brouillés d'Allénore lui avaient donné la nausée. Et pourtant, d'habitude, il mangeait de bon cœur le matin. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait réussi à atterrir ici, en cours de métamorphose.

\- T'es super pâle ! fît remarquer Albus.

\- C'est le teint naturel des Malfoy, t'inquiète ! balbutia Scorpius en faisant semblant de recopier la leçon.

\- Tant que tu vomis par sur moi …, plaisanta le brun.

Rose, assise devant, avait haussé les sourcils et s'était retournée. Scorpius était blafard, et tremblait. La fin du cours sonna, et pourtant, il resta assis. Il avait des courbatures, pire que celles qu'il pouvait avoir après un entraînement intensif de Quidditch.

\- Vous trouvez pas qu'il fait super chaud ?

Il enleva sa robe de sorcier, et leva les bras, pour faire glisser son pull. Sa tête resta coincée dans l'encolure, et Allénore, ayant pitié, l'aida à s'en débarrasser :

\- Nous sommes quand même en plein mois de Décembre Scorpius…

\- Oui, mais tu sais le réchauffement climatique, le dérèglement des saisons, les ours polaires qui se noient…

Et il se mît à éclater de rire, en t-shirt, dans une salle froide ou les quatrièmes années qui avaient cours se pressaient pour prendre place sur leurs pupitres habituels.

\- Les ours polaires qui se noient ça te fait rire ? s'étonna Albus.

\- Non. C'est super triste !

Scorpius se mît à pleurer sans trop savoir pourquoi. En fait si. Il imaginait les bébés ours polaires en train de se noyer et il trouvait le monde injuste, et les Hommes cruels. Il s'écroula sur sa table, ses cheveux trempant dans l'encrier.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Rose.

\- Mais oui ça va ! sanglota le blond.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel : la fierté de Scorpius n'avait d'égale que son obstination. La rousse souleva délicatement la tête de son ami, qui se redressa.

\- Vous comptez rester ici toute l'année ? pesta une blonde de quatrième année derrière eux.

\- C'est ou « ici » ? demanda Scorpius.

Albus se frappa le front. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû forcer Scorpius à sortir du lit… Ce dernier se mît à gémir, et Rose, envoya promener la jeune-fille qui partit s'installer ailleurs, non sans lui avoir lancer un regard méprisant. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur Scorpius, qui avait la bouche pâteuse et avait fermé les yeux.

\- Pourquoi y'a autant de lumière « ici » ? se plaignit-il.

Rose posa l'une de ses mains sur le front du Poufsouffle avant de la reporter sur le sien.

\- Il est brûlant ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- On l'emmène à l'infirmerie ! décida Albus.

\- Allez en cours ! Je me charge de lui…, soupira Rose. Il faut que quelqu'un explique à Madame Bustier pourquoi nous sommes en retard, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle passa l'un des bras de Scorpius autour de ses épaules, pour qu'il s'appuie sur elle, et ensemble, ils titubèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Rose resta longtemps à son chevet. Peut-être un peu trop, parce que la semaine d'après, ce fût à Scorpius, de lui demander un petit « est-ce que ça va ? » soucieux…


	6. Ca ne me dérange pas

_Deuxième année_

Ce matin, Scorpius s'était levé assez tôt, plus tôt que d'habitude. Il était allé voir Berlioz, sa chouette, pour lui confier une lettre pour ses parents. Il avait passé un peu de temps avec Emma, sa cousine, se disant que ça ferait plaisir à sa mère… Il avait ouvert la gazette pour lire les dernières nouvelles, mais n'y trouva rien d'intéressant. Puis, il s'était rendu à la bibliothèque.

Scorpius aimait que tout soit parfait, bien droit, bien rangé. Dans sa bibliothèque, les livres étaient classés par auteurs, puis par taille, et par couleur. Chaque chose avait sa place. Il était perfectionniste, et sûrement un brin obsessionnel. Il avait aligné ses stylos sur sa table et aucun des manuels qu'il avait pris sur les étagères de la bibliothèque ne dépassait. Tout était calme autour de lui. Il aimait ses petits moments de solitude. Tout le monde dormait encore, sauf Nilam Wallergan, qui était en deuxième année, comme Scorpius, Rose, Albus et Allénore. Cependant s'il y avait quelqu'un qui aimait encore plus le calme et la solitude que Scorpius Malfoy, c'était bien Nilam Wallargan.

La jeune-fille s'était installée à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque et fichait toujours la trouille à Scorpius, qui lui adressa malgré tout un sourire poli. Nilam l'ignora, faisant passer ses cheveux cuivrés devant son visage, comme un rideau de protection. Scorpius se remit au travail, sans s'en soucier davantage. Tout était calme.

\- Je déteste les samedi matin !

Scorpius sursauta, quand une pile de livres s'échoua bruyamment sous ses yeux. Derrière, il aperçut les mèches indisciplinées de Rose. Elle maugréa ainsi pendant quelques instants, avant de se mettre au travail. Scorpius était interloqué. Rose adorait dormir ! Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se lever aussi tôt… Elle était même très souvent, la dernière levée !

\- Nilam m'a encore réveillée, et je n'ai pas réussis à me rendormir, grogna-t-elle. Et il n'y avait pas de thé.

\- Peut-être qu'ils en ont remis depuis ! suggéra Scorpius.

\- Oui mais maintenant, je n'en ai plus envie…

Elle déroula un parchemin et commença à écrire, en s'arrêtant quelques fois pour consulter un manuel. Elle bailla bruyamment plusieurs fois. Et Scorpius ne pût s'empêcher de penser que dans cet ordre, Rose prenait inconsciemment un malin plaisir à mettre le chaos. Là où il y avait du silence avant que Rose n'arrive, il y avait désormais une symphonie de bruits divers et variés. Quand Rose n'était pas là, le temps était un peu suspendu, et puis elle arrivait, et la vie reprenait son cours. Scorpius trouvait ça fascinant la plupart du temps. Il y avait ce jeu moldu, auquel Scorpius avait joué au jardin d'enfant, « un, deux, trois : Soleil ! ». Rose devait sûrement être le joueur au pied du mur qui comptait, et qui après, forçait les autres à bouger en faisant des grimaces pour les faire perdre… Elle était incapable de tenir en place. Rose était une véritable tornade parfois. Mais il aimait ça. Ca le bousculait, et ça lui faisait prendre conscience que, même si chaque chose avait une place, il n'était pas mauvais de les bousculer de temps en temps !

\- Ça t'ennuie si je m'assois à côté de toi pour qu'on travaille sur le devoir de botanique ? lui demanda soudainement Rose.

Scorpius regarda son propre parchemin et ferma son manuel de métamorphoses. Il aimait le calme. Mais plus encore, il adorait passer du temps avec Rose. Et c'était bien plus drôle de travailler avec elle que tout seul dans son coin :

\- Ça ne me dérange pas ! répondit-il.

Son amie ne le dérangeait jamais de toute façon…


	7. Attention à la marche !

_Troisième année_

\- Vous saviez que seul un adolescent sur cent arrive à siffler correctement ? commença Rose.

Scorpius et Albus se regardèrent, et immédiatement, essayèrent de siffler, se rendant tout de suite affreusement ridicule pendant une bonne demi-heure, avant de voir James passer dans le couloir et siffler parfaitement :

\- Y'a un truc qu'il sait pas faire celui-ci ? ronchonna Albus.

\- Je n'ai pas pu faire le programme scolaire en entier ! s'angoissa Rose.

\- Ne m'en parle pas, se plaignit Allénore. J'ai à peine eu le temps de finir le dernier chapitre du manuel de sortilèges.

Scorpius échangea un regard avec Albus, tous deux consternés. Ces deux-là ne changeraient jamais !

\- Vacances ! Vous savez ce que ça signifie ? leur demanda Albus.

Les deux Serdaigle haussèrent les épaules et Gribouille, le chaton d'Allénore, se pelotonna sur les genoux de Scorpius, non sans demander des caresses à Albus qui était sur son chemin. Le blond passa distraitement ses mains sur l'animal qui se mît à ronronner.

\- Molly aussi s'est achetée un petit chat ! lui apprit Rose.

\- Je sais, j'y étais quand elle l'a choisi avec Louis. Gribouille et Winnie sont frère et sœur ! Gribouille a l'air de bien t'aimer ! fit-elle remarquer à Scorpius.

Ce dernier ne pût s'empêcher de sourire timidement. La brune lui avait beaucoup manqué pendant les vacances… L'un comme l'autre, ils n'étaient pas faits pour les grandes déclarations et démonstrations d'affections, mais ils se sourirent, se comprenant sans utiliser de mots.

Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils se connaissaient tous les quatre … Il regarda Albus, son uniforme de Poufsouffle déjà enfilé. Ils partageaient le même dortoir et Scorpius savait que d'ici une semaine, leur chambre ne ressemblerait plus à rien. Mais il s'en moquait. Il aimait le chaos d'Albus. Il était son meilleur-ami, le garçon qui l'épaulait. Il était le frère qu'il n'aurait jamais réellement. Allénore, en face de lui, avait déjà replongé sa tête dans son livre.

Elle était certainement la plus douce, la plus calme de la bande. Scorpius savait qu'il pourrait toujours tout lui dire. Ils se comprenaient bien tous les deux… A côté de la brune, il y avait Rose… Rose était Rose. C'était déjà suffisant, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Scorpius mordilla son bonbon. Comme chaque année, les quatre amis s'étaient partagés leurs achats, mettant en commun les Patacitrouilles, les chocogrenouilles et les bullebaveuses qu'Albus avait dévoré sans aucune pitié. Rose, elle, dégustait sa deuxième chocogrenouille, du chocolat plein les doigts.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il l'avait trouvé toute menue, toute chétive. Il savait qui elle était, avant même qu'ils ne soient présentés parce qu'elle avait les mêmes yeux que son père. Peut-être étaient-ils d'une nuance plus foncée … Ses boucles rousses s'entortillaient les unes sur les autres et elle gigotait, d'avant en arrière. Puis elle s'était mise à rire, et il l'avait trouvé marrant, son rire.

Le train émit une dernière secousse annonçant son arrêt définitif. Ils se levèrent, rangeant et organisant leurs affaires avant de quitter leur compartiment.

\- J'ai hâte d'avoir mon premier cours de soin des créatures magiques ! s'enthousiasma Rose.

Elle s'était retournée pour s'adresser à sa meilleure-amie. Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel. C'était tous les ans la même chose … La Serdaigle continuait de discuter, quand sans y prêter attention, elle trébucha sur la marche qui séparait le quai du train.

\- Rose…, tenta-t-il de la prévenir avant qu'elle ne chute.

Scorpius n'eut pas le temps de la prévenir : elle était déjà tombée entre ses bras, tous deux étalés sur le bitume sous les regards des autres élèves qui se moquaient déjà d'eux. Scorpius avait horreur de se donner en spectacle. Et pourtant, pour Rose, il le faisait constamment.

\- Tu disais ? rougit la rousse en s'esclaffant.

\- Fais attention à la marche ! termina Scorpius en grommelant.


	8. Tu peux commencer !

_Troisième année_

Rose trépignait d'impatience, incapable de se retenir de bouger, de sautiller.

\- Elle va continuer encore longtemps tu penses ? demanda Albus à Scorpius.

\- Oh, je pense qu'on est bien partis !

\- Elle va bien finir par se fatiguer, énonça Allénore. Elle a très peu dormi cette nuit.

\- Vous trouvez pas qu'on dirait une souri sur le point d'avoir son fromage ?

\- Si, la ressemblance est même frappante, concéda le blond.

\- Je vous entends parfaitement ! badina la rousse.

Ils pouffèrent de rire, en continuant de dévorer leur petit-déjeuner. Aujourd'hui, c'était leur première sortie à Prés-au-lard, et Rose attendait ce jour depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard. Elle avait rangé précieusement l'autorisation écrite de ses parents pour ne pas la perdre. Le papier était rangé dans l'un de ses tiroirs si bien qu'il semblait avoir été imprimé la veille, contrairement à celui d'Allénore qui était tout chiffonné.

\- Vous voulez faire quoi en premier ? demanda Scorpius. J'aimerais bien boire une bièraubeurre, depuis le temps que ma mère m'en parle !

\- Une bièraubeurre ? l'interrogea Allénore.

\- C'est délicieux tu verras !

La née-moldue haussa un sourcil, peu convaincue.

\- Il faut qu'on passe voir Oncle George ! Je l'ai promis à maman, leur apprit Albus.

\- Bien sûr qu'on ira ! assura Rose.

\- Et on passera par la cabane hurlante ?

La rousse hocha la tête, faisant valser ses boucles sur sa tête. Ils essayèrent de s'occuper, pour penser à autre choses, faire passer les heures, les minutes. Rose battit plus de cinq fois Scorpius aux échecs, laissant ce-dernier d'une humeur plus que maussade. Albus et Allénore eurent le temps de finir les devoirs du premier en sortilèges … Cela devenait long. Puis finalement, arriva le moment où ils durent se rendre dans le hall pour rendre leurs autorisations de sorties signées. Rose donna respectueusement la sienne au professeur Deauclair. Celle-ci esquissa un sourire en voyant son élève détaler à toute vitesse pour rejoindre ses amis.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à Prés-au-lard, et Rose savoura chaque instant. Ils achetèrent de quoi grignoter le soir, pour se rappeler de cette journée. Allénore se fît taper sur les doigts quand elle essaya de déballer l'emballage de sa patacitrouille.

\- Attend !

\- Mais j'en ai envie maintenant ! trépigna l'adolescente un peu hilare en reposant tout de même la gourmandise.

La mine déconfite de Rose l'avait convaincue. Sa meilleure-amie avait tellement sacralisé cette journée, qu'Allénore était prête à lui céder. Elle résista donc à la tentation et suivit ses amis jusqu'à la cabane hurlante. Depuis leur première nuit à Poudlard, Rose n'avait de cesse de lui parler de Prés-au-lard.

\- C'est joli, murmura Scorpius.

\- Tu trouves ? s'étonna son ami.

\- C'est paisible, approuva Allénore. J'aime bien cet endroit. C'est si calme.

Rose ouvrit grand les yeux. Le ciel était encore bleu, et les arbres perdaient peu à peu leurs feuilles. L'air sentait l'automne. Les différentes nuances de bruns, de rouge, de jaune prenaient place et Rose adorait cette saison plus que toutes les autres. Avant que ne vienne l'heure de rentrer, Rose les fit s'assoir à une table au fond à gauche, au Trois Balais. Elle revient quelques instants avec les fameuses bièraubeurres. Scorpius s'apprêtait à porter à ses lèvres la boisson, quand Rose l'arrêta :

\- Je suis contente d'avoir passé cette journée avec vous. C'était important pour moi d'être avec vous. Tout ce que je fais, c'est toujours mieux quand vous êtes tous là ! déclara-t-elle.

\- Arrête tu vas me faire pleurer ! rétorqua Albus, cependant un peu ému par les mots de sa cousine.

Rose éclata de rire et tira la langue au brun, tout en regardant Scorpius.

\- C'est bon tu peux commencer ! l'autorisa-t-elle.

Elle le regarda intensément, attendant son verdict. Il bût une gorgée.

\- Alors c'est comment ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as qu'à goûter !

Rose s'exécuta. Elle trempa timidement ses lèvres dans sa chope, avant d'avaler à son tour une gorgée. Elle se mît à tousser bruyamment :

\- Mais c'est immonde !

Scorpius sourit et avec Albus et Allénore, se cotisa pour offrir à leur amie un chocolat chaud, une valeur certaine selon Rose Weasley, qui le dégusta, entourée de ses amis et ravie de sa journée. Elle qui avait toujours adoré se faire des souvenirs, celui de cette après-midi était l'un de ses plus beaux.


	9. Ca m'a fait penser à toi

_Troisième année_

Comme à leurs habitudes, les quatre amis étaient à la bibliothèque. Une tonne de manuels les séparait, Rose et Allénore travaillant l'étude des runes, Albus l'histoire de la magie et Scorpius… Scorpius faisait semblant d'apprendre un chapitre sur les métamorphoses dans la vie courante. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Les vacances approchaient à grands pas, et il avait hâte de retrouver son père et sa mère pour Noël. Il avait du mal à étudier, malgré l'ambiance plus que propice dans laquelle il était.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? articula Albus tout en continuant de mâchouiller sa plume.

\- Je sais pas… , soupira le blond.

\- Est-ce que c'est encore cette histoire avec l'épouvantard ? souffla Rose qui avait jeté un œil par-dessus sa pile de livres.

\- On a dit qu'on ne parlerait plus jamais de ce cours ! bougonna Albus, déclenchant une crise de rire chez les deux adolescentes.

\- Tu sais Scorpius, commença Allénore, la katagélophobie, la peur du ridicule, est une peur assez répandue. Tu n'as pas à te sentir honteux !

\- Puis c'est typiquement Malfoyen comme peur, se moqua un peu Rose.

Il lui tira la langue, en frissonnant, se rappelant de ce cours de défense contre les forces du mal ou l'épouvantard avait pris sa forme, portant des habits multicolores de clown et tombait chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas… Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la peur d'Albus, qui avait vu son épouvantard se transformer en poulet géant.

\- Vous saviez qu'il y a plus de poulets que d'humains sur Terre ? fît Albus.

\- Oui. Scorpius l'a déjà dit. C'est même grâce à cette phrase qu'il a gagné le jeu la semaine dernière ! lui rappela Allénore.

\- Mais vos épouvantards à vous, ils ressemblent à quoi ?

Allénore se tortilla sur sa chaise et se plongea dans son manuel, subitement très intéressée par son contenu. Scorpius échangea un regard avec Rose, qui lui fît comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister.

\- Vous ne voulez pas aller un peu dehors ? Profiter de la neige ? On ne se verra plus après pour les vacances ! proposa Albus.

Scorpius accepta et tous deux, trainèrent les filles par les bras, pour les faire sortir de la bibliothèque.

\- Attend Scorpius ! l'arrêta Rose alors qu'il la forçait à refermer son ouvrage.

Il écarquilla ses yeux : la rousse, sans aucune retenue, corna la page du pauvre livre. Parce que Scorpius faisait partie de ces personnes qui ne supportaient pas que l'on porte atteinte à l'intégrité physique d'un livre. Corner une page, abîmer une reliure… Non. C'était inenvisageable. C'était monstrueux.

\- Respire Scorpius ! se moqua Rose en tapant son épaule et en s'enfuyant vers le parc du château pour jouer dans la neige.

Il la regarda ranger son manuel dans son sac et ferma les yeux presque douloureusement. Comment une amoureuse des livres comme elle, pouvait-elle maltraiter un ouvrage de la sorte ? Quelle hérésie ! Il leva finalement les yeux au ciel et s'en alla rejoindre ses amis.

En revenant de vacances, Albus, Rose, Allénore et Scorpius s'échangèrent leurs cadeaux. Scorpius accepta en rosissant les nouvelles pellicules pour son appareil photo de la part de la brune, l'album photo vierge d'Albus et le pull en laine jaune tricoté par Rose. A cette dernière, il tendit son paquet, un petit sourire en coin :

\- J'ai trouvé ça en me baladant sur le Chemin de traverse l'autre jour !

Rose, intriguée, haussa un sourcil et l'ouvrit :

\- Des marques pages ? rigola-t-elle.

Elle les prit dans ses mains et les contempla. Ils étaient élégants, ouvragés et gravés avec ses initiales dessus.

\- Quand je suis passé devant la boutique, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !

\- Je les adore Scorpius ! le remercia Rose.

\- Ça m'a fait penser à toi…, avoua-t-il.

Elle embrassa sa joue et Scorpius fût envahis par une agréable sensation… Celle de savoir que plus jamais un livre ne verrait ses pages cornées par Rose Weasley. Ou peut-être était-ce autre chose…

* * *

 **POINT REFERENCE :** Chapitre 4 "Notre foyer"


	10. Je suis désolée pour ta perte

_Troisième année_

Elle avait eu une belle vie, assez longue. Pourtant, Scorpius avait le cœur brisé pour la première fois de sa vie depuis très longtemps. Il y avait de cela plusieurs jours, il était monté à la volière, comme à son habitude. Mais Berlioz, sa chouette, ne s'y trouvait pas. Il s'était tout simplement dit que sa chouette était partie faire un petit tour. Le lendemain, il s'était dit que Berlioz s'était peut-être perdue, mais qu'elle serait présente demain, et qu'elle quémanderait des caresses et à manger. Le surlendemain, Scorpius savait qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

\- On va allez voir Hagrid ! Peut-être qu'il a vu quelque chose, suggéra Allénore qui révisait avec lui. C'est le garde-chasse de Poudlard !

Voyant la détresse de son ami, elle le secoua tout doucement et prit son sac pour le motiver, jusqu'à l'entendre prononcer le mot qu'elle voulait entendre :

\- Oui…

Scorpius la suivit sans grande conviction. Pourtant, il restait une lueur d'espoir. En toquant à la porte du demi-géant, il avait le cœur lourd. A son regard, Scorpius devina que le garde-chasse n'avait de bonnes nouvelles.

\- Je l'ai retrouvé avant-hier, lui apprit-il en désignant un panier posé près de la cheminée.

Scorpius s'en approcha, et découvrit Berlioz, une aile en sang. La chouette était fatiguée, et elle souffrait. Il passa délicatement l'une de ses mains sur le haut de son crâne et il l'entendit gémir. Ce son lui broya les organes et lui fendit la tête en deux. Elle agonisait et pourtant, semblait heureuse de le voir, comme si elle l'attendait avant de partir pour toujours.

\- Quelqu'un lui a brisé l'aile gauche, murmura Hagrid à Allénore.

\- C'est horrible… Qui pourrait faire ça ? s'offusqua l'adolescente.

Hagrid secoua la tête, tout aussi attristé et observa le jeune Malfoy au chevet de sa chouette. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir de la peine pour lui… Pourtant, ce jugement n'était pas basé sur des faits concrets : il n'avait jamais rencontré Scorpius. Bien sûr, il connaissait Albus, Rose, James, Louis, la petite Lily, l'intrépide Roxanne… Hagrid connaissait presque tous les élèves de Poudlard, ne serait-ce que de nom. Il était persuadé que Scorpius était comme Drago. Mais jamais Drago, à cet âge, aurait osé montrer sa peine et pleurer pour un animal. Le demi-géant rejoignit Scorpius et posa une main sur son épaule :

\- Tu peux rester le temps qu'il faudra !

\- Merci.

Allénore, à sa droite, se pencha vers lui, et lui indiqua qu'elle partait prévenir Albus et Rose. Elle hésita un instant, puis caressa à son tour la chouette blessée, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Scorpius. Lui non plus ne la quittait du regard. Il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer. Il se souvenait du jour ou sa grand-mère Narcissa la lui avait offerte. Ils s'étaient promenés à Prés-au-lard, et ils s'étaient fait arrêter par une bande de sorciers qui avait bousculé, insulté celle-ci. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de poser sa main sur les yeux de Scorpius, pour qu'il ne voit rien de la scène. Mais entre ses doigts, Scorpius n'avait rien raté, et il avait vu la haine dans les regards de ces gens. Il n'avait pas tout compris… Il n'était qu'un enfant. C'était la dernière fois que sa grand-mère avait accepté de sortir de la maison. Pour qu'ils gardent contact, à son entrée à Poudlard, elle lui avait offert Berlioz le jour-même. Scorpius avait vu plus d'amitié et de sympathie en l'animal que chez certains humains.

Scorpius resta jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Ses amis l'accompagnèrent et tous gardèrent le silence. Puis ils entendirent Scorpius sangloter, et c'était la première fois en trois ans. Berlioz était morte, et elle avait emporté avec elle, le dernier souvenir de sa grand-mère paternelle. Ils lui laissèrent de l'espace, pour pleurer en paix. Quand il se releva, Rose courra dans ses bras. Elle sentit les larmes de Scorpius s'écraser dans son cou.

\- Je suis désolée pour ta perte…

Et ses mots, s'ils ne le consolèrent pas, l'apaisèrent un tout petit peu. Ses amis étaient là. Rose était là… Ils respectaient sa peine et l'aiderait à la surmonter. Albus lui tient compagnie toute la nuit, attendant qu'il s'endorme. Et le lendemain, il creusa lui-même une toute petite tombe, entre le potager de Hagrid et la bordure de la forêt interdite… Rose y laissa une couronne de fleur, qui ne fanerait jamais.


	11. Prend ma place

_Troisième année_

Nilam Wallergan n'était pas une personne avenante. On aurait même pu dire qu'elle n'était pas agréable. Elle était toujours de mauvaise humeur, jamais contente. Ses paupières étaient tellement fuyantes que Scorpius soupçonnait que cela soit réellement dû à un manque de sommeil. Nilam ne souriait jamais. Son regard était incroyablement hargneux. Elle effrayait tout le monde, même les plus âgés. La nouvelle lubie du moment, étant de mélanger les élèves des différentes maisons. Scorpius n'était pas contre, surtout pour le cours de potions, que les Poufsouffle partageaient avec les Serdaigles. Avec un peu de chance, il serait avec Rose ou Allénore ! Sauf que voilà, Scorpius n'avait pas de chance :

\- Monsieur Malfoy… Pour ce trimestre vous vous placerez à côté de Mademoiselle Wallergan !

Scorpius avait longtemps regardé sa professeur, totalement désemparé, sans savoir quoi faire. La sentence était irrévocable : les deux adolescents allaient devoir partager la même paillasse en cours de potions… Et dire qu'il aurait pu être avec Rose ou Allénore. Albus lui faisait toutes de sortes de grimaces, se moquant de son meilleur-ami ; Et dire que lui avait eu la chance de se retrouver avec Angie, la fille sur laquelle il craquait secrètement…

\- Malfoy, t'as apporté une chenille en trop ! grommela Nilam.

\- Non !

\- Si !

\- On va recompter ! bredouilla Scorpius qui n'avait jamais aimé le conflit.

Le blond rouvrit son manuel de potions. Il vérifia encore une fois : il fallait cinq chenilles, pas une de plus, pas une de moins.

\- J'ai raison Nilam…

\- C'est pas une question de quantité c'est une question de poids ! expliqua la Serdaigle.

\- Si c'était une question de poids, tu ne crois pas que le manuel l'indiquerait ?

\- C'est sûrement tellement évident que l'abruti qui a rédigé ce truc n'a pas dû y penser ! renchérit l'adolescente.

\- Ecoute Nilam, je pense que…

La jeune-fille passablement énervée, prit une chenille dans ses mains et la lui lança furieusement au visage. Scorpius, tétanisé, tressaillit, la sentant glisser le long de sa joue.

\- Celle-ci est si grosse qu'elle compte pour deux sombre crétin !

La classe s'était tue, terrifiée. Même la professeure nouvellement nommée, Madame Bustier, n'osa intervenir, surprise. Nilam réalisant la portée de son geste, s'était enfuie, aux bords des larmes.

\- Remettez-vous au travail ! leur ordonna la potioniste, après avoir repris ses esprits.

Elle partit à la poursuite de son élève non sans avoir demandé à un élève de surveiller la classe en son absence. Allénore s'était précipité vers Scorpius frottant sa joue :

\- Scorpius tu gonfles !

Elle agita sa main, sur laquelle la bête visqueuse était restée. D'un geste dégouté, elle la fît disparaître.

\- Tu deviens rouge ! s'inquiéta Rose.

\- On devrait peut-être l'emmener à l'infirmerie, ajouta Albus.

Scorpius lui, n'avait rien dit. Sûrement parce que ses joues étaient si enflées qu'aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Alors il hocha la tête, et se laissa guider jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Sur le chemin, il avait maudit Nilam et sa descendance sur au moins sept générations. Evidemment, en un tour de main, la chose fût arrangée. Mais les jours d'après dès que Nilam et Scorpius se retrouvaient dans le même couloir, l'une évitait son regard, et l'autre faisait demi-tour et revenait sur ses pas pour ne pas la croiser. L'orgueil de Scorpius en avait pris un sacré coup… Tout le monde avait pu observer son visage boursoufflé et couvert de plaques rougeâtres !

Scorpius avait appréhendé toute la semaine le prochain cours de potion. Au moment d'entrer dans la salle, il avait inspiré à fond. Rose était déjà à l'intérieur, en pleine conversation avec Madame Bustier. Au moment de s'assoir, la rousse s'approcha de lui, un sourire aux lèvres :

\- Prend ma place…

Il haussa un sourcil, et laissa Rose le pousser vers sa paillasse ou Geoffrey Dubois l'attendait. Le blond se sentit soulagé, et la boule d'angoisse qu'il avait dans la gorge disparut. Pendant le cours, il osa lancer un coup d'œil à Rose.

\- Non mais Weasley ! T'es une incapable de première ! pestait Nilam. Ces sangsues ne sont pas censées être écrasées !

\- Heureusement pour moi, si tu m'en jettes une au visage, je n'y suis pas allergique !

Scorpius ne pût s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en constatant que cette réplique avait totalement déstabilisée Nilam. Rose lui adressa un clin d'œil complice, et Scorpius lui répondit, reconnaissant et empli de gratitude pour son amie.


	12. Toi aussi tu es importante

_Troisième année_

Le regard d'Albus s'arrêta sur la place vide à côté de sa sœur, ou aurait du se trouver Hugo… Son cœur se serra, et il jeta une œillade discrète à Rose, qui pleurait silencieusement.

Rose pleurait rarement. Elle pensait souvent qu'elle n'avait aucune raison légitime de le faire. Sa famille était à l'abri du besoin, son père et sa mère l'aimaient, elle avait des amis formidables, une famille soudée… Petite, elle avait toujours pensé que les pleurs ne servaient à rien, si ce n'était à attirer l'attention, et Rose, elle détestait ça, attirer l'attention.

Allénore connaissait bien Rose désormais. Elles partageaient tout ensemble … Pour autant, cela faisait plus de deux jours qu'elle essayait de consoler sa meilleure-amie sans aucun succès. En la voyant dépérir ainsi, tout le monde s'inquiétait, Allénore la première :

\- On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça, murmura-t-elle à Scorpius.

Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à cette dernière. Aujourd'hui, Rose avait les yeux bouffis, les joues rouges et le nez de la même couleur, à force d'être frotté. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une tresse à la française, qu'Allénore avait dû lui faire le matin[1] même :

\- Tu l'as coiffée ? s'étonna Albus

Allénore hocha une première fois la tête.

\- Elle t'a laissé toucher ses cheveux ? insista-t-il, déconcerté.

La française hocha une seconde fois la tête.

\- Tu as réellement passé une brosse dans sa tignasse ? insista Albus qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

\- Oui !

\- Et elle était consentante ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ahurie.

\- C'est elle qui me l'a demandé.

Au ton de la voix d'Allénore, on la devinait toujours hébétée.

\- Bon c'est officiel, déclamèrent les trois amis.

\- On est mal…

Albus se leva mais Scorpius l'arrêta. Rose avait déjà quitté la table d'un pas las mais rapide, quittant la grande salle, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Elles étaient sur le point de pleurer, encore une fois.

\- Bon, on attrape chacun une bouteille d'eau et le prochain qui arrive à la trouver la réhydrate d'urgence ! commanda la Serdaigle en partant à la poursuite de Rose.

Scorpius attrapa la bouteille qu'Allénore lui lança et d'un commun accord, ils partirent tous les trois dans des directions différentes. Il longea les différents couloirs de Poudlard, passant au moins quatre fois devant la salle de classe de métamorphose, vide en ce premier weekend de janvier. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve Rose… Il fît les cent pas un moment, se questionnant, essayant de deviner les endroits ou Rose aimerait aller, les endroits où elle irait pour être certaine de ne pas être dérangée. Il se leva le nez, découvrant une porte, ancrée dans le mur.

\- Elle est là depuis une demi-heure, railla une voix dans son dos.

Scorpius se retourna, pour apercevoir Emma, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Sa cousine et son air austère maugréa quelques mots incompréhensibles pour Scorpius, qui comme à son habitude, l'ignora, trop préoccupé par l'état de Rose.

\- La salle sur demande ! Bien sûr…, murmura-t-il.

\- Tu veux que j'aille chercher les deux autres clowns ? demanda Emma, prise dans un élan de gentillesse.

Il ouvrit la porte, comme une évidence, laissant sa cousine seule. C'était certain que Rose se trouvait ici. Il l'entendit renifler, avachie sur un fauteuil. Scorpius s'approcha prudemment. Il trébucha sur un pouf et Rose se retourna, dévoilant son visage ravagé de larmes au blond :

\- A ce n'est que toi, murmura-t-elle.

\- Comment ça « que » moi ? s'insurgea Scorpius d'un ton faussement mélodramatique.

Rose esquissa un rire avant de se cacher entre ses bras.

\- Tu as le droit de pleurer devant nous tu sais…

\- Je ne veux pas vous inquiéter, chuchota la rousse.

\- Le fait que tu te caches nous inquiète plus, tu sais…

Scorpius s'assit à côté d'elle, sans rien dire, attendant que Rose se calme. Se rappelant de l'ordre presque péremptoire donné par Allénore, il lui tendit finalement la bouteille d'eau et Rose, cette fois-ci, éclata franchement de rire :

\- Allénore a vraiment peur que je me dessèche !

Scorpius haussa les épaules : elle était comme ça, Allénore, toujours soucieuse du bien-être de ses amis. Après quelques instants, Rose regarda Scorpius :

\- J'ai peur de perdre mon frère, avoua-t-elle finalement.

On avait diagnostiqué à Hugo Weasley, après de nombreux examens, un lupus. Il avait eu de la fièvre, des éruptions cutanées, une fatigue perpétuelle… Tout ceci devant elle, alors qu'il n'avait que onze ans. Et elle n'avait rien pu faire. Un matin, elle avait été réveillée par son responsable de maison : Hugo avait transporté dans la nuit à Sainte-Mangouste. Le petit frère de Rose avait commencé un traitement agressif. Si le lupus de Hugo n'était pas mortel, il demeurait grave, menaçant ses organes internes.

\- Le pire, ce sont les gens qui me disent que tout ira bien, murmura Rose. Ils ont appris dans un magazine people que Hugo était malade. Tout le monde est au courant, et pourtant, personne ne sait rien.

Elle sanglota de plus belle :

\- J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir aider mes parents. Maman continue de m'écrire toutes les semaines et papa m'envoie des confiseries tous les deux jours… Comme si tout était normal. Mais je veux qu'ils s'occupent de Hugo !

Scorpius posa sa main sur celle de Rose, qu'elle serra dans la sienne :

\- Ils veulent sûrement te rassurer, te dire qu'ils seront toujours là pour toi ! expliqua Scorpius.

\- Mais c'est Hugo qui est important, s'insurgea la serdaigle.

\- Mais Rose… Toi aussi tu es importante !

Ce jour-là, Rose sécha ses larmes, pour repleurer dans les bras de ses amis le soir-même. Elle répondit aux lettres de sa mère et mangea avec Allénore, Albus et Scorpius, les bonbons que son père lui avait envoyés, jusqu'à faire une overdose de sucre et se sentir paradoxalement, plus légère mais toujours inquiète pour son petit frère.


	13. J'ai gardé un morceau pour toi

_Troisième année_

Rose était du genre lève-tard. Rien n'était plus agréable pour elle, que de se réveiller et de se prélasser dans son lit à baldaquin, de somnoler encore quelques instants et de s'enrouler une dernière fois dans les draps. Quelques fois, Allénore était réveillée, et alors, elles discutaient toutes les deux pendant parfois plus d'une heure, avant de se lever pour descendre prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Le problème de Rose, c'était qu'elle cumulait deux défauts : la paresse, qui lui soufflait continuellement de rester encore une minute de plus au lit, et la gourmandise, qui la pressait de s'habiller pour aller manger. Surtout quand elle songeait aux pancakes du dimanche… Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Rose Weasley pouvait manger jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, c'étaient les pancakes.

Rose ouvrit les yeux. Allénore dormait encore à côté d'elle. La veille, elles avaient parlé longtemps. La fin de l'année était proche, et les deux amies savaient qu'elles n'auraient sûrement pas l'occasion de se voir pendant les grandes vacances. La rousse regarda sa montre, qui ne la quittait jamais. C'était un cadeau de ses grands-parents Granger. Elle écarquilla les yeux en constatant qu'il était plus neuf heures

Elle escalada le corps d'Allénore, qui geignit quand la main de Rose tira maladroitement sur les cheveux immensément longs de cette dernière :

\- Désolé !

\- Pagrav', bailla la brune.

\- Allénore !

\- Mouif ?

\- Debout ! On aura plus de fraises ou de pancakes !

Allénore ouvrit ses yeux d'un coup, se levant et s'habillant en quatrième vitesse. Si les pancakes étaient le pêché mignon de Rose, les fraises étaient celui d'Allénore, et en ce mois de Mai, elles commençaient à apparaître sur les tables. Les deux adolescentes chahutèrent, se bousculèrent dans l'escalier en descendant la tour des Serdaigles. L'une avait les cheveux en bataille, et l'autre avait enfilé son t-shirt à l'envers. Allénore trébucha sur la dernière :

\- Pars sans moi ! Et dit aux garçons que je les ai aimés ! déclama-t-elle d'un ton théâtral.

Rose éclata de rire, et aida son amie à se relever. Elles marchèrent vers la Grande salle, saluant les quelques personnes qu'elles connaissaient. Louis esquissa un sourire en découvrant les coutures du t-shirt de la brune à l'envers et s'arrêta brièvement pour discuter avec les deux Serdaigle.

\- Des nouvelles d'Hugo ?

\- Il pète le feu ! répondit Rose, toute contente. Il est très fatigué, mais les traitements fonctionnent bien !

Allénore s'empêtrait dans son vêtement, cherchant à le remettre à l'endroit, plongeant sa tête dans l'une des manches, avant d'abandonner.

\- C'est une bonne chose ! se réjouit Louis.

\- Il s'inquiète déjà pour tous les devoirs qu'il aura à rattraper et à peur de ne pas passer en deuxième année à cause de son absence prolongée…, soupira Rose.

Rose se pressa, et planta finalement son cousin dans le couloir pour accourir dans la grande salle, tirant Allénore par le bras. Elles croisèrent même Nilam, qui leur adressa un bref hochement tête, signifiant qu'elle était de très, très bonne humeur.

Elles se mirent à courir vers la table des Poufsouffles, ou Albus et Scorpius les attendaient. Allénore se jeta sur les fraises sous les rires d'Albus qui se moqua d'elle quand elle releva la tête de son assiette, le nez couvert de chantilly. Rose bougonna déçue. Une bonne journée ne commençait que par l'ingestion d'au moins cinq pancakes, et il n'en restait plus un seul. Elle se laissa tomber sur le banc et bouda un instant.

\- Rose ! l'interpella Scorpius.

La rousse leva la tête. Le blond, un petit sourire aux lèvres, fît glisser une assiette pleine de pancakes vers elle. Ses yeux bleus s'illuminèrent :

\- J'ai gardé un morceau pour toi !

\- T'es vraiment parfait ! le remercia Rose en engloutissant son premier pancake.

Les joues de Scorpius prirent une belle teinte rouge, à cause du compliment. Il se félicita d'avoir pensé à elle, et à son estomac… C'était parfois si facile de contenter Rose ! Mais ça le rendait toujours heureux !


	14. Tu as reçu ma lettre ?

_Eté entre la troisième année et la quatrième année_

Rose trépignait d'impatience. C'était toujours une épreuve de trouver une date dans l'été ou Albus, Scorpius, Allénore et elle pourraient se retrouver. Entre les occupations des uns, les voyages des autres… Il était quasiment impossible de convenir d'un moment ou se retrouver. Allénore était retournée en France pour les grandes vacances, Scorpius était en Cornouilles avec sa tante et même si elle voyait Albus presque tous les jours, Rose et lui s'ennuyaient de leurs deux amis. Les maladresses de la brune et les ronchonnements du blond leurs manquaient bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé. Mais ils n'étaient pas parvenus à trouver un arrangement. Alors, Rose et Albus tentaient de s'occuper comme ils le pouvaient, et commençaient à trouver l'été trop long.

\- Tu crois qu'on leur manque à eux aussi ? bougonna Rose, allongée sur la moquette du salon des Potter.

Albus, qui s'éventait avec son livre plus qu'il ne le lisait réellement, se retourna sur le dos :

\- On n'a pas assez bien fait le ménage hier ! remarqua-t-il. Il reste une toile d'araignée !

\- Ou ça ? s'offusqua Rose qui imita son cousin.

Albus encadra de ses mains la tête de sa cousine qu'il fît pivoter. Il lui désigna la toile d'araignée et Rose soupira :

\- Mince !

\- J'étais persuadé qu'on avait vraiment nettoyé la maison de fonte en comble !

\- Vous me faîtes vraiment de la peine tous les deux…, marmonna James, une part de gâteau immense dans les mains et les doigts tachés de chocolat.

Les deux cousins se redressèrent, et Albus haussa les sourcils :

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas sali la cuisine ! On y a passé du temps avec Rose !

James se mît à rire et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre avant de hurler de sa chambre :

\- Si vous voulez, il reste toujours ma chambre à ranger !

\- JAMAIS, commença Rose.

\- DE LA VIE, termina le cadet des Potter.

\- Il a raison, chuchota Rose. On fait vraiment pitié.

\- On ne sait pas quoi faire de nos peaux surtout.

\- Tu crois qu'ils font quoi ? demanda Rose.

\- Allénore doit être en train de chercher partout ses lunettes de soleil…

\- Alors qu'elles sont sur son nez ! ajouta la rousse.

Albus s'esclaffa.

\- Et Scorpius lui, il doit rester à l'intérieur du Manoir de sa tante parce qu'il a peur des moutons qui sont dans le parc !

\- Le pauvre ! Il doit s'ennuyer, tout seul…

\- Je n'ai même pas peur des moutons ! s'écria une voix dans leur dos.

Brusquement, ils se levèrent et trouvèrent dans le couloir entre la cuisine et le salon, le père d'Albus, entouré d'Allénore et de Scorpius. Rose se jeta dans les bras de sa meilleure-amie et s'éloigna un instant :

\- Tu as bronzé !

\- Lire sur la plage a ses avantages ! énonça la brune en enlaçant Albus.

La rousse regarda son oncle, tout sourire, fier de sa surprise :

\- Vous me faisiez tourner bourrique à force de vous agiter dans tous les sens pour nettoyer la maison ! expliqua-t-il.

Il lança un dernier regard vers les enfants :

\- Pas de bêtise ! J'ai promis de les ramener dans une semaine !

Il claqua la porte de sa demeure, puis en entendant crier les enfants, la rouvrit :

\- Entiers et pas en morceaux ! précisa-t-il.

Ils rirent de bon cœur et Rose, qui s'était plaint tous les jours de l'absence de Scorpius, lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule. Ce dernier grimaça.

\- Tu as reçu ma dernière lettre ?

\- Oui, Rose, ainsi que les vingt-six autres ! plaisanta Scorpius.

Oui, Scorpius avait vraiment manqué à Rose. Pourtant, ça, elle ne le dirait jamais à haute voix. C'était tellement plus facile de l'écrire, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait encore. Taquiner Scorpius fît passer le temps incroyablement plus vite…


	15. J'espère que ça te plaira

_Quatrième année_

Rose ferma paresseusement les yeux, profitant du soleil de septembre. Elle était désormais en quatrième année et fêtait ses quatorze ans en compagnie de ses cousins et de ses amis. Ils avaient installé une grande nappe dehors, près du lac. Hugo jouait dans ce dernier, de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux. Il éclaboussait Lily qui riait aux éclats. Rose lui demanda de revenir près d'elle : son petit-frère restait fragile et elle refusait de lui laisser l'occasion de lui donner une quelconque frayeur. Il grogna contre sa sœur, mais s'exécuta pour venir s'étaler de tout son long sur la nappe et manger une énième part de gâteau.

A côté d'elle, Allénore discutait avec Scorpius et Louis. Les deux adolescents se moquaient sans aucune once de pitié pour le coup de soleil qu'Allénore avait attrapé sur les pommettes et le bout du nez. La brune avait beau être son amie, Rose avait rit elle aussi. James, Albus et Lily s'amusaient avec un vieux vif d'or, Roxanne et Lucy jouaient aux échecs contre Molly qui ne leur laissait aucune chance. C'était une journée parfaite…

Quand vint le temps de tout ranger, elle le fît avec une pointe de regret : c'était passé si vite… Bientôt, ils seraient tous débordés par leurs cours, par les entraînements de Quidditch ou le journal de l'école qui venait d'ouvrir…

\- J'ai été gâtée cette année, avoua-t-elle à Allénore.

\- Si tu as du mal à finir tes patacitrouilles…, commença cette dernière en riant.

\- Je sais que tu seras là pour m'aider ! finit la rousse en la taquinant. Et promis, dès que j'ai terminé la collection des œuvres complètes de Jane Austen, je t'en fais une critique de ce que j'en ai pensé point par point ! promit-elle.

Allénore sautilla, contente que son cadeau plaise à son amie.

\- Tu me diras qui de Darcy ou de Tilney tu préfères, murmura-t-elle pour qu'Albus et Scorpius n'entendent pas derrière elle.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher, et bientôt, l'heure du couvre-feu arriverait. Albus embrassa sa cousine sur les deux joues :

\- J'ai déjà pris du retard dans mes devoirs…

\- On fera ça demain, le rassura Rose.

\- Heureusement que je t'ai !

Allénore prit le brun à part, lui expliquant brièvement ce qu'il pouvait faire pour son devoir, laissant Scorpius et Rose seuls. Ce dernier contempla ses pieds pendant un certain temps. Il n'avait pas encore donné son cadeau à Rose et ne savait trop comment faire. Il n'était pas doué avec les mots, préférait les gestes, et demeurait parfois maladroit quand il s'agissait de s'exprimer. Mais il y avait bien une chose, avec laquelle Scorpius était à l'aise : la photographie. Il attrapa dans la poche de son jean un petit paquet, parfaitement emballé et décoré d'un ruban de satin bleu. Scorpius savait qu'elle en faisait la collection pour ensuite, les attacher dans ses cheveux.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Rose !

Elle saisit le paquet et l'ouvrit délicatement, lentement, comme pour savourer plus longtemps. Un collier s'y trouvait, en argent.

\- J'espère que ça te plaira, murmura le blond, impatient de voir la réaction de son amie.

En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment un collier, c'était un médaillon, très simple, avec en son centre, un saphir. Elle le fît rouler entre ses doigts et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, il y avait une photo d'eux quatre. Rose riait et tirait la langue dessus, Allénore faisait un « V » avec ses doigts, Albus souriait et en fond, on devinait Scorpius qui courrait pour arriver à temps pour la photo. Rose sourit, se souvenant de cet instant. Elle caressa la photographie, émue. Elle s'approcha de Scorpius, guettant sa réaction. Il n'était pas très câlin, et pourtant il se laissa faire, renfermant même ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Merci Scorpius, souffla-t-elle dans son cou.

* * *

 **POINT REFERENCE** : Chapitre 7 de "Nos citations".


	16. Ferme les yeux et tend les mains !

_Quatrième année_

\- J'adore l'arithmancie ! déclara Allénore. Vous pensez que je ferais une bonne briseuse de maléfices ?

\- Assurément Allénore, pouffa de rire Louis.

\- L'ironie est palpable …, grogna Allénore. Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'en penses pas capable ?

Il claqua des doigts devant son nez pour la surprendre et la fît sursauter. De peur, elle avait lâché son stylo et renverser sa tasse de thé sur toutes ses notes. Gribouille, son chat, avait feulé, n'appréciant que très moyennement le fait d'être parfumé et arrosé à l'Earl Grey.

\- Voilà pourquoi ! expliqua Louis. Mon père m'a emmené plusieurs fois sur des tombeaux. Tu as beaucoup de qualité Allénore, mais tu manques un peu de courage et de coordination dans tes mouvements !

Louis passa une main dans ses cheveux et les frotta de toutes ses forces. Elle geignit, avant de se libérer de son emprise. Dans la Grande salle, tout le monde les regardait. Il fallait dire qu'ils formaient une bande intéressante… Albus, Scorpius, Rose et Allénore s'étaient assis à la table des Gryffondors, avec Molly, Hugo, Lily et Louis. Ils faisaient tous leurs devoirs en groupe, la salle d'étude étant pleine à craquer…

\- Et vous ? Vous en pensez quoi ? demanda-t-elle à Rose, Albus, Molly et Scorpius.

\- Je pense que tu es plus agréable vivante que morte, rit Rose en finissant d'écrire sa propre ligne de traduction pour le cours d'arithmancie.

\- Quant à moi, je pense que tu es assez courageuse pour supporter plus de six Weasley en même temps, ajouta Molly. Plus rien ne peut te résister à partir de ce moment-là.

Albus, Rose et Louis levèrent les yeux au ciel mais ne dirent rien.

\- Je te verrais plus dans un truc… Moins… Dangereux ? Plus calme peut-être ! rectifia Albus.

\- Auror ? proposa Hugo.

\- Ça va pas la tête ! s'écria Louis. C'est encore plus dangereux !

\- Mais avec Rose, elles feraient toutes les deux un duo de choc, comme papa et oncle Ron ! approuva Lily.

Scorpius lui, était trop occupé à caresser Gribouille pour se mêler à la conversation. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas vexer Allénore. Louis avait raison… Elle manquait cruellement de courage ! Briseuse de Maléfices, ce n'était pas pour elle. Il se tourna vers sa cousine, Emma Zabini à la table des Serpentards : depuis qu'ils étaient petits, elle rêvait de devenir briseuse de sorts… Et c'était peut-être la seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun tous les deux. Mais ça avait suffi, quand ils étaient plus jeunes…

Le chat ronronnait entre ses bras, roulé en boule contre lui. L'animal avait levé les yeux vers lui, comme pour dire que lui aussi, ne voyait pas sa maîtresse exercer une profession aussi dangereuse. Il caressa le chat, sans remarquer le regard de Rose.

\- Tu m'accompagnes à la volière s'il te plait ? demanda-t-elle.

\- D'accord !

Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire de toute façon. Il se leva, et Gribouille alla rejoindre Allénore, se positionnant entre ses genoux et ceux de Louis.

\- J'ai une lettre à envoyer, précisa Rose.

\- C'est généralement pour ça que l'on va à la volière, Rosie ! s'esclaffa le Poufsouffle.

Ils bravèrent le froid, s'emmitouflant dans leurs écharpes. Bientôt, il neigerait. Rose trouva sa chouette, celle qu'elle partageait avec son frère, pour sceller à sa patte la lettre qu'elle avait écrite pour ses parents.

\- Allez Bonnie, envole-toi !

Rose et Scorpius regardèrent la chouette s'en aller, jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un point dans le ciel. Rose se concentra, cherchant quelque chose au loin et elle le trouva.

\- Ferme les yeux Scorpius.

\- Quoi ? fit-il surpris.

\- Allez fais ce que je te dis ! s'esclaffa-t-elle, dans un engouement tel que Scorpius ne lui résista pas longtemps.

Il entendit un petit hululement et un bruissement d'aile. Scorpius sentait la présence de Rose à ses côtés, surexcitée, impatiente :

\- Ferme les yeux.

\- C'est déjà ce que je suis en train de faire Rosie ! ronchonna le blond.

\- Ferme les yeux et tend les mains ! l'ignora-t-elle.

Scorpius tendit les mains, hésitants et Rose les lui attrapa, les guidant jusqu'à quelque chose de doux, qui se mît à bouger sous ses doigts. Il ouvrit les yeux, curieux. Un petit hiboux se tenait devant lui. Ses plumes étaient toutes noirs et son bec jaune. C'était encore un bébé, il n'avait pas plus d'un an. Il était si fragile, si petit.

\- Hagrid l'a trouvé il y a deux semaines grâce à Bonnie. Elle est directement allée le voir et à hurler à sa porte jusqu'à ce qu'il la suive.

Il imaginait tout à fait la scène… La chouette de Rose, Bonnie, était une sacrée chipie quand elle le voulait ! Souvent, quand Rose n'avait plus de graines, c'était Albus qu'elle allait voir, et elle lui mordillait la main jusqu'à ce qu'il cède !

\- Il était blessé, tout seul.

Il pensa à Berlioz… Il n'avait pas repris de chouette depuis. Il se concentra sur les yeux du hibou, un peu rieurs. Il voletait dans toute la volière, réveillant ses compères. Rose et lui le suivirent des yeux, le sourire aux lèvres : ce hibou en avait, de l'énergie à revendre.

\- Il voulait l'envoyer à un marchand du chemin de traverse. Mais j'ai pensé que peut-être …

Le hibou traversa une nouvelle fois la volière et se posa à côté de Scorpius qui caressa sa minuscule tête.

\- Il a été dressé, soigné.

Il eut un pincement au cœur. Il avait refusé de reprendre un animal depuis Berlioz. On n'avait jamais trouvé la personne qui l'avait lâchement blessé, pour s'en prendre à lui. C'était resté une plaie béante. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt. Deux ans étaient passés… Il observa l'animal. Il était seul et Scorpius n'eut pas le cœur de refuser. Le hiboux était si joyeux, si énergique malgré tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé !

\- Comment il s'appelle ? Tu lui as donné un nom ?

\- Clyde !

Il haussa un sourcil, se souvenant de l'été dernier, ou Rose l'avait quasiment forcé à regarder les plus grands classiques du cinéma.

\- Bonnie a trouvé Clyde ? Vraiment Rose ?

\- Je n'ai pas pu résister ! s'excusa Rose en éclatant de rire.

Scorpius joignit son rire au sien et le hibou sembla rire avec eux… Rose venait d'offrir à Scorpius un nouvel ami et à Clyde, un protecteur.


	17. Tu peux emprunter le mien

_Quatrième année_

Rose se concentra, plissant ses yeux sans s'en rendre compte tout en tirant même la langue. Elle attendit l'attaque, sachant qu'elle viendrait. Elle se montra patiente, puis quand le moment fût venu, elle esquiva le cognard en tournoyant dans les airs. Fière d'elle, elle se mît à hurler sur son balai, victorieuse :

\- C'est avec ça que vous comptez être pris tous les deux ? railla-t-elle en direction des deux autres joueurs.

Scorpius l'ignora en levant les yeux au ciel, et Albus lui, survola le terrain désert pour aller jusqu'à sa cousine :

\- Et toi, c'est comme ça que tu nous encourages ?

\- Vous ne m'avez jamais demandé d'être pédagogique ! S'excusa Rose.

\- On réessaie ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Une dernière fois alors ! accepta le brun. Sinon Allénore va s'endormir dans les gradins !

\- Non, regarde ! fît Scorpius en désignant deux silhouettes assises tout en haut. Quelqu'un est avec elle !

Les trois amis se rapprochèrent pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait en fait de Louis. Scorpius fronça les sourcils et Rose prit de la vitesse, rassurée de constater que sa meilleure-amie ne s'ennuyait visiblement à les regarder s'entraîner pour les sélections de demain.

\- Vous passez à quelle heure déjà ? les interrogea Rose.

\- Deux heure. Juste après les Serpentards, lui rappela Albus.

\- Vous avez toutes vos chances ! Vraiment ! assura la Serdaigle.

\- Il faudrait que l'on soit davantage précis, nota le blond.

\- Cadre plus tes tirs ! conseilla-t-elle en regardant le ciel. Vous avez une bonne coordination tous les deux. Vous vous comprenez sans parler ! Vous serez des adversaires redoutables ! déclara-t-elle.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et se regardèrent, complices. Scorpius et Albus adoraient jouer ensemble. Rose avait raison : ils se comprenaient parfaitement tous les deux et ils s'étaient entraînés dur. Ils avaient appris depuis le temps à synchroniser leurs mouvements. Albus avait pris du muscle dans l'été et ses frappes étaient devenues fortes, et plus confiantes. Quant à Scorpius, il avait l'œil et savait anticiper les réactions et les actions de ses adversaires. A eux deux, étaient imbattables. Les deux adolescents se mirent en position et zigzaguèrent autour de Rose. Ils volaient tellement vite que Rose fût déstabilisée et perdit l'équilibre. Albus, trop concentré pour s'en apercevoir, tapa le cognard de sa batte. Scorpius, plus rapide, bouscula Rose. Le cognard le frappa et le noir l'engloutit. En tombant, il eut juste le temps d'entendre plusieurs cris, puis le silence.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Il y a un bourdonnement insupportable entre son oreille droite et son oreille gauche. Scorpius avait mal au crâne, et cette impression qu'aucun de ses organes n'était à sa place.

\- Il est réveillé ! couina une voix, qu'il devina être celle d'Allénore.

Plusieurs têtes apparurent au-dessus de lui, mais sa vision resta floue. Une voix fît taire tout le monde. L'infirmière de Poudlard se pressa autour de lui pour l'examiner :

\- Je pourrais jouer demain ? lui demanda-t-il soucieux.

\- Bien sûr ! Vous vous êtes juste évanouis jeune-homme !

Scorpius souffla de soulagement. Albus s'assit sur les bords de son lit :

\- En revanche, dans ta chute… On n'a pas pu sauver ton balai !

\- Je suis désolée Scorpius. J'ai lancé un levicorpus mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser à ton éclair de feu, s'excusa Allénore.

\- Allénore… T'es tellement idiote quand tu dis ce genre de chose ! l'accusa Scorpius en acceptant son étreinte.

\- Et toi tu m'as fait peur ! Ne recommence plus jamais ! renifla la brune.

\- Pour demain…, proposa Rose. J'ai une solution.

Elle tendit son propre balai, celui qu'elle ne prêtait à personne, pas même à son propre frère qui bavait devant chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Elle avait économisé et dépensé tout son argent de poche pour ce balai… Scorpius le savait, car Rose s'était privée de confiseries plusieurs fois pour investir dans ce balai.

\- Tu peux emprunter le mien !

Scorpius accepta, sans dire quoique ce soit, touché que Rose lui prête l'objet auquel elle tenait le plus, sans compter son bracelet. Ils échangèrent un sourire : Rose avait une confiance absolue en Scorpius… Manifestement, le balai de Rose lui porta chance, puisqu'avec Albus, ils devinrent les deux batteurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle.


	18. C'est moi qui régale !

_Quatrième année_

Scorpius soupira pour la énième fois. Albus était en retenue pour avoir volontairement coloré les cheveux de son frère en jaune et Allénore était tombée malade, clouée au lit. Leur sortie hebdomadaire à Prés-au-lard semblait compromise… Puis sans Allénore, ce n'était pas pareil ! Elle était bien la seule à rester avec Scorpius quand les deux cousins courraient dans tous les sens à la recherche de friandises, saluant tous les deux pas les membres de leur famille… Allénore était aussi la seule à le comprendre parfois, Scorpius attendait cette sortie toute la semaine rien que pour le plaisir de passer un moment seul avec sa meilleure-amie, à regarder de loin la cabane hurlante. Il repoussa dans son assiette un pauvre haricot vert, le poids de sa tête reposant sur une seule de ses mains.

\- Ne fait pas ta tête Scorpius !

Il leva les yeux vers Rose, qui avait déjà enfilé son écharpe bleue bronze.

\- Quelle tête ? bougonna le blond.

\- Cette tête-là ! désigna Rose du doigt. Cette mine toute grise, renfrognée typiquement Malfoyenne !

Scorpius se contempla dans le dos de sa cuillère, et dû admettre que Rose n'avait pas tort.

\- On va bien s'amuser tous les deux ! lui promit-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. C'était vrai qu'avec Rose, on ne s'ennuyait jamais. Son visage se colora un peu plus et il la suivit, non sans se retourner vers le château.

\- Il faut qu'on achète des bonbons, nota Scorpius. Allénore n'a plus de patacitrouilles !

\- T'es vraiment trop mignon ! le taquina Rose.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu prends vraiment soin d'Allénore !

\- Evidemment !

Rose écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi le choixpeau n'avait pas réparti Scorpius à Serpentard. Il était malin, ambitieux, il avait ce côté un peu calculateur et distant qu'avait la plupart des verts et argents… Mais là, pour la première fois, elle se rendit compte de la loyauté de Scorpius, de l'importance qu'avaient ses amis pour lui. Allénore et lui se ressemblaient beaucoup parfois, et ils avaient cette complicité qui les liait, semblable à celle qui unissait Rose et Albus, qui se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Alors, Rose hocha la tête et une fois arrivée à Prés-au-lard, les emmena directement chez le confiseur ou ils achetèrent les bonbons préférés de la brune.

\- On devrait peut-être prendre un petit quelque chose pour Albus non ? s'interrogea Scorpius.

\- C'est fait ! Je viens de prendre ses nougats atroces qui collent aux dents ! fît Rose d'une mine dégoutée.

Si cette sortie ne ressemblait pas à celles qu'ils faisaient quand ils étaient tous ensemble, finalement, cela ne dérangea pas Scorpius. Il aimait passer du temps avec Rose, et ils s'amusèrent tous les deux. Rose accepta même de s'arrêter deux secondes devant la cabane hurlante, elle qui en avait si peur.

\- Ce n'est qu'une vieille cabane Rose !

\- Justement ! Je ne comprends pas ta fascination ! frissonna la rousse.

Scorpius se mit à réfléchir, avant de lui expliquer :

\- C'est si calme…

Rose défronça ses sourcils jusque-là, parfaitement arqués.

\- Tu ne connais pas tous les secrets que ce lieu renferme…

\- Tu veux bien me raconter ?

Et Rose lui raconta. Elle lui répéta ce que son oncle Harry leur avait dit quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Elle lui apprit l'existence des Maraudeurs, la raison de la construction de cette cabane, et les origines même de son nom, de la protection qu'elle représentait, pour Remus Lupin. De l'amitié dont elle avait été témointe, mais aussi, des trahisons et plus encore des révélations. Et Scorpius trouva l'endroit encore plus beau, plus impressionnant.

\- J'ai hâte de raconter ça à Allénore !

Rose leva les yeux au ciel en s'esclaffant.

\- Allez viens ! J'ai envie d'un chocolat chaud !

Ils allèrent aux trois balais et y croisèrent Louis. Le Gryffondor salua sa cousine et poursuivit son chemin, entouré de Tommy, David, Janet et Molly, ses amis. Rose et Scorpius entrèrent. Instinctivement, ils s'assirent à leur table habituelle, celle tout au fond, à gauche, près de la fenêtre ou ils pouvaient dessiner sur les carreaux pleins de buée. Rose apporta les boissons et Scorpius sortit son argent. Rose le repoussa :

\- Non, non, non, c'est moi qui régale ! insista Rose.

\- Mais Rose…

\- Ça me fait plaisir ! Je suis contente d'avoir passé cette après-midi avec toi ! lui avoua Rose.

Il avala une gorgée de son chocolat chaud, et le trouva encore plus délicieux que les dernières fois.

\- Moi aussi Rose…

Et c'était la vérité. Rose avait le don de distorde le temps, quand elle était avec lui…


	19. Prend ma veste, il fait froid dehors

_Quatrième année_

\- ATTENTION !

Scorpius se baissa, évitant de prendre en pleine tête, une boule de neige parfaitement bien lancée par Albus. Il se retourna, pour voir l'état de sa coéquipière, pas assez rapide pour esquiver …

\- Quand je te demandais de me couvrir Scorpius, ça veut dire « couvre moi » ! pesta Allénore, ses longs cheveux détrempés de neige.

Il courut se mettre à l'abri. Ils avaient quatorze ans, et pourtant, rien ne les ravissait plus que de jouer encore dans la neige, de rentrer fatiguer au château, ou ils s'arrêteraient tous dans la grande salle pour se réchauffer et terminer la journée en jouant aux échecs.

\- Bah alors ? se moqua une rousse, bien cachée derrière un arbre. Ce n'est pas très marrant de se battre contre vous !

\- On mène combien à combien déjà Rose ? demanda Albus qui connaissait parfaitement le score.

\- Onze à trois, cher cousin ! lui apprit Rose en exécutant une petite danse.

\- Le challenge n'est pas vraiment alléchant…, se plaignit le Poufsouffle en lançant une nouvelle boule de neige qui s'écrasa contre l'une des jambes de Scorpius.

Allénore sortit sa baguette, pour les sécher, tout en pestant. Scorpius la pria tout doucement de se mettre à l'abris.

\- On doit revoir notre stratégie…, chuchota la brune.

\- Faut savoir prendre des risques pour la victoire Allénore ! expliqua le blond.

\- Des risques ? répéta-t-elle un petit sourire en coin.

Scorpius recula. L'aura de douceur qui entourait habituellement sa meilleure-amie avait disparu, et elle abhorrait désormais un air machiavélique.

\- Attends de voir un peu ce que je sais faire !

A l'aide d'un sort, il la regarda former une boule de neige énorme, qu'elle fît rouler sur elle-même. Si Rose et Allénore étaient les meilleures élèves de leur promotion, ce n'était pas pour rien. Voir Allénore exécuter un sortilège, c'était toujours un moment merveilleux… La jeune-fille modelait la neige avec un tel naturel… Et pourtant, il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins de magie. Elle murmura un « Amplificatum », grossissant le futur projectile.

\- C'est pas un peu de la triche ? s'interrogea Scorpius en frottant le haut de son crâne avec sa propre baguette.

\- On a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de règles ! haussa Allénore des épaules.

\- Exact !

D'un geste gracieux, elle fît léviter quelques instants la boule de neige. Elle la jeta en direction de Rose et d'Albus, qui ne purent l'éviter. Engloutis sous la neige, ils se redressèrent après être tombés sous le poids de l'attaque. Trempés mais hilares, les deux cousins se regardèrent :

\- Bon on peut vous accorder un match nul pour cette dernière action ! concéda Rose, de la neige plein la bouche.

Scorpius et Allénore leur tendirent une main, pour les aider à se remettre sur leurs deux jambes respectives. Ils étaient tous deux tellement mouillés, que leurs vêtements leur collaient telle des secondes peaux. Rose grelota, sautillant sur place pour ne pas être davantage gelée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Allénore jeta un sort, et instantanément, Rose n'eut plus froid.

\- Une partie d'échec pour prendre notre revanche ? proposa-t-elle.

Scorpius accepta. Il adorait jouer contre Rose. C'était une adversaire redoutable et en quatre ans, il n'avait jamais réussi à la battre. Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il l'avait affronté… Ils s'étaient battus pour savoir lequel des deux joueraient avec les pions blancs… Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, alors que la rousse s'était déjà emparée de son bras pour le traîner jusqu'à l'intérieur, impatiente.

Ce jour-là, Scorpius perdit une fois de plus. Mais ne souhaitant pas s'arrêter à cette défaite, il lui proposa un nouveau tournoi de bataille de boule de neige pour le lendemain. Albus et Allénore se regardèrent : cette compétition était sans fin, et pourtant, ils se prêtaient au jeu à chaque fois. Une fois l'heure venues, Albus et Scorpius raccompagnèrent les filles à la tour des Serdaigles. Rose frissonna. Nul doute qu'elle allait avoir un rhume d'ici demain.

\- Prend ma veste, il fait froid !

\- Non merci, se contenta de répondre Rose.

\- Tu trembles, leva les yeux au ciel Scorpius.

\- On a joué toute la journée dehors, c'est normal ! Et je refuse de porter quelque chose qui vient de l'ennemi ! le taquina Rose.

Scorpius soupira, ignorant l'adolescente qui se débattit. Il réussit à lui faire enfiler le vêtement. La sensation de chaleur n'était pas comparable au sort d'Allénore, ou aux flammes qui crépitaient dans la grande salle… Rose s'emmitoufla, plongeant son nez rougi par le froid. Non, ce n'était décidément pas la même chaleur…


	20. Je pensais justement à toi

_Quatrième année_

\- C'est vraiment trop compliqué ! pesta James en abaissant sa baguette.

\- Tu sais que le sortilège du patronus n'est étudié qu'en sixième année ! soupira Albus.

\- Je suis en sixième année Albus !

\- Ah oui c'est vrai ! fit ironiquement semblant de se rappeler ce dernier

\- Mais Louis y arrive déjà ! Et il n'est qu'en cinquième année.

James se laissa mollement tomber sur le sol et Louis haussa les épaules. Il avait un certain talent pour les défenses contre les forces du mal.

\- Montre leur Louis ! demanda James.

Le Gryffondor s'exécuta, faisant apparaître un fennec qui se mît à courir joyeusement à travers la Salle sur demande avant de disparaître aux pieds d'Allénore, toute émerveillée, qui applaudit. Louis, James, Molly et Fred avaient l'habitude de se retrouver ici pour s'entraîner. Les BUSES approchaient à grand pas pour Louis et Molly et James et Fred s'étaient proposés de les aider. Albus et Rose, qui n'avaient rien à faire, s'étaient invités, avec Scorpius et Allénore.

\- Je n'arrive pas à faire apparaître mon patronus corporel ! se plaignit l'aîné des Potter.

\- Ça viendra James ! le rassura Louis.

\- Ça prend juste plus de temps pour certains que pour d'autre ! le taquina Molly.

Louis lança un regard lourd de reproche à sa cousine qui leva les mains en l'air, signe qu'elle était innocente. Pour autant, les yeux de Molly pétillaient de malice… Albus détourna Louis de leur cousine :

\- Allénore a fait beaucoup de progrès en défense contre les forces du mal depuis qu'elle t'a en prof particulier ! nota Albus. T'arrives à faire un riddikulus maintenant ? demanda-t-il à Allénore.

L'adolescente s'était ratatinée sur elle-même, pour se faire toute petite. Elle secoua négativement la tête, tout en rougissant. Allénore était excellente dans la plupart des matières. Sauf celle-ci. Et s'il y avait bien un sort qu'elle voulait éviter, c'était celui qu'Albus venait de citer. Elle refusait d'affronter sa propre peur. Elle ne s'en était jamais sentie capable. La brune lança un regard de détresse, que Louis et Scorpius comprirent instantanément :

\- Et si tu m'expliquais plutôt comment fonctionne le patronus ? suggéra Scorpius à Louis pour faire diversion.

\- Euh oui, si tu veux. En fait, il suffit de penser à un souvenir très heureux, de le laisser nous porter et de prononcer la formule distinctement.

\- Tu penses à quoi toi ? demanda Albus.

\- A la première fois que j'ai vu un dragon, avec oncle Charlie ! répondit Louis d'un ton léger.

Albus se mît à réfléchir, se demandant quel souvenir serait assez puissant pour invoquer un patronus corporel. Il n'avait que quatorze ans… A cet âge, des souvenirs particulièrement heureux, on en avait peu. Pourtant, son père avait réussi, et il n'avait que treize ans à l'époque. James devait être si frustré…

\- Et James ? Tu penses à quoi toi ?

\- A mon premier vol sur un balais…

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas assez heureux ! suggéra Scorpius.

Et lui aussi, se demanda à quel souvenir il pourrait penser. L'un d'eux lui vient en mémoire. Le jour ou Rose avait tenu parole.

« Moi je t'y emmènerais ! Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer ! »…

En première année, Rose lui avait promis qu'elle l'emmènerait voir la mer. Pendant les vacances d'été, elle lui avait écrit et demandé de venir chez elle. Son père avait grogné mais accepté. Ce dernier l'avait déposé juste devant la maison des Weasley et avait attendu de voir Hermione accueillir son fils pour partir. Scorpius avait affronté les parents de Rose en silence, en attendant cette dernière, et ils s'étaient finalement rendus chez l'un des oncles de Rose, Bill. Albus et Allénore s'y trouvaient déjà et jouaient avec les autres dans l'eau.

\- Je te l'avais promis !

Scorpius avait inspiré l'air iodé et enlevé ses chaussures pour enfoncer ses pieds dans le sable. Il avait regardé les vagues, les nuances de bleu et de vert qui s'étalaient à perte de vue devant lui. L'horizon, mangée par l'eau… Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

\- Tu aimes ? lui avait demandé Rose.

\- C'est magnifique…

Oui… Instinctivement, Scorpius pensait à cette journée à la mer, ou il s'était baigné pour la première fois, avec les trois personnes qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux. Et tout ça grâce à Rose…

Cette dernière entra dans la salle sur demande, un plateau de cookies dans les mains sur lequel tout le monde se jeta sauf lui. La rousse s'approcha finalement de lui, alors que Louis essayait d'aider Allénore et que James et Albus s'entrainaient.

\- J'ai réussi à en sauver un pour toi ! se félicita Rose en lui tendant un cookie. Tu faisais quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Je pensais justement à toi…, chuchota-t-il.

\- A moi ? s'étonna-t-il, surprise.

\- Je suis heureux qu'on soit ami, tu sais.

Scorpius faisait rarement de longues déclarations et disait encore plus rarement ce qu'il ressentait. Alors Rose cueillit ses mots comme la plus précieuse des fleurs.

\- Moi aussi Scorpius…, s'adoucit-elle avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Oh regarde ! James a réussi ! Il a son patronus !

Il la regarda applaudir avant d'éclater de rire, en s'apercevant que la patronus corporel de James, était en fait, un Parresseux.

Puis Scorpius songea qu'en fait, la plupart de ses souvenirs heureux, il les devait à Rose, et il commença à en dresser une liste, dans sa tête…

* * *

 **POINT REFERENCE :** Chapitre 2 "Notre foyer".


	21. Je peux avoir cette danse ?

_Eté entre la quatrième et la cinquième année_

Rose détestait profondément ce genre de soirée. Elle devait porter une belle robe, sourire de toutes ses dents, et rester prés de sa mère pour saluer les politiciens et les grands mages. Petite, Rose s'ennuyait ferme, et si avec le temps elle avait appris à camoufler ses bâillements. Elle aurait préféré rester chez elle. Tout ce monde la mettait mal-à-l'aise. Rose était un peu timide en fait, réservée. Elle avait sa propre bulle, que peu de gens arrivaient réellement à percer.

\- Tu es magnifique ma chérie ! lui chuchota sa mère à l'oreille. Je suis désolée de t'imposer tout ça…

\- Oh, c'est l'occasion pour moi d'avoir une nouvelle robe ! plaisanta Rose en plissant le vêtement.

\- Et elle te va très bien, celle-ci ! la complimenta Hermione en couvant sa fille d'un regard fier.

Ses enfants étaient sa plus grande réussite. Rose était intelligente, mais plus que ça, elle était douce, gentille. Hugo, son petit Hugo, était malin, débrouillard, avec un sens de l'humour qui faisait toujours rire tout le monde. Ses enfants avaient le souci de bien faire, et ils étaient courageux. Ils avaient du cœur, et pour Hermione, c'était le plus important.

\- Je vais aller délivrer ton père et oncle de Harry de leur calvaire avant qu'ils ne fassent une bêtise qu'ils regretteraient ! l'avertit sa mère en observant les deux hommes, en train de s'endormir sur place alors que le ministre de la magie s'adressait à eux.

Rose rejoignit ses cousins. Molly et Luy avaient des petits fours dans les mains, et avaient dû échapper à la surveillance de leur père, son oncle Percy. Elle s'approcha d'elles :

\- Tu es ravissante Rose ! la complimenta Molly.

\- Merci ! Tu es superbe toi aussi …

Molly tourna sur elle-même, pour faire admirer à sa cousine le chatoiement de sa robe rouge.

\- Très fastidieux comme soirée… Heureusement, pour toi, deux de tes meilleurs amis sont présents ! commenta Lucy en désignant Albus et Scorpius dans un coin de la salle.

\- Louis n'a pas voulu venir…, se plaignit Molly.

Rose compatit franchement. Louis et Molly étaient aussi proches que l'étaient Albus et elle. Rose n'osait imaginer à quoi ressemblerait l'une de ces soirées, si Albus n'était pas avec elle…

\- Et James n'a d'yeux que pour Allison Dubois, ajouta Molly.

Elle grogna, constatant douloureusement que ses deux amis et cousins l'avaient lâchement abandonné :

\- Oui mais regarde ! Ce n'est pas Haylina là-bas ? fît remarquer Rose en désignant une jeune-fille aux yeux bridés et à la chevelure noire.

Les joues de Molly devinèrent presque aussi écarlates que sa robe et elle prétexta une envie pressante pour s'enfuir. Lucy partit à son tour, répondant à l'appel de son père, et Rose resta seule, à écouter l'orchestre qui jouait dans le vide. Toute la bonne société sorcière était ici. Il y avait des représentants des gouvernements magiques étrangers, des mages reconnus. Même les Wallergen, assez peu friands de ce genre d'assemblée, étaient venus. Même leur plus jeune fille était là, elle qui évitait de sortir. Rose ne la connaissait pas, mais elle savait qu'elle s'appelait Opaline, qu'elle avait deux ou trois ans de plus qu'elle, qu'elle était la cousine de Nilam Wallergan et qu'elle était cracmole. Opaline Wallergen pestait contre son frère et un apprenti auror qui s'amusait à la taquiner. Rose détourna le regard, un peu amusée par cette scène.

Cette soirée avait un objectif caritatif : celui de développer les écoles pour cracmols. Malheureusement, Rose avait l'impression que peu de personne s'en souciait. D'ailleurs c'était sûrement pour ça que les Wallergan étaient présents : Opaline n'avait certainement pas dû avoir le choix. Et si sa mère, son père et son oncle Harry essayaient de le rappeler, leurs efforts restaient vains.

\- Tu rêvasses ? la fît sursauter une voix dans son dos.

Scorpius était derrière elle, en costume. Il semblait mal-à-l'aise, encore plus qu'elle, dans cette foule. Son père était depuis peu à la tête du département des affaires internationales magiques, un haut rang pour lequel les Malfoy devaient désormais assister à toutes sortes de représentations comme celle-ci :

\- Je suis contente que tu sois là, lui murmura-t-elle en s'agrippant à son bras.

\- Albus m'avait prévenu que ce serait …

\- Hyper soporifique ? termina-t-elle.

\- Il a utilisé le mot « chiant » et je trouve sincèrement que c'est celui qui convient le mieux, plaisanta Scorpius. J'espère ne pas avoir à assister à toutes les représentations de cet été…

\- Au moins nous sommes certains de nous voir ! songea Albus qui venait d'arriver.

Scorpius hocha la tête, en pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne chose, en effet. Il écouta la musique et le rire de Rose, provoqué par Albus qui faisait une grimace immonde après avoir gouté un apéritif.

\- Je crois que même les plats de tante Hermione ont meilleur goût !

Le rire de Rose s'accentua. Scorpius la trouva belle dans sa robe blanche et dorée. Elle bailla, étira sa bouche et remarquant qu'elle était observée, elle sourit au blond :

\- Si on ne fait rien dans la minute qui suit, je vous jure que je vais m'endormir ! conclu-t-elle.

\- Ça serait distrayant… Mais j'ai un moyen de nous garder éveiller !

\- Lequel ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Il lui tendit sa main, les yeux emplis de malice :

\- Je peux avoir cette danse ?

Il s'inclina devant elle, alors qu'elle acceptait sa main. Il l'entraîna sur la piste, ou quelques personnes dansaient et ils s'amusèrent, heureux, sans respecter la mélodie, ni même le rythme. Ils avaient déjà les leurs… Pourquoi s'embêter à se caler sur une musique que ne leur appartenait pas ?


	22. Je t'ai acheté un billet

_Eté entre la quatrième et la cinquième année_

\- Vous voyez quoi vous ? les interrogea Albus en désignant les nuages dans le ciel.

\- Une casserole.

\- Je vois une maman lapin avec ses petits, moi.

Scorpius se retourna dans l'herbe en soupirant. Il ferma les yeux, pour les rouvrir : non il ne rêvait pas. Albus et Rose étaient bien à ses côtés, dans le jardin du Manoir des Malfoy. Son père et sa mère, qui ne recevaient quasiment jamais, avaient fini par céder à leur fils.

\- Oh ! Un trèfle à quatre feuilles ! s'extasia Rose.

Elle le tendit à Scorpius qui accepta son cadeau en le rangeant dans sa poche. Les Potter avaient accepté l'invitation, même si Harry préférait sans conteste recevoir Scorpius qu'envoyer son fils chez les Malfoy… Le plus dur, ça avait été pour Rose. Son père avait fermement refusé dans un premier temps qu'elle mette les pieds dans ce lieu qui avait tant fait souffrir Hermione. C'était elle, qui avait fait plier son mari : elle savait à quel point Rose aimait Scorpius. Sa fille n'avait pas à être privé de sa compagnie à cause de ses cauchemars, et un jour, quand sa fille serait plus grande, elle lui expliquerait.

Incroyable mais vrai…Scorpius, Albus et Rose étaient là, tous les deux, pour l'anniversaire du blond…

\- Cette année on va passer nos BUSES, soupira Rose.

\- Pourquoi tu gâches l'ambiance comme ça toi ? s'étrangla Albus.

\- C'est les vacances Rosie, approuva Scorpius. J'ai bien l'intention de dormir et de rattraper toutes mes heures de sommeil en retard.

\- Faut pas que tu te stresses pour les cours…

Scorpius hocha la tête approuvant silencieusement son ami.

\- Quant à nous, il va falloir qu'on s'entraîne dur si on veut garder nos postes de batteurs, se lamenta Albus.

\- Pfff, pas besoin. Nous sommes les meilleurs.

\- Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, se moqua Rose.

\- C'est la vérité ! s'offusqua Scorpius. On n'a jamais raté une seule cible… C'est même grâce à nous si Poufsouffle à autant briller cette année.

\- C'est quand même Gryffondor qui a remporté la saison !

\- Arrête de me le rappeler, geignit Albus. James prend un malin plaisir à me torturer avec ça !

\- Et mon équipe a presque failli vous battre ! insista la rousse.

\- Faut vraiment qu'on change d'attrapeur… analysa Scorpius. C'est à cause de lui qu'on a eu chaud !

Rose leva les yeux au ciel. Les garçons étaient tous deux de sacrés mauvais joueurs parfois… Et ils étaient si confiants ! Rose aurait aimé avoir l'assurance de son cousin et de Scorpius. Elle les examina du coin de l'œil. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de rire. Ils étaient vraiment en train de changer : leurs épaules étaient de plus en plus carrées, ils grandissaient, si bien qu'Albus dépassait désormais Rose de deux têtes. Elle-même, était en train de changer. Ça lui faisait un peu peur… Rose n'était pas une grande amatrice du changement.

\- Allénore me manque, soupira Scorpius.

\- A moi aussi, ajouta Albus. Mais elle ne peut voir sa famille que l'été…

\- J'imagine qu'il doit faire beau en France.

Scorpius perdit un instant son sourire. Allénore ne lui avait pas écrit de la semaine, ce qui n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes… Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Il aurait voulu l'inviter ici. Son père aurait été d'accord, il en était sûr. Il aurait peut-être grincé légèrement des dents au début, du fait de son statut de née-moldue, mais sa mère l'aurait vite rappelé à l'ordre. Sans Allénore, il n'avait plus de confidente, plus personne pour le comprendre.

\- Vous partez quand déjà ? demanda Scorpius à ses amis.

\- Dans une semaine. J'ai tellement hâte d'y être !

Albus tapa dans les mains de sa cousine. Cette année, leurs parents avaient organisé des vacances. Ils partaient tous en Australie et les deux cousins avaient hâte d'y être !

\- Je vais m'ennuyer sans vous !

La rousse se tortilla dans l'herbe, trépignant telle une enfant. Albus et Rose échangèrent un regard, et elle le supplia du regard.

\- Bon allez donne-lui ! se resigna Albus.

\- Yes !

Rose laissa éclater sa joie et sortit de sa poche un billet qu'elle tendit à Scorpius.

\- Ta mère nous as fait promettre d'attendre ce soir avant de te le donner, mais je ne tenais plus !

\- Tu devras faire semblant d'être surpris quand on te le donnera officiellement ! précisa Albus. Ton père est effrayant, mais ta mère… Ta mère n'est pas mal non plus dans le genre !

Rose approuva, se souvenant des yeux d'Astoria qui l'avaient transpercé quand elle lui avait parlé de son idée de cadeau pour Scorpius.

\- Je t'ai acheté un billet ! Bon anniversaire Scorpius ! sortit Rose, toute fière d'elle.

Scorpius regarda le billet, et sa destination :

\- C'est pour la France. Allénore t'attend pour la semaine prochaine. On a dû prendre un transport moldu, étant donné que sa famille ne connait pas la magie…

Le blond tourna le billet d'avion dans tous les sens, sans trop y croire.

\- C'est…

\- L'idée vient de Rose ! On en a tous financé une partie ! précisa Albus.

\- Merci Rose !

Il la prit dans ses bras, heureux. Rose donnait toujours à ceux qu'elle aimait, sans rien attendre d'autre en retour, si ce n'était des sourires ravis, comme celui qu'affichait Scorpius à l'idée de voir Allénore. Parfois, dans des moments comme celui-ci, il se disait qu'il ne méritait pas son amitié, et qu'il avait bien de la chance !


	23. Joyeux anniversaire

_Cinquième année_

Il y avait des jours importants dans certaines vies. L'existence était une succession de premières fois. Premiers pas, premiers mots, premiers pleurs, premiers amis… Petits, Allénore et Scorpius n'avaient jamais eu d'amis. L'une était une née-moldue, elle n'avait jamais été comme les autres enfants de son entourage, et elle déménageait souvent quand sa famille vivait encore en France. Scorpius, lui, était fils, petit-fils, neveu, petit-neveu d'ancien Mangemorts. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que les autres enfants se montrent cruels.

Depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, depuis qu'ils avaient rencontrés Rose et Albus, ils avaient des amis. Et il y avait un jour symbolique, un qu'ils n'oubliaient jamais. Le douze septembre, ils fêtaient tous les quatre leurs cinquième année d'amitié. Pour Rose et Albus, ce n'était pas quelque chose de particulièrement important, et pourtant ils se prêtaient au jeu. Ils s'asseyaient à la table des Gryffondors, comme toujours, parce que ce jour-là, le jour où ils étaient devenus amis, ils y avaient mangé.

\- Ah ! Nous sommes le douze ! fît remarquer Louis en voyant arriver les quatre amis.

Il les observa s'assoir aux mêmes places, comme tous les ans. Allénore à sa droite, Rose en face de lui, Albus à côté d'elle, et Scorpius à sa gauche pile en face de Molly …. Il n'y avait aucune erreur. Parce que tous les ans, c'étaient la même rengaine, et qu'ils répétaient les mêmes choses, involontairement.

\- Est-ce que tu vas renverser ton jus de citrouille sur mes genoux ? se moqua Louis en se tournant vers la brune.

En première année, Allénore avait effectivement eu un petit incident de coordination et avait fait tomber le contenu de son verre…

\- Ne me tente pas ! répondit Allénore en beurrant une tartine.

\- Tu me rejoins à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure ?

Elle hocha vivement la tête, sans se rendre compte que ses cheveux trempaient dans son assiette. Louis passa sa main sous la nuque de la jeune-fille, pour ramener ses cheveux derrière son dos, pour éviter qu'ils ne soient davantage plus sales. N'étant pas habituée à être touchée de la sorte, Allénore sursauta et se retourna, faisant valser dans les airs son jus de citrouille qui s'étala sur l'uniforme de Louis :

\- Certaines choses demeurent immuables, murmura-t-il avant de s'en aller et de nettoyer les dégâts à l'aide d'un recurvite.

Allénore s'excusa faiblement avant d'attraper ses manuels en regardant sa montre :

\- Deux minutes de retard !

Ils se dépêchèrent, arrivant tout de même en retard au cours de potions. Madame Bustier les laissa entrer et regarda Albus droit dans les yeux comme elle le faisait à chaque fois, et ils se souvinrent tous les quatre de ce qui avait scellé leur amitié pour de bon.

Albus Potter n'était pas particulièrement doué avec les potions. Il avait même la fâcheuse tendance à les faire exploser sans jamais comprendre comment. Et plus il s'évertuait à essayer de les garder intactes, plus l'explosion était impressionnante. Ce jour-là, le douze septembre d'il y avait cinq ans, ils s'étaient tous les quatre installés à la même paillasse et Albus avait fait exploser son premier chaudron, ensevelissant toute la classe sous un amas gluant et visqueux de pâte verdâtre. La professeure avait demandé qui était l'auteur de ce désastre. Et aucun des quatre n'avaient ouvert la bouche. Personne n'avait dénoncé Albus, pas même quand Madame Bustier les avait menacés d'être tous collés si personne ne se dénonçait. Rose avait écrasé le pied gauche de son cousin pour qu'il se taise, refusant de voir ses amis payer pour sa faute.

\- Aujourd'hui vous allez préparer par groupe de quatre un philtre de confusion. Ce filtre figure sur la liste des potions que vous devrez maîtriser le jour de l'examen. Profitez d'être en groupe pour tirer profit des forces des uns et des autres, conseilla l'enseignante.

Tout se passa étrangement bien. Scorpius avait réparti les tâches, afin d'être plus efficace : Allénore s'occupait de couper ou extraire le jus des différents ingrédients, Rose du contenu du chaudron, et lui de la température. Albus leur servait de grouillot. Madame Bustier les félicita : leur potion était clairement parfaite et il n'y avait plus qu'à la goûter :

\- Monsieur Potter, je vous en prie !

Albus s'exécuta.

\- Faîtes donc quelques pas, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Albus s'exécuta et tituba, totalement confus. Madame Bustier, satisfaite, s'en alla voir un autre groupe d'élèves.

\- Une chance que le chaudron n'ait pas explosé cette fois, murmura Rose à Allénore.

\- Je vais vider le chaudron avant qu'il n'arrive un malheur, plaisanta Scorpius.

\- Attendez je m'en charge ! fît Albus.

Malheureusement, toujours sous l'emprise du filtre, Albus se trompa de formule. Personne n'eut le temps de lui faire baisser sa baguette, qu'il avait déjà lancer un confringo au lieu d'un recurvite. Le chaudron explosa. Allénore lâcha un gémissement, Scorpius se massa les tempes, et Rose lança un regard désespéré à son cousin.

\- Qui a fait ça ? demanda calmement l'enseignante.

Elle ne trompait personne : sa veine palpitait joyeusement sur son front.

\- Ce sera une heure de colle, tous les samedis pendant quatre semaines, pour vous quatre ! les informa-t-elle.

\- Joyeux anniversaire d'amitié, murmura Scorpius à Rose.

\- Joyeux anniversaire d'amitié ! répondit-elle en se retenant de rire.


	24. Tu peux tout me dire

_Cinquième année _

\- Arrête de stresser !

\- Mais je ne stresse pas !

\- Si tu stresses !

\- Non pas du tout !

\- Alors donne-moi ce livre !

Rose et Scorpius regardèrent Allénore et Albus en train de se chamailler. Scorpius adorait Albus, surtout quand il avait cet air taquin et fourbe sur le visage. Ce dernier avait volé le dictionnaire de runes de la brune qui sautait et se mettait sur la pointe de ses pieds pour tenter de le récupérer. Allénore était bien plus petite qu'Albus. Finalement, elle perdit patience et sortit sa baguette d'un geste vif :

\- T'oserais pas enfreindre le règlement ! la charia le brun.

\- Je vais me gêner tiens !

\- Je te crois pas, tu bluffes.

\- Crois-moi que pour mon livre, je serais capable du pire, le menaça-t-elle en lui lançant son regard le plus noir et le plus effrayant.

Albus lui tapota gentiment la tête, et lui rendit son livre :

\- Ma petite Allénore, crois-moi, tu ne fais peur à personne !

Elle se tourna vers Rose et Scorpius :

\- Il ment, pas vrai ? Je vous fais un peu peur parfois ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Oh oui ! assura Rose à sa meilleure-amie, qui ravie, se contenta de ce pâle mensonge.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle et Rose, traîna des pieds pour être à la même hauteur que Scorpius.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as en ce moment ?

Scorpius était tout le temps distrait. Il avait toujours les yeux dans le vague, soupirait les trois quarts du temps. Il avait du mal à se concentrer…

\- Allez dis-moi ! le bouscula doucement Rose, un peu inquiète.

\- Y'a une fille qui me plaît, avoua finalement Scorpius.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, dégageant son front.

\- Je pensais que c'était Albus qu'elle aimait bien, mais elle m'a invité à sortir la semaine dernière.

\- C'est super ça ! se réjouit Rose. Tu sais ce que vous allez faire ?

\- Justement, je n'ai pas l'habitude de sortir… Et si je ne lui plaisais pas ?

\- Scorpius… T'es un gars super ! T'es un excellent sorcier, bien qu'un peu moyen en potion, tu es gentil, un ami formidable. Bon, ton humour laisse parfois à désirer et tu t'exprimes assez peu… Mais tu plairais à n'importe quelle fille !

\- N'importe quelle fille ? haussa des sourcils Scorpius.

\- Arrête ! T'es un charmeur ! Même Nilam n'est pas insensible.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Tu y es sensible ? se moqua Scorpius.

\- Aucune chance ! éclata de rire Rose.

Scorpius la chatouilla par vengeance et elle se débattit dans ses bras, avant de s'échapper en courant pour rejoindre Albus et Allénore :

\- Tu viens ?

\- J'arrive.

Il la rejoignit et une fois arrivé près d'elle, il la remercia.

\- Tu me diras qui c'est ? demanda Rose curieuse.

\- Pour que tu me taquines avec ça jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? Jamais !

\- Allez ! insista Rose.

\- C'est Violette, chuchota-t-il.

\- Violette ? Violette ! s'exclama Rose.

Violette était une Poufsouffle de leur année, très jolie, et surtout très sympathique. Elle tenait la rubrique du sport du journal de Poudlard. Rose était persuadée qu'elle craquait pour Albus…

\- C'est super ça !

\- J'ai peur qu'Albus soit déçu… Mais elle me plaît vraiment tu sais. Je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine ou le décevoir…

\- Tu peux tout me dire, Scorpius, tu le sais !

Scorpius passa un bras autour des épaules de Rose. Oui, il le savait… Bien sûr qu'il le savait !


	25. Je t'ai gardé une place

_Cinquième année _

\- Tu vois, ce n'est pas si violent que ça le Quidditch ! expliqua Louis à Allénore.

\- Je trouve ça très dangereux quand même, murmura-t-elle inquiète.

\- C'est là toute la beauté de ce sport ! ajouta James en haussant les épaules. Bon allez Louis, on doit y aller !

\- Bonne chance ! leur souhaita Albus.

Louis se leva, après avoir tapoté l'épaule d'Allénore de sa main, qui la retient un instant :

\- Reviens en entier !

\- Juré ! cria-t-il en courant dans l'allée de la grande salle.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide en défense contre les forces du mal ! continua-t-elle en le voyant hausser deux pouces en l'air.

Rose lui servit un verre de jus de citrouille et un autre pancake :

\- Ne t'en fais pas ! Louis est un bon joueur tu sais ! Et Gryffondor ne compte pas se laisser faire !

\- Je parie même sur leur victoire ! glissa Scorpius.

\- Si ton père t'entendait, désapprouva ironiquement Albus.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Les Serpentards sont plutôt bons en fait, étudia Rose.

\- On devrait peut-être se diriger vers le stade, proposa Allénore qui avala d'une traite le contenu de son verre.

Rose et Albus échangèrent un regard face à l'empressement de leur amie : son seul but était d'être bien placé pour apercevoir Edward, l'attrapeur de Serpentard sur lequel elle craquait.

\- Allez-y, je dois rejoindre Violette avant !

\- Elle pourrait venir avec nous ? proposa gentiment Rose.

\- Violette ne peut pas venir avec nous. Tu sais bien qu'elle couvre l'évènement pour le journal !

\- Madame à ses propres tribunes et elle ne peut même pas nous en faire profiter, soupira Rose.

\- Vas-y joli-cœur ! se moqua Albus.

Finalement, ce-dernier avait plutôt bien prit la chose. Scorpius avait trouvé le courage de parler à Violette et depuis… Et depuis Scorpius et elle sortaient ensemble. Albus avait un peu boudé au début, mais il avait constaté à quel point Violette semblait bien aimer Scorpius. Quant à ce dernier, il était véritablement heureux. Alors Albus l'était pour lui. Rose aussi était contente pour son ami. Il était plus ouvert grâce à Violette et s'exprimait un peu plus, depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble. La seule qui maugréa, fût Allénore, un brin jalouse. La brune n'avait jamais aimé partager ses amis, encore moins Scorpius.

\- Tu nous rejoins hein ?

\- Puisque je le dis ! s'impatienta Scorpius.

Allénore marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe pourtant inexistante et Scorpius lui secoua la tête, emmêlant ses cheveux :

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas me passer de toi !

\- File ! lui ordonna-t-elle en continuant de bouder.

Scorpius s'exécuta et embrassa discrètement Violette qui l'attendait sagement à l'entrée de la grande salle. Albus, Rose et elle se rendirent sur le terrain de Quidditch et s'installèrent parmi les Gryffondors. Sebastian offrit un sourire à Rose, qui la désarma totalement.

\- On déserte les rangs de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle ? les charria Molly qui venait d'arriver avec Haylina, l'une de ses amies.

\- Pour le match nous sommes prêts à faire cet affront ! plaisanta Rose en embrassant son frère sur le front.

Ce dernier frotta l'endroit où sa sœur l'avait embrassé :

\- Rose ! T'es dégoutante…

\- Fût un temps pas si lointain tu adorais quand je t'en faisais !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit la bouche avant d'être interrompue par Albus :

\- Elle est ou Lily ?

\- Elle est en retenue. Elle a fait exploser le chaudron de Flint avant-hier, expliqua Hugo.

Les Weasley s'esclaffèrent : Lily ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds et il était certain que Flint l'avait bien cherché ! Les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain et ils se mirent à hurler, scander les noms de leurs cousins et des autres membres de l'équipe. Rose elle, guettait l'arrivée de Scorpius et se réhaussait constamment pour surplomber la foule. Elle le repéra finalement et lui fît signe :

\- Je t'ai gardé une place ! lui signala-t-elle en désignant l'espace entre elle et son frère.

\- Merci Rose, t'es la meilleure !

Le match débuta. Gryffondor le remporta de justesse et laissa sa joie s'exprimer en hurlant avec les supporters. La saison commençait bien et Scorpius avait hâte d'être à son tour sur son balai pour affronter les équipes de cette année.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

La petite voix Rose était ressortie de toutes celles qui criaient dans les tribunes. Scorpius la regarda :

\- J'ai hâte qu'on s'affronte !

\- Moi aussi, sourit la rousse.


	26. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi

_Cinquième année_

La sensation du vent dans les cheveux, les cris des spectateur, l'odeur de la sueur, les hurlements de ses coéquipiers… Scorpius adorait jouer au Quidditch. Le matin, il s'était réveillé avec une boule dans le ventre. C'était de l'excitation, mélangé au stress et à l'appréhension. Ils s'étaient entraînés dur, rentrant éreintés la plupart du temps. La capitaine de leur équipe leur en avait fait baver, et Scorpius avait découvert des muscles qu'il ne pensait même pas posséder. Albus vola jusqu'à lui pour lui taper dans les mans et ils échangèrent un rire. Ce sport restait un moment de partage avec son meilleur ami, et vraiment, il en était passionné, attendant toujours avec impatience le coup d'envoi.

En face de lui, Rose, habillée de bleue et sur son précieux balai, un « flèche d'argent », qu'elle avait acheté avec ses économies, lui fît un clin d'œil et un bref signe de tête, avant de se mettre en formation avec les deux autres poursuiveurs de l'équipes. Nilam défendait les buts. Scorpius l'avait vu jouer plusieurs fois et devait admettre qu'elle était très douée.

\- C'est parti ! fît Albus surexcité.

Ils s'envolèrent tous les deux. L'un comme l'autre, devait admettre que jouer contre Rose n'était pas facile. Leur but était d'handicaper les joueurs adverses, quitte à les brusquer un peu, voir de les blesser, ou de les faire tomber de leurs balais. Scorpius n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de mettre Rose en danger, et Albus non plus. Mais ils savaient qu'elle en tirerait profit, et dès lors, leurs culpabilités et leurs retenues furent moins grandes. Scorpius chercha Albus du regard, et se comprenant, ils foncèrent tous deux vers leur capitaine, Kieran, menacée par un cognard envoyé par l'équipe adverse. Dans une parfaite coordination, ils frappèrent le cognard de leur batte en même temps.

\- C'est une défense en double batte parfaitement exécutée par le duo Malfoy et Potter ! commenta Lisa Thomas.

Il n'eut pas le temps de fêter leur geste, qu'un cognard fila droit sur lui. Il exécuta de manière soudaine, une roulade du paresseux, se laissant glisser vers le bas pour éviter le cognard. Il resta suspendu à son balai par les pieds et les mains un instant avant de remonter.

\- Ça va ? demanda Albus en l'aidant d'une main.

\- Super bien !

Albus relança le cognard d'un revers et l'envoya vers l'une des poursuiveuse de Serdaigle qui fila le souafle à Rose. Cette dernière fonça vers les buts et marqua cinquante points. Scorpius grimaça : Rose était douée. En temps normal il adorait la voir jouer, mais là, c'était vraiment un calvaire. Le match se poursuivit. Poufsouffle rattrapa son retard mais le score restait serré, bien trop serré au goût de Scorpius. Les deux attrapeurs fouillaient le terrain des yeux, à la recherche du vif d'or.

\- Scorpius !

Il sursauta et d'un geste assuré et rapide, il relança le cognard sans avoir le temps de viser sa cible. Il tourna la tête en direction de l'agression. Mirabella Swan était redoutable et l'avait manifestement pris en grippe. Il détourna plusieurs attaques, couvert par Albus.

\- Tenez bon les gars ! les encouragea Kieran.

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'attrapeur des Poufsouffle avait le vif d'or en main. Toujours sur son balai, Scorpius exulta et laissa éclater sa joie. Il vola tout de même vers Rose, la mine déconfite. Elle avait été blessée durant le match et saignait un peu au niveau de la tempe.

\- C'était un beau match ! la félicita Scorpius. Ça va aller ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! le rassura-t-elle. Va plutôt fêter votre victoire ! Vous l'avez bien méritée !

Et il la regarda sourire. Jusqu'à ce qu'un cognard lui rentre à toute vitesse dans la tête et la fasse tomber de son balai.


	27. Ne pleure pas

_Cinquième année_

Il consolait Allénore depuis une bonne heure. Il rassurait Albus depuis deux bonnes heures. Il jonglait entre ses deux amis et il devait être fort pour eux. Mais quand Scorpius voyait Rose, quand il la voyait allongée dans ce lit tout blanc, dont la couleur des draps se confondait presque avec le teint de sa peau, Scorpius avait envie de hurler à son tour. Tous les joueurs de l'équipe étaient restés. Violette était présente elle aussi. Mais il n'avait aucune seconde à lui accorder. Il ne pensait qu'à Rose.

\- Scorpius, tu devrais faire examiner ta blessure, conseilla Allénore.

Son amie le guida jusqu'à un lit et le fît s'assoir, comme une poupée de chiffon. Il avait juste une égratignure sur le poignet, rien de très grave. Allénore resta près de lui, jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière s'occupe de sa blessure. La brune ravala ses paroles. « Le Quidditch est dangereux». Et elle eut envie de retrouver Louis, et de le gifler pour lui avoir menti, pour toutes les fois où il lui avait répété que le Quidditch n'était pas si violent que ça. Allénore se raisonna.

\- Ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe lequel d'entre nous, avait murmuré Kieran.

\- Mais c'est à Rose que c'est arrivé, rétorqua Scorpius d'une voix monotone, sans force.

Tout le monde l'entoura, même Nilam qui esquissa quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à un sourire compatissant. Tant que Rose était dans cet état, il était impossible de savoir comment elle serait à son réveil. Et si elle ne se souvenait de rien ? Pas même de son nom ? Et si elle ne se souvenait plus de Scorpius ? Il en avait peur.

\- Je vais devoir vous demander de partir, leur ordonna l'infirmière d'un ton ferme.

Tous s'exécutèrent, sauf les trois amis. Ils opposèrent une résistance, souhaitant rester et l'infirmière fût presque sur le point de céder. Elle changea de méthode :

\- Votre amie est entre de bonnes mains. Je comprends que vous soyez inquiets, mais il a besoin de repos, de calme. Et il ne l'aura quand restant seul un petit moment.

Ce fût Albus, qui tira ses deux amis par la main pour les faire partir. Personne ne mangea ce soir-là. Aucun mot ne fût prononcé et quand Albus et Scorpius raccompagnèrent Allénore à leur dortoir, elle s'autorisa à souffler un instant. Le soir même, elle revient, un oreiller dans les mains. L'infirmière avait posé ses pings sur ses hanches, mécontente, avant d'entendre les explications de l'adolescent :

\- Elle n'arrive pas à dormir sans… J'ai pensé que…, bredouilla-t-elle. Enfin, vous comprenez ?

L'infirmière hocha la tête, un peu attendrie et installa l'oreiller sous la tête de sa patiente. C'était peut-être une impression, même sûrement… Mais elle aurait juré que le visage de la jeune Weasley s'était détendu.

\- Filez maintenant ! conseilla-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Allénore s'exécuta. Le lendemain, à la première heure, elle se planta devant les portes de l'infirmerie. Elle y retrouva Scorpius et Albus :

\- Nous t'attendions.

\- Et si elle ne se réveillait jamais ? déclara Allénore.

\- Elle se réveillera, assura Albus. C'est juste une sacrée bonne dormeuse.

Ils restèrent toute journée, sans quitter le chevet de Rose une seule fois. Tous ses cousins passèrent au moins une fois, et Allénore passa un temps fou avec Hugo, pour le rassurer. Albus ramena juste de quoi les nourrir discrètement. L'infirmière les repéra, sans avoir le cœur de les réprimander malgré les miettes qu'ils faisaient partout. Allénore fît la lecture aussi, apaisant de sa voix toute la salle. Ils discutèrent, parlèrent.

\- Vous vous souvenez du jour ou Sebastian a coloré sa peau en bleue ? s'esclaffa Allénore.

\- Le pauvre… Je crois qu'il rase toujours les couloirs quand il l'aperçoit ! rit Albus.

\- Oh oui, je le vois clairement pâlir quand Rose s'approche de lui, ajouta le blond.

Monsieur et Madame Weasley passèrent aussi, prévenus la veille. Ils s'interrogèrent longuement puis prirent une décision : si Rose ne se réveillait pas dès demain matin, elle serait transporté à Sainte-Mangouste. Le soleil était en train de se coucher. Hermione replaçait les couvertures sur le corps de sa fille, quand elle bougea un peu, gémissant quelque chose. Tout le monde s'approcha d'elle.

\- J'ai faim, geignit la jeune fille d'une voix pâteuse.

Ils échangèrent tous un regard, rassuré et amusé. Si Rose avait faim, tout irait bien…

\- Tu pleures ? s'étonna Albus en se tournant vers Scorpius.

Scorpius toucha ses joues. En effet, elles étaient humides. Il en était éberlué. Il ne pleurait jamais…

\- Ne pleure pas, Scorpius ! le pria Rose d'une toute petite voix.

Sa phrase eut l'effet inverse, et Scorpius déversa toutes les larmes qu'il avait gardé au fond de lui depuis la veille. Il était heureux, tellement heureux que Rose aille bien qu'il en pleurait.

* * *

Oh un chapitre sauvage apparaît ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté le mercredi ! Je m'en vais de ce pas répondre à vos reviews, ayant un peu de temps entre deux révisions ! A samedi :)

Une review = Un cookie !


	28. Je serai toujours là

_Cinquième année - Vacances de Noël_

\- Ouvre la bouche ! lui ordonna Albus.

\- Je ne fais que ça ! Dépêche-toi ! pesta Rose.

La jeune fille avait les yeux bandés et son cousin lui donnait la becquée, de ce qui était un mélange improbable entre de la moutarde, de la confiture de framboise, et de la sauce aux légumes. Il rata sa bouche, faisant s'écraser sur la joue de Rose une cuillérée de purée verdâtre.

\- Tu n'es pas très doué ! se plaignit-elle.

\- Mais au moins je t'ai fait sourire !

\- C'est vrai …, avoua Rose.

Elle tressaillit en sentant le vent frais de décembre s'écraser sur sa nuque et enleva son bandeau. Albus se leva, pour fermer la fenêtre.

\- Ce jeu était plus marrant quand nous étions petits, murmura-t-elle.

Des éclats de rire les firent sursauter et Albus essuya la buée sur la vitre pour mieux voir :

\- Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir les rejoindre ?

Dehors, les enfants et les adultes s'amusaient. Hermione avait installé des petites lumières partout, qui réchauffaient tout le monde. Les flocons de neiges tombaient harmonieusement. Une grande partie de Quidditch était en train de se jouer. Ils étaient en famille, et tout le monde s'amusait.

\- Ton frère s'est super bien amélioré avec le souafle ! commenta le brun.

En effet, Hugo volait à toute vitesse, jonglant avec la balle, la faisant passer au-dessus de sa tête, pour éviter de la perdre et de la donner à un membre de l'équipe adverse. Il approchait dangereusement des cercles. Le père de Rose défendait ses buts comme si sa vie en dépendait, et le père d'Albus, lui était aux coudes à coude avec son fils aîné pour attraper le vif d'or. Tout le monde riait.

\- Non je n'ai pas envie de jouer. Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher, annonça-t-elle d'un ai las.

Albus entendit Rose monter les marches, sincèrement triste. Il écrivit une lettre à Allénore et Scorpius. Rose avait tellement changé ces derniers temps… Elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même. Elle avait rangé son balai bien au fond d'un placard et refuser de revoler. Rose était devenue un oiseau cloué au sol.

Cinq jours après, les quatre amis se retrouvèrent pour fêter le nouvel an. Les parents de Fred et de Roxanne avaient accepté de prêter leur maison aux enfants cette année, pour qu'ils organisent un petit quelque chose avec leurs amis. Allénore aidait Louis à installer les banderoles et Albus discutait avec Victoire de son nouvel emploi.

\- Eh ! Vous venez ? On se fait une partie de Quidditch avant que les invités arrivent ? proposa Dominique, un souafle entre les mains.

Tout le monde accepta bien sûr, même ceux qui ne jouaient pas, juste pour regarder, arbitrer. Juste pour être ensemble. Sauf Rose. L'adolescente resta seule. Elle prétexta le besoin de faire cuire les pizzas à l'avance pour que les gens aient de quoi manger en arrivant. L'ambiance était à la fête dehors et Rose se sentait en sécurité à l'intérieur. Elle avait eu si peur... La dernière fois qu'elle était montée sur un balai, elle avait presque failli y laisser sa peau. Parfois quand elle fermait les yeux, elle ressentait encore cette peur terrassante, paralysante qu'elle avait éprouvé une microseconde avant que le cognard ne frappe sa tête. Elle se réveillait en sursaut.

\- Albus s'inquiète pour toi, lui apprit Scorpius, qui était resté dans le couloir. Il dit que tu as peur de rejouer, que tu refuses même de monter sur un balai.

Rose plissa son chemisier, pourtant parfaitement repassé.

\- J'ai le droit d'avoir encore un peu mal ?! grinça-t-elle des dents.

\- Pourquoi tu as peur ? lui demanda Scorpius.

\- Sérieusement ? rétorqua la rousse. Je me suis fait assommer par un cognard perdu, lancé par cette abrutie de Mirabella ! J'ai mal encore, c'est normal non ! Je me suis à peine remise de mes blessures !

\- Pourquoi tu as peur ? répéta Scorpius.

Elle s'apprêta à parler, mais Scorpius l'interrompit :

\- On le sait tous, que le Quidditch est un peu violent. On a beau répéter le contraire à Allénore pour qu'elle évite de se faire un sang d'encre, on le sait. Toi la première. C'était un accident Rose. Un accident bête qui aurait pu te coûter très cher. Tu n'es plus blessée. Tu vas parfaitement bien Rose ! Sur le plan physique en tout cas…

Elle frissonna.

\- J'ai peur de me blesser à nouveau, concéda-t-elle. Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. Et le Quidditch… Le Quidditch est dangereux !

\- Tu remontras sur un balai, Rose, je te le garantis.

\- Je te trouve présomptueux Scorpius, répondit-elle durement. Tu ne me connais pas si bien.

\- Peut-être, avoua-t-il. Mais je sais que tu aimes voler… Tu sais, l'année dernière quand je suis tombé de mon balai… J'ai eu peur aussi. Mais je suis remonté tout de suite après pour passer les sélections. Parce que tu m'as dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je me dégonfle et que de toute façon, tu m'avais prêté ton balai parce que j'avais cassé le mien. Tu m'as dit que j'étais doué, et qu'il ne m'arriverait rien. Je t'ai cru. Pourquoi toi, tu ne te crois pas ?

Elle n'en savait rien. Elle secoua la tête, refusant de penser.

\- Si tu veux, on y va tous les deux. On sort d'ici, on enfourche un balai et on joue.

\- Et si je ne veux pas ? murmura Rose.

\- Je reste avec toi. J'attendrais le bon moment et je serais toujours là, quand tu seras prête.

Il l'enlaça et elle se laissa aller contre lui. Les deux adolescents s'assirent dans un canapé et jouèrent aux échecs en attendant le retour des autres. Rose, pour l'instant, n'était pas prête. Et elle doutait de l'être un jour…


	29. Ça pourrait te plaire

_Cinquième année_

A sa plus grande surprise, Rose avait été nommé préfète de sa maison dans l'été. Son homologue masculin, un sixième année du nom de Chester Davies, était particulièrement désagréable. Elle s'était arrangée pour faire ses rondes avec Scorpius, nommé préfet lui aussi. En début d'année, ils avaient patrouillé dans les couloirs de Poudlard ensemble et Rose adorait ces moments passés avec Scorpius. Emma Zabini, la préfète des Serpentards, avait levé les yeux au ciel quand on avait procédé aux réaffectations. Elle était auparavant avec son cousin et désormais, c'était elle qui se coltinait le merveilleux Chester Davies…

Malgré les protestations d'Emma, Rose et Scorpius avaient tenu bon et avaient obtenu le droit de faire leurs rondes ensemble. C'était toujours l'occasion pour eux de se confier l'un à l'autre. Rose attendait avec impatience les mercredi soir, rien que ces deux heures.

\- Comment ça se passe avec Violette ? demanda Rose, perchée sur le muret en train de jouer les funambules.

\- C'est merveilleux ! Je crois que je l'aime vraiment, répondit-il en souriant.

\- Je suis contente pour toi. On est tous très contents pour toi, Scorpius !

\- Je sais. Albus semble se consoler auprès d'Alix, fît remarquer le blond.

\- Ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble en ce moment !

\- Oui, ils travaillent sur un projet en botanique, grimaça le Poufsouffle.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de te ravir…

\- Je crois qu'elle ne s'intéresse à lui que parce que c'est un Potter, et qu'elle n'a pas réussis à mettre le grappin sur James…

Rose adorait Albus. Ils avaient toujours été ensemble, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne. Là ou Albus était, on y retrouvait Rose. Souvent, il l'avait défendu au jardin d'enfants. Quand elle était trop timide pour dire aux autres qu'elle voulait jouer avec eux, lui, il demandait pour elle. Albus était intelligent, sincèrement gentil et soucieux du bonheur des gens qu'il aimait. Il était comme ça Albus… Et savoir qu'une pimbêche profitait de lui, l'énervait au plus haut point.

\- Il finira par s'en rendre compte…

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au tableau, près de la tour d'astronomie. Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Sebastian Howell, qui pâlit en voyant Rose :

\- Sa… Salut Rose ! Ça va bien ?

Les sourcils de cette dernière s'arquèrent. Depuis quelques temps, Sebastian et elle avaient tendance à se croiser tous les jours, et elle avait du mal à croire que c'était dû au hasard. Ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble, pour un devoir d'arithmancie la semaine dernière… Elle avait appris à le connaître et elle devait admettre qu'elle l'appréciait de plus en plus. Scorpius assista à l'échange, un peu en retrait, appuyé sur un mur. Il regarda Rose rougir, et se retient de sourire. Une fois Sebastian partit, Scorpius s'approcha de Rose :

\- Allez suis-moi ! Je vais te montrer quelque chose !

\- Ou est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Rose en essayant de lui suivre de ses petites jambes.

\- On va prendre un peu de hauteur !

Rose soupira, soudainement livide :

\- Je ne veux pas revoler Scorpius !

\- Qui t'as dit qu'on allait voler ? se moqua-t-il.

Il lui tendit sa main :

\- Allez ! Fais-moi confiance !

Elle accepta, avec une légère réserve. Il la fît grimper les marches de la tour d'astronomie et prit sa main dans la sienne. Ils escaladèrent les premiers anneaux de la sculpture au centre pour se retrouver tout en haut. La jeune fille avait gardé les yeux baissés, un peu prise de vertige quand elle se rendait compte de la hauteur à laquelle ils étaient tous les deux. Elle plongea son regard dans le vide.

\- Relève la tête Rose !

\- Si je le fais je vais vomir ! l'avertit-t-elle.

Il se mît à rire.

\- Ça pourrait te plaire…, murmura-t-il.

En fait, il avait trouvé cet endroit seul, un jour ou il voulait être un peu tranquille, pour être au calme. Scorpius avait immédiatement pensé à Rose et à combien elle aimerait cet endroit. Dès le premier jour où il l'avait trouvé, il avait eu hâte de lui faire découvrir cet endroit, il s'était dit que Rose adorait. Il s'était promis de l'y emmener. C'était chose faite… Rose avait fermé les yeux, mais relevé la tête et Scorpius riait.

\- Allez ! Ouvre les yeux !

Rose s'exécuta. La vue était imprenable, magique. On voyait parfaitement la forêt interdite et un dégradé de bleu dans le ciel, estompé par quelques nuages un peu mauves. Si on levait et tendait assez le cou, on pouvait apercevoir et deviner les premières étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel. C'était comme s'il n'y avait rien en-dessous de ses pieds, comme s'il n'y avait que la voûte céleste, et eux, suspendus dans le vide. Le vent soufflait un peu, et Rose se sentit libre. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait eu son accident, Rose se sentit un peu mieux, légère, comme elle pouvait l'être quand elle était sur un balai. Elle pleura, et Scorpius la serra contre lui.

\- J'avais raison ? Quand je disais que ça pourrait te plaire ?

\- Oui, sanglota-t-elle. J'adore… C'est magnifique !

Et ce lieu, ce point le plus haut de tout Poudlard d'où l'on pouvait admirer les étoiles, était devenu leur endroit. Leur cachette secrète rien qu'à eux…


	30. Tu es sûre ?

_Cinquième année_

Scorpius déambulait dans les couloirs. Non mais franchement… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire ça ? Il ne pensait pas qu'Allénore le prendrait sérieusement ! Il courrait à toute vitesse, et tomba sur Louis Weasley qu'il attrapa par le col :

\- Viens, on a un problème !

Louis eut à peine le temps de saluer sa petite-amie du moment. La poigne de Scorpius était si puissante qu'il eut du mal à s'en défaire. Ce dernier avait la mâchoire serrée, le visage crispé.

\- Il se passe quoi ? demanda Louis.

\- Pas le temps. Faut qu'on trouve Rose !

Le blond partit à toute vitesse, avant de se retourner vers Louis :

\- Tu m'aides ou pas ?

\- Euh… Ouais ! répondit Louis sans trop comprendre.

Scorpius ne comptait plus les minutes. Ils croisèrent Albus au détour d'un couloir, manquant de se rentrer dedans :

\- Je ne la trouve pas.

\- C'est pas vrai, grogna Scorpius. Tous les jours de l'année elle est à la bibliothèque, sauf aujourd'hui ? C'est une blague ! s'emporta-t-il.

\- Elle est peut-être avec Allénore ? proposa Louis.

\- Non, on sait très bien ou est Allénore, et je t'assure qu'elle est pas du tout avec Rose, grimaça Scorpius.

\- Salut les garçons vous allez bien ? lança une voix fluette dans leur dos.

Albus et Scorpius se retournèrent instantanément et attrapèrent la rousse qui venait d'arriver par les aisselles, pour l'entraîner à leur suite :

\- Eh mais posez-moi tout de suite ! exigea-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Oh !

\- On a besoin de toi !

La jeune-fille se dégagea et plissa son uniforme de la main.

\- Vous savez, il suffisait de me le demander !

\- Allez viens ! chuchota Scorpius pour ne pas se faire entendre des professeurs.

Rose ne comprenait rien. Mais elle suivit Scorpius ainsi que ses cousins. Elle les sentait tendus, apeurés même. Ils quittèrent le château au pas de courses, et se rendirent vers le terrain de Quidditch :

\- Si c'est une tentative pour essayer de me faire monter sur un balai…, commença-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas ça.

Une fois arrivé, Scorpius lui fît lever les yeux vers les buts, tout en haut. Elle mit sa main en visière pour éviter d'avoir le soleil dans les yeux, et devina une ombre entre l'un des trois cerceaux. Quelqu'un était assis, les jambes pendantes dans le vide.

\- Oh mon dieu ! s'esclaffa-t-elle. Qui c'est ? les interrogea-t-elle. Faut être taré pour faire ça.

\- C'est Allénore, articula doucement Scorpius.

\- Oh mon dieu ! répéta Rose.

Perchée tout en haut des buts, la Serdaigle surplombait le stade. D'en bas, personne ne devinait à quel point elle tremblait et avait la nausée. Elle éternua, à cause d'un coup de vent, et tout le monde sursauta, de peur de la voir tomber :

\- Mais il faut aller la chercher ! Elle a peur du vide ! hurla Rose. Faut appeler quelqu'un !

\- Justement, on a un petit souci.

Rose écarquilla les yeux, surprise :

\- Quoi ? Personne n'a de balai ?

\- Allénore a désactivé tous les sortilèges d'ascension, de descente, d'accélération, ou encore d'assistance, expliqua Scorpius.

\- Pour tous les balais de l'école ?

\- Tous.

\- Ces balais ne servent qu'à balayer ! intervint Albus.

\- Cette fille est un génie ! ajouta Louis, émerveillé.

\- Elle a ensorcelé tous les balais ? l'ignora Rose en répétant encore une fois, après lui avoir fait de gros yeux.

Scorpius hocha la tête, en montrant tous les balais étalés à leurs pieds. Il les avait testés les uns après les autres.

\- Bon bah on va utiliser un petit levicorpus ! improvisa Rose en sortant sa baguette.

\- Déjà essayé. Elle porte un chapeau bouclier ! annonça le brun.

\- De mieux en mieux, sourit Louis, impressionné par l'audace d'Allénore.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? couina Rose.

\- Il y en a un seul balai qui n'était pas rangé avec les autres, souffla Scorpius. Le tien.

\- Elle n'a pas pu l'ensorceler, il est sous mon lit, expliqua Rose.

\- Je crois que c'est de ma faute, je lui ai peut-être insinué que ce serait le seul moyen de te refaire monter sur un balai…

Rose lança un accio. Le temps avant que sa flèche argentée n'arrive parut atrocement trop long.

Une fois le balai près d'elle, Scorpius l'arrêta, alors qu'elle l'avait déjà enfourché :

\- Je vais le faire. T'es pas obligée de faire ça. Tu le feras quand tu seras prête.

Scorpius voyait Rose trembler de tous ses membres. Et ça lui chiffonnait drôlement le cœur…

\- Je peux le faire.

\- Tu es sûre ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et s'élança à toute vitesse. Elle ne pensa à rien d'autre que voler, comme avant. Et puis, il n'y avait aucun danger… Personne ne jouait. Tout allait bien. Il fallait juste qu'elle attrape sa meilleure amie… Une fois arrivée au niveau du plus haut cerceaux, elle tendit sa main à Allénore, plus blanche que jamais.

\- J'ai peur du vide, bredouilla-t-elle. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? regretta la Serdaigle. C'est vrai quoi ? J'ai le vertige rien qu'en montant sur un tabouret. C'était vraiment un mauvais plan. Un très mauvais plan. Je vais peut-être rester ici finalement…

Elle respira profondément. Au moins, Rose était sur son balai ! Et ça pour Allénore, c'était l'essentiel ! C'était même le but de la manœuvre.

\- Tu peux le faire Allénore ! l'encouragea Rose.

Allénore secoua négativement la tête.

\- ALLENORE MONTE TOUTE DE SUITE SUR CE BALAI ET ASSUME LES CONSEQUENCES DE TES ACTES !

\- L'idée vient de Scorpius, tenta-t-elle de se dédouaner.

\- Grand bien m'en fasse, maintenant grimpe.

La brune ferma les yeux, avant de les rouvrir et sauter sur le balai de Rose. Elle lui enserra la taille, un peu trop fort. En fait, les bras d'Allénore broyaient littéralement sa meilleure amie. Mais Rose ne fît aucune remarque.

Elle volait. Elle revolait… Et elle n'avait même pas peur. Une fois arrivée sur le sol, l'adrénaline quitta tout son corps, et elle se sentit bien, légère, un peu groggy, grisée, ses muscles comme devenus soudainement mous. Voler lui avait manqué. Scorpius prit Allénore dans ses bras et lui hurla dessus :

\- Quand je disais qu'il fallait lui faire prendre de la hauteur sur les évènements, je ne pensais pas du tout à ça sombre idiote ! Ce n'était pas au sens littéral !

\- Je crois que je vais tomber dans les pommes, balbutia Allénore.

Louis la rattrapa non sans lui avouer qu'elle lui avait filer une sacrée frousse. Scorpius observa Rose. Ses joues avaient repris ses teintes caractéristiques, celle de l'allégresse, celle du vent qui avait soufflé sur son visage.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Tu es sûre ? l'interrogea-t-il pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Rose n'avait jamais été aussi sûre d'elle. Elle prit la main de Scorpius dans la sienne :

\- Merci.


	31. Fais de beaux rêves

_Cinquième année_

Rose ne l'avait jamais remarqué, mais il était vraiment beau. Bien sûr, tout le monde le disait, cependant, elle n'y avait jamais réellement fait attention auparavant. Peut-être parce qu'elle le côtoyait assez souvent au final. Il avait de beaux cheveux, à la couleur un peu cendrée et un nez aquilin. Ses pommettes étaient saillantes et ses prunelles avaient une jolie couleur, oscillant entre le gris et le bleu. Puis, il avait une voix un peu grave, suave. On aurait dit du miel. Il était vraiment et objectivement beau. En plus de ça, il était gentil. Il était un peu maladroit, certes, mais ça avait son charme.

\- Mademoiselle Weasley ? l'interrogea le professeur en face d'elle.

\- Euh…, bredouilla-t-elle, complétement perdue dans le cours.

Allénore fît glisser ses notes jusqu'à elle, ou elle avait gribouillé en quelques secondes la réponse :

\- Le priori incantatum est un événement magique qui se produit lorsque deux baguettes dont les substances sont issues du même animal sont forcées de s'affronter, récita l'adolescente en lisant les mots de sa meilleure amie.

Rose se secoua. Même si son professeur n'avait rien remarqué, elle était vraiment dans la lune en ce moment. Surtout que Rose adorait ce cours ! Encore plus ce chapitre sur les phénomènes liés aux baguettes magiques… Elle aurait dû être attentive. A l'heure du dîner, Rose était toujours distraite.

\- J'ai fini le chapitre sur l'Inanimatus Apparitus, annonça Allénore.

\- Déjà ? Je n'en suis qu'à la moitié, se plaignit Albus.

Rose triait ses haricots dans son assiette, visiblement ailleurs. Elle but une gorgée de son verre d'eau, quand Sebastian passa devant elle et la salua :

\- Ça va bien Rose ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, oubliant d'avaler sa gorgée d'eau. Son uniforme était trempé et elle ne réussit qu'à bredouiller un « Je bien vais » exactement dans cet ordre. Ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte cramoisie et dès que Sebastian s'en était allé, confus, elle se frappa, sous les regards moqueurs de ses amis.

\- J'ai envie de m'enterrer vivante !

\- Je fournis la pelle ! prévint son cousin, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Respire Rose, c'est pas grave, la rassura Allénore.

\- Non, elle vient juste de se ridiculiser auprès du garçon qui lui plaît ! fît ironiquement Scorpius.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ? s'inquiéta Rose en ramenant ses coudes à elle.

\- Oh presque autant que le nez au milieu de la figure … , lui apprit sa meilleure amie en lui tendant une serviette pour qu'elle s'essuie.

Allénore pouvait bien se moquer, pensa Rose, mais elle n'en menait par large non plus quand Edward Stam était là… Le Serpentard de sixième année avait un grand nombre d'admiratrice et Allénore en faisait sans conteste parti, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

\- C'est mignon ! ajouta-t-elle.

\- C'est pathétique, geignit Rose.

\- Elle a raison, c'est un peu pathétique, approuva Scorpius en enfournant une pomme de terre cuite au four dans sa bouche.

\- Merci, ton amitié est si réconfortante Scorpius ! répliqua Rose.

\- Je t'en prie !

Sebastian était devenu bien plus que le garçon qui l'avait rendu bleu. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il cherchait à attirer son attention constamment. Elle trouvait ça charmant, quoi qu'un peu étrange… Elle soupira, en se levant. Les garçons les accompagnèrent jusqu'à la tour des Serdaigles pour bavarder un peu. Il était assez tôt, mais ils étaient tous fatigués, avec les BUSES qui approchaient de plus en plus…

\- Pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à Sebastian de sortir avec toi ? lui chuchota Scorpius.

\- Je ne sais pas… Et si je ne lui plaisais pas vraiment ?

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Ce serait un crétin. T'es géniale Rose. Arrête d'être aussi timide !

\- Tu peux parler ! Tu as mi un bon mois avant d'oser parler à Violette ! lui rappela Rose.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil, grimaça Scorpius. Violette est assez impressionnante dans son genre !

\- Sebastian aussi…

\- Ça ira Rose, fît-il doucement. Je vais te coacher !

Ça ne promettait rien de bon. Elle se mît à rire, imaginant Scorpius lui donner des conseils alors qu'il n'osait toujours prendre la main de Violette dans la sienne quand ils étaient en public. Ils étaient ensemble depuis plus de quatre mois maintenant. Rose passa l'embrasure de la porte, et avant qu'elle ne se referme, elle aperçut le sourire de Scorpius :

\- Fais de beaux rêves ! Bien que tu n'aies pas besoin d'attendre la nuit pour en faire il me semble….

Il lui fît un clin, avant de partir alors qu'elle était redevenue rouge.


	32. Amuse toi bien

_Cinquième année_

\- Regarde-moi ces lâches ! murmura Albus à Allénore.

\- Les amis avant l'amour ! promit cette dernière en tapant dans la main du Poufsouffle.

Ils étaient à leur table habituelle, tout au fond à gauche. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux :

\- Je n'abandonnerai jamais cette table !

Ils soupirèrent de concert, avalant des gorgées de leurs bièraubeurres.

\- Si un jour Edward m'invite, estime ce contrat rompu, énonça tout de même Allénore.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel, sans oser lui dire qu'Edward ne connaissait même pas son existence tant il était obnubilé par lui-même. Il avait non seulement un an de plus qu'eux, mais en plus de ça, c'était un sacré dragueur…

\- Si ce jour venait à arriver, je ne te lâcherais pas d'une semelle.

\- Ça s'appelle tenir la chandelle ! s'offusqua Allénore.

\- A d'autre ! soupira Albus. Et je pourrais t'abandonner ! Alix m'a invité ! Mais regarde comme je préfère prendre soin de toi et te regarder entretenir ta solitude.

\- Potter, t'es désagréable.

Albus s'esclaffa, essayant d'oublier Alix. Scorpius avait bien essayé de le prévenir, mais comme d'habitude il n'avait rien entendu… Parfois, il se demandait si les gens l'aimaient vraiment pour qui il était. Puis il secouait la tête, refusant de penser à ça. Alix voulait profiter de lui ? Très bien. Il décidait de s'en moquer pour le moment. Comme le faisait James… Sauf qu'Albus n'était pas James.

Allénore ne releva pas sa mine un peu triste et ils concentrèrent leurs regards sur deux tables, alternant, allant de l'une à l'autre. Sur l'une d'elle, à l'entrée, il y avait Rose et Sebastian. Cela avait pris à Rose deux semaines pour avoir le courage d'inviter Sebastian. Tout sourire, celui-ci avait accepté avant de trébucher sur une marche et de s'étaler de tout son long. Cela avait beaucoup faire rire Scorpius, Allénore et Albus.

Sur une autre table, il y avait Violette et Scorpius, qui avaient perdu toute notion de pudeur. Ils s'embrassaient comme s'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, comme s'il n'y avait personne.

\- Tu crois que ça fait combien de temps qu'ils sont en apnée ? fît remarquer Albus.

\- Oh je crois qu'on peut les inscrire dans le livre des records ! s'exclama Allénore.

\- En revanche l'ambiance est glaciale à l'autre table, commenta-t-il.

Allénore se prit au jeu, et se servant de sa chope comme d'un micro fictif, s'amusa à son tour :

\- Cependant, cher confrère, je crois deviner un contact entre les mains des deux protagonistes !

\- Vont-ils réellement oser se toucher ? Vous croyez réellement cela possible ?

\- Ecoutez Monsieur Potter, je pense qu'ils peuvent nous surprendre !

\- Eh vous avez raison la main de Sebastian Howell vient d'effleurer celle de Rose Weasley !

\- C'est un petit pas pour l'homme mais un grand pas pour l'humanité ! conclut la jeune fille.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Scorpius en entendant leurs éclats, se retourna avec un petit pincement au cœur. Il regrettait de les laisser tous les deux comme ça. Mais Violette le ramena à lui, désignant la table ou se trouvait Rose :

\- Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient ensemble, dit-elle.

\- Ils se voient, rectifia Scorpius.

Rose avait l'air plus détendu et c'était une bonne chose. Scorpius était sincèrement heureux pour elle. La rousse en avait bavé dernièrement. Sebastian lui faisait du bien, lui faisait prendre confiance en elle. Les deux couples se croisèrent en sortant, et il sourit :

\- Amuse-toi bien !

Elle lui fît un clin d'œil complice, avant de suivre Sebastian en sautillant, jusqu'à la boutique de son Oncle George. Rose avait hâte de rentrer, pour partager avec Scorpius sa journée. Si elle avait eu le courage d'inviter Sebastian, c'était grâce à lui après tout…


	33. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

_Cinquième année_

Les appareils électroniques s'étaient peu à peu fait une petite place à Poudlard. Bien sûr, ils étaient peu répandus et avaient tendance à vite surchauffer à cause de la magie. Mais tout le monde dans le château, savait que voir Rose et Allénore sans leur ipod commun, était une chose rare.

Les deux adolescentes avaient toujours aimé écouter de la musique ensemble. C'était un peu « leur truc ». Elles partageaient tout le temps une paire d'écouteurs. Le plus dur était de trouver une musique qui leur plaisait à l'une comme à l'autre. Et s'il y avait bien un groupe qui les mettait d'accord, qui les faisait chanter à tue-tête, c'était les Backstreet Boys.

\- Si seulement ils sortaient un nouvel album…

Rose hocha la tête, approuvant son amie. Ce serait chouette en effet… Elles étaient dans leur bulle toutes les deux, et tous les élèves autour d'elles, savaient qu'il était implicitement interdit de les déranger quand elles partageaient ce moment. Pourtant, Sebastian s'approchait de Rose pour la tirer à lui. L'écouteur de cette dernière s'en alla, et Allénore le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Et elle assista à un échange de salive…

\- Bon, euh…, bredouilla-t-elle. Je vais… Je vais devant ! A plus Rose !

Rose salua sa meilleure amie, la laissant filer. Embrasser Sebastian était décidément un passe-temps très distrayant, très agréable.

\- J'avais une minute de pause, je voulais en profiter pour te voir.

\- Tu as bien fait, lui répondit Rose en croisant ses mains derrière la nuque du Gryffondor.

\- Ca te dirait de nous rejoindre ce soir ? Mes amis aimeraient bien faire ta connaissance !

Rose accepta avant de voler un dernier baiser à Sebastian qui se mît à courir pour ne pas arriver en retard. La jeune fille le regarda s'enfuir en riant… Rose ne savait pas si elle en était amoureuse. Sebastian lui plaisait, et il l'aimait. Il la faisait se sentir importante. Enfin, réellement importante. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un autre que sa famille ou ses amis s'intéressait à elle.

Il y avait juste une seule ombre au tableau. C'était Sebastian qui décidait de tout. Il planifiait les sorties, ce qu'ils allaient y faire, pendant combien de temps et avec qui. Quand ils étaient ensemble, il avait tendance à lui imposer ses activités. Rose connaissait parfaitement tous les membres de la rédaction du Journal de Poudlard, alors qu'elle n'en faisait même pas partie ! C'était Sebastian, qui la traînait à chaque réunion… Même quand ils faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble, c'était lui qui décidait de la matière. C'était un peu lassant. Sebastian n'aimait pas plus que ça le Quidditch, même s'il faisait partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il refusait toujours de jouer avec elle, son frère et ses cousins. Il ne venait jamais non plus aux matchs ou Gryffondor ne jouait pas. Maintenant que Rose avait définitivement reprit son poste, elle aurait aimé le savoir dans les gradins pour l'encourager. Elle soupira. Elle pensait qu'ils auraient plus de chose en commun… Rose se laissait guider pour le moment.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle sur demande, ou l'attendaient ses amis. Ils travaillaient tous en groupe pour les BUSES, et avaient besoin de discuter librement, ce que ne permettait pas la bibliothèque. En entrant, elle y découvrit Scorpius, seul :

\- Ou sont nos « deux Als » préférés ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Al est retenu par Mademoiselle Bustier : un chaudron a de nouveau malencontreusement explosé. Quant à Allénore, elle discute depuis un moment avec Louis pour poser leurs prochains cours en défense contre les forces. Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant ! lui apprit-il.

Elle s'installa à côté de lui, posant son sac et ses affaires devant elle.

\- En attendant, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Rose écarquilla les yeux en entendant la question. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude qu'on lui donne le choix ou qu'on lui demande ce qu'elle voulait faire. Alors, tout sourire, elle désigna le plateau de jeu dans le coin de la pièce :

\- Une petite partie d'échec pour patienter ?

Scorpius accepta sachant pertinemment que Rose allait encore le battre. Comme à chaque fois. Mais mille défaites valaient sans aucun doute un seul sourire, surtout quand il venait de Rose…


	34. J'aime ton rire

_Cinquième année_

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Allénore ? demanda Scorpius.

Elle était étrange ces derniers temps. Il avait placé ça dans un premier temps sur le stress de cette fin d'année. Allénore avait tendance à penser qu'elle n'était pas très douée. Pourtant, c'était l'une des meilleurs élèves de leur promotion. Elle était brillante, surtout en sortilège. Mais non. Ce n'était pas le stress. Ce n'était pas non plus Edward, qui sortait depuis peu avec Alexeï, un Serpentard de septième année. C'était autre chose…

\- Rien, murmura-t-elle en continuant de caresser Gribouille.

\- Dis-moi ! insista-t-il.

Elle posa sa plume. Elle avait bien envie de se confier… Pourtant, elle n'en fît rien :

\- Dis, tu veux bien me faire réciter mes fiches pour les potions s'il te plait ?

La conversation était close, et Scorpius savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de son amie pour aujourd'hui. Il attrapa la fiche sur le philtre de paix, et écouta Allénore. Elle récita tous les ingrédients, toute la procédure sans aucun accroc.

\- Je pourrais t'emprunter tes fiches ? Elles sont très bien faites !

\- Bien sûr, l'autorisa la jeune-fille.

\- C'est pour Violette. Elle a un peu de mal à tout retenir.

\- Elle pourrait réviser avec nous, proposa Allénore. J'aimerai bien apprendre à la connaitre tu sais. Et Rose aussi d'ailleurs !

Pour une raison qu'il ne parvenait pas à déterminer, Scorpius n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi il était si compliqué pour lui d'intégrer sa petite-amie à son groupe d'amis. Peut-être qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop soudés tous les quatre. Ils étaient très exclusifs, et avaient peu d'amis… Allénore avait Louis, avec qui elle s'entendait bien. Elle aimait bien Nilam Wallergam aussi. Rose était aimée de tous, parce qu'elle était un peu moins discrète qu'Allénore et qu'elle était une Weasley. Elle avait toute sa famille, et Albus aussi. Scorpius, lui, n'avait qu'eux trois. Eux trois et Violette, qui demeuraient deux choses différentes. Deux choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à mélanger…

La porte de la salle sur demande claqua fortement interrompant les pensées de Scorpius :

\- Tu me casses les pieds ! pesta Rose en renvoyant la boulette de papier que son cousin venait de lui jeter.

\- Ce serait dommage ! rit Albus.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu savais que 25% des os d'un humain se trouvent dans ses pieds ? enchaîna Albus, fier de lui.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel, et Albus se mit à rire, devant sa mine déconfite.

\- Tu es sûre qu'il t'a dit ça en ces termes précis Rose ? demanda-t-il derrière sa cousine.

\- Oui, fulminait la rousse.

\- Oh l'abruti !

Allénore bascula en arrière en même temps que Scorpius, en équilibre sur les deux pieds de leurs deux chaises respectives :

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Allénore en basculant un peu plus sa chaise.

Albus en plein milieu de sa phrase lui avait fait signe de se taire. Il ne fallait pas lancer sa cousine sur le sujet :

\- Sebastian m'a fait remarquer que mon rire était assez…

\- Disgracieux ? proposa Allénore.

\- Inélégant ? ajouta Albus.

\- Non. Il a dit que mon rire était particulier ! vociféra Rose en faisant tomber son sac de cours à ses pieds.

\- Ça peut être élogieux, tenta de la rassurer Scorpius.

\- Il n'a pas dit ça comme si c'était une bonne chose.

\- « Particulier », ça peut insinuer que ton rire n'est pas comme les autres, qu'il t'est distinctif, propre. Personne n'a le même.

\- Merci Allénore, fît Rose d'un air maussade. Je sais ce que « particulier » veut dire ! Mais ce n'était pas dit dans ce sens-là ! Mon rire est sûrement hideux ! geignit-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai jamais fait attention, déclara Albus.

\- Rit pour voir, demanda Scorpius.

\- Je ne peux pas rire sur commande !

\- Attend, je vais te raconter une blague ! s'enthousiasma Allénore. Que dit un sucre à un café?

Allénore laissa un petit temps de réflexion, passant sa main dans sa longue chevelure :

\- Plouff !

Elle regarda ses amis à tour de rôle, et en tombant sur la tête consternée de Scorpius, elle comprit que sa blague n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté.

\- Ce n'était pas drôle du tout ! remarqua Albus.

Allénore bascula un peu plus en arrière pour pencher sa tête dans le vide et tirer la langue à Albus. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba, en lâchant un petit cri aigu. Scorpius la regarda d'en haut pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Rose, elle, était morte de rire. Ses éclats résonnèrent dans toute la pièce. Il était cristallin ce rire, peut-être un peu saccadé par moment, mais il était sincère et naturel. Il était particulier, mais pas dans le sens péjoratif…

\- J'aime ton rire, finit-il par dire.

Rose s'arrêta et satisfaite, aida Allénore à se rassoir. Scorpius venait de balayer tous ses doutes. Si le blond aimait son rire, c'était qu'il ne devait pas être si atroce qu'elle le pensait…


	35. Un chapitre de plus !

_Cinquième année_

\- Tu préfères, avoir une personne qui t'aime jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ou aimer quelqu'un jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ?

Rose balançait ses jambes dans le vide, un livre grand ouvert devant. Aujourd'hui encore, ils avaient escaladé la structure de la tour d'astronomie pour admirer le paysage. Gribouille était monté avec eux, et s'était roulé en boule sur les genoux de Scorpius. Clyde volait joyeusement dans le ciel et jouait avec Bonnie. C'était une soirée agréable.

\- Humm… Je préfère aimer quelqu'un jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, répondit Scorpius. Parce que je pense être incapable d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne me rendrait pas heureux, et je veux juste être heureux, pas aimé.

\- Mais tu es aimé ! répondit Rose.

Scorpius la regarda, et prenant conscience de la portée de ses mots, Rose se corrigea :

\- Je veux dire qu'il y a différent type d'amour. Tes parents t'aiment. Clyde t'aime !

\- Surtout quand je le nourris ! s'esclaffa le blond.

\- Gribouille t'aime aussi !

\- Surtout quand je le caresse !

\- Albus, Allénore et moi, nous t'aimons !

\- Surtout quand je vous empêche d'exploser des chaudrons, de tomber dans les escaliers et que je vous garde à manger pour le petit-déjeuner !

Rose le bouscula du coude, et retourna à sa lecture avant d'être interrompue :

\- Tu préfères avoir des bras en chewing-gum maché ou des bras en béton armé ?

\- Des bras en chewing-gum. Comme ça je pourrais les modeler comme je veux et si jamais j'ai une mauvaise haleine, je n'ai qu'à me manger un doigt.

\- Pragmatique comme choix, commenta Scorpius. Moi je choisirais d'avoir des bras en béton armé ! Je n'aurais plus besoin de batte pour le Quidditch et mes frappes seraient toujours puissantes !

C'était une soirée ou ils devaient réviser, s'entraider, mais une fois de plus, ils s'étaient retrouvés ici tous les deux, sans même s'en rendre compte. Cela faisait énormément de bien à Rose, surtout quand on savait que les BUSES n'étaient plus que dans un mois. Pourtant, les deux amis avaient ressenti le besoin de faire autre chose, de penser à autre chose :

\- Tu préfères…, se mît à réfléchir Rose. Être sourd ou aveugle ?

\- Être aveugle.

Rose écarquilla les yeux, surprise :

\- Mais tu adores la photographie !

\- Mais j'aime encore plus entendre les choses qu'on a à me dire, déclara Scorpius. Je refuse de ne plus vous comprendre…

\- Il y a d'autre moyen d'expression que les mots Scorpius…

\- C'est vrai, approuva-t-il. Cependant, c'est le plus simple !

Il lui piqua son livre et elle se laissa faire. Scorpius caressa du bout des doigts l'un des marques pages qu'il lui avait offert en deuxième année. Ça par exemple, c'était une façon de lui dire qu'elle tenait à lui… Et elle n'avait pas eu besoin de mots pour cela. Scorpius se dit que Rose avait probablement raison.

\- Je stresse pour les BUSES. Je ne veux pas me planter…, soupira-t-elle.

\- Et tu ne te planteras pas Rose. Ces examens servent juste à valider un acquis que tu as sans aucun doute !

\- Tu as tellement confiance en toi. Parfois ça m'énerve, avoua la jeune-fille.

\- Et toi tu n'as pas confiance en toi du tout. Ça m'énerve tout le temps, pas seulement « parfois ».

Il l'observa baiser la tête. Son chignon se défaisait et elle avait des cernes qui lui mangeaient les joues. Pourtant, elle continuait de travailler, d'étudier, de sourire comme d'habitude. Il la laissa tranquille, et terminer ses révisions.

\- Un chapitre de plus ! demanda Scorpius.

Rose se replongea dans la lecture de son manuel, jusqu'à ce que la lumière du jour ne s'éteigne. Elle lut encore à la lumière des étoiles, et à l'aide de sa baguette. Scorpius se laissa bercer par le soin de sa voix. Rose aimait lire à voix haute, et lui, il aimait l'écouter. Rien que pour ça, il n'aurait jamais souhaité être sourd. Dehors, on entendait que le son des pages qu'elle tournait, et ses intonations. Puis elle se mît à bailler. Elle se tourna vers Scorpius heureuse :

\- Un chapitre de plus, enfin terminé !

Le Poufsouffle s'était endormi. Elle n'osa pas le regarder. Ça aurait été comme violer une partie de son intimité. On n'avait pas le contrôle de soi quand on dormait, et elle savait que Scorpius n'aimait pas, ne rien contrôler. Alors elle le secoua, le réveillant en douceur, et elle le raccompagna à sa tour ou il dormit merveilleusement bien cette nuit-là.


	36. Respire profondément

_Cinquième année_

Rose était totalement à la ramasse ces derniers temps. L'année avait été éprouvante. Les professeurs leur en demandaient toujours plus, les devoirs étaient de plus en plus longs, exigeants. Rose passait des journées entières à réviser, à respecter un programme de révisions très strict, qu'elles s'étaient imposées avec Allénore. Elles avaient toutes les deux de gros classeurs bien remplies, avec des fiches très utiles, qu'elles avaient mise au point. Tout le monde se les arrachait…

\- Dit, tu n'aurais pas une fiche sur les sortilèges de défense ?

Rose tourna la tête, rencontrant les yeux bleus de Violette. La blonde s'était jointe à leur petit groupe et Rose ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'y avait pas sa place. Tous les quatre, ils se connaissaient bien ! Ils savaient quelles étaient leurs faiblesses et leurs points forts. Allénore était sans conteste, la meilleure en sortilège, en arithmancie. Scorpius était impressionnant en potions et en défense contre les forces du mal. Rose, elle, adorait particulièrement l'étude des runes et la métamorphose. Quant à Albus, lui, il brillait en botanique mais encore plus, en histoire de la magie. Ils savaient s'entraider. Allénore qui avait plus de mal en défense contre les forces du mal, recevait l'aide de Scorpius et Louis. Albus qui avait des difficultés en sortilège été aidée par Allénore et ainsi de suite… Ils étaient quatre, pas cinq ! Et l'expression « cinquième » roue du carrosse signifiait bien ce qu'elle signifiait !

\- Tu ne serais pas un peu jalouse ? avait murmuré Albus.

\- Mais pas du tout !

Et elle ne l'était pas ! C'était juste que… Violette était gentille, sans nul doute. Mais… Rose n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle ne l'aimait pas, c'était aussi simple que ça. Rose lui tendit tout de même la fiche demandée :

\- Parle-moi du sortilège du patronus, l'interrogea Scorpius.

\- Pour lancer le sortilège du Patronus, il est nécessaire de se concentrer sur un souvenir ou une idée particulièrement heureuse et de prononcer la formule _Expecto Patronum_ ou _Spero Patronum,_ récita mécaniquement Violette. Le mien est un cheval ! C'est un animal grand et fort…

\- Cela ne signifie rien, intervint Allénore. Le Patronus de Symposia Rawle était une coccinelle. Et il était d'une puissance magique incroyable !

\- Ils ressemblent à quoi les vôtres ? demanda Violette.

\- Renard, répondit Albus.

\- Ecureuil ! articula la rousse en feuilletant un manuel.

\- Hibou ! termina Scorpius.

Violette se tourna vers Allénore, attendant sa réponse.

\- Et toi ?

La serdaigle se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal-à-l'aise. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à invoquer un patronus corporel. Rose leva les yeux au ciel. Allénore n'avait aucune honte à avoir ! Invoquer un patronus était un acte de magie dont la plupart des sorciers était incapable.

\- On ne nous demande que la théorie pour ce sortilège Violette.

\- Rose a raison, ajouta Scorpius.

Bonnie la chouette de Rose, venait d'entrer dans la grande salle, battant majestueusement des ailes jusqu'à sa maitresse. Elle descella la lettre, découvrant avec surprise, l'écriture de sa mère. Une seconde chouette fendit l'air et s'arrêta vers Albus. Les deux cousins se regardèrent, inquiets. Rose déplia la lettre et commença à lire :

« Ma chérie, ton père et oncle Harry sont actuellement à Sainte-Mangouste. Ils ont été blessés au cours d'une enquête. Leurs vies ne sont pas en danger… »

Rose s'arrêta de lire à partir de ce moment précis, et tomba mollement sur le sol, ses jambes incapables de soutenir son poids. Elle avait la tête enroulée dans du coton. Elle sentit plusieurs mains autour d'elle, elle entendit la voix d'Allénore, comme venue d'outre-tombe, et un cri, celui de James qui venait d'arriver et qui avait probablement reçu la même missive que Rose et Albus.

Son père était en danger, se battait et elle, pendant ce temps, elle stressait pour des examens. Rose trouvait ça ridicule et mille questions l'assaillaient. Elle avait besoin d'en savoir plus. Elle essaya de se lever. Mais ses muscles étaient comme atrophiés. La préfète des Serdaigle n'arrivait pas à bouger, pas même d'un iota. L'air avait quitté ses poumons et sa vision devenait de plus en plus flou. Au-dessus, d'elle, elle reconnut deux yeux d'un gris perle qu'elle reconnaîtrait qu'importe les circonstances :

\- Rose ? l'appela Scorpius.

Il lui tapota les joues, comme pour la faire revenir et tout se passa au ralenti. Elle sentit ses bras autour de son corps, puis le sol, dur et froid.

\- Rose !

Machinalement, elle tourna la tête vers lui, et il força à inspirer et à expirer en rythme avec lui. Il posa se cala derrière la jeune-fille, collant sa poitrine contre son dos, et respira profondément.

\- Respire profondément.

L'oxygène s'écoula un peu plus naturellement dans ses poumons. Elle se concentra sur ce qu'il y avait de plus important. Son père était en vie. Son oncle était en vie. Scorpius la faisait respirer. C'était tout ce qui la maintenait éveillée pour le moment…


	37. Prend le mien

_Cinquième année_

Rose s'agitait dans tous les sens. Elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose, de marcher, de gesticuler, pour faire évacuer tout ce stress, ce trop-plein présent dans son corps. Elle était à deux doigts de craquer… Cette année avait été plus qu'éprouvante pour elle. D'abord il y avait eu son accident de Quidditch qui l'avait cloué au sol un moment. Rose se souvenait encore de la peur, parce qu'en fait, elle n'était jamais réellement partie. Elle avait toujours cette petite appréhension, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avant, lorsqu'elle prenait de l'altitude. Elle avait embrassé un garçon pour la première fois, et Sebastian était même devenu son petit-ami. Son père et son parrain avaient frôlé la mort lors d'une opération risquée… Rose s'était rendue à Sainte-Mangouste avec son frère et ses cousins. Ils y avaient retrouvé leurs mères et ils s'étaient tous serrés les uns contre les autres. Rose avait hurlé contre son père quand il s'était réveillé : elle avait eu si peur pour lui…

\- Mademoiselle Weasley ! la salua Scorpius qui arrivait dans le couloir.

Il venait de passer son épreuve pratique de défense contre les forces du mal et cela c'était plutôt bien passé. Rose se mordillait la lèvre, sans sentir l'odeur du sang qui perlait sur cette dernière.

\- Rose…, s'inquiéta le Poufsouffle en s'approchant d'elle.

La jeune-fille ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'il était à côté d'elle, tout proche. Quand il lui toucha l'épaule, elle sursauta :

\- Ah c'est toi ! Comment ça va ? T'es tombé sur quoi ? Ils ont été gentils avec toi ? Tu trouves pas qu'il fait chaud ici ? Moi j'ai super chaud !

Il l'observa enlever maladroitement son t-shirt à manches longues et se tortiller dans tous les sens pour s'en extraire. Sa cravate bleue et bronze était toute de travers et Scorpius s'avança pour la réajuster. Les épreuves écrites étaient désormais toutes terminées. Rose était presque certaine de les avoir toutes réussis, même l'épreuve de soins aux créatures magiques, dans laquelle elle avait quelques difficultés. Elle était restée assez confiante. Mais aujourd'hui, ça n'allait pas. Pas du tout, même.

\- Rose, calme-toi ! lui conseilla-t-il.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Mais si tu peux ! Inspire, expire, fais le vide dans ta tête ! Tout va bien se passer !

\- T'es tombé sur quoi alors ? répéta-t-elle.

\- On m'a demandé de réaliser plusieurs contre-maléfices et sortilèges défensifs, dont un Riddikulus, l'informa l'adolescent.

\- J'espère qu'ils ne demandent pas ça pour tout le monde. Sinon Allénore ne pourra pas s'en sortir ! s'exclama-t-elle. Elle n'a jamais affronté un épouvantard.

\- Ne pense pas à elle maintenant Rose ! Pense à toi ! Allénore s'en sortira très bien, crois-moi !

Il la fît le regarder dans les yeux, pour qu'elle se concentre sur autre chose que son stress :

\- Rose, tu es l'une des sorcières les plus brillantes de cette école ! N'oublie pas ça !

\- Je ne vais pas y arriver !

Il la secoua doucement, avant de s'éloigner. Ce qu'elle pouvait être irritante quand elle s'obstinait à ce point !

\- Tu connais tes cours par cœur !

\- Je sais !

\- Tu maîtrises tout tes sorts !

\- Je sais ! répéta Rose en couinant.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Rose ferma les yeux, sans savoir quoi répondre. Scorpius allait très certainement se moquer d'elle…

\- Jaiperdumonportebonheur, débita-t-elle à toute vitesse.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai. Perdu. Mon. Porte. Bonheur !

Scorpius fronça les sourcils. Rose n'était pas particulièrement superstitieuse. Rose soupira. Elle avait tout tenté pour le retrouver. Elle avait fouillé le dortoir de fonte en comble, avait cherché dans les recoins du château, mais impossible de mettre la main dessus. Son bracelet fétiche, celui que son père lui avait offert pour sa rentrée à Poudlard avait disparu ! Sans lui, elle se sentait vide, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Il lui manquait son bracelet… Scorpius regarda finalement son poignet gauche, et remarqua qu'effectivement, quelque chose y était absent. Un petit bracelet en argent, tout simple. La jeune-fille frotta son poignet. Il lui manquait le poids, tout léger, de son porte-bonheur pour qu'elle se sente confiante. Scorpius le remarqua, :

\- Prend le mien ! décida-t-il.

\- Ca ne se prête pas un porte bonheur !

\- Mais si, ça se prête, affirma-t-il.

\- Et… Tu as un porte-bonheur toi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Et alors ? Toi aussi non ?

Scorpius fouilla dans sa poche et sorti un carreau de verre, dans lequel était enfermé un trèfle à quatre feuilles.

\- C'est un peu commun comme porte-bonheur ! commenta Rose.

\- C'est toi qui me l'a offert. Tu te souviens ? Quand tu es venue cet été avec Albus chez moi pour mon anniversaire. C'était juste avant que tu m'offres un billet pour que je puisse aller voir Allénore chez elle.

Rose, du bout des doigts, accepta de la prendre.

\- Tu l'as gardé ?

Scorpius hocha la tête. C'était étrange… Mais avoir le porte-bonheur de Scorpius sur elle, la rassura un peu, et l'apaisa. Rose fût appelée, elle ferma les yeux, inspira et regarda Scorpius en face d'elle. Il lui souriait et dans les mains, elle serra contre elle le carreau de verre.

\- Merci Scorpius !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, et désormais confiante, marcha calmement vers son examinateur qui venait de l'appeler.


	38. Regarde des deux côtés

_Eté entre la cinquième et la sixième année_

Rose et Albus avaient rendu visite à Allénore en France, et étaient rentrés la semaine dernière. La brune, elle, était restée pour régler quelques affaires familiales. Et son avion atterrissait aujourd'hui.

– T'es sûr que c'est le bon endroit ? répéta Rose pour la cinquième fois de la journée.

– Non, pas du tout ! déclara formellement Scorpius.

– On va tous mourir ici ! hurla Albus.

Cela faisait deux heures que les trois adolescents tournaient en rond dans l'aéroport. L'endroit était infréquentable, tant il y avait de monde. Les gens se bousculaient pour attraper leur vol à temps et l'air était devenu irrespirable. En ce quinze juillet, l'aéroport de Londres était bondé. Il était impossible de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans trébucher ou rentrer dans quelqu'un.

\- Tu es venu ici l'année dernière, tu devrais reconnaître quelque chose non ? demanda la rousse.

\- C'était il y a un an Rose !

\- Vous saviez qu'en 1972, une hôtesse de l'air du nom de Vesna Vulovic a survécu à une chute de 10160 mètres ? Intervient Albus.

Rose et Scorpius le regardèrent, interdits :

\- Bah quoi ? Je profite de l'absence d'Allénore pour gagner des points !

\- Tu ne reconnais rien du tout ? geignit la rousse en ignorant son cousin.

\- Allénore finira bien par nous trouver ! éluda Albus dont le ventre se mît à gargouiller bruyamment.

Rose et Scorpius le regardèrent durement, en haussant les sourcils :

\- Quoi ?

\- On parle d'Allénore ! lui rappela Scorpius.

\- L'année dernière elle s'est perdue en allant à Pré-au-lard ! Pré-au-lard ! insista la rousse.

\- Et pourtant, je viens de vous retrouver ! fît une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois, et sautèrent sur Allénore qui les enlaça après avoir lâché sa valise et la cage de Gribouille qui miaulait. Rose détailla son amie. C'était la première fois en cinq ans qu'elle la voyait avec les cheveux attachés. A cause de la chaleur, elle avait noué ses longs cheveux en une tresse qui descendait jusque dans le bas de son dos. Elle avait maigri aussi. Ses joues s'étaient creusées, et elle était livide, d'une pâleur effrayante malgré le soleil qu'il faisait depuis le début de l'été. Des cernes soulignaient ses grands yeux marrons… On aurait dit qu'elle était malade, très malade. Pourtant elle souriait, comme quelqu'un qui se sentait enfin en sécurité.

\- Je suis contente d'être ici ! murmura la jeune-fille. C'est très gentil à tes parents de m'accueillir pour l'été Rose !

Cette dernière balaya l'air de la main :

\- Maman est ravie ! Tu sais combien elle t'adore ! Tu aurais pu venir beaucoup plus tôt tu sais !

Allénore s'empara de la poignée de sa valise sans répondre, visiblement mal à l'aise :

\- J'avais des choses à faire en France, répondit-elle.

\- C'est le premier été qu'on peut passer tous les quatre, remarqua Albus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pendant ces deux-mois ?

\- Pour commencer, on va aller manger ! proposa Scorpius. Et sortir d'ici vivants si possible.

Ils slalomèrent entre les passants, cherchant la sortie. Scorpius et Rose échangèrent un regard, alors qu'Allénore et Albus s'amusaient entre eux. Ce dernier avait décidé de prendre la valise de la brune, qui s'était assise dessus, pour la tirer tout du long. Allénore hurlait, et Albus allait de plus en plus vite, hilare.

\- Tu crois qu'elle est malade ? demanda Scorpius inquiet.

\- Je ne sais pas… Mais elle est avec nous, c'est l'essentiel, murmura Rose.

\- Je trouve ça super qu'on puisse passer l'été ensemble, ajouta Scorpius.

\- Tu ne nous abandonneras pas pour Violette ? le taquina Rose.

Violette était partie en vacances chez son père en Irlande et quand bien même ! Scorpius n'abandonnerait jamais ses meilleurs-amis comme ça. Il leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'ils quittaient l'aéroport. Allénore était toujours à califourchon sur sa valise, tirée par Albus. Ils se dirigèrent vers le ministère, ou Hermione les attendait pour tous les ramener à la maison. Dehors, les voitures se croisaient, et faisaient un vacarme incroyable. L'odeur de la pollution s'engouffra dans leurs narines.

\- Cet été, je vais te faire visiter tous les coins moldus de Grande-Bretagne ! acquiesça Rose en découvrant l'air perdu de Scorpius.

\- Je ne suis pas totalement ignare tu sais, je connais deux, trois endroits !

\- Les plus connus, peut-être. Mais pas les plus beaux !

Elle lui fît un clin d'œil, et dans sa tête, elle répertoria tous les endroits où elle allait emmenait ses amis… Elle lista les châteaux, les centres, les parcs, les musées, les monuments. Rose savait que Scorpius allait adorer ! Elle avait établi tout en parcours rien que pour lui.

\- Alors on traîne ? se moqua Albus en s'adressant à Scorpius et Rose loin derrière eux.

Allénore et Albus avaient eu le temps de traverser la rue. Scorpius s'élança, sans faire attention à la circulation. Rose l'arrêta d'une main :

\- Regarde des deux côtés quand tu traverses !

Une voiture passa sous leurs nez à toute vitesse et le cœur de Scorpius se mît à tambouriner fort.

\- Albus avait raison, murmura-t-il.

\- J'ai toujours raison ! hurla ce dernier de l'autre côté de la rue.

\- A propos de quoi ? demanda Rose en même temps.

\- Quand il disait qu'on allait tous mourir ici !

\- Mais non, il suffit de passer !

\- Quand ?

Il y avait tellement de voiture que Scorpius doutait qu'ils puissent traverser un jour ! Plus que tout, il était résolument décidé à rester sur le trottoir ! Il était hors de question de risquer sa vie de la sorte !

\- T'as peur ? se moqua un peu Rose.

\- Pas du tout ! répondit-il un peu trop vite.

Rose éclata de rire, à en couvrir le vrombissement des voitures autour d'eux et elle le tira par la main. Il se laissa faire. Il avait confiance en Rose… Une confiance presque aveugle, une confiance inconsciente, quand on savait que Scorpius se méfiait de tout. Mais il l'aurait suivi n'importe où, même dans une jungle de carrosseries folles !

\- Je t'avais bien dit qu'on passerait sans problème ! lui sourit Rose.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que Scorpius, pour revoir encore ce sourire sur le visage de Rose, était prêt à recommencer, à se jeter encore une fois dans cette mêlée informe de voitures ….


	39. Je te raccompagne chez toi

_Eté entre la cinquième et la sixième_

\- Tu viens de me casser mon coup ! se plaignit Albus.

\- Elle t'a reconnu, expliqua Scorpius.

\- Et alors ?

\- Elle aime bien le « Potter », pas le « Albus » !

Scorpius n'arrivait pas à comprendre… Albus, lui s'en moquait en fait. Il savait que ça attirait les filles. Tant qu'il arrivait à le contrôler, à ne pas s'attacher, à se servir d'elle comme elles se servaient de lui… Tout irait bien. Mais Scorpius savait que ce n'était pas le genre d'Albus.

\- Je n'ai pas de copine moi ! Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux !

Scorpius n'avait eu que très peu de nouvelles de Violette depuis le début de l'été. Il ne s'en était pas inquiété plus que ça. Il s'imaginait qu'elle devait être occupée, tout comme il l'était.

\- Scorpius ? Ouh Scorpius t'es avec nous ? l'appela Allénore, derrière lui.

Il se mît à rire. Il calcula dans sa tête quelles étaient les probabilités pour qu'il repère Violette à travers tout ce monde. Le chemin de traverse était particulièrement fréquenté aujourd'hui. Il faisait chaud, beau, et tous les sorciers avaient manifestement décidé de se promener en même temps. Quelles étaient les chances, pour que pile ce jour-là, et malgré la foule, il y croise sa petite amie ? Sa petite-amie qui elle, était très occupée à fourrer sa langue dans une autre bouche que la sienne. Rose suivit le regard de Scorpius et tomba, elle aussi sur Violette en pleine action. Allénore et Albus ne tardèrent pas à la voir à leur tour.

\- Oh la greluche ! s'emporta Allénore en allant vers la blonde.

\- Surveille ton vocabulaire, voyons ! se moqua Albus en courant à sa suite.

Scorpius les arrêta :

\- S'il-vous plaît… Vous ne voulez pas aller ailleurs ? demanda-t-il.

Allénore s'arrêta, et son visage se radoucit. Ils s'en allèrent et Scorpius, prit le temps de réfléchir. Il n'était pas triste. Il était déçu, parce qu'il aimait vraiment beaucoup Violette et qu'il tenait sincèrement à elle. Le jeune-homme était en colère parce qu'elle avait préféré le tromper plutôt que de lui parler… Rose elle, fulminait.

\- Allez viens, on s'en va ! la tira par le bras Scorpius.

Elle se dégagea de son emprise. Elle s'avança vers Violette, et quand elle releva la tête et que leurs regards se rencontrèrent, la jeune-fille blêmit :

\- Rose ! fit-elle surprise.

\- C'est super sympa l'Irlande ! se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Violette, rouge, passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds :

\- Tu n'es pas en mauvaise compagnie non plus ! murmura-t-elle en désignant Scorpius qui faisait de gros à yeux à Rose.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils :

\- Scorpius et moi sommes amis, tu le sais très bien !

Ah ça oui ils étaient amis… Si amis qu'ils passaient tous leur temps ensemble !

\- Tu passes tout ton temps avec lui ! Il ne parle que de toi dans ses lettres ! Tes parents le logent presque en ce moment ! Tu voulais que je pense quoi ? cria-t-elle.

\- Que c'est mon ami ! insista-t-elle sur le même.

\- Arrête Rose… Pas à moi !

La rousse inspira calmement. Violette s'était déjà montrée jalouse de sa relation avec Scorpius. Il l'avait rassuré. Rose n'était qu'une amie, une très bonne amie. Rose était toujours là pour lui, elle le connaissait par cœur, et il la connaissait par cœur ! Il ne l'aimait pas comme ça… Il n'avait jamais compris la jalousie de Violette. Rose non plus. Elle s'était même mise en retrait.

\- Allénore est là aussi ! On a passé l'été tous les quatre avec Albus.

\- C'est incroyable ce que tu peux être aveugle ! se lamenta la blonde. Regarde-toi !

Rose ne quittait pas Violette des yeux. Et si des yeux étaient capables de tuer, Violette serait déjà morte et enterrée. Scorpius, à l'écart, refusait d'intervenir : il ne lui avait vu ce regard que deux fois. La première avait été pour Sebastian Howell, quand il lui avait teint la peau en bleue. Et le second, avait été pour Edward Stam, quand il avait fait son numéro de charme à Allénore qui était tout de suite tombée dans le panneau. Rose en voulait sincèrement à Violette. Les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, Scorpius s'était lancé un compte à rebours : si Rose ne revenait dans les vingt prochaines secondes, elle interviendrait.

\- Tu me détestes parce que je viens de lui faire du mal.

Oh ça oui elle le détestait. Scorpius s'ouvrait rarement aux autres. Il gardait tout pour lui, parce qu'l avait été élevé comme ça et parce que la plupart du temps, il avait peur de ne pas être aimé, autant que lui pouvait aimer. Combien de temps lui avait-il fallu avant qu'il ne prenne Rose dans ses bras ? Combien de temps avait-il prit avant de dire à Albus que ce dernier comptait énormément pour lui ? Ça, Violette n'en savait rien, et elle venait de broyer un cœur qui ne lui appartenait pas.

\- C'est mon ami.

\- Regarde Allénore maintenant ! ordonna Violette.

Allénore était juste mal-à-l'aise. Ses yeux étaient posés sur Scorpius, et elle lui souriait gentiment. Comme à chaque fois qu'Allénore lui souriait, Scorpius se sentit un peu mieux, apaisé. Elle était désolée pour lui, triste surtout, bien plus qu'en colère. Pas comme Rose…

\- Allénore n'est pas prête à me bondir dessus pour m'étriper.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire, murmura Rose.

\- Oh si. Et tu le sais très bien. Alors tiens-moi pour responsable si ça te chante. Mais de nous trois, le pire des menteurs ce n'est pas moi.

\- N'essaie pas de lui remettre ça sur le dos.

Rose s'en alla, bien avant que Violette n'eût le temps de lui répondre. Elle martela le sol de ses pieds et Scorpius l'attrapa fermement par le bras :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? C'était à moi de gérer ça !

Elle ne répondit pas. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Elle n'aimait pas Violette depuis le début. Leur rupture ne la touchait pas plus que ça. Et pourtant elle pleurait. Elle pleurait pour Scorpius. Ce dernier soupira :

\- Je vais rentrer à la maison, soupira-t-il en la lâchant.

Il frôla sa main, pour la consoler. Il se demandait bien ce que Violette avait pu dire pour la mettre dans un état pareil… La Serdaigle essuya ses joues :

\- Je te raccompagne chez toi !

Scorpius hocha la tête. Parce que même s'il en voulait à Rose d'être intervenue, il ne voulait pas être seul. Pas tout de suite. Albus et Allénore partirent de leurs côtés, et Rose et Scorpius se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à la cheminée la plus proche. Rose voulait rester avec lui le plus longtemps possible, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Mais Scorpius n'avait qu'une envie : s'isoler pour de bon. Pourtant, il la laissa faire sans rien dire.

\- Scorpius ? l'arrêta-t-elle avant qu'il ne prononce son adresse.

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi.

Il ne répondit rien, et s'en alla, laissant Rose seule, avec des tas de questions en tête.


	40. Rendors-toi

_Eté entre la cinquième et la sixième_

Scorpius aimait ce genre de soirée. Celles où ils étaient tous réunis chez les Weasley, ou les tentes grouillaient dans le jardin, fleurissaient au fur et à mesure que les cousins et leurs amis, se retrouvaient. Bien sûr, ils auraient pu agrandir la maison pour tous dormir entre quatre murs, mais cela n'aurait pas été pareil. Et rien que pour ça, Scorpius adorait venir au Terrier. Depuis qu'il avait rompu avec Violette, c'était la première fois qu'il riait vraiment. James avait voulu faire un feu comme les moldus, sous les regards plus qu'anxieux de son frère et de sa sœur. Rose donna un coup de coude à Allénore, qui transmis le geste à Scorpius et Albus pour attirer leur attention. Ils camouflèrent leur rire, remarquant Victoire qui avait dégainé sa baguette, prête à lancer un « Aguamenti » d'urgence.

Ils avaient chanté. Hugo avait emporté sa guitare et avait fait partager ses progrès en leur interprétant quelques morceaux. Ils s'étaient raconté des histoires effrayantes, des légendes, ils avaient joué à des jeux de sociétés et grignoter des bonbons jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement les gagne. Ils s'étaient tous couchés, les uns après les autres. Les quatre amis restèrent un peu plus longtemps, jusqu'à ce que les dernières braises s'éteignent.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient trouvé un nouveau cadavre à Londres, celui d'une sorcière, murmura Scorpius.

\- Tu te souviens de son nom ? l'interrogea Allénore.

\- Jacqueline Pierce je crois.

Ce nom n'évoquait rien à personne, et pourtant, les quatre adolescents frissonnèrent. C'était la onzième sorcière assassinée en l'espace de trois mois. Il y avait de quoi avoir peur. On ne connaissait toujours pas officiellement le mobile, mais la méthode était toujours la même. Les victimes étaient égorgées, s'étouffant dans leur sang, et étrangement, elles avaient toutes un lien avec un cracmol. Jacqueline Pierce laissait ainsi derrière elle sa fille, Lydia. Rose secoua la tête pour chasser de son esprit l'image de cette petite fille aux yeux grands et verts. Elle tenta de penser aux cours qu'elle prendrait l'année prochaine, qu'ils allaient devoir passer cette année. Mais cela semblait tellement futile, tellement dérisoire quand on comprenait et qu'on savait ce qu'il se passait en ce moment dans le monde sorcier.

Ils se couchèrent dans la tente qu'ils partageaient tous les quatre, sans rien dire de plus. Rose s'emmitoufla dans son duvet et s'endormie. Scorpius entendit ainsi ses amis trouver le sommeil, l'abandonnant tous à tour de rôle. Il se mît sur le dos, puis sur le côté. Il observa Rose, et remarqua à quel point elle avait changé cet été, tout en restant la même.

Elle avait coupé ses cheveux de cinq ou six centimètres peut-être. Elle s'était entraînée au Quidditch et avait pris un peu de muscles au niveau des bras. Rose s'était décidé a enfin porter ses lunettes qui lui mangeaient, certes, un peu le visage, mais qui n'enlevait en rien la lueur de son regard pétillant. Ses joues s'étaient creusées aussi et elle s'était maquillée pour venir. Elle avait barbouillé ses lèvres de rouge, les faisant ressortir. En arrivant, Scorpius n'avait vu que ça : ses lèvres écarlates. Ça l'avait presque hypnotisé et il ne parvenait toujours pas à savoir s'il préférait Rose au naturel ,ou avec du maquillage. Il la trouvait juste belle malgré les changements. Parce qu'au fond, elle restait elle, elle restait Rose. Il sursauta, quand cette dernière se retourna vers lui :

\- Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? chuchota-t-elle.

Elle devinait toujours quand il ne dormait pas. Scorpius ne savait pas comment elle faisait, mais Rose devinait toujours…

« Parce que je te trouve superbe ». Il se tût, refusant de desceller ses lèvres :

\- J'ai trop chaud ! se plaignit-il.

Rose s'esclaffa discrètement :

\- Victoire aurait peut-être dû lancer un Aguamenti finalement ! Ça nous aurait tous rafraîchis !

Il se joignit à elle, camouflant son rire dans son duvet.

\- Tout ira bien tu crois ?

\- Bien sûr ! répondit-il.

Elle l'observa, battant des cils. Il se mît à compter ses tâches de rousseurs sur son nez et ses joues. C'était bien plus agréable que de compter les moutons, et il lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule, avant de lui dire :

\- Rendors-toi Rosie…

Elle s'exécuta, fermant peu à peu les yeux, sans se rendre compte que Scorpius, lui, les maintenait grand ouverts.


	41. Tu peux en avoir la moitié

_Sixième année_

\- Pour combien tu serais prêt à reprendre le cours d'histoire de la magie ? demanda Albus à Scorpius.

\- Plus de dix mille galions ! répondit du tac-au-tac Scorpius sûr de lui.

\- T'abuses ! Il est super ce cours !

\- Pour toi, mais pas pour moi !

Scorpius regarda par la fenêtre du Poudlard express et se mît à réfléchir à son tour.

\- Pour combien tu te fais tatouer la tête de Madame Bustier en format géant dans ton dos ?

\- Même pas pour tout l'or du monde ! s'écria Albus. Pour combien tu serais prêt à chanter en sous-vêtement debout sur l'une des tables de la Grande-salle ce soir ? surenchérit-il.

\- Pour vingt galions.

Albus fouilla dans sa poche et comptant son argent. Il ne lui manquait que deux galions… Scorpius lui, ricanait, fier de lui. Aludra Zabini passa dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant Albus, qu'elle salua en minaudant. Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel. Il connaissait mal Aludra, la petite sœur d'Emma. Elles étaient ses cousines et si Scorpius avait passé un peu de temps enfant avec Emma, aujourd'hui, ils ne se parlaient plus. En revanche, il ne connaissait pas du tout Aludra… Mais il savait qu'elle avait encore plus mauvais caractère que son aînée, ce qu'il relevait d'un certain exploit.

\- Pour combien tu serais prêt à sortir avec Aludra ?

\- Pour une mornille.

Scorpius fît de gros yeux à son ami :

\- Quoi ? Elle est super mignonne ! Et on serait de la même famille toi et moi ! se justifia le brun.

\- Elle te fait du rentre-dedans parce que tu t'appelles « Potter ».

\- T'as une obsession avec ça !

Oui, Scorpius était obsédé par ça…Mais c'était parce qu'il savait Albus plus sensible qu'eux tous réunis, presque. Et qu'il méritait d'avoir des amis fidèles, et d'être entouré par les bonnes personnes. Pas des gens qui ne profiterait que de son nom ou de sa notoriété.

\- Faut bien que ça ait ces avantages ! reprit Albus.

Albus, au fond de lui, savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas un avantage du tout. En plus de ça, James n'était plus à Poudlard. Désormais, toute l'attention allait être redirigée vers lui. Il restait encore son cousin Louis, mais tout le monde savait que Louis n'avait d'yeux que pour une seule fille…

\- Vous faisiez quoi ? demanda Allénore en entrant dans le compartiment avec Rose.

Elles s'étaient déjà en uniforme.

\- On se disait qu'Aludra ferait une superbe future madame Potter, répondit Scorpius.

\- Eurk ! rétorqua Rose. Je viens de la voir martyriser un premier année.

Allénore poussa l'un des manuels d'histoire d'Albus sur le côté, pour s'assoir sur la banquette.

\- Edward m'a souri ! s'extasia-t-elle finalement.

\- Je te souris tous les jours …, déclara Albus d'un ton maussade.

Rose et Scorpius éclatèrent de rire. La dame au chariot de confiserie passa dans le couloir et pour la première fois depuis six ans, ils ne lui achetèrent rien. Au lieu de ça, ils se regardèrent, complices et ouvrirent leurs sacs, faisant glisser de ces-derniers toutes sortes de bonbons moldus qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble cette été. Les paquets de Haribo, de crocodiles, de fraises tagada s'étalaient et coloraient la moquette du Poudlard express :

\- Ce sont lesquels mes préférés déjà ? chercha Albus avant de mettre la main sur les dragibus.

\- Tu me donnes les noirs ?

\- Toujours Allénore !

Ils se tapèrent dans les mains, avant d'ouvrir le paquet. Violette passa à ce moment précis et Rose ne résista pas à la tentation de lui offrir sa meilleure grimace, vite imitée par Allénore, qui s'arrêta immédiatement en apercevant Louis :

\- T'as jamais été aussi belle ! se moqua-t-il. C'est comme ça que tu comptes séduire Edward ?

Elle lui jeta un dragibus sur la figure, qu'il attrapa pour le manger, avant de déguerpir. Rose fouilla le monticule de friandise des yeux avant de tomber sur ce qu'elle appelait « le saint-graal ».

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule barre ? s'étonna Rose.

\- Visiblement, bouda Scorpius.

\- Pierre, feuille, ciseau ? proposa Rose.

La rousse remporta la partie et exulta. Elle s'empara de la dernière barre de Toblerone. Scorpius la regarda déchirer l'emballage, sans rien dire, mais sa bouche en salivait… Il adorait ça lui aussi, et de ce fait, en avait mangé tout l'été. Comment résister à du chocolat mélangé à du nougat, du miel et des amandes ? Il se le demandait bien… Scorpius en avait acheté pleins pour en faire goûter à sa mère qui mangeait tous les jours du chocolat, et il l'avait converti. Rose leva les yeux au ciel, et cassa la barre en deux :

\- Tu peux en avoir la moitié !

Il ne se fît pas prier, et accepta avec plaisir la friandise, qu'il partagea avec Rose. Avant de croquer dans son chocolat, elle le regarda savourer le sien, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. De toute façon, elle aurait partagé sa barre de Toblerone avec lui. Juste pour voir ses yeux pétiller et sa fossette se dévoiler…


	42. Désolé, je suis en retard

_Sixième année_

Scorpius avait obtenu de très bons résultats à ses BUSES. Des résultats qui lui permettaient de suivre les cours qu'il souhaitait, mais aussi d'abandonner ceux qui ne l'intéressaient pas du tout, comme la divination, l'astronomie ou l'histoire de la magie. Son emploi du temps était assez léger, et lui permettait d'avoir du temps de libre. Malheureusement, c'était un temps qui servait à étudier… Scorpius n'avait gardé que deux options, avec l'arithmancie, qu'il avait en commun avec Allénore, et l'étude des moldus, qu'il avait avec Rose.

Au départ, Scorpius avait prit cette option pour deux mauvaises raisons. La première, était qu'il voulait à l'époque, se rebeller contre père. Drago Malfoy, s'il avait énormément changé après la guerre, restait assez fermé d'esprit, surtout en ce qui concernait la pureté du sang. Il grimaçait toujours quand Allénore venait au Manoir Malfoy. Quand il lui avait apprit qu'il était non seulement ami avec un Potter, avec une sang-mêlé, une Weasley qui plus est, et une née-moldue… Drago Malfoy avait blêmi. Heureusement pour lui, Astoria, sa mère, avait parfaitement su calmer son mari et le remettre à sa place : Albus, Rose et Allénore étaient les amis de son fils, qu'importe leurs noms ou leurs sangs ! Cependant, l'intolérance de son père rendait fou Scorpius, et il avait donc décidé de prendre ce cours. La deuxième raison, était pour faire taire définitivement toutes les rumeurs. Scorpius entendait au moins une fois par semaine qu'il était un fils de mangemorts, et que c'était la pire des ordures. Il voulait montrer à tout Poudlard qu'il n'était pas son père, qu'il était Scorpius Malfoy, ni plus ni moins.

Mais force était d'admettre, qu'il aimait bien ce cours. Le Poufsouffle apprenait énormément. C'était intéressant de voir comment faisaient les gens sans magie. Il trouvait les moldus astucieux, créatifs. En plus de ça, il suivait ce cours avec Rose, qu'il voyait moins que les années précédentes. Il avait d'ailleurs un exposé à faire sur les technologies moldues du vingt-et-unième siècle. Les deux amis s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande, pour travailler. Allénore l'avait abandonné pour se rendre avec Albus en cours d'Histoire de la magie et il s'y rendait, heureux de passer un peu de temps avec Rose.

Il la croisa dans le couloir. Elle était adossée à un mur et Sebastian était avec elle. Ils s'embrassaient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient et Scorpius détourna le regard. Et pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de voir le Gryffondor entortiller entre ses doigts une boucle rousse et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

\- Tu vas rester planté là longtemps ? Tu gênes Malfoy ! pesta une voix dans son dos.

\- Désolé Nilam…, s'excusa-t-il en s'écartant pour la laisser passer.

Nilam haussa les épaules, d'un air de dire que ce n'était pas si grave, puis elle leva les yeux vers le couple :

\- Oh je vois… Miss parfaite est en train de te briser le cœur.

\- Rose et moi sommes amis, déclara-t-il d'un ton lancinant, mécanique.

Il avait tellement l'habitude de le répéter depuis le temps… Et pourtant, ce n'était toujours pas rentré dans la tête des gens. C'était étrange, parce que, même si on lui avait fait le même type de remarques déplacées avec Allénore une ou deux fois, les autres avaient vite arrêté de la lui faire. Mais non. Avec Rose, ça persistait encore et toujours, comme un vieux refrain que personne n'oubliait.

\- Bien sûr Malfoy, soupira Nilam.

\- Pourquoi personne ne nous croit quand on le dit ? fît-t-il contrarié.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'on vous croit ou non ? L'important c'est ce que vous, vous pensez non ? souleva la jeune-fille.

Elle s'en alla, serrant contre elle ses livres, et Scorpius se dirigea vers la salle sur demande. Il y installa ses affaires en prenant son temps, conscient que Rose n'arriverait pas avant un petit moment, et il commença à travailler, pour penser à autre chose qu'aux doigts de Sebastian, en train de toucher les cheveux de Rose. Ce souvenir éveillait quelque chose au creux de son estomac, comme s'il avait faim. Rose arriva après une bonne demi-heure, son rouge à lèvre était tout effacé, barbouillé, et ses mèches de cheveux formaient un capharnaüm incroyable. Ses yeux pétillaient. Scorpius ne dit rien.

\- Désolé, je suis en retard ! dit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Il eut envie de la secouer, de lui crier dessus pour une raison qu'il lui échappait totalement. Il était en colère, sans savoir pourquoi. Rose était en retard à cause de Sebastian et ça le mettait dans tous ses états. Quelque chose grognait au fond de lui… Mais au lieu de la secouer, de lui crier dessus comme il le souhaitait, Scorpius lui offrit un beau sourire :

\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai commencé sans toi !

Le Poufsouffle tenta de l'ignorer, mais il était bien là, ce petit pincement au cœur…


	43. Je le ferais pour toi

_Sixième année_

\- Faudrait vraiment que tu te coupes les cheveux, murmura Rose à son cousin.

\- Ou que tu attentes un procès à ton coiffeur, ajouta Scorpius.

\- Vous saviez que 2% des coiffeurs Américains ont déjà été poursuivis en justice pour avoir raté une coupe ? fit-il.

Ils secouèrent négativement la tête et Albus se félicita : il venait de gagner un point pour le « Vous saviez que ? » de la semaine. En s'esclaffant, ils retournèrent à leurs occupations, Albus en passant une main dans ses cheveux mi-longs.

Il faisait encore beau en cette saison, bien qu'un peu frais. Louis et Allénore discutaient tout en se chamaillant toutes les deux secondes, Hugo, Lily et Molly faisaient des ricochets dans l'eau, Rose se prélassait au soleil, et Scorpius lisait, adossé contre un arbre.

\- Ils sont vraiment sensibles ces moldus, s'écria Scorpius.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Allénore, piquée au vif.

Scorpius esquissa un sourire. Allénore était une née-moldue, mais certainement la personne la plus sensible que Scorpius connaissait. Il avait sûrement manqué de délicatesse.

\- Moldus comme sorciers, la sensibilité est juste humaine tu sais, répondit Rose en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je dis ça par rapport à « Roméo et Juliette ».

\- Ah ! s'exclama Albus. Tu l'as terminé ?

Scorpius hocha la tête et jeta le livre à côté de lui :

\- Je trouve ça débile de se faire la guerre.

\- Tous les êtres vivants se font la guerre, assura Rose.

\- Les guerre entre les géants n'ont jamais été provoquées à cause d'un cœur brisé ou d'un mariage ! fît remarquer le blond.

\- Toutes les guerres trouvent leurs origines en l'amour, moldues ou sorcières.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, affirma Rose.

\- Peut-être, reprit Scorpius. Mais de là à déclencher la guerre par amour, ou à générer tout un conflit…

Scorpius avait lu certains livres, pour faire plaisir à Allénore et Rose. Il avait commencé par « Roméo et Juliette », en fronçant des sourcils à chaque réplique. Montaigu ou Capulet, ils les trouvaient stupides de ne pas laisser leurs enfants s'aimer librement. Résultat : Roméo et Juliette étaient morts, laissant leurs deux familles réconciliées, certes, mais tristes et en deuils. Le prix à payer pour la paix était peut-être un peu cher… Et puis, il y avait aussi cette histoire entre les Spartes contre les Athéniens.

\- Tu penses à la guerre de Troie ? devina Allénore.

\- Oui…

Il n'avait pas aimé cette histoire. Paris qui enlevait Hélène à son époux Ménélas, roi des Spartes, mettant le feu aux poudres. Ce kidnapping était à l'origine d'une guerre abominable et meurtrière, juste par amour… C'était un peu stupide pour Scorpius. Paris et Hélène auraient pu vivre leur amour caché ou se résigner, tout simplement. En kidnappant Hélène, Paris s'était montré égoïste et avait condamné son peuple à une fin tragique et sanglante… C'était bien beau l'amour, seulement, Scorpius ne pensait pas être capable de se montrer aussi mégalomane, de faire passer son besoin de vivre avec la personne aimée, aux détriments des autres, de leurs vies. Il ne comprenait pas que quiconque en soit capable.

\- Les gens font parfois des choses démesurées par amour ! rétorqua la brune.

\- Tu condamnerais tout un pays juste pour être avec l'élu de ton cœur toi ? souleva Scorpius.

La Serdaigle leva les yeux au ciel, comme si la réponse allait y tomber. Elle pensa à Edward. Non, pour lui elle ne déclencherait pas une guerre. Mais pour ses amis, pour sa famille, sûrement. Allénore resta muette, quand Rose prit la parole à sa place :

\- Il y a plusieurs façons d'aimer tu sais !

Elle détailla le visage de Scorpius, qu'elle trouva fermé plus que d'ordinaire. Depuis sa rupture avec Violette, il était d'une agressivité passive avec les autres. Plusieurs filles avaient tenté de l'approcher, et Rose le soupçonnait d'en profiter légèrement, l'ayant surpris deux ou trois fois dans différentes paires de bras. Elle ne disait rien : Scorpius était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il faisait, et même si elle ne comprenait pas son comportement, elle pensait que c'était sa façon d'oublier Violette.

\- Personne ne déclencherait de guerre pour moi ! se plaignit Scorpius en plaisantant.

Cette phrase atteignit Rose et lui broya le cœur. Scorpius était comme ça : il sous-estimait constamment l'affection que les autres pouvaient avoir pour lui. C'était parfois blessant Scorpius oubliait souvent qu'il y avait plusieurs façons d'aimer. Elle doutait que sa mère, Astoria, ou même son père, ne laissent quoique ce soit de mauvais arriver à leur fils. Il était la prunelle de leurs yeux… Et puis, Albus, lui ne le laisserait jamais. Il serait toujours là pour lui. Allénore et lui seraient prêts à se battre pour Scorpius, Rose n'en doutait pas. Cependant, elle ne pouvait se prononcer pour eux. Mais elle, elle le savait. Si demain il arrivait quelque chose à Scorpius, il y aurait peu de choses qu'elle ne serait pas prête à faire pour lui. Alors, elle se redressa et planta ses iris dans les siennes :

\- Je le ferais pour toi, murmura-t-elle.

\- De quoi ? s'étonna Scorpius.

\- Déclencher une guerre. Pour toi, je le ferais.


	44. Assieds-toi, j'y vais

_Sixième année_

Rose dormait peu en ce moment. Elle étudiait beaucoup, très tard le soir et quand elle arrivait à trouver le sommeil, il était agité. Elle se retournait toutes les nuits dans son lit et réfléchissait. La jeune-fille programmait son emploi du temps de la semaine, anticipant les devoirs qu'elle aurait à faire, dispatchant son temps libre entre ses amis et Sebastian. Puis, elle rougissait, justement parce qu'elle en venait toujours à penser à Sebastian. Elle commençait à vraiment l'aimer et ça la chamboulait à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Alors le matin quand elle arrivait dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, des cernes lui tombaient sous les yeux et elle baillait, sans se retenir.

\- Tu as encore du mal à dormir ? s'inquiéta Albus en la voyant s'assoir mollement en face de lui.

\- J'ai eu du mal à terminer le devoir de métamorphoses pour demain, expliqua-t-elle en se servant une grande tasse de thé.

\- Tu sais que j'étais prête à t'aider ! lui reprocha Allénore en lui tendant le sucrier.

Rose n'osa rien dire, et croisa même le regard de Nilam et Jiya qui partageaient leur dortoir avec les deux amies. Les yeux de Nilam exprimaient un semblant de compassion, ceux de Jiya, lançaient des éclairs. Cette dernière avait pris Allénore en grippe, depuis qu'elle ressortait de nouveau avec Louis Weasley : Allénore et lui passaient souvent du temps ensemble, ce qui n'était pas du tout au goût de Jiya, sa petite-amie du moment… Mais en plus de cela, Allénore faisaient énormément de bruit la nuit et finissait toujours par réveiller tout le monde, si bien que les filles avaient fini par lancer des sorts sur leurs lits à baldaquin pour ne plus être réveillées. Rose n'avait pas eu le cœur de le faire, parce que chaque fois qu'Allénore était réveillée, Rose voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien, et vérifier qu'elle se rendormait.

\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger ! Tu étais déjà couchée…

\- Tu aurais pu dormir plus longtemps ce matin, énonça Scorpius.

\- Je ne peux pas, je dois rattraper mon retard pour le cours de potion. Et j'aime prendre le petit-déjeuner avec vous !

\- Nous aussi, mais on préfère le prendre avec une personne bien reposée plutôt qu'avec un zombi ! se moqua le blond.

Rose lui tira la langue et soupira. Elle avait trouvé dans quoi elle voulait travailler et depuis, elle se mettait une pression incroyable pour réussir. L'Institution Internationale des Sciences des Baguettes Magiques, l'ISBM, ne recrutait que les meilleurs des meilleurs. Rose voulait en faire partie. Elle voulait comprendre cet art, créer des baguettes, percer leurs secrets. Depuis toute petite, les baguettes la fascinaient et c'était devenu comme une évidence. Quand Madame Deauclair, en cinquième année, lui avait demandé ce qu'elle voulait faire comme études plus tard, elle avait répondu naturellement, se surprenant elle-même. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment songé, et pourtant, c'était ce qui lui était venu à l'esprit, naturellement. Madame Deauclair avait souri, répondant qu'elle apporterait tout son soutien à Rose. Cette-dernière ne voulait décevoir personne. Ni sa mère, qui était fière de son choix, son père impressionné, son frère admiratif, ses amis, contents pour elle… Rose voulait être à la hauteur, et se donner les moyens d'entrer à l'ISBM.

\- Tu n'arriveras à rien si tu n'es pas en bonne santé Rose ! insista le blond.

\- Tu sais, sept heures de sommeil c'est tout ce qu'on te demande ! ajouta Albus.

\- Je rattrape mes heures de sommeil en retard le weekend les garçons !

Elle fouilla la table du regard, à la recherche de son carburant du matin, mais ne le trouva pas.

\- Ou sont les pancakes ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Nilam a mangé les derniers, lui apprit Scorpius. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de t'en garder.

Rose grogna avant de se retourner vers la table des Gryffondors. Il restait un plateau, sur lequel reposaient deux pancakes. Elle essaya de se lever, mais n'y parvint pas. Elle était vide d'énergie et elle avait l'impression que ses bras étaient faits de coton. Son corps était comme une machine en panne, et elle se promit de dormir plus. Elle ferma les yeux, pour rassembler un peu de courage, et se leva courageusement avant d'être arrêtée par Scorpius :

\- Tu ne bouges pas !

\- Mais il reste des pancakes à la table des Gryffondors, geignit-elle.

\- Assieds-toi, j'y vais.

Il la poussa légèrement et elle se laissa faire, trop fatiguée et exténuée pour résister. Elle le remercia, le gratifiant d'un regard qui exprimait sans conteste tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait en cet instant pour son ami. Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel, et se dirigea vers la table des rouges et ors. Il y croisa Madaleine, sa petite-amie du moment, qu'il embrassa chastement. Sebastian lui fît un grand sourire, qu'il ignora royalement. Il n'aimait pas ce type. Le blond ne disait rien, pour ne pas blesser Rose, conscient qu'elle avait fait des efforts de son côté lorsqu'il était avec Violette. C'est lui, qui insista :

\- Salut Malfoy !

\- Je m'appelle Scorpius, répondit le blond en grinçant des dents.

\- Mais tu restes un Malfoy, murmura Sebastian tout bas. Synonyme de lâcheté et de méchanceté.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Il se tourna vers le brun, furieux :

\- Tu as parfaitement entendu, Malfoy.

\- Je me demande vraiment ce que Rose te trouve… T'es pathétique !

\- Peut-être mais ma famille, elle, n'a rien à se reprocher.

Scorpius ne répondit rien. Il avait appris à se taire depuis longtemps. Il repartit, le plateau dans les mains, le serrant si fort que les jointures de ses doigts pâlirent :

\- Tu crois qu'une Weasley restera amie longtemps avec un Malfoy ?

Il ferma les yeux, et ravala les mots qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait exactement pour mériter d'être traité avec autant de mépris et de dégout. Scorpius était loin d'être comme son père ou son grand-père… Pourtant, on continuait de lui rappeler d'où il venait, comme s'il en était responsable. Il parcouru la grande salle, le plateau de pancakes et le déposa devant Rose :

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

\- On se le demande tous ! soupira-t-il imperceptiblement.

\- Oh il n'y a plus de confiture non plus ! se plaignit Rose en se levant pour aller en chercher.

\- Assieds-toi, j'y vais, répéta le blond.

Il se leva, mécaniquement, une nouvelle fois, juste pour Rose, les paroles de Sebastian en tête, et des questions dans la tête. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne …


	45. Je ne voulais pas le dire

_Sixième année_

\- Je me demande vraiment pourquoi vous avez gardé cette matière tous les deux ! remarqua Rose en soupirant dans un coin de la pièce.

Allénore haussa les épaules, et appuyée contre le dos d'Albus, tourna une nouvelle page de son manuel :

\- Pour Allénore, je peux le comprendre. Tu cherches à en savoir plus sur l'Histoire des sorciers. Mais toi Al ? s'étonna Scorpius.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules à son tour.

\- Je baigne dans l'Histoire, se justifia-t-il.

Albus aimait profondément cette matière. Il tenait sûrement ça de son père… Harry Potter avait tenu à élever ses enfants à l'écart de son passé, sans jamais y parvenir, et il leur avait raconté la guerre, mais pas de façon morbide, sordide ou sanglante comme le faisaient les journalistes. Non. Lui, il leur avait raconté l'histoire de deux amis d'enfances qui allaient à Poudlard, l'histoire d'un loup-garou, épaulé par ses amis, l'histoire d'un Poufsouffle froidement assassiné, l'histoire d'un adolescent qui prenait des photos, victime de la guerre… Et Albus avait vu les ombres, dans les yeux de son père. Ce qu'Albus aimait par-dessus tout, c'étaient les gens, derrière l'Histoire. Ceux qui la faisaient, qui la construisaient, parfois même sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Vous êtes sur quel chapitre en ce moment ?

\- La deuxième guerre des sorciers, murmura Albus.

Ce n'était jamais facile de voir son père en photo partout. Mais dans des manuels, ça l'était encore plus, surtout quand il le voyait aussi maigre, couvert de sang et blessé. Le ministère avait longtemps hésité avant de réformer le programme d'enseignement d'Histoire de la Magie. C'était sa tante Hermione qui avait insisté : il était important pour les jeunes sorciers de comprendre le monde dans lequel ils vivaient, et les erreurs qui avaient été commises. Ce chapitre était déjà enseigné en cinquième année, mais approfondi en sixième et septième année. Il était délicat, si bien qu'un professeur avait été nommé pour faire les cours à la place du Professeur Binns. Albus détestait ce chapitre…

\- Nous parlons des procès qui ont fait suite, ajouta Allénore.

\- On peut parler d'autre chose ? demanda Scorpius, mal-à-l'aise.

\- C'est notre histoire, fronça des sourcils Rose.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué que le visage du blond avait blêmi, comme à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient de la deuxième guerre, ou qu'ils l'évoquaient.

\- On étudie le procès d'Ombrage, précisa Albus. Cette femme donne vraiment froid dans le dos.

\- C'est d'avantage celui de Fenrir Greyback qui m'effraie, frissonna Allénore.

\- T'as peur du grand méchant loup ? se moqua Albus.

Allénore se pencha pour le faire tomber et frappa sa tête avec son manuel. Albus s'esclaffa et le lui vola :

\- Celui des Carrow est particulièrement compliqué à comprendre aussi !

\- La semaine prochaine, on passe au chapitre sur la vie des sorciers durant la guerre. On parlera de la résistance, énonça Albus.

\- Et des sorciers qui n'ont rien fait ? Vous allez en parler aussi ? questionna Rose. C'est une réalité de la guerre qu'il ne faut pas oublier, aussi peu glorieuse soit-elle !

Allénore hocha positivement la tête. Son regard s'arrêta sur Scorpius. Il serrait tellement fort sa baguette dans ses mains, qu'elle n'avait peur qu'il la casse en deux. Il avait les paroles de Sebastian en tête… « Tu crois qu'une Weasley restera amie longtemps avec un Malfoy ? »…

\- Parce que tu penses que les gens avaient le choix ? rétorqua Scorpius.

\- On a toujours le choix, contesta Rose.

\- Ah oui ? Tu crois ?

\- Bien sûr !

Le ton était monté, et Albus et Allénore s'étaient mis en retrait, n'osant intervenir :

\- Tu crois que c'est condamnable ? De ne pas intervenir ? De ne pas vouloir se faire tuer ? fulmina Scorpius.

\- Je crois que si la lâcheté était un crime Azkaban serait remplie !

\- La lâcheté ? C'est lâche selon toi, de protéger les siens ?

\- Si pour cela on regarde des innocents mourir, oui ! s'écria Rose.

\- Tu es bien présomptueuse pour juger les autres de la sorte ! vociféra le blond.

Rose se tût un instant :

\- Je ne les juge pas.

\- Oh si tu les juges ! s'indigna Scorpius. Tu as été à leur place ?

\- Tu trouves ça normal que des gens soient prêts à torturer les autres pour plaire à Lord Voldemort ? Que des familles entières lui prêtent allégeance pour ensuite se retourner contre lui une fois que le vent n'est pas en sa faveur ?

\- J'appelle ça de la peur ! s'égosilla-t-il.

\- Et moi de la lâcheté ! vociféra Rose.

Les deux adolescents s'étaient levés et s'affrontaient du regard. Scorpius était dans un état de colère telle qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué Allénore, juste derrière lui :

\- S'il-vous-plait…, tenta d'intervenir Allénore.

\- Toi, tu te tais ! lui ordonna Scorpius. Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

La jeune-fille recula, choquée. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Etant née-moldue et qui plus était, d'origine française, elle n'avait pas vécu baignée dans les conséquences de ces combats, de ce conflit. Cela ne la touchait pas autant que pour Albus, Rose ou Scorpius, mais elle en comprenait les enjeux.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux là ? s'emporta Rose.

\- Toi non plus tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu es une Weasley, fille de héros, pas un Malfoy, fils de traître ! Les conséquences de la guerre tu ne les connais pas parce que ta vie est et a toujours été toute rose, parfaite !

Rose eut envie de hurler, de lui dire que des deux, c'était lui qui jugeait le plus. Elle se tût, s'empêchant de lui dire que sa mère pleurait parfois le soir dans les bras de son père, qu'elle avait la marque de la guerre sur le poignet, « un sang-de-bourbe » gravé sur la peau. Elle refusait de lui parler des moments d'absence de son père, quand il parlait de Fred, son frère, des yeux vides de son parrain Harry, des angoisses de sa grand-mère Molly quand elle n'avait pas des nouvelles tous les jours de ses enfants. Elle refusait de parler de la peur d'être oubliée de sa mère, qui les avait conduits à emménager tout près de chez grand-père et grand-mère Granger. La guerre, elle avait grandi avec. Au lieu de lui confier tout ceci, elle se contenta de soupirer :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ?

\- Rien. Je dois y aller.

\- Tu fuis tout le temps, à chaque fois que quelque chose ne te plaît pas ! Mais la vie ça fonctionne pas comme ça Scorpius !

Il attrapa son sac et s'en alla :

\- Va-t'en. Après tout c'est ce que les Malfoy font ! hurla-t-elle.

Rose, aussitôt qu'elle eut prononcé ces mots, les regretta et s'en voulu. Le visage de Scorpius s'était tourné vers elle, et toute émotion l'avait quitté. Intérieurement, il était profondément déçu, mais plus encore, en colère.

\- Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas le dire. Je ne voulais pas insinuer ça, je ne voulais pas le faire…

Il ne répondit rien, et s'en alla plongeant la salle sur demande dans un silence assourdissant.


	46. Je t'attendrai

_Sixième année_

Rose tapait sur la porte de toutes ses forces.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !

Pas de réponse. Elle se laissa glisser sur le long de la porte et cacha son visage entre ses genoux. Scorpius était dans un coin de la pièce, à l'opposé, comme si le fait de respirer le même air que Rose était une chose insupportable. Ils étaient enfermés dans quinze mètres carrés, et ce n'était pas assez pour lui. Rose ricana doucement, en imaginant Allénore et Albus, leurs oreilles collées derrière la porte.

Ces derniers avaient secrètement espéré qu'avec les vacances de Noel, les tensions entre Rose et Scorpius se seraient apaisées. En fait, parler de « tension » était un véritable euphémisme. Allénore aurait même dit qu'il s'agissait de la litote de l'année ! La Serdaigle et le Poufsouffle ne se parlaient plus. Ils refusaient de manger à la même table, de partager le même pupitre et Allénore et Albus étaient obligés de partager leur temps avec l'un et avec l'autre. Ils avaient bien tenté de raisonner Rose. Après tout, elle s'était tout de suite excusée, ses mots ayant dépassés sa pensée. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde aurait pu croire, Rose était la moins têtue des deux…

\- Il refuse de me parler. Et puis moi aussi j'ai le droit d'être en colère : il a interprété mes propos !

Enfin, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être sacrément tête de bourrique quand même… Peut-être qu'elle avait été maladroite, ou peut-être qu'elle s'était mal exprimée. Peut-être même qu'ils n'étaient tout simplement pas d'accord. Mais Rose s'était déjà excusée un nombre incalculable de fois, et le blond l'avait ignoré et regardé avec ce que Rose pensait être du mépris. Alors, Allénore et Albus avait tenté de calmer Scorpius.

\- Elle a dit ce qu'elle avait à dire ! Si c'est ce qu'elle pense de moi, elle ne vaut pas mieux que tous les autres.

Albus et Allénore n'avaient rien dit, et étaient partis de la bibliothèque sans rien ajouter, épuisés et un peu chagrinés. Ils avaient compté sur les vacances pour tout arranger, mais c'était encore pire. Rose et Scorpius ne se regardaient même plus, s'évitaient dans les couloirs. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué :

\- Vous vous parlez plus avec Malfoy ? avait demandé Nilam un matin.

\- Il s'appelle Scorpius, ne pût s'empêcher de rectifier laconiquement Rose. Et non, nous ne nous parlons plus !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Divergence d'opinions, avait grogné Rose.

Allénore et Albus n'en pouvaient plus de cette guerre froide. La première avait essayé de les réconcilier, avait supplié Scorpius d'écouter la rousse, de lui pardonner. Albus, connaissant Rose, l'avait amadoué. Ils avaient tout tenté. Ils leur avaient mentis, prétextant que l'autre était prêt à faire un pas, si l'un le faisait aussi. Mais aucun des deux n'étaient dupes. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution. Leur donner rendez-vous dans une salle et les enfermer jusqu'à ce qu'ils se parlent.

\- C'est pas un peu archaïque comme méthode ? s'était étonné Albus.

\- Peut-être, mais elle a déjà fait ses preuves !

C'était comme ça, que Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malfoy qui ne s'adressaient pas un mot depuis des semaines, s'étaient retrouvés enfermés dans la réserve de potions de l'école.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment plus me parler ? demanda Rose.

Le blond se retint de lui prononcer quoique ce soit. Il était en colère et le mot était faible. Il pensait que Rose se moquait bien de son nom, de ses origines mais ce n'était pas vrai. Cette dispute le lui avait fait comprendre.

Et ça rendait Scorpius malheureux.

Il n'avait suffi que d'une seule remarque de la part de Sebastian pour qu'il en doute, puis d'une conversation pour qu'il en soit certain. En première année, Scorpius savait que son nom ne serait pas facile à porter, qu'il avait de grandes chances d'être seul. Son père avait même voulu l'inscrire à Durmstrang. Scorpius avait refusé : sa place était à Poudlard, nulle part ailleurs. Puis il avait rencontré Albus, son meilleur-ami. Il avait rencontré Allénore qu'il avait blessé mais qui l'avait pardonné. Et Rose. Il repensait à cette dispute. « Va-t'en. Après tout c'est ce que les Malfoy font ! »… Pourquoi ça le touchait autant ? On lui avait fait ce genre de remarque toute sa vie ? Rose était son amie. C'était sûrement pour ça que ça l'atteignait autant.

Mais pire que ça. Ça lui crevait le cœur comme si ce dernier n'était qu'un simple ballon de baudruche.

Rose elle était restée muette. « On ne se dispute qu'avec les gens que l'on aime. Les autres on les ignore » disait sa mère. Est-ce que cela signifiait que Scorpius considérait qu'elle faisait désormais partie des « autres » ? De ceux qu'on ignorait ? La rousse avait blessé son ami, elle le savait. Si elle pouvait revenir en arrière elle le ferait. Mais être ignorée de la sorte, comme si elle n'était rien, qu'elle n'avait jamais été quelque chose, ou représentée quoique ce soit à ses yeux, ça lui faisait mal. Tellement mal. C'était presque physique. Rose sentait ses cils s'alourdir sous le poids de ses larmes.

\- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir m'ignorer pendant les deux années qu'il nous reste, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je peux essayer, grogna-t-il sans qu'elle ne l'entende.

Elle sanglota, et Scorpius tressaillit. Il lui manquait tellement… Sans savoir qu'elle lui manquait tout autant.

\- J'attendrai que tu veuilles me reparler.

Scorpius avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre. La porte s'ouvrit, et Rose se décala pour apercevoir son cousin Louis, excédé :

\- Je leur avais dit de pas le faire… Sortez de là avant que Madame Bustier n'arrive ! les pressa-t-il.

Le Poufsouffle se leva d'un bond pour s'enfuir, mais Rose attrapa sa manche, toujours assise :

\- Je le pense sincèrement, Scorpius. J'attendrai.

Scorpius ne se retourna pas. Il était convaincu que s'il le faisait, il lui pardonnerait, la prendrait dans ses bras, et il n'en était pas capable. Elle lui avait fait trop de mal, en neuf mots seulement. « Va-t'en. Après tout c'est ce que les Malfoy font ! »… Sans regarder derrière lui, il se dégagea de l'emprise de la Serdaigle et s'en alla, la laissant seule dans la réserve de potions.


	47. Après toi

_Sixième année_

\- Pourquoi tu ne souris jamais en ce moment ? demanda Sebastian.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie c'est tout.

Scorpius jeta un coup d'œil discret à la table des Gryffondor. Rose était en face de Sebastian, le visage fermé et pâle. Il eut juste le temps de la voir souffler, faisant voleter une mèche rousse sur son front constellé de tâches de rousseurs. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et elle se redressa, se tenant droite comme i, attendant un signe, quelque chose, n'importe quoi de la part de Scorpius. Mais ce dernier se retourna, pour finir de pour son café.

\- Est-ce que je t'ennuie ?

\- Non pas du tout Sebastian, ce n'est pas ça ! Répondit vivement Rose.

Il suffisait de regarder Rose ou de la connaître un minimum pour savoir qu'elle n'avait pas assez dormi. C'était assez évident. Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel. Le secret avec Rose, quand elle était comme ça, c'était de la laisser tranquille, de lui fournir une assiette de pancakes, une tasse de thé et d'attendre qu'elle prononce quelques mots. Sebastian ne la connaissait pas …

\- Ils se disputent tout le temps en ce moment, fit remarquer Albus en face de lui.

\- Ils sont si mignons ensemble pourtant ! soupira Madaleine, la petite-amie de Scorpius.

\- Je m'en fiche.

\- Menteur ! l'accusa Allénore à voix basse.

Elle beurra une tartine en fusillant de ses yeux chocolat son ami. Elle en avait plus que marre de cette situation et était à fleur de peau. Samedi dernier elle avait couru dans tout le château pour aider Scorpius avec son devoir sortilège et pour prêter main forte à Rose qui croulait sous les recherches pour une traduction en arithmancie. Albus lui, se scindait aussi en deux : le soir il écoutait les plaintes de Scorpius, et la journée, les désolations de Rose. Le brun jeta un œil à la table des Gryffondor, pour voir sa sœur Lily encadrée par ses trois amies. Elles s'entendaient merveilleusement bien, et Albus ressentit un pincement au cœur : ça lui manquait... Albus se concentra de nouveau sur Rose, qui commençait à s'énerver :

\- Arrête je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas ! S'emporta Sebastian

\- Mais non ça va ! commença à hausser le ton Rose.

Plusieurs personnes avaient tourné la tête, et Rose se mît à rougir et en baissant la voix, tenta de rassurer son petit-ami. Elle était juste à bout. Et Scorpius lui manquait atrocement.

\- Tout va bien ! Marmonna Rose.

\- Bien sûr ! Depuis que tu ne parles plus à Malfoy tu es d'une humeur massacrante ! lui reprocha le Gryffondor.

\- Il s'appelle Scorpius ! le corrigea Rose.

\- On s'en fout de ça ! cria Sebastian.

\- Non Sebastian ! On ne s'en fout pas ! hurla Rose en se levant soudainement.

Elle quitta la grande salle, furibonde et au pas de course, laissant les autres élèves interloqués et abasourdis.

\- Scorpius ! l'interpella Madaleine.

Sans s'en rendre compte, instinctivement, il s'était levé et tout le monde le regardait. Il se rassit mécaniquement et laissa Allénore partir à la suite de la rousse, en pestant contre Sebastian. Ce dernier le fixait intensément et Scorpius s'évertuait à l'ignorer. Il termina son petit-déjeuner et se rendit en cours, comme si de rien n'était. Il évita Rose toute la journée. En métamorphose, Allénore lui chuchota :

\- Rose a raison.

\- De quoi ?

\- Quand elle dit que tu es un lâche et que tu fuis tout le temps.

Il se concentra sur son parchemin encore vierge, sans parvenir à prendre en note le cours. Il fuyait souvent, il devait le reconnaître. Mais à quoi bon se battre quand tout était perdu d'avance ?

\- Tu avais raison, quand tu as dit que je ne pouvais pas comprendre cette guerre ni ses conséquences.

\- Allénore, non…, murmura-t-il à son tour.

Scorpius s'en voulait d'avoir dit ça. C'était stupide et ridicule.

Je n'ai grandi ni avec la magie ni dans ce pays. Mais toi je te comprends, continua-t-elle. Et je sais que tu as juste trop d'ego pour aller vers Rose, et que tu ne sais pas comment faire. Seulement, il va falloir que tu trouves.

\- Rose méritait qu'il agisse. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, pas pour un défaut.

\- Prouve-lui qu'elle a tort. Que les Malfoy ne sont pas des lâches !

\- Mais les Malfoy sont des lâches ! rétorqua-t-il brusquement.

C'était vrai. C'était pour ça que ça l'avait autant touché ! Non seulement c'était Rose qui le lui avait dit, son amie, mais en plus de ça, c'était vrai. Son père avait été lâche, ses grands-parents encore plus. Ils n'avaient jamais fait les mauvais choix. Même quand ils avaient fait les bons, c'était par pur égoïsme et Scorpius en avait honte. L'histoire de sa famille était ancrée en lui, et il avait si longtemps cherché à la renier… Rose avait fait le premier dans la réserve de potions. Elle avait reconnu qu'elle était allée trop loin.

\- Vos histoires de noms sont ridicules. Ils ne vous définissent pas, ajouta Allénore.

« Ce que nous appelons rose, sous un autre nom, sentirait aussi bon. »… Elle avait raison. Finalement, il avait bien fait de lire du Shakespeare. Scorpius avait la tête dans la brume. Et la voix de Rose tournait en boucle, lui répétant que pour lui, elle serait prête à déclencher une guerre. La fin du cours sonna, et il rangea ses affaires distraitement. Au moment de sortir, il se heurta à Rose et désigna la porte, pour la laisser passer :

\- Après toi.

Les yeux de Rose s'illuminèrent et elle se mît à sourire. Deux petits mots c'était parfois beaucoup…


	48. Je te verrai demain

_Sixième année_

Ils étaient tous les quatre allongés dans la salle sur demande, à contempler le plafond qui s'était illuminé, reproduisant un faux ciel nocturne.

\- Le choixpeau a hésité à vous envoyer dans vos maisons ? demanda Allénore.

Rose traça une constellation dans l'air avant de répondre :

\- Oui.

\- Entre quelles maisons ?

\- Gryffondor et Serdaigle, répondit Rose.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a fait pencher la balance ?

\- Toi ! avoua la rousse.

Les deux jeunes-filles s'étaient rencontrées dans le Poudlard express, alors qu'Allénore fouillait le train à la recherche de sa baguette qu'elle avait égarée. Rose s'était approchée et elles avaient fait connaissance. Lors de la répartition, le choixpeau avait à peine effleuré le cuir chevelu d'Allénore, qu'il l'avait envoyé à Serdaigle. Et Rose voulait rester avec cette brune aux longs cheveux … Allénore lui avait fait pensé à sa mère sûrement parce qu'elles étaient toutes les deux nées-moldu et que Rose, si elle imaginait mal sa mère perdre sa baguette, savait qu'être plongée au cœur d'un monde qu'on ne connaissait pouvait être un peu effrayant au début.

\- Moi aussi ! répondit Albus. Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. J'ai choisi Poufsouffle pour ne pas faire comme mon père ou mon frère. C'était un peu stupide.

\- Mais sans ce stupide choix, on ne se serait peut-être jamais parlé, remarqua Scorpius.

\- Je ne pense pas, fît Albus. Ou alors ce serait vraiment trop triste !

\- Et toi ? lui demanda Allénore.

\- Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Le choixpeau s'est décidé tout seul, haussa des épaules Scorpius.

C'était la vérité. L'entité magique avait monologué un long moment. Le choixpeau lui avait parlé de son père, un parfait Serpentard dans l'âme, mais qui aurait pu s'épanouir ailleurs, se découvrir. Scorpius aurait pu rejoindre Emma, sa cousine ce soir là… Mais le choixpeau ne voulait pas faire la même erreur avec le fils. C'était comme ça, que Scorpius avait atterri à Poufsouffle.

\- Vous pensez que si nous devions être repartis aujourd'hui nous serions dans les mêmes maisons ? les interrogea Allénore.

Scorpius réfléchit. Effectivement, il voyait bien Allénore à Poufsouffle : elle était travailleuse, gentille et loyale. Quant à lui, il n'en savait trop rien. Il n'avait pas trop le caractère d'un Gryffondor, il était un peu trop terre à terre pour être à Serdaigle et il manquait d'ambition pour être un parfait Serpentard. Albus aurait fait un bon Serpentard, avec son regard malicieux et ses ruses pour embêter son frère et sa sœur. Rose, elle, elle aurait sa place n'importe, songea Scorpius.

\- Pourquoi tu te poses toutes ces questions ?

\- Je ne sais pas…, répondit Allénore à Rose.

Elle se releva sur les coudes :

\- Louis doit m'attendre. Je devrais y aller !

La jeune-fille attrapa ses affaires, avant de quitter la salle sur demande. Albus leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Elle va s'en rendre compte un jour qu'elle n'en a rien à faire d'Edward et qu'elle est totalement sous le charme de Louis ?

Rose haussa les épaules. Ca la faisait bien rire cette situation entre son cousin Louis et sa meilleure-amie en fait…

\- Oh avec Rose nous en avons déjà parlé et on pense que d'ici une vingtaine d'année ce sera bon ! s'esclaffa Scorpius avant de s'étrangler.

Rose ne dit rien. Cette conversation, ils l'avaient eue avant de se disputer. Il y avait toujours un malaise entre eux. Ils ne se parlaient jamais directement, toujours indirectement. C'était tendu, mais au moins, ils communiquaient. Enfin, à leur manière...

Rose et Scorpius ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés seuls depuis leur « réconciliation ». Cette situation était très inconfortable et aucun des deux ne savaient comment manœuvrer. Rose avait cette désagréable impression de marcher sur des œufs, d'être coincée ou dos au mur. Les choses n'étaient plus comme avant et ils avaient peur l'un comme l'autre qu'elles ne le soient plus jamais. Albus comprit le malaise et se tût. Il était grand temps qu'ils se parlent…

\- Je dois rejoindre Lily. Je file moi aussi à plus !

Rose se redressa, les sourcils froncés. Albus était d'une subtilité à tout épreuve. Dès qu'il quitta la salle, une aura de tension s'abattit dans la salle sur demande, pesant sur les épaules des deux adolescents. Ils se regardèrent crispés avant d'ouvrir la bouche en même temps :

\- Je suis désolé…

Ils s'esclaffèrent et l'atmosphère devient soudainement plus respirable, moins dense :

\- Tu m'as manqué Rose.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

\- C'est pas pareil sans toi, avoua Scorpius en articulant faiblement.

\- Je veux bien te croire ! s'amusa la rousse.

Les deux amis ne se serrèrent pas dans les bras, mais le cœur y était. Ils surent à ce moment précis, que tout était pardonné et qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin d'en reparler. Ils étaient différents, avec leurs défauts et leurs qualités, et ils l'acceptaient tous les deux. Rose se leva à son tour et ramassa ses mèches pour en faire un chignon :

\- Ça te dit d'aller à la bibliothèque ? On pourrait s'avancer pour le cours d'étude des moldus ! s'enthousiasma Rose.

Scorpius grimaça. Il avait vraiment envie de passer du temps avec Rose, mais il ne pouvait pas :

\- Je dois rejoindre quelqu'un moi aussi.

\- Madaleine ?

\- Ouais. Madaleine.

Rose n'ajouta rien, et l'observa partir à son tour, pour la laisser n'avait rien contre Madaleine, la nouvelle petite-amie de Scorpius. Mais à cet instant précis, elle ne l'aimait pas. Vraiment pas. Avant de quitter la salle sur demande, le blond se retourna vers la rousse, un sourire sur les lèvres :

\- On se voit plus tard !

Rose hocha vivement la tête. Oui… Ils se verraient plus tard. Ils se verraient demain, et après-demain, et le jour d'après, ainsi que le jour encore après... Ils avaient tout le temps maintenant et c'était tout ce que Rose avait besoin et envie d'entendre.


	49. Ça peut attendre demain

_Sixième année_

\- C'est terminé Rose.

\- Inutile d'être aussi mélodramatique Sebastian ! rétorqua la rousse en baissant la tête.

Rose savait qu'elle ne finirait probablement pas sa vie avec Sebastian. C'était inéluctable. Pourtant, leur rupture lui broyait le cœur, et lui donna une migraine d'une puissance telle, qu'elle n'eut qu'une envie, se coucher et se plonger dans le noir jusqu'à ce que ça passe. Il avait suffi d'une autre querelle, d'une dernière altercation pour les adolescents se séparent. Elle renifla bruyamment se retenant de pleurer. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle attendit patiemment, compta dans sa tête les secondes, et courut sans trop savoir où elle allait. Elle grimpa les marches de la tour d'astronomie et se percha sur la structure. Elle y resta longtemps, a observé le ciel.

C'était bizarre comme sentiment. Rose aimait sincèrement Sebastian. Leurs baisers lui manquaient déjà. Il était le premier garçon qu'elle avait aimé. Albus flânait de filles en filles, Scorpius était avec Madaleine et Allénore, quand elle n'était pas avec eux, était avec Louis ou bavait secrétement sur Edward Stan, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpendant. Rose était seule, et ça, ça l'effrayait. Elle regarda Bonnie, sa chouette, en train de s'amuser à faire des cabrioles dans le ciel pour la faire rire.

\- Je savais bien que je te trouverai ici ! se félicita une voix sous ses pieds.

Elle ne baissa pas les yeux, ayant reconnu Scorpius qui escalada les anneaux de fers d'une seule main pour se poser à côté d'elle.

\- Frimeur !

\- Un peu, avoua Socpius en riant, suspendu dans les airs.

Scorpius baissa la tête, imitant Rose. Allénore et Albus devaient encore fouiller le château à sa recherche, avec Hugo, Lily, Louis et Molly. Lui, avait tout de suite pensé à venir ici, dans « leur endroit »... Il savait que Rose aimait s'y isoler.

La nuit était en train de tomber toute seule, et le soleil se couchait, orangé tranchant avec le ciel et toutes ses nuances de violets.

\- Tu savais que les gens qui ont des yeux bleus voient mieux dans le noir ? Lui demanda Scorpius.

Rose s'esclaffa. Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer. Elle n'en avait pas envie, pas aujourd'hui.

\- Tu dois bien voir toi, avec tes beaux yeux bleus ! ajouta Scorpius.

Rose rougit, puis se tourna légèrement vers lui :

\- Tu as les yeux gris. C'est presque pareil.

\- Je t'ai ramené de quoi manger un peu, murmura le blond.

Il sortit de sa poche une pomme qui lui tendit. Elle croqua dedans, avant de s'arrêter :

\- Tu savais que les pépins de pomme contiennent du cyanure ?

\- Non.

\- Un point partout alors ! s'écria Rose. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de jouer... Alors je te laisse gagner cette manche.

Scorpius sourit, conscient que Rose devait penser à autre chose. Cependant, il savait qu'elle avait besoin de parler, de se confier.

\- Tu veux en parler ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Non.

\- J'ai tout mon temps. Mais je dois dire quelque chose à Madaleine et nous avons rendez-vous dans deux heures, donc parle-moi ! Dit quelque chose !

\- Tu savais qu'il y a assez de fer dans un être humain pour faire un petit clou ? l'ignora-t-elle en continuant de manger sa pomme.

Il baissa la tête. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas… Rose était une véritable pipelette quand il s'agissait de parler de ce qu'elle ressentait. Scorpius savait toujours comment la faire parler :

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas jouer ?

\- Elle resta muette.

\- Tu savais que le diamètre du Soleil diminue d'un mètre à chaque heure ? rétorqua-t-elle presque aussi vite.

\- Oui je le savais, répondit-il nonchalement avant de froncer les sourcils. Je te connais Rose. T'as envie de hurler.

\- Même pas. C'est de ma faute si on a rompu.

C'était vrai. Quand elle se regardait à travers les yeux de Sebastian, elle se sentait belle, désirable, unique. Elle venait de perdre tout ça.

\- Il voulait qu'on aille plus loin ensemble.

\- Oh ! fît Scorpius en balançant ses jambes dans le vide.

Il n'osa pas poser de questions et attendit :

\- Je voulais pas. Et voilà le résultat…

La colère monta en Scorpius. Ce Sebastian était un crétin de la pire espèce. Depuis le départ il ne s'intéressait à Rose que pour son nom… Et en plus… En plus ça ? Il avait une sincère envie de lui cogner dessus. Scorpius se demanda s'il devait lui parler de tout ce que Sebastian lui avait dit, des insultes qu'il avait craché à Scorpius, des doutes qu'il avait placé dans sa tête, et de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour les éloigner Rose et lui. Il décida de garder ça pour lui, que Rose n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Rose. Personne n'a le droit de te forcer à faire quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie.

\- Même mes parents quand je refusais de manger mes brocolis et qu'ils me forçaient à les avaler ? ne pût s'empêcher de plaisanter Rose.

Il haussa un sourcil. Comment pouvait-elle rire de la situation ? Etait-elle gênée à ce point ? Peut-être qu'elle fuyait tout simplement la situation.

\- Je suis sérieux. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répéta-t-il. Un jour tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'attendra et qui te méritera.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Évidemment !

Ils restèrent longtemps tous les deux, à regarder les étoiles apparaître, comme avant. Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre sans s'en rendre compte, leurs deux corps se rassurants l'un l'autre. Ni Rose ni Scorpius n'avaient besoin de mots, et finalement, leurs mains s'étaient jointes, le blond serrant celle de la Serdaigle. Finalement, après un moment Rose s'exclama :

\- Tu devrais y aller. Tu vas faire attendre Madaleine.

\- Non c'est bon.

\- Mais si ! Tu avais quelque chose à lui dire !

Scorpius ne se souvenait même pas de ce qu'il avait à dire à sa petite-amie… Scorpius entendait déjà dans sa tête Madaleine pester contre lui. Cependant, il était bien ici, avec Rose. Tout était si calme, si parfait. C'était ces moments qui lui avaient manqué… Madaleine pouvait attendre, pas Rose. Rose… C'était Rose. Il se précipiterait toujours pour l'aider, pour être avec elle si elle était triste ou en colère, et ce soir, elle avait besoin de lui.

\- Ça peut attendre demain, chuchota-t-il.

Rose hocha la tête, avant de plisser les yeux.

\- Il était un peu débile de toute façon… , trancha-t-elle en parlant de Sebastian.

\- Ah oui ? S'esclaffa Scorpius.

Elle hocha la tête .

\- Tu savais qu'il fallait soixante-douze muscles différents pour parler ? Fit gaiement Rose. Imagine combien il en faut pour dire quelque chose d'intelligent ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

\- J'imagine qu'en solliciter un seul lui demande déjà trop d'effort, se moqua Scorpius.

C'était un peu méchant. Mais Rose en avait besoin…Alors Scorpius était là. Et il le serait toujours…


	50. Tiens, bois ça Tu te sentiras mieux

_Sixième année_

Les éclats de rire fusaient dans tous les coins de la pièce. Molly et Haylina étaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre, étrangement proches. Louis était à côté d'Albus, s'empêchant de dévorer Allénore du regard qui riait à gorge déployée suite à une blague de Rose. Ils étaient une quinzaine tous en cercle dans la salle sur demande. Même Nilam s'était jointe à eux, la rousse ayant lourdement insisté.

\- Ça me fait peur, avoua Molly.

\- De quitter Poudlard ? lui demanda Rose.

\- Oui. Ce sont sept années qui vont se conclure. Ce n'est pas rien.

\- J'ai l'impression de quitter ma seconde maison moi aussi, la rassura Louis.

\- Mais vous allez pouvoir étudier, faire ce qui vous plaît ! s'extasia Allénore.

Elle secoua doucement le bras de Louis pour le faire réagir. Ce dernier avait été accepté dans une université étrangère, pour y suivre des études sur les créatures magiques. Quant à Molly, elle partait en école de journalisme comme elle l'avait toujours souhaité. Elle allait manquer au journal de l'école, cela ne faisait aucun doute… Elle s'y était tellement investie !

\- Ce nous manquera quand même, énonça Louis. Je vais te manquer ! lui promit-il.

\- Tu crois ? fit-elle, peu confiante.

\- Qui te tiendra compagnie quand Serdaigle et Poufsouffle disputeront un match ?

\- Ah je n'avais pas pensé à ça, grimaça Allénore.

Louis lui fît de gros yeux, un peu vexé, et elle se mît à rire de plus belle en affirmant qu'il lui manquerait effectivement. Nilam se resservit à boire :

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas du jus de citrouille ! l'avertit Haylina.

\- Je me disais bien que le goût n'était pas le même ! ironisa la métisse en portant le verre à sa bouche.

L'alcool lui fît du bien. C'était Molly, qui avait subtilisé l'une des bouteilles de la réserve personnelle de ses parents lors des vacances de Noël.

\- Ralentis un peu quand même…

\- Je peux boire autant que je veux. Allénore ne boira pas une goutte d'alcool parce qu'elle est trop parfaite.

\- Ah oui ? souleva discrètement Louis en se rappelant d'une certaine soirée…

\- Rose tient l'alcool. Elles me raccompagneront toutes les deux ! déclara Nilam, totalement désinhibée par la vodka.

\- Elle te fait moins peur maintenant ? chuchota Rose à Scorpius.

\- Absolument pas, murmura-t-il.

Il la trouvait même dix fois plus effrayante dans cet état. Nilam était du genre a toujours vouloir avoir le contrôle. C'était étrange de la voir comme ça. Rose ne répondit rien sachant que Nilam avait beaucoup de problèmes familiaux en ce moment. Les Wallergan faisaient la une des journaux sorciers depuis l'arrestation de sa cousine, Opaline, en fin d'été.

\- C'est le moment ou est tous censés se poser des questions les uns sur les autres, pour partager un moment de pur gêne, totalement cliché, souleva Nilam. Alors commençons par Haylina ! T'aimes Molly ? Je veux dire par là, est-ce que vous baisez toutes les deux ?

Haylina se dégagea des bras de Molly aussitôt, devenant rouge et Louis se massa les tempes.

\- Tu ne veux pas poser une autre question ? Ou être moins vulgaire ?

\- D'accord ! Laquelle de nous trouves-tu la plus attirante Louis ? Sachant que Molly et Rose sont tes cousines, il te reste Haylina, Allénore, Janet et moi !

Elle pouffait de rire et Louis s'en voulu d'être intervenu. Tommy et David, ses deux amis, étaient totalement hilares. Décidément cette soirée était magique ! Scorpius lui, était attentif, attendait de voir comment Louis allait s'en sortir. Rose lui donna un coup de coude complice : le suspens était insoutenable pour eux deux ! Leurs doigts se frôlèrent, quand Scorpius attrapa son verre pour boire une autre gorgée...

\- Oh allez ! Dis-nous !

\- J'ai une autre question ! intervient Albus.

Louis lui offrit un regard empli de gratitude, soulagé.

\- Quelle est la personne qui compte le plus pour vous en ce moment ?

Finalement, Louis n'était plus aussi empli de gratitude que ça envers son cousin… Ce dernier se tourna vers Nilam :

\- Plus subtil comme question ! Expliqua-t-il.

\- Je ne peux pas choisir, répondit Louis.

\- Menteur, marmonna Nilam. Et pour toi Scorpius ? Tu vas nous répondre que c'est Madaleine ? Tu vas faire comme Louis et faire ton ...

\- C'est bon Nilam, arrête ! murmura doucement Albus, mort de rire. Les brusque pas comme ça…

Scorpius se tortilla mal-à-l'aise. Ils avaient rompu la veille et le blond s'en était mangée des vertes et des pas mûres …

\- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, sortit-il d'une traite avant d'avaler une gorgée d'eau.

\- Mais… Depuis quand ? s'étonna Rose.

Scorpius regarda sa montre :

\- Depuis très exactement vingt-sept heures il me semble.

Rose posa une main sur son épaule l'air désolé. Elle attrapa la bouteille de vodka et remplit son verre :

\- Tiens, bois ça. Tu te sentiras mieux !

\- Merci, accepta-t-il.

En fait, ce que personne ne savait, c'était que cette rupture ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Pas plus que l'alcool qui glissait dans son œsophage. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être réconforté. Par contre, il était forcé d'admettre que la main de Rose sur son épaule, elle, lui donnait chaud. Atrocement chaud. Et que maintenant, il n'arrivait plus à l'ignorer comme avant.


	51. J'ai rêvé de toi la nuit dernière

_Sixième année_

Tout avait changé entre eux. Ils avaient pris conscience de leurs sentiments, de la même façon qu'on se prenait une gifle sur le visage.

Rose devait garder la tête froide. Elle n'en pouvait plus. De toute cette tension entre eux. Mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise tension. C'était de la bonne tension, de celle grisait quelqu'un, qui rendait l'air épais et pesant mais paradoxalement et incroyablement facile à respirer. Une tension qui dopait son corps d'adrénaline, de dopamine, qui lui faisait perdre le contrôle qu'elle s'évertuait de garder. C'était comme être attirée par un aimant, c'était comme voir un oasis au milieu d'un désert, une goutte de pluie après une trés grande sécheresse… On n'y résistait pas, malgré toute la volonté du monde. Il y avait de l'électricité autour d'eux. Elle se sentait forte, invincible et en même temps, chétive et faible. C'était « l'effet Scorpius » … Comment faisait-il ? Il savait où la toucher pour la faire frémir, quoi lui dire pour la faire gémir …

Scorpius lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, d'une voix qu'elle ne lui avait jamais entendu. Suave, un peu grave et sa barbe de trois jours, celle qu'il laissait pousser avec une fierté à peine déguisée, lui gratta l'épaule quand il y déposa un baiser :

\- Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière Rose, souffla-t-il.

Mais de retour en arrière, Rose n'en voulait pas ! Non, elle, elle voulait sauter en avant, bondir à pieds joints ou à cloche-pied, sprinter, ou même marcher sur les mains. L'essentiel était d'avancer, de ne pas retourner en arrière justement. Parce qu'elle n'en serait plus capable, plus maintenant. Elle voulait juste rester dans ses bras. Même si tout allait changer, que rien ne serait plus comme avant, il fallait qu'ils le fassent, qu'ils sachent.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Elle frémit. Oui c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Rose était attirée par Scorpius depuis bien trop longtemps pour être raisonnable. Sa rupture avec Sebastian lui avait ouvert les yeux.

C'était Scorpius.

Ca avait toujours été lui…

\- Et toi ? C'est ce que tu veux ? s'entendit-elle dire d'une voix plus rauque que d'ordinaire.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il change d'avis, à ce qu'il s'enfuit au dernier moment. Rose avait toujours cette peur au fond d'elle. Scorpius était comme ça : il se livrait peu, et c'était toujours à elle de venir à lui. Pourtant, c'était lui qui l'avait plaqué contre le mur de la salle sur demande. Prisonnière entre ses bras, elle n'avait même pas cherché à s'en dégager. Elle aurait fait une bien malheureuse fugitive de toute façon. La main de Scorpius s'enroula autour de sa nuque et se mît à jouer avec les petits cheveux qui s'y trouvaient. C'était tendre, doux. La rousse trembla de plaisir, de bonheur. Elle ne savait même pas que c'était possible. Scorpius lui donnait chaud, et froid, lui donnait envie de courir et de dormir, de le tuer pour ce qu'il lui infligeait, mais plus encore, de l'embrasser. Elle rapprocha leurs deux corps et ils s'assemblèrent comme deux blocs, formant une masse. Une seule et même masse. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, dans leur velouté gris. Elle se demanda si la poussière de diamant ressemblait à ça. Si elle brillait de ce même gris… Mais elle se souvint que la poussière de diamant était noire, pas grise, comme les prunelles de Scorpius. D'ailleurs elle se demanda si elle avait déjà vu un gris semblable. Non… Jamais. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pensait à cela ?

\- Je crois qu'on est en train de faire une bêtise.

\- Je m'en fiche, répondit-elle.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait ressentir. Pourtant elle était prête à être assaillie par tout un tas d'émotions. Les lèvres de Scorpius fondirent sur les siennes, et son cœur tapa de plus en fort à lui en faire mal, à l'en rendre malade. Son sang pulsait dans ses veines, battant dans ses tempes. Elle ferma les yeux, avant de les rouvrir. Elle voulait voir cet instant ne rien rater. Rose sentit le souffle de Scorpius sur son nez, ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais été aussi prés d'elle. Elle attendit les secondes, trop lentes…

\- Rose ! Rose !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'Allénore venait faire ici ? Et pourquoi elle criait ?

Le décor s'effaça, le blond disparut. Tout disparu en fait. Sa mémoire se vida. Totalement.

\- Rose ! Réveille-toi ! Seigneur ! On va encore être en retard !

De retour dans le monde réel, Rose se réveilla en sursaut, essoufflée et aussi peu reposée que lorsqu'elle s'était couchée. Elle se prépara en vitesse, pour descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle bailla, exténuée :

\- T'as encore fait une nuit blanche ? l'accusa durement Albus en pointant sa fourchette vers elle.

\- Non elle a dormi comme une marmotte ! déclara Allénore.

\- Tellement bien que je suis fatiguée, se plaignit Rose. Je ne suis plus habituée à dormir aussi longtemps !

\- Ça a dû te faire du bien ! dit Scorpius.

\- C'est bizarre…, murmura la rousse.

\- De quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai rêvé de toi la nuit dernière, je crois.

Et ça la perturbait, parce qu'elle était incapable de dire ce qu'ils faisaient dans son rêve, elle qui se souvenait toujours de ces-derniers. Elle fit la moue. Elle savait que Scorpius était dans son rêve, elle se souvenait vaguement d'une histoire de poussière de diamant… Mais c'était tout.

\- Ah oui ? s'étonna-t-il. Je faisais quoi dans ton rêve ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

Elle se souvenait toujours de ses rêves pourtant… Mais celui-ci ne lui avait laissé qu'une impression, celle d'avoir froid et chaud à la fois.


	52. Il y a assez de place pour nous deux

_Sixième année_

Le Poudlard express s'élançait à toute allure, et pour certains, pour ce qui était leur dernier voyage à son bord. La plupart des septième années avaient brillamment obtenu leurs ASPICS, Tommy le meilleur ami de Louis Weasley, étant même major de la promotion.

-Tu dois avoir hâte de revoir la petite Jane ! lui déclara soudainement Molly.

\- Oui. J'ai hâte de la voir, murmura Louis. Elle grandit vite !

La grossesse de Victoire en avait surpris plus d'un… Il fallait reconnaître que Victoire était assez jeune. Mais elle était surtout sans-emploi, sa carrière dans l'art ne décollant pas d'un iota, et on ne savait pas qui était le père de Jane. Plus encore, Victoire, qui avait toujours été si sérieuse, si appliquée, était aujourd'hui seule, mère-célibataire d'une adorable petite fille.

Louis et Molly regardaient les paysages, comme s'ils ne les reverraient plus jamais.

\- Ça va me manquer tout ça, répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois.

\- Tu as parlé avec Haylina ? chuchota-t-il alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans leur compartiment.

\- On va prendre un appartement ensemble., rougit Molly. J'espère que ça va marcher.

\- Tant que tu es heureuse … , lui sourit-il.

Le blond espérait toujours que sa cousine fasse son coming-out, et elle en avait envie. Mais Haylina n'était pas prête.

\- Et toi ? Tu as parlé à Allénore ? s'enquerra la rousse.

\- T'as déjà essayé de parler à un sourd et à un aveugle ?

Molly s'esclaffa, mais Louis, lui soupira. Des sentiments pour Allénore, il en avait depuis un petit moment maintenant. Et s'il s'en était rendu compte assez tard, il avait l'impression que parfois, elle aussi, ressentait quelque chose pour lui.

\- Bah tiens quand on parle du loup !

Louis se tourna vers l'entrée du compartiment, pensant voir la Serdaigle. Mais ce n'était que Gribouille, son chat, qui miaulait pour entrer. Il lui ouvrit et instantanément, le chat blanc se pelotonna confortablement sur ses genoux. Tommy, David et Janet arrivèrent, les mains pleines des friandises qu'ils étaient partis chercher :

\- Bon, on a pris de tout ! s'extasia Janet en se jetant sur la place à côté de celle de Molly.

\- Je n'ai jamais mangé de Patacitrouille dans le Poudlard express, remarqua Louis en s'en emparant d'une.

\- Tiens, Allénore est passée ? demanda David en désignant Gribouille qui ronronnait.

\- Non…

Une main toqua sur la porte de leur compartiment et ils découvrirent Albus et Rose, les nez collés à la vitre, en train de leur faire des grimaces. Ils entrèrent et se serrèrent avec les autres dans le compartiment :

\- Vous avez volé tous les bonbons ! les accusa Albus.

\- Il n'y en a plus pour nous ! ajouta Rose, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- On les a payés ! se justifia Louis.

\- On se retrouve avec une Allénore en hypoglycémie !

\- T'as déjà côtoyé une Allénore en hypoglycémie ? haussa des sourcils Albus.

\- Scorpius grogne lui aussi. Parce qu'il n'a pas sa dose de chocolat.

\- T'as déjà côtoyé un Scorpius qui grogne ? souleva le Poufsouffle.

Molly leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Prenez-en un peu !

Rose et Albus se servirent sans se faire prier :

\- Vous avez prévu quoi pour cet été ? leur demanda Louis.

\- Je sais pas trop. Rose et Allénore ont obtenu un job d'été chez Fleury et Bott, Scorpius et moi on voulait travailler aussi mais on s'y est pris trop tard, annonça Albus.

\- Vous n'avez pas réussi à vous dégoter un truc ? s'étonna Louis.

\- On voulait le trouver de nous-mêmes, sans passer par nos parents ou la famille. Mais je crois bien qu'on va aider oncle George avec les stocks du magasin !

Louis se mît à sourire. Lui aussi travaillerait chez son oncle George pour l'été. C'était une bonne nouvelle : Fleury et Bott n'était qu'à quelques rues…

\- Y'a plus du tout de Patacitrouille ! geignit une voix.

Janet ouvrit le compartiment pour laisser entrer Allénore, qui fit de gros yeux apercevant tout de suite les bonbons :

\- Ah ! J'ai trouvé les coupables ! Et vous ! fît-il en se tournant vers Rose et Albus. Vous fricotez avec l'ennemi !

\- On a suivi ton chat ! déclara Rose.

\- Gribouille ?

Elle alla jusqu'à Louis, et s'assit à ses côtés pour caresser son chat, qu'elle n'osa pas bouger des genoux du blond tant il y semblait bien.

\- Allénore ? T'es où ? hurla une voix dans le couloir.

\- Quatrième compartiment sur ta droite Scorpius ! répondit la brune.

Ce dernier atteignit sa destination et ouvrit grand les yeux : ils étaient sept à s'entasser dans un tout petit compartiment. Ça valait le détour.

\- Bon on a trouvé ce qu'on était venu chercher ! se leva Rose.

Albus et Allénore l'imitèrent, la brune appelant Gribouille qui sauta des genoux de Louis pour suivre sa maîtresse, et le Poufsouffle piqua encore deux trois bonbons.

\- Restez ! leur proposa Louis. On ne finira pas tout ça de toute façon !

Janet hocha positivement la tête et Albus et Allénore se rassirent, ravis de pouvoir manger les sucreries. Rose, hilare face à la précipitation de son cousin et de sa meilleure amie, s'assit à son tour, se collant à Molly pour faire un peu de place à Scorpius. Ce dernier regarda Rose, sceptique.

\- Il y a assez de place pour nous deux ! lui promit-elle.

Scorpius sourit et s'assit. Leurs cuisses se touchèrent tout du long, c'était incroyablement inconfortable. Pourtant, le voyage passa vite, pour l'un, comme pour l'autre. Et il aurait pu rester des heures dans cette position...

Pour Rose, il y aurait toujours assez de place pour Scorpius…


	53. C'est deux sucres, n'est-ce pas ?

_Eté entre la sixième et la septième année _

\- Allénore n'est pas avec toi ? s'étonna Scorpius en voyant Rose arriver seule.

\- Allénore cherche le « Livre invisible de l'invisibilité », expliqua la jeune-femme. Louis l'aide !

\- Et elle ne comprend pas toujours qu'il a des sentiments pour elle ? s'étonna le blond.

\- Oh c'est si marrant de voir Louis galérer un peu… , ricana Rose.

Cette dernière marqua une pause, et s'arrêta :

\- Mais Al n'est pas avec toi non plus ! remarqua Rose en cherchant son cousin des yeux.

\- Non, il a repéré Lily avec quelqu'un et les suit en filature …, soupira Scorpius.

\- Il ne reste plus que toi et moi ! s'enthousiasma la rousse. On y va ? Ils nous rejoindront après !

\- Je te suis !

Rose adorait son travail chez Fleury et Bott. Grâce à lui, elle pouvait se faire un peu d'argent et économiser pour ses études, l'année prochaine. En plus, cela lui permettait de voir Allénore tous les jours, ainsi que Scorpius et Albus qui avaient finalement obtenu un petit job chez son oncle George. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais les deux adolescents en étaient ravis. Et puis oncle George aimait le fait que ses employés soient majoritairement des Weasley : c'était une entreprise familiale et il tenait à ce qu'elle le reste.

Scorpius et Rose s'éloignèrent du chemin de Traverse, pour se rendre dans la partie moldue de Londres. C'était Albus qui avait trouvé ce petit café un peu excentré, coincé entre deux rues principales. Scorpius le soupçonnait d'y être entré la première fois pour observer de plus prés la jolie blonde qui y travaillait. Mais les quatre amis s'y étaient instantanément plut. Il y avait un grand mur de brique en relief, et la première fois qu'ils y étaient allés, Allénore y avait coincé entre deux joints, une pièce de monnaie. Depuis, chaque fois qu'ils y allaient, à tour de rôle, ils y ajoutaient une nouvelle. Le mur était presque plein maintenant… Cet endroit était le leur.

\- Je me laisserai bien tenter par un fraisier cette fois-ci ! songea Rose.

\- Tu comptes vraiment goûter tous les gâteaux de la carte ?

\- Evidemment ! Je veux savoir lequel est le meilleur ! répondit Rose.

Scorpius sourit, levant les yeux au ciel. Rose était gourmande comme pas deux. Il la regarda avancer d'un pas aérien, sans se douter que partout où elle passait, les gens se retournait pour la contempler un peu plus. On aurait dit une petite fée… Elle avait un pas dansant. Elle était gracieuse, marchant avec légèreté malgré la lourdeur de l'air. En short et en t-shirt, elle ne sentait même pas les regards brulants des autres sur ses longues jambes ou sa poitrine. Parce qu'elle-même, ne se sentait pas belle, ou désirable. Scorpius mordit l'intérieur de sa joue et secoua la tête. Dehors, l'orage commencer à tonner, à s'approcher.

\- Tu crois qu'il va bientôt pleuvoir ? se réjouit Rose.

\- J'aimerais bien. Il fait si chaud !

Comme si le ciel avait entendu ses paroles, il se mît à pleuvoir à torrent, les nuages déversèrent ce qu'ils gardaient en eux depuis trop longtemps et les éclairs zébrèrent le ciel. Rose se retrouva trempée, les cheveux lui tombant mollement jusque dans le bas de son dos. Les gouttes glissèrent sur ses cils et elle leva les bras en l'air en fermant les yeux :

\- Ça fait du bien !

\- Ne reste pas là, tu vas attraper une pneumonie ! l'avertit-il.

Il la contempla, sauter joyeusement dans les flaques d'eau alors qu'elle ne portait que des chaussures en toile. Elle l'éclaboussa plusieurs fois et se prêtant en jeu, il finit par l'imiter. Ça sentait la pluie, le frais et l'orage. Rose lui attrapa finalement la main, ses boucles rousses dégoulinantes sur son t-shirt blanc. Ils coururent jusqu'au café pour se mettre à l'abris. Rose essora ses cheveux sous l'œil furibond de la serveuse qui s'approcha d'elle :

\- Vous voulez une serviette ?

\- Ce ne serait pas de refus ! accepta la rousse.

La blonde revint deux minutes après, avec une pile de serviette qu'elle leur tendit avant de leur désigner une table. Rose passa devant la grande bibliothèque, ou tout une tonne de jeux de société étaient empilés les uns sur les autres. Elle s'empara d'un jeu de carte et les distribua :

\- J'ai une revanche à prendre !

Scorpius s'était découvert un talent pour la bataille et prenait un malin plaisir à battre la rousse. C'était toujours ça de prit ! Rose était douée et meilleure que lui dans presque tout, même aux échecs ! La serveuse du Temple Coffee prit leur commande, et les apporta. Elle plaça devant Rose une énorme part de fraisier, ainsi qu'un thé. Elle s'empara du sucrier et avant d'en mettre dans le café de Scorpius, le regarda :

\- C'est deux sucres, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête et la regarda plonger dans son café deux morceaux.

Il la trouva désirable. Plus encore que jamais.

Rose se souvenait toujours de ce genre de détails …


	54. C'est bon, j'en ai acheté deux

_Eté entre la sixième année et la septième année_

Scorpius parcourait la Gazette du sorcier, survolant les gros titres. Opaline Wallergan, une cracmolle, la cousine de Nilam, mêlée aux meurtres de familles entières de sorciers, était encore à la une de la Gazette. Le projet « Opaline » venait d'être publié, et présentait les premières mesures quant à l'insertion des cracmols dans la communauté sorcière. Scorpius soupira de soulagement. A Poudlard, ils ne s'étaient pas trop rendu compte de toute cette sordide histoire. Mais la surveillance et la présence des aurors sur le chemin de Traverse les avaient fait se heurter à la réalité. Aujourd'hui, tout allait bien…

\- Cette histoire me fait toujours aussi froid dans le dos, murmura la voix d'Allénore dans son dos. J'espère que les sorciers apprendront tous de leurs erreurs.

Tous ces cracmols, qu'on avait battu, maltraité, et ces familles entières décimées…

\- La mère de Rose y veillera, assura Scorpius.

\- Ma mère hésitait à me laisser partir cette année, avoua Allénore. Elle pense que c'est trop dangereux encore.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester avec elle Allénore ! Tu dois passer tes ASPICS ! s'effara le blond.

Il essaya d'imaginer une année à Poudlard sans Allénore, sans ses maladresses, sans ses mots savants, sans ses blagues qui ne faisaient rire personne, et il trouva ça atrocement terne.

\- Rien n'est joué, mais je pense la convaincre avec le temps.

\- Tu as dix-sept ans dans quelques jours… Tu n'auras qu'à venir chez moi avant la rentrée !

Allénore l'embrassa sur la joue, franchement touchée :

\- Tu es adorable. Mais je n'abandonnerai pas ma famille. Pas pour la magie.

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, et son geste l'apaisa. Scorpius savait qu'il aurait beau essayé de raisonner sa meilleure-amie, rien n'y changerait. Scorpius et Allénore se comprenaient toujours sans avoir besoin de parler. Ils étaient si semblables parfois…

\- Je compte bien vous imposer ma présence, tu sais !

\- Heureusement. Poudlard sans toi, ce ne serait pas pareil, avoua-t-il.

\- Il y aura toujours Albus… et Rose, souleva la jeune-femme en le regardant avec insistance.

Scorpius écarquilla les yeux et se mît à rougir. Allénore attendit quelque chose, une réaction, une réponse, mais rien ne vint. Il fronça les sourcils et l'ignora. Il savait ce qu'elle était en train de faire, mais ça ne marcherait pas. Il n'avouerait rien. Et puis… Il n'y avait rien avouer !

\- Vous vous êtes beaucoup rapproché, insista Allénore.

\- Et tu t'es beaucoup rapprochée de Louis.

Elle le fusilla du regard. Un partout et balle au centre. L'un comme l'autre n'avait pas envie de s'épancher sur leurs sentiments. Et quels sentiments de toute façon ? Allénore était amoureuse d'Edward, l'ancien attrapeur de Serpentard. Et Scorpius… Scorpius voguait, s'amusait, découvrait, comme le faisait la plupart des jeunes gens de leur âge. Bien sûr qu'il aimait Rose. Il adorait Rose. Mais il ignorait tous les sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir pour elle, parce que ça lui faisait peur et qu'il ne les comprenait pas.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant Fleury et Bott et Allénore s'extasia, devant les nouvelles couvertures d'un manuel de sortilège avancé. Il la regarda sautiller comme une enfant et se promit de revenir plus tard, pour acheter l'ouvrage et lui offrir pour son anniversaire.

\- On devrait se dépêcher ! la pressa le blond. Albus et Rose vont nous attendre !

Allénore hocha la tête et sur le chemin, avala sa salive devant les glaces de Stefan Fantarôme. Avec Rose, elles n'avaient parfois pas le temps de s'arrêter pour manger quand elles travaillaient… Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel et lui en acheta une avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de refuser.

\- C'est pour ça que je t'adore ! le remercia Allénore en commençant à manger sa glace.

Scorpius réfléchit un instant et acheta une autre glace, qu'il ne toucha pas, la gardant précieusement entre ses mains. Ils arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous et Rose s'approcha d'Allénore en sautillant :

\- Tu me fais goûter ? J'ai trop faim !

Allénore lui tendit le cornet mais Scorpius fût le plus rapide, et lui offrit celui qu'il avait toujours dans les mains, qui avait légèrement fondu :

\- C'est bon j'en ai acheté deux !

Allénore savait bien que Scorpius n'aimait pas le parfum framboise, mais qu'en revanche, c'était la préféré de Rose… Cette dernière remercia Scorpius, les joues un peu rouges, et s'attaqua à sa glace en s'en mettant partout.

\- J'imagine qu'il n'y en avait plus pour moi, se plaignit Albus.

Allénore s'esclaffa et lui proposa un morceau de la sienne :

\- Tu n'es pas Rose…, expliqua-t-elle en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

Scorpius ne les entendit pas. Il contemplait Rose, son nez constellé de tâche de rousseurs et de glace à la framboise. Il la trouva belle, diablement belle. Et il réalisa. Il réalisa qu'il était dans de la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou, qu'il venait de faire huit cents mètres avec une glace dans les mains pour une fille, sous une chaleur atroce, étouffante, juste parce qu'il avait pensé à la joie qu'il aurait de lui faire plaisir en lui offrant. Il réalisa qu'il aimait Rose. Bien plus que comme une simple amie…

Mais vraiment plus que comme amie.


	55. Je t'aiderai à étudier

_S eptième année_

Rose avait été nommée Préfète en chef ! Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Sa mère avait été fière, si fière… Hugo avait marmonné un petit « bravo, on ne s'en serait jamais doutés ! », son parrain Harry l'avait chaleureusement félicité et Oncle Percy lui avait donné toutes sortes de conseils assommants qu'elle avait poliment écouté. Elle regrettait que Scorpius ou Albus n'aient pas été nommés eux aussi. Non. Au lieu de ça, elle était obligée de former un binôme avec Mexan Taylor, un Serpentard de son année, très studieux mais incroyablement peu loquace. Même Emma Zabini, qui était réputée pour aimer tous les Serpentard sans condition, ne pouvait pas le supporter.

\- Tu as eu le temps de terminer les plannings pour les rondes des préfets ? demanda Rose.

\- Oui.

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel. Mexan ne s'exprimait que par des « oui », des « non », ou des onomatopées quand « oui » et « non » semblaient lui coûter trop d'effort.

\- Tu as eu le temps de trouver une nouvelle salle pour les réunions du club d'échec et pour le journal ?

\- Non.

Elle criait intérieurement, avec l'envie furieuse de piquer une crise.

\- Je vais m'en charger ! s'exclama-t-elle pourtant.

En fait, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en charger. Pas du tout. Entre les devoirs, les traductions, les exposés de plus en plus en durs, les entraînements de Quidditch, son rôle de Préfète en chef, Rose n'avait même plus le temps de penser. Ajouté à cela, elle stressait pour les ASPICS alors que la rentrée n'avait eu lieu que la semaine dernière. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait s'en sortir. Elle n'avait plus le temps d'aller à la bibliothèque, de passer du temps avec ses amis… Elle ne déjeunait même plus avec eux. Elle ne pouvait même pas aider Allénore en défense contre les forces du mal, maintenant que Louis n'était plus à Poudlard. Elle faisait une bien piètre élève, mais encore pire, une mauvaise amie. Rose allait décevoir tout le monde : Madame Deauclair, la directrice de sa maison, tous ses professeurs, ses coéquipiers, ses amis, sa famille… Sa mère ! L'idée lui était insupportable. Elle regarda sa montre. Elle était déjà en retard pour l'entraînement.

Elle courut jusqu'au terrain, prenant le soin d'attacher ses longs cheveux roux en un chignon. Elle attrapa son balai et s'ajouta aux joueurs déjà présents :

\- T'es en retard ! pesta Nilam, la nouvelle capitaine.

\- Désolé Nilam, j'avais un truc urgent à terminer avec Mexan et..

\- Je m'en fiche Rose, la coupa Nilam. Cette année est la bonne et surtout ma dernière ! Je veux tenir cette maudite coupe avant de partir !

Rose soupira. En sept ans, les Serdaigle n'avaient pas gagné une seule fois la coupe de Quidditch. Gryffondor et Poufsouffle se l'arrachant mutuellement d'une année à l'autre depuis une dizaine d'années.

\- On a de bons éléments, excellents même. On a de quoi gagner et pulvériser les autres alors on va le faire ! Enfourchez vos balais !

Rose soufra. Elle avait joué un peu cet été, mais pas autant que d'habitude, et cela se faisait ressentir. Elle avait perdu certains réflexes et elle était plus lente que d'habitude. Elle termina l'entraînement avec d'affreuses courbatures et un mal de dos atroce. Elle se rendit à la grande salle, sans se doucher. Elle était bien trop fatiguée pour lever les bras et se savonner.

En arrivant, elle eut l'agréable surprise de voir que ses amis l'avaient attendu. Ils la regardèrent, le sourire aux lèvres et les ventres gargouillant. Revigorée, elle s'assit à côté d'eux et mangea tout le contenu de son assiette :

\- Nilam est un troll ! se plaignit-t-elle.

\- Je suis juste à côté Weasley !

Elle sursauta et Allénore se mît à rire en lui servant un grand verre d'eau qu'elle avala d'une traite.

\- Doucement tu vas t'étouffer !

\- Mais je n'ai pas le temps ! s'exclama Rose en enfournant une pomme de terre dans sa bouche.

\- Prend le ! lui demanda Albus d'un ton péremptoire.

Rose bailla. Ces cernes n'avaient jamais été aussi prononcés.

\- Je dois aller à la bibliothèque, je dois faire les emplois du temps pour les rondes des préfets, terminer mon devoir d'arithmancie…

\- Repose-toi un peu, insista Scorpius.

\- Mais je n'ai pas le temps. J'ai un retard énorme en défense contre les forces du mal ! Je ne m'en sors plus.

\- Je t'aiderai à étudier ! lui promit Scorpius.

\- Tu ferais ça ? demanda-t-elle des étoiles pleins les yeux.

\- Évidemment !

Elle termina son repas, et Allénore échangea un regard complice avec les deux adolescents, lui désignant une petite fiole vide. Rose bailla une nouvelle fois et s'endormit sur la table :

\- Elle va me tuer quand elle apprendra que j'ai fait ça, s'en voulu la brune.

\- Mais non. Elle sera contente d'être reposée et de ne plus ressembler à un zombi ! la rassura Albus.

\- C'était mon idée en plus ! ajouta la blond.

Scorpius la souleva, et l'attrapant par les genoux, la plaça entre ses bras :

\- Direction la tour Serdaigle !

Sur le chemin, il la regarda dormir, et son cœur se paralysa quand il l'entendit soupirer, et nicher sa tête au creux de son cou. Il sentit le nez de Rose se frotter à sa peau, tout doucement. Il resserra son étreinte et se força à regarder ailleurs.

Albus le regarde suspicieusement et Scorpius se reprit, les joues un peu rouge :

\- On dirait pas comme ça, mais elle pèse son poids ta cousine !


	56. Je peux te tenir la main ?

_S eptième année_

L'attaque en faucon des Serdaigle était redoutable, et tout le monde le savait. Surtout les Gryffondor. Surtout Sebastian Howell qui savait que si Rose venait à trop s'approcher des buts, c'en était finit de son équipe. Il pesta alors que la pluie tombait sur le terrain de Quidditch.

\- C'est quand tu veux Potter ! hurla-t-il à Lily.

\- Je fais ce que je peux ! répondit la rousse en essayant de tenir droite sur son balai malgré le vent.

\- Ce que tu peux c'est pas assez ! Alors tu m'attrapes ce vif et tu mets fin à ce match avant qu'on se fasse pulvériser !

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et s'exécuta, prenant un peu d'altitude pour augmenter ses chances d'apercevoir la petite balle dorée et ailée. Sebastian se reconcentra sur le match, assez vite pour observer Rose Weasley faire un magnifique plongeon de Dionysos. La poursuiveuse avait lancé le souafle en l'air avant de sauter à son tour de son balai pour frapper dans la balle en direction des anneaux. Elle célébra son but et la balle fût remise en jeu. Il fît signe à John et à Addie de le suivre. Il fallait empêcher Rose de marquer à nouveau…

Dans les gradins, Allénore était toute excitée :

\- Quand je vais raconter ça à Louis …

\- Il sera ravi d'apprendre que Gryffondor se fait humilier de la sorte ? termina Scorpius.

\- Attendez que je l'annonce à James ! pouffa de rire Albus.

Ils regardèrent les poursuiveurs de Gryffondors se mettre en formation. Addie et John encadrèrent Rose . Scorpius fronça les sourcils, paniqué :

\- Ils font une pince de Parkin !

\- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Allénore inquiète.

\- Sebastian va foncer sur Rose tête baissée pour lui prendre le souafle des mains, expliqua Albus en grinçant des dents.

Scorpius retenait son souffle, ses mains serrant la barrière de bois. Son sang commençait dangereusement à bouillir. Il savait que Rose était une excellente joueuse... Elle saurait s'en tirer. Il l'espérait. Et il le fallait.

\- C'est dans les règles ça ? s'effara Allénore.

\- Oui, murmura le brun.

\- Je déteste le Quidditch, soupira la Serdaigle en mordillant ses lèvres.

Rose essaya de se dégager de la pince, mais c'était impossible. Les deux rouges et or étaient collés à elle et elle n'avait aucun moyen de leur échapper. Elle chercha ses coéquipiers : aucun ne pouvait recevoir une potentielle passe. Rose pesta, lâchant plusieurs jurons. Elle eut à peine le temps de mettre une main devant son visage pour se protéger que Sebastian lui rentra dedans, son balai tapant violemment dans son poignet, qui craqua. Elle tomba sur le sol, et se releva en grimaçant. Nilam demanda un temps mort :

\- Tu peux reprendre ?

\- Mon poignet est peut-être cassé, grimaça douloureusement la rousse.

\- Ok, on fera sans toi, va à l'infirmerie ! lui ordonna la métisse.

\- Non je peux encore voler !

Rose voulait jouer ce match, gagner avec son équipe. Elle n'avait raté aucun entraînement malgré son emploi du temps, s'était donnée à fond pour ses coéquipiers, pour la victoire. Elle voulait gagner avec eux, pour eux. Nilam lui lança des éclairs à travers la pluie :

\- Bourrique de Weasley tu vas aller à l'infirmerie et on te rejoint dans quinze minutes pour t'annoncer notre victoire ! hurla Nilam.

Rose ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, si bien qu'elle obéit, escorter par ses amis qui avaient dévalé les gradins après sa chute. La partie reprit et Scorpius irrité, croisa le regard satisfait de Sebastian :

\- Je vais lui coller mon poing dans le nez à lui !

\- Je le tiendrais ! lui promit Albus.

\- Et moi je ferais le guet ! ajouta Allénore.

Rose, Scorpius et Albus se tournèrent vers elle, surpris

\- Quoi ? Il a fait tomber Rose de son balai ! justifia-t-elle.

Ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie, Rose tenant son poignet qui la faisait terriblement souffrir. L'infirmière les accueillit en soupirant.

\- Encore ?

\- C'est pour Rose cette fois ! s'excusa Albus

La femme soupira. Il ne se passait une semaine sans qu'Albus Potter se retrouve à l'infirmerie. Et quand ce n'était pas pour lui, c'était pour l'un de ses trois amis… Elle désigna un lit et Rose s'y assit, faisant grincer les ressorts :

\- Je le déteste ! C'est vraiment un crétin et moi une idiote ! Je suis fatiguée et si j'avais plus dormi…

\- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire…, la consola Albus.

Rose avait envie de pleurer. Elle avait un emploi du temps si chargé … Elle devait bien admettre que sans lui, elle ne se serait jamais laisser prendre dans une pince de Parkin aussi facilement. Scorpius posa l'une de ses mains sur la sienne, et lui sourit. L'infirmière poussa Allénore et Albus et fît signe à Scorpius de bouger. Elle examina le poignet de la jeune-fille :

\- Ce n'est pas cassé mais luxé ! Je vais le remettre en place, pas besoin de magie. Ça va faire mal !

\- Attendez ! hurla Rose, avant que l'infirmière ne fasse quoique ce soit.

Elle appréhendait la douleur et souffla un instant.

\- Ça va aller Rose ! la rassura doucement Scorpius.

\- Je peux te tenir la main ?

Il écarquilla les yeux et s'avança vers le lit.

\- Evidemment !

Il serra la main valide de la rousse dans la sienne :

\- C'est bon je suis prête !

\- A trois ! prévint l'infirmière. Un, deux…

L'infirmière tourna son poignet qui craqua et Rose hurla, broyant la main de Scorpius dans la sienne qui plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et retint un cri de douleur.

\- Vous aviez dit à trois !

\- Et vous y avez cru…, soupira-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Scorpius grimaça , sa main totalement rouge, avec les marques des ongles de Rose imprimée dessus. Celle-ci le regarda, une petite moue désolée sur le visage et lui pardonna immédiatement.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi ! Sourit-il.


	57. Ca fait ressortir tes yeux

_S eptième année_

Rose avait laissé tomber le Quidditch. Cela faisait trop pour elle, et la priorité était donnée à ses études, aux ASPICS et à son rêve d'intégrer l'Institution Internationale des Sciences des Baguettes Magiques, l'ISBM. Elle avait essayé de tout concilier mais force était d'admettre que c'était impossible. Et elle s'en voulait, de laisser tomber son équipe. Surtout que son dernier match avait été une catastrophe pour elle.

Rose se rassurait comme elle le pouvait : elle aurait tout le temps de jouer au Quidditch plus tard. Pourtant, cela lui manquait atrocement, et elle regrettait souvent. Nilam avait dû refaire passer des sélections et le nouveau poursuiveur de l'équipe était un peu timide, bien qu'efficace. D'autant plus que Rose n'avait pas pu terminer son dernier match, à cause de Sebastian. Même si les Serdaigle avaient finalement gagné, la victoire n'avait pas la même saveur pour Rose qui s'était luxée le poignet. La rousse soupira, regardant la neige tomber dans le ciel. Albus travaillait en face d'elle, décortiquant le calvaire qu'avait été les guerres aquatiques et les guerres de territoires centaures. Ce n'était pas le chapitre le plus intéressant de l'Histoire de la Magie, et pourtant, Albus adorait ça…

\- Allez viens avec nous ! l'interpella Albus en la faisant se lever.

\- Attend, je termine ma phrase ! répondit-elle en replongeant son nez sur son travail.

Rose griffonna quelques mots sur son parchemin et le roula avant de le ranger dans son sac qu'elle attrapa.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- Suis-moi !

Elle frissonna, ayant à peine le temps d'enfiler son écharpe bleue pour ne pas avoir froid :

\- Je dois vite rentrer ! Il me reste beaucoup de choses à faire !

\- Ça attendra Rosie !

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ? répéta-t-elle.

Albus l'ignora et la tira plus fort, l'escortant jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch désert ou Scorpius et Allénore l'attendaient, l'un impatient, et l'autre, grelotante et faisant de petits bons pour se réchauffer.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

\- On t'offre un dernier match Weasley ! répondit une voix dans son dos.

Elle se tourna, pour voir son équipe au complet. Il y avait Quentin et Queen, les poursuiveurs, Anna l'attrapeuse ainsi que July et Freddy les deux batteurs. Nilam tenait dans ses mains le balai de Rose, et lui tendit :

\- Prête ?

Elle regarda ses amis et se mît à rire :

\- Et on va jouer contre qui ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Contre nous ! assura Scorpius.

Lily venait d'arriver sur le terrain, accompagnée de Hugo et de Luo, leur amie. Roxanne la nouvelle gardienne de Serpentard était juste derrière eux, et Quentin, le nouveau poursuiveur de Serdaigle les rejoignit.

\- Alors Weasley ? sourit Nilam. Prête à leur faire mordre la poussière ?

\- Et comment !

\- Ne soit pas si sûre de toi Nilam ! menaça Scorpius. On ne vous ferra pas de cadeaux.

Rose enfourcha son balai et Allénore resta sur la terre ferme. Elle serait l'arbitre de ce match et la seule spectatrice. Elle lança les balles, et courut jusqu'aux tribunes pour observer et prendre des photos avec l'appareil que Scorpius lui avait prêté.

Rose joua le meilleur match de sa vie. Elle essaya de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu autant de plaisir à jouer, à voler et ne trouva pas. L'équipe composée de Scorpius, d'Albus, de Lily, Hugo, Luo et Roxanne était assez coriace en vérité, mais les Serdaigle ce jour-là furent bien meilleurs, et conscients qu'ils jouaient pour la dernière fois avec cette composition, l'emportèrent. Queen et Rose se firent des passes incroyables, Nilam arrêta tous les tirs, et July et Freddy donnèrent du fil à retordre à Albus et Scorpius. Anna attrapa le vif d'or et Rose pleura de joie. Ils descendirent tous sur le terrain et se serrèrent dans les bras, comme s'ils avaient gagné la coupe. Pour Rose, c'était tout comme. Nilam lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Tu pourras remercier Scorpius.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est lui qui a organisé tout ça… C'était son idée.

Rose écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Ce dernier était un peu déçu d'avoir perdu, mais comme les autres, il célébrait. Lily et Hugo félicitèrent Rose, plus heureuse que jamais et son équipe la souleva dans les airs. Elle se sentit bien, légère … Elle avait le sentiment du devoir accompli, d'avoir terminé quelque chose. Le chapitre était bouclé, et elle pouvait passer à autre chose, n'avoir aucun regret, parce qu'elle l'avait eu son dernier match. Grâce à Scorpius. Ce dernier, un peu retrait, était pale à cause du froid. Il n'avait pas pensé à prendre bonnet, gants et écharpe, et après l'effort qui l'avait réchauffé, il commençait à être gelé. Rose s'avança et lui enfila son écharpe bleue. Le blond leva ses yeux gris :

\- Je ne peux décemment par porter l'écharpe des Serdaigle après ma cuisante défaite et je …, commença-t-il à plaisanter en tentant d'enlever le vêtement.

\- Ça fait ressortir tes yeux, le complimenta Rose en le coupant.

\- Tu trouves ?

La rousse hocha la tête et ils rougirent tous les deux, sous la neige. Finalement, Scorpius garda l'écharpe. Rose eut même du mal à la récupérer…


	58. Goûtes en un

_Septième année_

Allénore était toujours ailleurs ces derniers-temps. Albus pensait que c'était parce qu'elle était stressée à cause des ASPICS. Rose, croyait que c'était à cause de son cousin Louis, qui lui manquait un peu. Scorpius, lui était persuadé que c'était tout autre chose. C'était sûrement pour ça, qu'il était le seul des trois à ne pas avoir la bouche grande ouverte en apercevant Allénore embrasser Edward devant « Les Trois Balais ».

\- Depuis quand ils sont ensemble ? murmura Albus. Elle aura pu me le dire ! Je lui dis tout moi !

\- Ils ne sont pas ensemble ! grogna Rose dans son écharpe.

\- Tu les as bien regardé ? s'étonna Scorpius. Ils ont tout l'air d'être ensemble.

Rose sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir. Non mais à quoi jouait Allénore ? Cette dernière aperçut ses amis, et quitta les bras d'Edward précipitamment, les joues rouges. Ce dernier lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et s'en alla, la laissant seule. Rose manqua de glisser sur le verglas, courant presque pour la rejoindre :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Edward ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici lui d'ailleurs ?

\- Il travaille ici, bredouilla Allénore. Je voulais vous le dire, mais Edward voulait garder ça pour lui.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! s'écria Rose.

Scorpius grimaça et Albus se mît à contempler ses pieds.

\- Comment ça « tu m'étonnes » ? répéta Allénore d'une voix plus aiguë que la sienne.

\- Il n'a peut-être pas très envie que tout le monde soit au courant que vous êtes ensemble ! expliqua Rose, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Non ce n'est pas ça !

\- Ah oui ? Moi je pense qu'il se moque de toi, depuis plus de deux ans maintenant, et que tu lui sers de passe-temps parce qu'il est nostalgique de Poudlard et de son fan-club !

C'était brutal, c'était Rose… Mais c'était la vérité, Scorpius en était convaincu. Cependant, Rose n'employait pas la bonne méthode.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? couina Allénore.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'un garçon comme lui sortirait avec une fille comme toi ? enchaîna Rose.

\- « Une fille comme moi » ?!

La brune recula d'un pas. C'était la première dispute que les deux amies avaient, en sept ans d'amitié. Rose se radoucit. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire… Enfin si. Mais Edward ne s'intéressait qu'aux filles assez bêtes pour lui tenir compagnie et briller moins que lui. Allénore n'était pas comme ça. Elle était intelligente, marrante, douce, pétillante… Elle n'était pas une jolie fleur qu'Edward pourrait ajouter à son bouquet pour « faire jolie », parce qu'Allénore… Allénore était bien plus que ça. C'était ce que Rose avait voulu dire. Scorpius s'avança, et se mît entre les deux jeunes-femmes :

\- Ça ne sert à rien de crier !

\- Tu as entendu ce qu'elle vient dire ? lui demanda Allénore.

\- Avoue que c'est étrange !

Il était d'accord avec Rose. Sur le fond, pas sur la forme.

\- Tu es de son côté? s'énerva la Serdaigle.

Scorpius ne répondit pas rien, et quand Allénore se tourna vers Albus, ce dernier demeura silencieux. Des larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues.

\- Je pensais que vous seriez contents pour moi. Pour une fois que quelqu'un s'intéresse à moi, la née-moldue avec l'accent français, la meilleure-amie des illustres Rose Weasley, Albus Potter et Scorpius Malfoy ! Celle qui n'est pas aussi belle que Rose, celle qui n'est pas aussi marrante qu'Albus, celle qui n'est pas aussi charmante que Scorpius ! Celle qui est juste bonne à être leur amie.

Elle s'en alla en sanglotant, et quand Rose s'élança pour la rejoindre, Scorpius la retint en fermant les yeux. Ils se sentirent tous coupables. Ils n'y avaient jamais fait attention avant … Allénore avait toujours manqué de confiance en elle, mais aucun d'eux ne pensaient que c'était à ce point. Edward était tout simplement en train de jouer avec ce trait-ci de sa personnalité et ça les dégouttaient. Au point d'en rendre Rose malade.

\- On ne peut pas la laisser ! murmura Albus. Je vais la retrouver. Rentrez au château…

Scorpius hocha la tête et tira Rose par le bras avant qu'elle ne se mette furieusement à marcher vers l'école. Elle monta quatre à quatre les marches de la tour Serdaigle, Scorpius sur les talons :

\- Calme-toi Rose !

Elle l'ignora, répondant à l'énigme de l'aigle pour qu'il lui ouvre. Il s'arrêta devant la salle commune des bleus et bronze, pour souffler. Rose en ressortit deux minutes après, un bocal de cookie dans les mains, dont elle dévissa le couvercle.

\- Je suis en colère !

\- Je vois ça …

Le visage de la rousse était en effet rouge.

\- J'ai besoin de cookie !

Elle attrapa un biscuit et le fourra dans sa bouche en descendant les escaliers qu'elle venait de monter. Rose n'aimait pas particulièrement les cookies. Sa grand-mère maternelle lui en envoyait cependant de temps en temps. Rose devait admettre qu'elle raffolait de ceux de sa grand-mère et qu'ils avaient toujours le don de l'apaiser… Quand elle était petite et qu'elle était contrariée, sa grand-mère lui en offrait toujours un. C'était devenu son médicament contre l'irritation, la colère. Elle comptait bien manger tout le bocal !

\- On est tous en colère Rose ! Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on vide tous un bocal de biscuits !

Elle s'arrêta dans sa course, alors qu'elle ne savait même pas où elle allait. Elle regarda le blond. Il mordillait l'intérieur de sa joue gauche, signe que lui aussi, était contrarié. Alors, elle lui proposa son médicament :

\- Goûtes en un peu !

\- Je n'ai pas envie de cookie.

\- Ça va t'apaiser un instant.

Elle lui en fourra un dans la bouche. Cela ne l'apaisa pas du tout. Mais il l'avala sans rien dire, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire pour calmer Rose. Ils partagèrent leur colère contre Allénore, inconsciente, mais surtout contre Edward. Ils partagèrent le bocal de cookies, et quand Albus les retrouva, celui-ci était vide, mais ses deux amis, un peu plus calmes.

\- Et Louis ? réalisa soudainement Albus.

\- Quoi « Et Louis » ? l'interrogea Scorpius.

\- Il faut prévenir Louis, murmura finalement Rose.

\- Rose… Te mêle pas de ça.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, pour la secouer tout doucement. Rose ferma les yeux, fatiguée… Ce geste l'apaisa plus que les cookies…


	59. Wow

_S eptième année_

Dans la demeure des Weasley-Granger, une jeune femme terminait de se préparer dans sa chambre. Rose se regarda dans le miroir. Sa robe rose poudré lui allait bien, elle devait l'admettre. Elle enleva ses lunettes pour maquiller ses yeux. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même. Le vêtement marqua sa taille, le décolleté rond était sage. Rose soupira. Elle n'avait pas de quoi plaire, rien d'extraordinaire. Ses yeux étaient trop gros, sa bouche trop petite, son nez était trop écrasé, ses joues étaient toutes gonflées… Elle se regarda une fois encore dans le miroir. Non… Décidément, elle n'y trouvait rien d'intéressant.

\- Rose ! Tu es bientôt prête ? hurla une voix en bas de l'escalier.

\- J'arrive !

Elle enfila ses escarpins, qui la grandirent de quatre bons centimètres. Elle se trouvait si petite… La rousse descendit les marches et accepta le bras tendu de son frère, qui malgré ses chaussures, était désormais bien plus grand qu'elle.

\- Attendez ! Je vais faire une photo ! les arrêta leur mère. Vous êtes si beaux tous les deux !

Leur père leva les yeux au ciel : il était certain qu'ils arriveraient en retard maintenant ! Tant pis… Il profita lui aussi, du joyeux tableau que formaient ses enfants, complices. Ron et Hermione Weasley étaient de ses parents qui se félicitaient de voir leurs enfants s'entendre aussi bien. Leur mère prit plusieurs clichés, et la famille partit en direction du Ministère de la Magie, pour fêter Noël.

Dans le Manoir des Malfoy, un jeune-homme nouait sa cravate avec difficulté. Scorpius se regarda dans le miroir. Il était pale. Ses cheveux blonds étaient désormais mi-longs et il les coiffa, de sorte à ce que son père ne puisse faire aucune remarque. Dompter sa tignasse était toujours un combat pour lequel il manquait de patience. Il regarda les yeux gris de son reflet. Il soupira. Ca irait bien comme ça… Sa mère arriva derrière lui et le fît se tourner pour lui prêter main forte avec sa cravate :

\- Tu es très élégant ! le complimenta-t-elle.

\- Merci…

\- C'est pour les collègues de ton père que tu te fais aussi beau ? Tu espères en charmer un ? le taquina-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil et sa mère, les contemplèrent dans le miroir. Scorpius ressemblait tellement à son père… Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son fils :

\- Rose Weasley en a bien de la chance.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de démentir et se contenta d'escorter sa mère jusqu'au Ministère. Il y retrouva Albus, Lily et James, ainsi que Molly et même Louis qui accompagnait sa cousine. Son père l'autorisa d'un signe de tête à les rejoindre.

\- Je déteste ces trucs ! se plaignit James en triturant son nœud-papillon.

\- Desserre-le ! lui conseilla Albus.

\- Je trouve que ça te va bien moi, déclara Lily.

La remarque de sa sœur eut pour effet de lui faire bomber le torse avec fierté.

\- Rose n'est pas encore arrivée ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Non. Oncle Ron a envoyé un message à papa pour lui dire qu'ils auraient un peu de retard, expliqua Albus. Bon. Je vois Saddie plus loin ! Je vous abandonne !

Molly retrouva Haylina et elles s'éloignèrent. James se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux petits fours et Lily partit attendre à l'entrée Hugo et Rose. Scorpius resta seul avec Louis. Un silence s'installa, gênant. Scorpius prit alors les devants, préférant briser la glace :

\- Elle ne viendra pas tu sais ? souleva le Poufsouffle. Allénore n'est pas chez les Weasley cette année. Et de toute façon, elle ne serait jamais venue à ce genre de soirée. Personne de sa famille ne travaille au Ministère, et...

\- Je sais, murmura Louis. Elle est toujours fâchée après moi ?

Scorpius hocha la tête. Allénore sortait depuis peu avec Edward et cela avait fichu un joyeux bordel. Edward se fichait littéralement d'Allénore et profitait de sa naïveté… . Rose, deux jours après qu'ils aient tous apprit pour Allénore et Edward, avait envoyé une lettre à Louis. Scorpius avait tenté de dissuader Rose de le faire, lui répétant qu'il ne fallait pas s'en mêler. Sauf que Rose ne l'avait pas écouté et que seulement trois jours après avoir envoyé la lettre, Louis s'était rendu à Prés-au-lard pour y voir Allénore. La dispute qu'ils avaient eu avait fait trembler tous les murs.

\- Allénore est l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes que je connaisse. Elle ouvrira les yeux…, ajouta Scorpius et tapotant l'épaule de Louis.

\- Je ne voulais pas la blesser tu sais…

\- Je sais.

\- J'espérais la voir ce soir…

\- Elle est rentrée en France pour les vacances, expliqua Scorpius. Elle m'a fait parvenir une carte de vœu qu'elle a fait elle-même. Clyde avait les pattes pleines de paillettes dorées…, se mit à rire Scorpius.

Mais Louis ne rit pas. Il soupira et rejoignit Molly et Haylina discrètement.

Scorpius observa la foule. Les gens dansaient, mangeaient, buvaient. Une fille habillée de vert lui faisait des clins d'œil insistant. Il l'ignora. Il rentra ses mains dans ses poches et attendit. Le blond aperçut Hugo dans un coin et il chercha Rose, instantanément. Il fouilla l'assemblée des yeux, persuadé que son regard tomberait sur elle. Rose lui manquait toujours trop quand ils étaient en vacances… Il avait hâte de la revoir, d'entendre son rire, de parler avec elle… D'être avec elle, tout simplement.

\- Salut ! fît une voix dans son dos.

Il se retourna. Rose grattait son bras, mal-à-l'aise. Elle se balançait sur la pointe de ses talons, mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. Le froid avait rendu ses joues, ainsi que le bout de son nez, rouges. Ses cheveux lâchés, descendaient naturellement dans son dos. Sa robe lui allait bien, très bien même, soulignait ses hanches, dévoilant ses jambes et un bout de ses épaules constellées de taches de rousseurs. Elle tira sur les manches trois-quarts de sa robe, sentant le regard de Scorpius sur elle.

Il la trouva magnifique.

Presque trop belle.

Scorpius essaya de rassembler quelques syllabes, des mots, pour former une phrase et le lui dire. Mais rien. Rien à part…

\- Wow.

C'était tout ce qu'il était capable de dire. Et Rose, dans ses yeux gris, se trouva de quoi plaire pour la première fois de sa vie.


	60. On peut partager

_S eptième année_

Scorpius soupira de concert avec Albus, à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque. Allénore et Rose s'étaient installées à des tables diamétralement opposées. Les deux jeunes-femmes ne se parlaient toujours pas. Alors Scorpius et Albus avaient décidé de les soutenir, sans se mêler au conflit, en partageant leur temps entre les deux adolescentes. Albus avait ronchonné un bref « c'est toujours moi qui me fais avoir au final, déjà l'année dernière …», avant de voir Scorpius haussé un sourcil.

Scorpius se leva, pour se diriger vers le rayon des livres sur la divination, que jamais ni Rose ni Allénore, n'auraient l'idée de visiter. Il y retrouva Albus :

\- Laquelle des deux est la plus bornée ?

\- Je pensais que c'était Rose, avoua Albus. Mais finalement, Allénore en tient une bonne tranche elle aussi.

\- Vous plaignez pas, vous ne partagez pas le même dortoir avec ces deux-là, ronchonna une voix dans leur dos.

Nilam serrait contre elle un manuel.

\- C'est si horrible que ça ? demanda Albus.

\- T'as même pas idée ! souffla Nilam. Vous croyez qu'elles vont se réconcilier ?

\- Oui, assura Scorpius.

\- J'en serais pas si sûre à ta place. L'autre jour, avant de dormir, Rose a sorti à Allénore qu'elle ne la ramasserait pas à la petite cuillère quand elle se fera larguée… Et Allénore lui a dit qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir mêlé Louis à leur dispute.

Scorpius eut envie de prendre un ouvrage de divination et de se frapper la tête avec… Rose ne pouvait-elle donc pas se taire deux minutes ? Ou se montrer un brin plus délicate ? Et Allénore n'en menait pas bien large non plus.

\- Allénore l'a traité de vipère, ajouta la métisse.

\- On va jamais s'en sortir ! geignit Scorpius.

\- On peut essayer sa technique et les enfermer toutes les deux dans une pièce ? proposa Albus.

\- Je doute qu'une des deux y survive ! les prévint Nilam avant de s'enfuir.

Scorpius retourna s'installer à côté de Rose, qui était toujours en difficulté sur son devoir de sortilèges. D'habitude, c'était Allénore qui l'aidait… Parce qu'Allénore n'avait pas besoin de comprendre cette matière. C'était inné chez elle, et ça avait toujours fasciné Rose. Elle jeta un œil vers la brune et la découvrit, pleinement concentrée, plongée dans la lecture d'un ancien grimoire. La brune leva les yeux de ce dernier et se redressa. Scorpius assista à l'échange visuel, et attendit que l'une des deux sourit à l'autre. Mais rien.

\- Je n'y comprends rien ! se désola Rose en jetant finalement sa plume.

\- Fais voir ! lui demanda Scorpius.

Il parcouru l'écriture de la rousse. Son devoir était très scolaire, et manquait de recherches, mais il était loin d'être mauvais. Il lui rendit, le faisant glisser sur la table en bois.

\- Tu en penses quoi ?

\- C'est bien ! répondit-il.

\- Non c'est juste potable ! se plaignit Rose.

\- Les sortilèges élémentaires sont les plus compliqués tu sais…

\- J'aimerais approfondir ma partie sur les enchantements de l'eau !

Scorpius hocha la tête et se déplaça, pour se mettre à côté de la rousse. Ils firent de nombreux aller-retours, des piles de livres dans les bras pour leurs recherches. Ils y passèrent du temps, les lumières de la bibliothèque s'éteignant les unes après les autres. Scorpius regarda Rose travailler très tard, sans se déconcentrer. Elle, elle n'avait que ça pour se changer les idées. C'était son truc à Rose : étudier, lire pour oublier ses problèmes ou une situation qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle cherchait à fuir. Elle refusait de penser à Allénore, parce qu'elle allait se radoucir et qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Il fallait qu'Allénore comprenne qu'elle était en train de faire une erreur ! Alors Rose continua d'écrire, de trier les informations et ajouta deux pages sur son devoir, déjà complet. Scorpius la regarda, fasciné par la fuite en avant de la rousse. La bibliothécaire vira les deux amis.

Deux semaines plus tard, Allénore et Rose ne se parlaient toujours pas, sauf pour se crier dessus. Mais un jour, Rose, accourut vers le blond en train de discuter avec Allénore, pour se jeter dans les bras de son ami, et lui coller sous les yeux un parchemin :

\- Un « Optimal » ! J'ai eu un « Optimal » ! Le professeur m'a dit que c'était mon meilleur devoir !

\- C'est super Rose ! Tu peux t'en attribuer tout le mérite, la félicita Scorpius en répondant à son étreinte.

\- On peut partager ! plaisanta Rose. Tu m'as bien aidé !

Il la souleva du sol et ils tournoyèrent, ravis. Allénore s'écarta, pour se mettre en retrait, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant tous les deux ainsi.

Scorpius tenait Rose par les hanches, et elle, elle se collait à lui si naturellement… On aurait qu'elle était à sa place. La brune leva les yeux au ciel : ils en mettaient du temps...

Et même si elle était fâchée contre la rousse, Allénore ne lui souhaitait que le meilleur. En l'occurrence, Scorpius.


	61. J'avais remarqué

_Septième année _

Le dortoir ne ressemblait plus à rien. C'était un véritable champ de bataille, et les vêtements volaient, les uns après les autres, honteusement jetés. Un pull rose pâle atterrit sur le visage de Nilam, qui l'enleva pour le poser avec dédain sur le lit de sa propriétaire :

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de vêtements…

\- L'uniforme a ses avantages, répondit Allénore en continuant de fouiller.

\- Pourquoi toute cette investigation ? demanda la métisse.

\- Je vois Edward à Prés-au-lard tout à l'heure.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel et s'en alla du dortoir ne souhaitant pas en entendre davantage. Ca la rendait malade qu'Allénore soit aveugle à ce point. Elle s'arrêta vers la bibliothèque pour rendre quelques manuels. Avant de quitter la tour des Serdaigle, Rose n'avait pu s'empêcher de prendre les livres d'Allénore pour les rendre à sa place… Allénore oubliait toujours la date limite, tête-en-l'air qu'elle était. Elle y croisa Scorpius qui s'amusait avec Albus et d'autres garçons de Poufsouffle qu'elle connaissait de nom :

\- Salut Rosie !

\- Salut Al !

\- On parlait justement de toi ! la salua Scorpius accoudé sur le muret.

Rose haussa un sourcil, l'air interrogateur :

\- En bien ou en mal ?

\- Tu ne préfères pas savoir, se précipita de répondre Albus.

Le brun venait peut-être d'avouer deux ou trois trucs gênants sur sa cousine datant de l'époque où ils étaient enfants… Pas de quoi déclencher une guerre.

\- On y va ? proposa la rousse.

\- On y va ! s'élança Scorpius. Alors comme ça quand tu étais petite tu voyais des étoiles d'araignées ? lui fît Scorpius hilare.

Rose lança un regard meurtrier à son cousin qui se ratatina sur lui-même et ils sortirent faire leur sortie hebdomadaire à Prés-au-lard, faire le plein de sucrerie. Albus et Scorpius s'arrêtèrent à la boutique de George et y restèrent pour l'aider à décharger les derniers stock :

\- Vous me manquez tous les jours les garçons ! Vous étiez diablement efficaces !

\- On revient pour cet été ! promit Albus.

\- Je prends note, sourit l'homme en se tournant vers sa femme qui faisait l'inventaire.

Ils repartaient avec plusieurs bonbons inédits pleins les poches quand Nilam les interpella :

\- Y'a Allénore qui ne se sent pas bien. Venez m'aider !

\- Elle a pas besoin de moi, grogna la rousse.

\- BON ROSE WEASLEY CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! S'égosilla Scorpius. Tu arrêtes de faire ta tête de mule et tu mets ta fierté de côté !

Rose papillonna des yeux :

\- Mais...

\- Y'a pas de « mais » qui tienne. Tu m'écoutes ! Et tu vas aider Allénore ! La regarda-t-il durement.

\- Mais...

\- ROSE WEASLEY, JE TE JURE QUE VOUS COMMENCEZ A ME RENDRE CHEVRE TOUTES LES DEUX ! ALORS TU VAS LA VOIR MAINTENANT !

Les yeux de la jeune fille papillonnèrent. Elle était surprise que Scorpius la secoue ainsi.. Albus et Nilam les observèrent. Rose soupira. Cependant, elle écouta Scorpius et suivit la métisse pour retrouver Allénore, recroquevillée sur elle-même, les bras autour de ses genoux et la tête rentrée entre ces-derniers pour mieux se cacher. Scorpius s'approcha d'elle, mais Allénore le repoussa vivement en sanglotant. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer… Elle tourna son visage baigné de larmes vers Rose :

\- T'avais raison. Un garçon comme Edward ne peut pas s'intéresser à une fille comme moi !

Rose se gifla mentalement encore une fois pour avoir osé dire ses mots, et s'assit à côté de son amie :

\- T'es tellement débile parfois…, soupira-t-elle.

\- J'aurais peut-être dû demander de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre, chuchota Nilam à Albus.

\- Tu n'as pas interprété mes paroles dans le bon sens. Une fille comme toi Allénore, ça mérite mieux qu'un Edward.

Elle attrapa l'une des longues mèches brunes de sa meilleure-amie et la lui passa sous l'oreille :

\- Je crois qu'il m'aime vraiment bien. Et ça me fait peur Rose…

\- Ça fait toujours peur, confia Rose.

\- T'as pas eu peur avec Sebastian…

\- Je ne pensais pas vraiment à lui, murmura la rousse en mordillant ses lèvres.

\- J'ai peur de tout gâcher. Il doit m'attendre, et moi je reste là à pleurer…

Rose grinça des dents. Elle espérait au fond d'elle qu'Edward l'avait laissé tomber. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit, Rose était prête à ramasser Allénore à la petite cuillère. Mais elle n'avait pas à le faire. Du moins pour le moment.

\- Je ne veux pas rester fâchée avec toi, ni avec Louis. Après vous et la magie, ma relation avec Edward est la seule chose de bien qu'il me soit arrivée, avoua-t-elle.

Rose se fît une raison : si sa meilleure-amie avait choisi ce crétin, alors elle l'accepterait. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à Louis, en entendant Allénore prononcer son prénom. Elles se prirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, heureuses de se retrouver. Rose et Allénore sentirent une partie creuse d'elle-même, propre à chacune, se remplir : elles étaient réconciliées. Tout irait bien. Rose aida son amie à se relever, essuya ses joues, la recoiffa et repositionna son t-shirt qui avait légèrement glissé sur son épaule :

\- Je t'accompagne ?

Allénore hocha la tête. Et Rose l'accompagna jusqu'à celui qui allait briser le cœur de sa meilleure-amie un jour ou l'autre. Elle en avait la certitude. Pour autant, elle venait de comprendre qu'elle se devait de l'accompagner. Allénore savait ce qu'elle pensait d'Edward, mais elle avait besoin de son amie à ses côtés, pour répondre à ses questions l'apaiser. Rose revint quelques instants après, la mine réjouie :

\- Elle m'a dit que je lui avais manqué, soupira la rousse.

Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé seule dans un moment aussi important de sa vie. Allénore était pour la première fois avec quelqu'un et Rose n'avait pas été là pour elle, comme la brune l'avait été lorsqu'elle avait commencé à sortir avec Sebastian. Scorpius et Albus souriaient, soulagés de constater que les deux amies avaient fait la paix.

\- Une vie sans moi, ce n'est pas une vraie vie en même temps, plaisanta la jeune femme pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- J'ai remarqué ! répondit Scorpius, le plus sérieux du monde, se rappelant de leur dispute de l'année dernière.

Rose s'arrêta de rire et mordilla encore une fois ses lèvres avant de se mettre à sourire en accrochant ses bras aux deux Poufsouffle. Scorpius l'attrapa par le poignet et elle se colla instinctivement à lui, le sourire aux lèvres :

\- Ma vie serait bien triste sans vous trois.

Le sourire de Rose était contagieux. Alors, il sourit lui aussi. En fait, tout chez elle, était contagieux. Il y songeait parfois... A ce pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui et ses humeurs.

Il enleva un flocon de neige de ses cheveux roux. Parfois, il se disait que s'il n'avait pas peur de tout lui dire, il le ferait. Mais il savait que s'il disait tout ce que Rose lui inspirait, plus rien ne serait comme avant. Et il n'était pas prêt. Il aimait leur relation telle qu'elle était pour l'instant, pleine de complicité, de rire, et de gestes maladroits et affectueux. Il aimait la regarder rougir à son contact, l'observer bafouiller quand il lui faisait un compliment... Ça suffisait à Scorpius.

Mais peut-être plus pour très longtemps.


	62. Sans raison

_S eptième année_

Ils étaient tous les quatre étendus sur le sol de la salle sur demande, encore à contempler le faux plafond. L'air était frais dehors, mais ils aimaient être ici, certains de n'être dérangés par personne. Surtout pas par les fans de Scorpius, ni même celles d'Albus.

\- Quand j'étais petite, je pensais que les cailloux adultes changeaient de noms pour s'appeler « Pierre », avoua Rose.

\- C'est mignon ça ! commenta Scorpius. Mais moins que les « étoiles d'araignées » !

Rose le frappa gentiment sur l'épaule :

\- Quand j'étais enfant, j'aimais bien observer le ciel la nuit et quand la lune n'était pas pleine, je pleurais parce que je pensais qu'elle était cassée, avoua Scorpius à son tour.

\- Tous les enfants disent ou pensent des trucs stupides ! Al par exemple, il poursuivait son père tous les jours pour qu'il lui apprenne à « fluter » au lieu de « siffler »…

Ils rirent et Rose se redressa avant de se tourner vers Allénore :

\- Et toi ? Quand t'étais petite tu as bien dû dire des choses un peu débiles !

\- Je me souviens qu'un jour, en revenant de chez le dentiste, j'étais triste parce qu'il ne m'avait pas mis de couronne. Je n'avais pas très bien saisi le concept ! s'exclama la brune.

\- C'est adorable, mais pas gênant je trouve, déclara Scorpius.

\- Tu veux du gênant ? Mon frère m'a dit que si je brossais trop fort mes dents, j'allais les railler ! J'ai passé deux mois à les caresser plus qu'autre chose !

\- Un peu crade, observa Albus en s'esclaffant.

Rose bailla et se frotta les yeux. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à dormir. Nilam sortait presque toutes les nuits, faisaient les cent pas, Allénore révisait jusqu'à très tard. Les ASPICS étaient dans moins de trois mois, et tout le monde stressait. Rose n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux. Dès qu'elle le faisait, elle imaginait les commentaires des examinateurs, le jour de l'épreuve. « Encore une élève qui s'est donnée le temps de dormir plus de six heures par nuit ». C'était ridicule elle le savait… Pourtant, elle culpabilisait à chaque fois qu'elle remontait les couvertures sur son corps.

\- Je n'en peux plus … J'ai hâte que ça se termine ! murmura Rose.

\- Pas moi, avoua Scorpius sur le même ton.

Même si aucun d'entre eux n'avaient reçu d'affectation pour l'année prochaine, Scorpius savait que tout changerait. Albus allait partir en Histoire de la magie, Allénore dans une école prestigieuse pour étudier les enchantements et sortilèges qui allait la prendre sans aucun doute, Rose allait sûrement être acceptée à l'Institution Internationale des Sciences des Baguettes Magiques. Lui, il poursuivrait ses études pour devenir briseur de maléfices. Emma, sa cousine serait dans la même promotion que lui et à vrai dire, il n'arrivait pas à savoir si ça le réjouissait ou si ça l'effrayait. Ses relations avec Emma, n'avaient jamais été franchement amicales… Cependant, Scorpius savait que l'année à venir serait compliquée : Allénore, Albus, Rose et lui ne se verraient plus aussi souvent, et ça lui faisait peur.

\- On sera toujours amis, promit Albus.

\- Ça sonne comme une menace, plaisanta Allénore.

\- On trouvera le temps de se voir, ajouta Rose.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais sans vous…

Ils se tournèrent vers Scorpius.

\- Bien sûr que si ! l'encouragea Rose.

\- Vous allez me manquer…

Tout allait changer, et aucun d'eux n'était préparé. Peut-être que c'était ça, grandir… Et ils se plongèrent dans une profonde mélancolie, à regretter les années ou les ASPICS n'étaient qu'un examen final lointain, ou ils se disaient qu'ils auraient tout le temps de se perdre. Mais dans autre côté, il restait l'excitation de découvrir et de commencer leur vie d'adulte, d'étudier dans les domaines pour lesquels ils se passionnaient.

\- On ne pourra plus se voir tous les jours, se plaignit Scorpius.

\- On pourrait se téléphoner tous les jours… A la moldue ! proposa Rose. C'est plus rapide et moins fatiguant pour nos hiboux !

\- Se quoi ? tenta de répéter Albus.

Ils lui expliquèrent le concept et le jeune-homme approuva. Ils se promirent d'acheter des portables pendant les vacances. Allénore et Albus s'en allèrent, ayant cours d'Histoire de la magie. Mais Scorpius et Rose restèrent allongés, et finalement, elle se blottit contre lui naturellement, commençant à s'assoupir. Rose s'étonna de son audace, de son geste mais encore plus de la réaction de Scorpius qui ne la rejeta pas, lui qui n'était pas très tactile. Il avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules. Parfois, Rose se disait que le confort des bras de Scorpius valait mille trésors…

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, répondit-il.

Il attendit que sa respiration devienne plus lente pour la serrer contre lui, encore un peu plus. Scorpius avait décidé de profiter de Rose au maximum…

\- Tu vas me manquer Rose…

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle en papillonnant des yeux.

Au fond d'elle, elle espérait qu'il dise certains mots. Et Scorpius lui, se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Rose allait le manquer. Peut-être plus qu'Albus et Allénore réunis. Parce que Rose était ce qu'il y avait de mieux dans sa vie et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens… Pourquoi Rose allait lui manquer ? Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Il était incapable de le savoir. C'était comme ça. Il n'y pouvait rien. Il ressentait ces choses pour Rose … C'était tout ce qu'il savait.

\- Comme ça, sans raison…

C'était mieux que de répondre « Parce que c'est atrocement vrai »... ou « parce que je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi... »


	63. Je crois en toi

_Septième année_

\- JE L'AI ! cria une voix dans les couloirs. JE SUIS ACCEPTÉE A L'EESS !

Albus se retourna, ayant reconnu Allénore qui s'étala de tout son long dans le couloir. Il l'aida à se relever, alors qu'elle lui tendait un courrier entre ses doigts. Il parcourut les grandes lignes et la serra dans ses bras, la faisant tournoyer dans les airs :

\- Félicitations !

Allénore dansa dans les couloirs, totalement décomplexée, sa lettre d'acceptation d'entrée à l'école des enchantements et sortilèges supérieurs dans les mains. Elle n'en revenait pas : c'était l'école la plus prestigieuse du pays, avec une formation élitiste et une sélection rude qui ne se faisait que sur dossier. Les pré-sélections se déroulaient toujours avant les ASPICS, mais les acceptations avant l'obtention de ces-dernières étaient rares.

\- Faut que je trouve Rose ! Où est Rose ? Dis t'aurais pas vu Rose ? sautillait la jeune-femme dans tous les sens.

\- Du calme Rameaux elle est dans la grande salle. Elle joue aux échecs avec Malfoy, souffla Nilam qui passait par là.

Allénore lui offrit une bise sonore sur la joue, avant de s'enfuir à toute vitesse :

\- Si elle n'était pas un petit génie de la magie je lui aurais volontiers coller mon poing dans la figure, maugréa Nilam.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Arrête. Tu ne trompes personne. T'es ravie pour elle !

Nilam se figea, aussi immédiatement, les joues soudainement un peu rouge malgré son teint mat :

\- Ça se pourrait bien ! avoua-t-elle avant de s'enfuir à son tour. Et si tu le dis à qui que ce soit, je te transforme en gnome.

Albus la regarda s'en aller avant de rejoindre ses amis dans la grande salle. Allénore sautillait toujours, mais cette fois-ci accompagnée par Rose. Scorpius était resté assis, et riait doucement. Albus repéra la directrice de la maison Serdaigle, Madame Deauclair qui les observait, un sourire aux lèvres, sûrement fière de son élève. Albus s'approcha et célébra une nouvelle fois la nouvelle avec ses amis. Allénore avait soudainement un flot de parole assez impressionnant :

\- Imaginez c'est une erreur ?

\- Tu connais une autre Allénore Rameaux ? ironisa Scorpius en soulignant son nom et son prénom de son doigt.

\- Imaginez que je rate mes ASPICS ? s'alarma de nouveau la brune. Faut que j'aille réviser !

Elle s'en alla, avant de retourner sur ses pas :

\- Non d'abord je dois envoyer une lettre à Louis ! Je peux t'emprunter Clyde Scorpius ?

A la mention du prénom de Louis, Rose se mit à sourire encore plus… Elle espérait bien que son cousin et sa meilleure-amie allaient se réconcilier…

\- Évidemment ! accepta ce dernier.

\- Attends-moi je t'accompagne ! Je dois répondre à la dernière lettre de James ! lui demanda Albus.

Rose se rassit avant d'exploser en entendant Allénore hurler dans les couloirs un autre « Je suis acceptée à l'EESS ! ». Elle reprit sa partie d'échec version sorcier comme si de rien n'était :

\- Cavalier en E5 ! ordonna-t-elle à l'une de ses pièces.

Scorpius haussa les sourcils, surpris. Rose venait de lui offrir l'une de ses pièces sur un plateau d'argent ! Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de faire une ânerie pareil ! Cette dernière était dans ses pensées. En début de semaine, Bonnie lui avait donné une lettre elle-aussi, qu'elle avait précieusement caché dans l'une de ses poches. Elle devait être chiffonnée maintenant. Rose en sentait le poids et avait eu du mal à marcher avec toute la semaine. Le soir, elle la cachait sous son oreiller, s'empêchant de dormir. Son cœur se serrait chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, et si elle faisait semblant de sourire, de faire comme si tout allait bien, à l'intérieur, son sang s'affolait à chaque instant. Et chaque jour, elle se promettait de l'ouvrir, sans y arriver le lendemain.

\- Rose ? l'appela le Poufsouffle.

\- Humm ?

\- C'est à toi de jouer !

\- Ah oui ! Euh…

Elle se mît à réfléchir. Rose était en bien mauvaise posture. Pour la première fois, elle était même sur le point de perdre une partie contre Scorpius, ce qui, en sept ans, n'était jamais arrivé.

\- Bon on arrête ! soupira Scorpius. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Rose ?

Cette dernière baissa les yeux. Elle n'avait parlé de cette lettre à personne, parce qu'elle avait peur de son contenu, une trouille monumentale. Cette lettre, elle allait déterminer tout son avenir…

\- J'ai reçu une lettre de l'Institution Internationale des Sciences des Baguettes Magiques.

\- Quand ça ? demanda précipitamment Scorpius.

\- Il y a six jours.

\- Oh.

L'enthousiasme de Scorpius était descendu aussi vite qu'il était remonté, comprenant que Rose n'avait pas été acceptée.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu es une sorcière brillante, talentueuse ! Tu trouveras quelque chose et l'ISBM n'a pas une aussi bonne réputation… C'est quand même étrange qu'ils ne t'aient pas prise, tu es absolument géniale et…

Le blond bredouillait, tentant de la rassurer. Mais Rose l'arrêta en sortant de l'une des poches de sa robe de sorcière, une lettre, toujours cachetée :

\- Tu ne l'as pas ouverte ? s'étonna Scorpius.

\- Non, souffla la rousse.

Elle tourna la lettre entre ses doigts avant de la tendre à Scorpius :

\- Tu veux bien l'ouvrir pour moi ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. J'en suis incapable.

\- Bien sûr.

Rose ferma les yeux fort, très fort. Il décacheta l'enveloppe délicatement et précieusement et commença à la lire, avant de suspendre sa lecture :

\- Tu sais, qu'importe le contenu de cette lettre… je crois en toi, Rose !

Elle ouvrit les yeux et posa sa main sur la sienne, se sentant un tout petit peu mieux et Scorpius reprit sa lecture, le visage neutre. Le cœur de Rose s'arrêta. Elle aurait dû s'en douter l'ISBM, ne prenait que les meilleurs des meilleurs…

Scorpius continuait de lire la lettre, et s'arrêta quand il tomba sur les mots qu'il cherchait depuis le début de sa lecture… Une bouffée de fierté l'envahit :

\- Rose ?

\- Oui ? couina cette dernière.

\- Tu es acceptée ! hurla Scorpius en la prenant dans ses bras.

Rose pleurait, riait en même temps nichant sa tête dans le cou de Scorpius qui lui frottait le dos.


	64. Bonne chance

_S eptième année_

Rose triturait son bracelet fétiche. Scorpius lui, ne laissait rien paraître. Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, lui l'intérieur de sa joue gauche. Elle relisait une dernière fois ses fiches, il fermait les yeux. Ils cherchaient tous les deux un moyen de se détendre. Ils passaient dans le même groupe, et quelques part, ça les rassurait autant l'un que l'autre. C'était leur dernière épreuve pour les ASPICS.

\- Ça va bien se passer, murmura Scorpius.

\- Je n'en peux plus d'attendre, soupira Rose en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent, avant de rire.

\- Je n'ai pas autant stressé pour les BUSES, avoua Scorpius en se souvenant de ce qu'il avait ressenti deux ans auparavant.

\- Je crois que moi aussi…

Scorpius soupira, en contemplant le ciel parfaitement bleu. Il n'y avait aucun nuage et si on tendait assez bien l'oreille, on entendait les quelques élèves qui se prélassaient dans le parc ou au bord du grand lac.

\- Albus a passé sa dernière épreuve hier.

\- Quel chanceux !

\- J'ai presque envie de le maudire, plaisanta Scorpius.

\- On n'a pas trop à se plaindre : c'est notre dernière épreuve.

\- Allénore finit tard dans l'après-midi, se rappela le blond. Elle doit être dans tous ses états. C'est son épreuve de défense contre les forces du mal en plus ! grimaça-t-il.

\- Il y a deux ans à la même époque, tu m'as dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'inquiète pour elle, se mît à rire Rose.

C'était vrai. Scorpius s'en souvenait, et même si cela datait de seulement deux ans, il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. Ils avaient changé, tous. Albus était devenu un peu moins maladroit, il s'était affirmé. Allénore était toujours aussi gentille, douce mais ne se laissait plus autant marcher sur les pieds. Rose, elle… C'était Rose, avec le même sourire, le même tempérament de cochon, mais en plus réfléchie peut-être et en plus… Rose était pareille, mais différente et Scorpius en était toujours troublé quand il y pensait. Il secoua vivement la tête, faisant tomber sur son front une mèche blonde. Rose l'attrapa et la lui replaça, avant de rougir, s'attardant peut-être un peu trop longtemps sur son front. Scorpius savoura son touché bref, et frais, comme une caresse, comme une brise.

Scorpius savait qu'un jour, ils devraient parler. Rose avait sur lui un pouvoir inexplicable, une magie qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours. C'était un peu comme si elle était une lune, dictant les marrées basses et les marrées hautes. Rose était sa lune et dictait ses humeurs. Il y avait un truc entre eux, une étincelle, une chose, comme un lien. C'était inéluctable, un jour, ils auraient à en discuter, à se l'avouer. Pour autant, Scorpius ne disait rien. Il profitait de ce moment, de ces instants où il était avec Rose et où il n'avait pas à mettre de mot sur leur relation.

\- Ma dernière épreuve des BUSES, quand je l'ai passée, j'avais ton porte-bonheur, se remémora Rose.

\- Et moi j'avais ton bracelet !

Rose se retourna vivement :

\- Je l'ai retrouvé tout de suite après que tu sois rentrée dans la salle d'examen. Il avait glissé de ton sac je suppose… Je l'ai gardé toute la journée dans ma poche avant de te le rendre le lendemain.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu l'avais retrouvé dans la salle sur demande ! s'injuria Rose.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes bête de l'avoir perdu si près de là ou tu te trouvais !

Rose esquissa un sourire et détacha de son poignet la petite gourmette en argent, avant de la tendre à Scorpius.

\- Tiens !

Scorpius accepta le bracelet et sortit de sa poche, le petit carreaux de verre avec le trèfle à quatre feuilles, toujours emprisonné à l'intérieur, à l'abri du temps. Il le déposa dans la paume ouverte de Rose, qui referma ses doigts dessus, en le regardant. Elle se sentit mieux, comme lorsqu'on accomplissait un vieux rituel. Scorpius avait le don de la rassurer.

\- Tout ira bien, murmura Rose.

La porte s'ouvrit et les deux adolescents se levèrent en même temps devant le vieil homme à la barbe grise :

\- C'est à vous Monsieur Malfoy !

Scorpius souffla un coup, la gourmette de Rose entre ses doigts. Il la regarda briller au soleil et l'entortilla sereinement autour de son doigt pour mieux le regarder. Son examinateur le pria d'entrer et Scorpius, confiant se retourna une dernière fois vers la rousse :

\- Bonne chance, lui murmura-t-elle, accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

De la chance, il en avait, et elle tenait même dans sa main, dans un tout petit bracelet, qu'il cacha discrètement dans sa poche avant de sortir sa baguette, prêt à réussir l'examen qui signerait la fin de ses études à Poudlard.


	65. Tu as bien attaché ta ceinture ?

_Vacances entre la septième année et la première année d'études supérieures_

 _« Mais où sont passés les détraqueurs ? »_ , Rose reposa la Gazette du sorcier et jeta un œil à sa mère, assise dans le canapé, reposant tout son poids contre son père. Il lui caressait les cheveux, et en temps normal, elle aurait grimacé. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle roula en boule le journal, le chiffonna pour le mettre à la poubelle.

\- Si le problème ne se règle pas dans les prochains jours, j'ai bien peur que tout le pays ne soit en crise… A cause de moi ! sanglota Hermione Granger-Weasley.

\- Hermione… Tu as amélioré les conditions des détenus, envoyer les détraqueurs dans un endroit plus approprié pour eux, tu as fait revenir le soleil là où il n'y en avait plus à cause de ses affreuses créatures. Qui aurait cru que ça tournerait comme ça ?

\- La moitié du Magenmagot quand j'ai voulu faire cette réforme ! répondit-t-elle.

Rose s'approcha et ses parents se turent et se redressèrent :

\- Chérie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? l'interrogea sa mère, en essuyant très vite ses larmes.

\- J'étais venue vous demander si je pouvais emprunter la voiture. Je dois aider Allénore à déménager !

\- Oui bien sûr Rosie, l'autorisa son père. Tu reviens pour dîner ?

\- Je ne vais pas laisser Allénore manger toute seule pour son premier soir chez elle !

\- Invite-la ! proposa Hermione.

Rose hocha la tête et d'un coup de baguette, fît venir à elle les clés de la voiture. Rose se félicitait d'avoir passé son permis de conduire moldu. Elle n'avait pas encore le droit de transplaner, ayant raté les épreuves à deux reprises. Sûrement parce que ça la rendait toujours malade et que vomir sur les pieds de ses examinateurs, ce n'était pas franchement recommandé… Et puis, avec cette voiture, elle n'effrayait plus la mère d'Allénore quand elle débarquait chez eux par la cheminée, ce qui avait grandement amélioré les relations entre la mère de sa meilleure-amie et elle ! Rose aimait bien conduire, et se dirigea de bon cœur jusqu'à la gare où le train d'Allénore s'arrêtait. Elle récupéra la brune, un sac de voyage dans une main et la cage de Gribouille dans l'autre :

\- J'adore la magie ! déclara-t-elle en déposant ce-dernier sur la banquet arrière. J'ai toute ma vie dans ce sac et il ne pèse pas plus lourd que ma baguette !

\- Le privilège des sorciers !

Les deux amies se rendirent jusqu'au nouvel appartement d'Allénore, dans une petite ville à côté de Londres. Le bâtiment était à deux pas de sa future école, dans le cas où elle aurait ses ASPICS évidemment. Ils étaient toujours les résultats… Scorpius et Albus apparurent dans la rue, le blond les mains dans les poches et Albus le cœur sur la main :

\- Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça ? Tu pourrais prévenir !

\- Ca enlèverait tout le côté amusant !

\- Préviens-moi quand tu transplanes !

Allénore descendit de la voiture pour courir dans leurs bras :

\- Vous m'avez manqué !

\- On s'est vus jeudi dernier Allénore ! soupira Albus en la serrant tout de même contre lui.

Elle attrapa sa main et lui fît monter les six étages menant à son appartement. Allénore ouvrit la porte en bois clair et pénétra dans son nouvel habitat. C'était tout petit. Il n'y avait que trois pièces, mais Allénore se sentait déjà ici comme chez elle, heureuse d'habiter enfin de façon permanente dans son pays d'accueil.

\- Y'a plus qu'à se mettre au travail ! déclara Scorpius.

D'un sort informulé, Allénore fît sortir de son sac les meubles, les tapis, les tasses, les couverts, ses vêtements, quelques éléments de déco, qui se mirent et se placèrent d'eux-mêmes sur les étagères. La magie opéra et Albus se contenta de réaligner un cadre un peu bancal d'une pichenette avant de se jeter sur le petit canapé gris :

\- Ça ne nous aura pas demandé trop d'effort ! plaisanta Rose.

\- J'avais surtout besoin de vous pour faire ma pendaison de crémaillère !

Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine et ouvrit tous les placards :

\- Tu cherches quelque chose ? se moqua Scorpius.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds avant d'ouvrir le dernier placard ou elle dénicha une bouteille, qu'elle ouvrit toute guillerette :

\- Faudra que je m'occupe de réorganiser les rangements. J'ai fait ça à la vas-vite !

Allénore servit un verre à ses amis, et ils trinquèrent :

\- Vous viendrez me voir hein ? leur demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Bien sûr ! Ce sera même notre refuge pour échapper à nos parents ! la rassura Scorpius en buvant une gorgée.

Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble, à rire, à discuter sans se soucier de ce qui allait se passer dans l'année prochaine... Les voisins se plaignirent, et Allénore installa immédiatement avec Rose des sorts pour ne plus les déranger. Au moment de partir, la brune les escorta jusqu'au pied de l'immeuble avant de remonter en quatrième vitesse.

\- On a intérêt à vite partir ! conseilla Rose.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai donné l'adresse d'Allénore à Louis, expliqua Rose en regardant sa montre. Dans dix minutes il arrive.

Ils échangèrent un sourire :

\- T'es machiavélique ! la félicita Albus.

\- T'es fantastique ! s'émerveilla au même moment Scorpius.

Rose se mit à rougir et Albus transplana tout seul. Scorpius regardait la voiture de Rose d'un œil suspect :

\- Et tu trouves ça plus sécurisé que de transplaner ? l'interrogea-t-il peu confiant.

On aurait dit comme une boîte de conserve, à la peinture délavée.

\- Oh oui ! assura Rose en montant dans son engin.

\- Humm, grogna le blond. Tu sais j'ai lu une étude moldue qui donne le nombre exact d'accidents de la route et je...

\- T'as vraiment lu tout ça ? s'étonna Rose.

\- Evidemment. Je suis inquiet pour toi.

La jeune femme se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Ca ira.

\- Tu sais, les accidents ça arrive aux autres jusqu'à ce que les autres ce soit toi ! continua-t-il.

Rose s'esclaffa et le visage de Scorpius se détendit. Il l'observa rire et lui ouvrit la portière. Leurs mains se touchèrent. Rose retira la sienne, comme si elle avait été brûlée et s'installa au volant.

\- Ta ceinture de sécurité est bouclée ? demanda-t-il.

Rose tira sur cette-dernière pour lui prouver qu'elle était belle et bien attachée. Elle démarra, et le laissa seul sur le trottoir. Il était incapable de bouger, parce que su sa joue, il sentait encore les lèvres de Rose, et que sur sa mains, il sentait encore ses doigts. Gribouille, qui explorait avec intérêt son nouveau quartier, se frotta entre ses jambes. Le chat miaula, en le regardant d'un air désabusé :

\- Me juge pas Gribouille ! Tu riras moins quand tu rencontreras un beau chat roux qui te fera tourner la tête tout pareil !


	66. Reste là Je viens te chercher

_Vacances entre la septième année et la première année d'études supérieures_

Clyde hulula joyeusement sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Drago Malfoy laissa tomber son exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier et sa femme posa sa tasse de thé. Dans le bec de Clyde, il y avait une lettre officielle, adressée à Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, une lettre que tous les étudiants de Poudlard recevaient s'ils avaient passé leur ASPICS. Scorpius s'étouffa avec son verre de jus de citrouille et s'empara de la lettre, les doigts un peu tremblants.

\- Tu vas l'ouvrir ? demanda son père.

\- Pas maintenant.

Drago haussa un sourcil, et regarda son fils se lever et quitter la table, pour monter dans sa chambre à l'étage :

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère ? hurla le père à son fils.

\- J'ai promis à mes amis qu'on ouvrirait nos lettres en même temps !

Astoria se mît à sourire, pensant à l'enfant renfermé, introverti qu'avait été Scorpius. Même si elle était déçue de pas partager ce moment avec son fils unique, elle se réjouissait de le voir aussi épanoui, aussi heureux. Scorpius descendit les escaliers. Il avait enfilé une chemise, qu'il avait boutonné à la va-vite et tenait dans sa main un petit objet.

\- Encore avec ce truc ? se plaignit Drago en regardant le boitier.

\- C'est un téléphone portable papa, le corrigea Scorpius. C'est plus rapide qu'un hibou …

Clyde, offusqué, lui mordilla la main, ses yeux jaunes lançant des éclairs de colère :

\- Tu resteras toujours mon moyen de communication le plus cool, Clyde !

Scorpius alluma l'appareil après avoir caresser la tête de son hibou, un peu plus calme. Scorpius avait un mal fou à comprendre la technologie, malgré les explications d'Allénore, l'aide de Rose et de ses cours en étude des moldus. La magie perturbait légèrement l'appareil, pour autant, l'écran s'illumina et instantanément, il se mît à biper, vibrer dans sa main sans s'arrêter.

\- Par Merlin fait taire cette chose ! se plaignit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il avait reçu une multitude de message. Deux d'Albus. Le premier lui disait qu'ils avaient enfin reçu leurs résultats des ASPICS et le second le priait gentiment de répondre à Rose et Allénore qui étaient sûrement en train d'hyperventiler. Il regarda les messages d'Allénore en premier, plus nombreux et la rassura, lui conseilla de se calmer.

\- Scorpius, tu ne veux vraiment pas ouvrir ta lettre avec nous ? demanda une nouvelle fois Drago, un peu déçu.

Le fils s'approcha de son père et planta ses yeux gris dans les siens, un peu plus bleus :

\- On a promis papa.

\- Nous sommes tes parents, Scorpius !

Le cœur de ce-dernier se serra dans sa poitrine :

\- Je suis désolé.

Scorpius se rassit. Il aurait aimé que son père comprenne. Il savait que son adolescence n'avait pas été la même, qu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'amis pour le soutenir, personne avec qui partager ses résultats, hormis sa famille. Drago Malfoy avait toujours été seul. Scorpius aurait pu connaître le même sort, s'il n'avait pas été réparti à Poufsouffle avec Albus Potter. C'était cocasse d'ailleurs… Que Scorpius n'ait jamais eu à connaître la solitude grâce au fils de l'ancien ennemi de son père.

\- Tu sais que… Nous sommes fiers de toi, Scorpius. Je voulais partager ce moment avec toi !

Scorpius posa son téléphone qui ne cessait de vibrer. Il ouvrit la bouche, pour accepter de rester, mais sa mère posa une main sur ses épaules :

\- Scorpius n'aura qu'à nous envoyer un patronus dès qu'il découvrira ses résultats Drago ! proposa-t-elle. Et il reviendra pour dîner, avec ses amis, s'ils le souhaitent, pour célébrer ce passage à la vie adulte ! continua sa femme d'un ton maternel.

Drago grogna. C'était un compromis… Pour autant, il restait désappointé. Scorpius lui fît les yeux doux, les deux mains jointes, et Astoria au-dessus de lui, l'imita. Il esquissa un sourire : devant sa femme et son fils, il faisait un bien piètre soldat.

\- Va donc rejoindre tes amis ! céda-t-il.

Scorpius se leva instantanément et embrassa son père en prenant le téléphone portable. Sa mère le rattrapa :

\- Tu as boutonné le samedi avec le dimanche ! rigola-t-elle en reboutonnant correctement la chemise de son fils.

La mère en profita pour serrer son fils dans ses bras avant de le laisser partir. Elle prit sa place à table et chuchota à son mari :

\- Tu crois que ses amis aiment les fraisiers ? demanda-t-elle. Je vais en faire pour ce soir !

Drago lui offrit un sourire et reprit la lecture de la Gazette pour éviter de penser aux résultats de son fils, et de stresser. Ce dernier, était toujours sur le perron, son téléphone collé à l'oreille :

\- Albus est déjà chez Allénore, lui apprit la voix de Rose.

\- Parfait ! Donne-moi juste le temps de transplaner et on pourra lire nos résultats !

\- Je viens en balai, il faudra m'attendre ! plaisanta la jeune femme.

Scorpius grimaça en se retournant : son père tapait du pied sous la table et était définitivement à deux doigts d'exploser :

\- Non je passe te prendre.

\- Oh je n'y tiens pas trop, répondit Rose qui détestait transplaner. De toute façon je suis en train de quitter la maison !

\- Reste-là ! Je viens te chercher !

Le blond transplana et perdit l'équilibre en atterrissant dans le jardin de Rose sur qui il s'écrasa de tout son long. Nez à nez avec cette dernière, il loucha sur ses lèvres. Elle avait mis un peu de gloss. L'un de ses cheveux y était collé, englué. Il le retira tout doucement et il jura l'entendre retenir son souffle. A vrai dire, lui non plus, ne respirait pas beaucoup. Rose bâtit des cils et le remercia. Scorpius e releva, le rouge aux joues.

\- C'était du rapide ! ria Rose toujours dans l'herbe et sa propre lettre dans les mains.

Il lui tendit son bras, et elle soupira avant de fermer les yeux très fort et de transplaner avec Scorpius, chez Allénore où ils ouvrirent leurs lettres, avec appréhension. Deux minutes après, ils riaient tous ensemble, prêts à affronter la suite, leurs ASPICS en poche… Le soir-même, ils mangèrent chez les Malfoy. Astoria avait finalement fait un fraisier, que Rose dévora avec gourmandise sous les yeux rieurs du reste de la tablée. Elle en avait partout autour de la bouche, et quelques miettes s'étaient collées à son gloss. S'ils avaient été seuls, il les lui aurait retiré. Mais ils ne l'étaient pas, alors, il se contenta de la regarder manger, en se disant qu'elle était sacrément belle, Rose Weasley.


	67. On va trouver une solution

_Vacances entre la septième année et la première année d'études supérieures_

Les cours universitaires étaient sur le point de commencer. Rose avait accompagné ce matin même son petit frère à la gare. Elle avait regardé le Poudlard express s'en aller sans elle. Elle avait eu envie de pleurer un peu, puis s'était reprise. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous avec Allénore, Albus et Scorpius. Ils avaient prévu de se retrouver dans l'appartement de la brune et d'y manger tous les bonbons sorciers possibles, comme ils auraient dû le faire… Rose se baladait sur le chemin de traverse pour se changer les idées.

Elle passa devant Fleury et Bott et observa par la grande baie vitrée, Allénore, sur la grande échelle, en train de ranger les livres. Son cousin Louis tenait l'échelle, tellement concentré sur sa tâche, qu'il ne remarqua pas sa cousine. Allénore descendit et rata la dernière marche, tombant dans les bras du blond qui la rattrapa et ils se mirent à rire. Rose esquissa un sourire, heureuse de les voir réconciliés. Même si Allénore sortait toujours avec Edward, ces deux-là se parlaient de nouveau et c'était une bonne chose. Rose continua sa route.

La boutique d'Ollivander était toujours aussi fréquentée. Les sorciers s'y rendaient en priorité pour acheter leurs baguettes. Pourtant, la devanture était abîmée, un peu défraichie. Rose y entra, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle se rappela, de la première fois ou elle y était rentrée pour acheter sa baguette.

\- Bois de saule, ventricule de dragon, vingt-six centimètres, récita une voix caverneuse.

Rose reconnue la voix d'Ollivander et se tourna vers le vieil homme, sa baguette à la main :

\- Vous en prenez grand soin à ce que je vois.

\- Sans elle je ne suis rien, avoua Rose.

\- Oh non, rectifia le vendeur de baguette. C'est votre magie qui n'est rien.

Rose sourit et parcours du regard les étales, remplies de boîtes.

\- Je savais que vous viendrez me voir de nouveau, Mademoiselle Weasley.

\- Ah oui ? s'étonna Rose.

\- La science des baguettes n'intéresse que peu de personnes vous savez ? chuchota Ollivander comme s'il lui confiait un secret.

\- Pourtant c'est fascinant, répondit la rousse sur le même ton.

\- J'ai appris que vous alliez faire votre rentrée à l'institution internationale des Sciences des Baguettes Magiques.

Rose écarquilla les yeux, surprise :

\- C'est un petit monde Rose Weasley. Et je sais que vous saurez le conquérir.

\- J'ai peur de ne pas réussir.

\- Vous surmonterez tous les problèmes, croyez-moi.

\- Ma mère dit souvent qu'on trouve toujours une solution, approuva Rose.

Ils discutèrent un moment, Rose lui posa toutes sortes de questions sur les baguettes, et le vieil homme, revigoré, pris une chaise pour s'assoir et répondre à toutes ses questions. La rousse l'écouta, passionnément sans voir défiler les heures, et elle sût, elle fût convaincue pour la première de sa vie, qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision, et que ses études lui plairaient, et qu'un jour, elle fabriquerait ses propres baguettes. Quand vint le temps de s'en aller, Rose lui promit de revenir.

Le soleil était déjà haut. Midi était passé, alors elle s'arrêta pour manger un morceau avant d'aller à la boutique de farces et attrapes de son oncle. Elle y trouva Scorpius, un t-shirt noir et moulant sur le dos, mettant en valeur ses muscles. Il déchargeait une nouvelle livraison, inconscient, sans se rendre compte de tous les yeux braqués sur lui, et des soupirés énamourés des filles autour de lui.

\- Mon chiffre d'affaire n'a pas cessé d'augmenter depuis qu'il travaille ici ! s'enthousiasma son oncle George.

\- J'imagine bien, plaisanta Rose. Mais il devra bientôt s'arrêter !

\- Un peu jalouse Rosie ? fît George, un petit sourire en coin.

Rose ne répondit pas, parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Peut-être l'est-elle un peu...

Elle ricana, se moquant d'elle-même.

Bien sûr qu'elle était jalouse.

Elle connaissait Scorpius par cœur ! Il était son ami et elle l'aimait. Ces filles, elles ne l'aimaient pas vraiment. Alors qu'elle, si. Elle l'aimait ! Enfin comme on aimait un ami. Ou peut-être plus. Ou peut-être pas. Rose était perdue...

Scorpius avait toujours un sixième sens quand il s'agissait de Rose : il devinait toujours quand elle n'était pas loin. Et s'essuya le front et sauta de l'étale pour la rejoindre.

\- Je suis content de te voir !

Il la prit dans ses bras, et elle ferma les yeux, sans se soucier des regards assassins des autres.

\- Je vais t'aider ! Je n'ai rien à faire !

\- Très bien ! Il reste des boîtes à flemme dans la réserve ! lui apprit Scorpius.

Rose s'exécuta et se rendit dans la réserve. Quand elle était petite, avec Albus et ses autres cousins, elle avait l'habitude de faire des cabanes avec les restes des cartons. La réserve de la boutique d'oncle George semblait être pour eux une caverne aux merveilles. Ils adoraient s'y rendre. Rose sautilla pour attraper les dernières boîtes. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et la surélevèrent :

\- Un petit coup de main ?

Rose sentit tout son corps s'électriser fît tomber toutes les boîtes. La poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou se déversa sur les leurres explosifs et les feuxfous fuseboum.

\- Oh par Merlin ! Ne bouge plus Rose ! cria Scorpius.

Les articles étaient devenus invincibles et aux moindres faux pas « Weasley : farces et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux », terminerait dans feu d'artifice géant.

\- On va trouver une solution, souffla Rose un peu paniquée. Mais avant, tu dois enlever tes mains de ma taille !

Scorpius s'exécuta, les joues légèrement rouges. George entra dans la réserve, et ne s'attarda pas sur le désordre, trop occupé à observer sa nièce et son employé à chercher une solution, ensemble. Il se mît à sourire…. C'était incroyable ce que Rose ressemblait à Ron parfois… Aussi lente à la détente !


	68. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin

_Vacances entre la septième année et la première année d'études supérieures_

Rose coupa le moteur, mais la radio, elle, continuait de tourner et la voix du sorcier était monotone, comme venue d'outre-tombe :

\- Nous signalons encore une disparition inquiétante d'une jeune sorcière de dix-huit ans. Comme pour les deux dernières jeunes-femmes, les détraqueurs ont laissé des indices laissant à penser qu'ils sont les ravisseurs de cette-dernière.

Elle l'éteignit aussi. Rose n'avait qu'une envie : rester chez Allénore. Sa mère était dans tous ses états en ce moment avec ces disparations et l'insurrection des détraqueurs, qui ne répondaient plus de rien. Elle grimpa les escaliers, et avant même d'avoir eu le temps de toquer, la porte s'ouvrit, et une odeur de pizza s'infiltra dans ses narines.

\- Hawaïenne ?

\- Evidemment Rose ! la salua Allénore en la serrant dans ses bras. Entre !

Rose ne fît pas prier et se vautra sur le canapé en faisant miauler ce pauvre Gribouille qui y dormait paisiblement.

\- Tes cours se passent bien ? lui demanda la brune.

\- C'est fantastique !

Ils n'étaient que quinze à avoir été sélectionné. C'était un bien autre niveau de magie que Poudlard, et Rose se dépassait. Les cours étaient très théoriques pour le moment : il ne s'agissait d'apprendre que les propriétés des différents bois, des différents composants des baguettes. Mais Rose, elle, adorait.

\- Et toi ?

\- J'ai appris un nouvel enchantement ! répondit Allénore.

\- Tu me montres ? s'enthousiasma Rose.

\- Ce n'est pas le genre d'enchantement qu'on fait tous les jours, grimaça la jeune femme.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu as déjà entendu parler du « _soror animi_ » ?

Rose en avait entendu parler quelque fois. C'était un enchantement très compliqué, qui liait deux âmes de façon temporaire, plus ou moins longtemps selon leur relation. Elle hocha la tête

\- Montre-moi !

\- On ressentira tout ce que l'autre ressent Rose. Ce n'est pas rien.

Rose n'avait aucun secret pour Allénore. Etre aussi intimement liée à elle, ne lui faisait pas peur. Rose tendit son poignet :

\- Je te fais confiance ! Et tu as sûrement besoin de t'exercer !

Allénore sortie sa baguette et prononça la formule. Une glyphe apparut sur son poignet gauche, circulaire, aux traits fins et tantôt épais. Allénore tendit son bras, y dévoilant la même glyphe. Elle mâcha un morceau de pizza et Rose s'écria :

\- T'aurais pu me le dire que tu détestais les ananas sur les pizzas !

\- Mais… Tu aimes tellement ça ! Je voulais te faire plaisir !

Le visage de Rose se radoucit. Elles passèrent la soirée ensemble et quand vint l'heure de se séparer, Rose lança un lumos pour y voir plus clair. Son téléphone sonna dans sa poche. Elle n'eut pas besoin de regarder sa montre pour deviner l'heure qu'il était : Scorpius appelait toujours Rose a vingt-deux heure.

\- Scorpius ! Ça va bien ?

\- Je suis content de t'entendre.

\- Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle.

Leurs échanges commençaient toujours de la même façon. Ils se manquaient. Scorpius travaillait énormément et avait peu de temps libre, si bien qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis l'accident à la boutique de son oncle. Rose adorait ces longues heures passées au téléphone avec Scorpius. Ils étaient tous exténués : pas la force de transplaner, ni même de sortir pour se retrouver tous les quatre… Rose aimait leur rituel, qu'elle partageait avec lui comme un secret. Elle se couchait dans son lit, et parlait, parlait, parlait, jusqu'à s'endormir. Ils se racontaient leurs journées, et parfois, c'était comme s'ils étaient vraiment l'un à côté de l'autre.

\- Je sors tout juste de chez Allénore !

\- Elle va bien ?

\- Oui ! Mais tu ne sais pas ce que je viens d'apprendre ? Elle déteste la pizza hawaïenne !

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel en fermant la porte de sa chambre et écouta Rose pendant un bon quart d'heure. Comme à chaque fois, entendre le son de sa voix l'apaisait. C'était son rituel de fin de journée, comme une récompense qui lui permettait d'affronter chaque matin. Scorpius aimait bien ses études, mais les camarades qui fréquentaient son universités, beaucoup moins. Il ne bénéficiait plus de la protection du nom des Potter ou Weasley, découlant de leur amitié, et il avait à affronter tous les jours les railleries les plus insupportables. Scorpius s'était rendu compte qu'Albus l'avait beaucoup couvert durant leurs années à Poudlard… Il ne l'avait jamais remercié pour tout ça, parce qu'il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte.

\- Tu fais quoi ? murmura Scorpius au bout d'un moment.

\- Je suis toujours dans ma voiture.

Rose n'avait pas démarré, trop occupé à parler à Scorpius. Ce dernier grimaça, détestant cette boîte de conserve dans laquelle Rose s'évertuait à vouloir se déplacer. Puis il réalisa qu'elle n'était toujours pas chez elle, en sécurité :

\- Rentre tout de suite ! Non mais tu es folle ? Avec les disparitions qu'il y a en ce moment ?

\- Je ne peux pas conduite et parler en même temps, tu sais ! plaisanta la rousse.

\- Je vais raccrocher !

\- Mais on n'a pas fini ! Tu me parlais de cet abruti de Popkins qui t'embête !

Scorpius marqua une pause. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'embêter avec ça. Alors il essaya de faire diversion, sans succès avant de lui demander de rentrer chez elle, sincèrement inquiet :

\- J'y vais, finit-elle par capituler.

\- D'accord !

Mais comme à chaque fois, ils n'arrivaient jamais à raccrocher.

\- Scorpius ?

\- Oui ?

\- Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

C'était ce qu'il faisait tous les jours… Scorpius avait besoin de sa dose de Rose, et elle lui offrait sans même le savoir, bien volontiers.


	69. Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir ?

_Vacances entre la septième année et la première année d'études supérieures_

Savoir si on était bel et bien amoureux de quelqu'un, ce n'était jamais facile. Rose croyait dur comme fer en l'amitié entre filles et garçons. Sa mère et son parrain Harry en était la parfaite preuve. Pour autant, dans le cœur de Rose, c'était un joyeux capharnaüm. Et dans sa tête… C'était bien pire. Le prénom de Scorpius y était gravé, si bien que sa première pensée du matin était pour lui. Rose ne voulait pas de ça, elle ne voulait pas être emprisonnée dans ce genre de cercle. Elle voulait se lever pour passer une bonne journée, pour apprendre, pour s'amuser, pour se maquiller, rire. Alors la plupart du temps, elle gommait ses questions de son esprit.

La glyphe du soror animi l'aidait de temps en temps. Parfois en pleine journée, elle se connectait à Allénore, ressentant ses émotions, les mêmes sensations… Ca passait de la joie, au manque de ses amis, que Rose ressentait elle-même... Mais aussi au trouble que sa meilleure-amie ressentait. Allénore était souvent songeuse, tourmentée, tout comme elle. Elle se posait des questions Rose le sentait. Son cœur faisait de drôles de sauts parfois. Rose s'était promis d'en discuter avec son amie. Cela faisait deux semaines et le lien du soror animi ne s'était pas rompu… Sa mère trouvait ça admirable.

Quand bien même, à cause des sentiments d'Allénore, même leur glyphe ne lui permettait pas de penser à autre chose qu'à Scorpius. Et ça commençait à la gêner. Parce que Rose aimait poser des mots sur les choses, et qu'elle n'en trouvait aucun pour définir ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Ou peut-être qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Rose secoua la tête : il fallait qu'elle termine ce devoir avant d'aller au cinéma ! Elle griffonna quelques mots supplémentaires pour son devoir sur l'influence des dates de naissance des sorciers sur le bois des baguettes magiques. Rose termina son paragraphe et se tourna vers son miroir.

Scorpius et elle avaient rendez-vous. Mais ce n'était pas un rendez-vous amoureux. Non. C'était un rendez-vous entre amis qui se manquaient, qui avaient envie de se voir, de profiter l'un de l'autre. Pourtant, elle s'était faite toute belle, avait choisi sa robe fétiche et essayé de dompter ses boucles rousses. Elle stressait en jetant des coups d'œil à sa montre pour vérifier l'heure. Il fallait qu'elle y aille. Elle passa devant la porte de la chambre de son frère, se rappelant qu'elle devait lui écrire, et elle descendit les escaliers :

\- Je sors ! cria-t-elle dans le salon pour prévenir ses parents.

\- Où ça ? demanda son père en sortant sa tête de la cuisine.

\- Je vais au cinéma !

\- Avec qui ? l'interrogea sa mère.

\- Scorpius.

Un grand sourire mangea les joues d'Hermione Weasley-Granger. Rose leva les yeux au ciel : sa mère savait tout…

\- Ne rentre pas trop tard ! ordonna son père.

\- Je n'ai plus quinze ans papa ! rechigna Rose. Tu peux me faire confiance !

\- Je te fais confiance Rosie, fronça des sourcils Ron Weasley. C'est à cette horde de détraqueurs en furie en qui je n'ai pas confiance.

Rose se radoucit, consciente du danger.

\- Je ne rentrerai pas trop tard !

Elle embrassa son père sur la joue et s'apprêtait à partir quand sa mère la retint :

\- Est-ce que Scorpius et toi vous…

\- Maman ! la coupa Rose.

\- Je m'inquiète !

Il n'y avait pas de quoi ! Rose rassura sa mère. Il n'y avait rien entre Scorpius et elle ! Rien. R.I.E.N. C'était étrange… Plus elle essayait de s'en convaincre, moins elle y croyait. Rose ne pensait pas qu'une seule personne pouvait autant mettre le bordel dans son crâne, lui faire endurer tous ces sentiments. C'était comme des ras de marrée d'émotions : ça l'engloutissait d'un coup, soudainement.

\- Tu sembles soucieuse en ce moment…, souffla sa mère.

\- Nous sommes de très bons amis maman !

\- Je l'étais aussi avec ton père…

Rose s'enfuit, comme chaque fois qu'il était question de faire face à ses sentiments. Hermione resta sur le perron jusqu'à ce que la silhouette de sa fille disparaisse : elle ressemblait tant à son père parfois…

Le cinéma du quartier n'était pas loin. Rose marcha à toute vitesse et une fois arrivée, elle se planta devant le bâtiment illuminé par des tas et des tas d'ampoules. Quand elle était plus jeune et qu'ils allaient au cinéma avec Albus, c'était toujours elle qui choisissait le film. Parfois, il pestait, parce que Rose avant tendance a choisir selon ses goûts. Mais elle était bien trop directive pour se refuser ce plaisir… Rose aimait tout contrôler, même le choix d'un simple film. Scorpius apparut à ses côtés. Ce n'était pas pareil de l'avoir tout proche d'elle. Au téléphone, il y avait cette distance physique que Rose détestait…

\- Je suis content de te voir !

Rose s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir invité Allénore et Albus à se joindre à eux. Mais elle voulait Scorpius rien que pour elle. Et elle sût. Elle sût qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Scorpius sans s'en rendre compte, que ça n'avait pas été soudain, mais lent, comme un poison administré dans ses veines et qui l'aurait fait tombée malade petit à petit. Une boule se mît à grossir dans sa gorge. Elle avait perdu le contrôle sans le savoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder ? bredouilla-t-elle.

Ça craignait. Merlin, que ça craignait !


	70. Je te conduirais à l'hôpital

_Première année d'études supérieures_

Il y avait un ultrason dans sa boîte crânienne, quelque chose qui sifflait de son oreille gauche à son oreille droite. Ça bourdonnait. C'était trés désagréable.

\- Il a repris connaissance ! couina une voix.

Le jeune homme étalé sur le sol observait les personnes amassées à ses côtés. Il y avait un homme roux, d'âge mûr, qui avait une longue cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage, et une jeune-femme, les cheveux frisés, la peau légèrement bronzée.

\- Scorpius, tu m'entends ?

Scorpius ? C'était qui Scorpius ? Franchement qui appellerait son enfant Scorpius ? C'était franchement pas un cadeau ! L'homme roux le secoua légèrement :

\- Monsieur Malfoy ?

\- Euh… Oui ?

Il imaginait que c'était lui, qu'il s'appelait Malfoy. C'était toujours moins moche que Scorpius. Il avait mal à la tête, vraiment très mal. Il tendit les mains pour s'étirer, pleins de courbatures. Autour de lui, il y avait des gravats et des inscriptions anciennes. Ils étaient dans une grande salle déserte.

\- Monsieur Malfoy pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

\- Si j'ai des ennuis, je tiens à dire que c'est pas moi le responsable ! grimaça-t-il.

En fait, il n'en savait rien. Mais si c'était lui qui avait fait exploser toute la salle, franchement, il en était un peu fier. C'était un sacré désordre ! Mais s'il était vraiment à l'origine d'un tel bazar il préférait se dédouaner… C'était pas joli à voir !

\- Quel jour sommes-nous ? demanda l'homme.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il.

\- Il a jamais rien sû de toute façon ! railla une voix.

\- Mademoiselle Zabini, je vous prierai de garder vos commentaires pour vous ! lui demanda le professeur.

Il regarda « Mademoiselle Zabini ». C'était étrange : elle avait l'air inquiète et pourtant, elle se moquait ouvertement de lui…

\- Je suis le professeur William Weasley, vous êtes étudiant apprentie briseur de maléfices et vous venez d'avoir un petit accident…, lui apprit l'homme.

Ce dernier l'agrippa par l'épaule et le fît se lever avant de transplaner. C'était horrible et le passager se mît à vomir tout le contenu de son estomac sur les chaussures du professeur Weasley. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et une infirmière s'avança :

\- La cuvée de cette année, j'imagine ? sourcilla-t-elle.

\- Une pierre a heurté sa tête, expliqua l'homme. Le sortilège de sa binôme a ricoché sur l'un des piliers et tout s'est effondré. Il a une légère amnésie.

Maintenant qu'il le disait, effectivement Malfoy avait mal, mais pas qu'à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il toucha sa tempe, pleine de sang. Il blêmit et se laissa porter jusqu'à une chambre. Les heures passèrent, inquiétantes. Il était persuadé qu'il avait quelque chose à faire …. On lui fît passer une batterie complète d'examens.

\- Vos effets personnels Monsieur Malfoy ! lui tendit une infirmière alors qu'il remettait son t-shirt.

Il ouvrit son portemonnaie et tomba sur ses pièces d'identités. « Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy »… Eurk ! En retrouvant ses parents il leur toucherait deux mots quant aux choix de ses prénoms ! Scorpius, puisqu'il devait bien admettre qu'il s'agissait de son prénom, trouva une photo de deux personnes. Un brun et un blond, lui trés probablement, tous les deux baraqués, sur des balais. Ils souriaient, avaient l'air d'être amis. Il se leva et quelque chose tinta dans ses poches : il avait des clés dans les poches, avec écrit « Allénore » dessus. Etrange… Il était seul et il commençait à paniquer. Encore plus quand vint vingt-deux heures. Il était en train d'oublier un truc. Un truc vraiment important. Une personne pénétra dans la salle, faisant entrer avec elle une odeur de romarin et de mandarine. C'était la jolie fille aux cheveux frisés.

\- Je suis tellement désolée Scorpius ! C'est de ma faute, c'est mon sort qui a ricoché ! Heureusement que tu as de très bons réflexes, sinon nous aurions été ensevelis tous les deux sous les gravats, je te dois la vie…

\- Excuse-moi mais tu es… ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Elzima, ta binôme ! Tu te souviens de rien ? Oh Merlin ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est temporaire, la rassura l'infirmière. Le sort a ricoché sur lui, les effets devraient s'estomper. Il n'a qu'un léger traumatisme crânien… Tout devra s'arranger.

Un objet sonna. Un petit boitier étrange avec un écran. Un nom y était écrit. « Rose ». Il glissa son doigt dessus et une voix féminine se mît à parler :

\- Tu m'as oublié ?! plaisanta-t-elle d'un ton léger. Scorpius ? T'es là ? Allô ?

Il porta l'objet à son oreille pour mieux l'entendre et se mît à parler :

\- Euh… Salut ! murmura-t-il prudemment.

\- Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air étrange…, s'inquiéta la voix.

Il n'avait pas envie de l'inquiéter. Au fond de lui, il la connaissait cette voix, et il l'aimait. Alors, il décida de ne pas l'alarmer, et de respirer un bon coup avant de répondre :

\- Oui, oui tout va bien !

\- Certain ? fît suspicieusement la voix.

\- Oui, oui. J'ai juste un peu mal au crâne.

La litote de l'année !

\- Tu me le dirais si tu avais un problème hein ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Non parce que… Je te conduirai à l'hôpital ! enchaîna-t-elle.

\- C'est bon je t'assure.

Oui vraiment… Surtout quand on savait qu'il s'y trouvait déjà, à l'hôpital.

\- Bon, je prends mes affaires et je viens te voir ! Tu es seul ?

\- Non, non ce n'est pas la peine ! insista-t-il.

\- Tu es vraiment étrange…

\- Tout va bien Rose, je t'assure !

Il écarquilla les yeux. Rose… C'était Rose ! Son amie, la fille qui lui avait offert un hibou, celle qui cornait toujours les pages de ses livres quand ils étaient à Poudlard. La Rose qui avait partagé la dernière barre de Toblerone avec lui, celle avec qui il pouvait discuter des heures sans jamais s'ennuyer. Rose. Rose Weasley, la cousine d'Albus Potter, le brun sur la photo et la meilleure-amie d'Allénore, dont il avait un double des clés parce qu'elle perdait toujours les siennes. Rose… Evidemment que c'était Rose ! Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?

\- Ça a été ta journée ? demanda-t-il.

Il l'écouta parler. C'était un excellent médicament, et quand il raccrocha, tous ses souvenirs étaient revenus.

* * *

 **POINT REFERENCE** : Chapitre 57 de "Fabriquer des premières fois"


	71. Appelle-moi quand tu rentres à la maison

_Première année d'études supérieures_

\- Pour combien tu ne bois plus jamais de café ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Cinquante galions peut-être, répondit Scorpius en avalant la moitié de sa tasse.

Il la déposa sur la soucoupe pour en touiller le contenu. Il était amer, et espérait que le sucre se mélangerait mieux.

\- Pour combien tu supporterais James jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ? surenchérit Scorpius.

\- Toute une vie ne suffirait pas pour prononcer la somme, enchaîna Albus.

Scorpius éclata de rire. James était retourné vivre chez les Potter pour cette année et la cohabitation entre les deux frères était assez houleuse. Il faisait frais dehors. La neige tombait mais les deux amis s'en moquaient bien, heureux d'avoir trouvé un peu de temps pour se voir.

\- Tes études te plaisent ?

\- Oui… J'adore ! Tu sais, ton oncle est un très bon professeur ! lui apprit Scorpius.

Bill Weasley donnait quelques cours à l'université de formation des briseurs de maléfices. Il était passionnant, certainement l'un des cours que Scorpius aimait le plus et qui le confortait dans son choix. Il devait toujours faire face aux railleries des autres étudiants venus des autres écoles que Poudlard, mais globalement, ça allait de mieux en mieux depuis quelques temps.

\- Tant mieux ! se réjouit Albus en observant la rue.

Son père était constamment sur le qui-vive en ce moment, à cause de toute cette histoire avec les détraqueurs. Depuis que sa tante Hermione avait fait passer cette réforme interdisant l'emploi de détraqueurs comme geôliers à Azkaban, ces-derniers vivaient paisiblement dans les déserts. Il avait suffi qu'un malade de sorcier se servent d'eux… Quand ils étaient partis, les créatures noires avait rendu à la Grande-Bretagne un peu de soleil. Et même si l'automne arrivait à sa fin, les nuits étaient plus longues que d'ordinaires, l'air plus frais, la luminosité moins forte. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues, désertes, et même le chemin de Traverse faisait pale figure.

\- Rose ne devrait plus tarder ! commenta Albus.

\- Quant à Allénore, on peut encore lui offrir vingt-cinq bonnes minutes, le temps qu'elle trouve ses clés !

\- Tu ne vérifies plus qu'elle ferme bien la porte de chez elle ? l'interrogea le brun en s'esclaffant.

\- Si ! répondit Scorpius.

\- Tu me diras, la dernière fois, je suis venu avec un sac de courses pour remplir son frigo !

Scorpius entendit des talons claquer sur le bitume et il leva les yeux de sa tasse. Rose avançait, son sac à main sur l'épaule et ses lèvres peintes en rouge.

\- Salut ! Désolé pour le retard …

\- Tu es passée chez Ollivander ? l'interrogea Albus.

\- Comment tu as deviné ?

\- Tu as une poussière dans tes cheveux, expliqua Scorpius en se levant pour la lui enlever.

\- Merci, bredouilla la rousse en rougissant et en sentant les doigts du blond s'attarder un peu trop dans ses cheveux.

\- Allénore en a encore pour longtemps ? demanda Albus.

Rose caressa du bout des doigts sa glyphe :

\- Je ne sais pas, mais elle est très en colère.

Elle le sentait comme si elle-même était dans une rage incommensurable.

\- Tu sais, mon père m'a dit que c'était incroyable que votre glyphe tienne autant ! siffla Albus. Tu savais que nos pères s'en servaient quand ils partaient en mission ? Et que les leurs ne duraient que quelques semaines. Ça fait combien de temps les vôtres ?

\- Deux mois et demi je crois, répondit Rose.

Des éclats de voix retentirent dans la rue et les trois amis reconnurent la voix d'Allénore qui hurlait. Elle était devant la boutique de Madame Guipure, avec Edward. Elle pleurait :

\- T'es vraiment un parfait crétin !

\- Et toi une idiote ! T'as sincèrement cru que je t'aimais ? Et franchement… T'as pas encore compris que tu étais folle de Weasley ?

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Tu parles tout le temps de lui !

\- C'est l'un de mes meilleurs-amis !

\- Tu ne parles jamais autant de Potter et de Malfoy !

\- Louis. Albus. Scorpius. Ils ont des prénoms !

\- Et toi tu t'appelles Allénore et émotionnellement t'es une enfant de cinq ans ! Tu chouines et tu ne me sers plus à rien… T'es folle ! Totalement folle et j'en ai marre de t'attendre !

La réaction d'Allénore fût inattendue et soudaine :

\- Rentre ton pouce dans ton poing avant de…, commença Albus.

Trop tard. Allénore avait cogné de son poing le nez d'Edward, qui saignait. Elle hurla, vite suivi de Rose :

\- Putain All' ! geignit-elle en tenant sa main, des larmes de douleur au coin des yeux.

\- Je crois que mon pouce est cassé ! pâlit Allénore

\- Ah bah oui mais si tu m'avais laissé le temps de te dire qu'il fallait que tu rentres ton pouce dans ton poing avant de le frapper aussi ! s'avança Albus.

\- Dégage Stam ! le menaça Scorpius.

Edward décampa, sans demander son reste.

\- Ça fait super mal ! pleura Rose en regardant sa meilleure amie qui ne semblait pas avoir plus mal que ça.

\- STUPEFIX ! hurla une voix.

Albus lança un protego et couvrit ses amis, les plaquant contre le sol et ils attendirent, tous les quatre dans cette position. La même voix cria quelques instants plus tard :

\- ARRETEZ !

Albus rouvrit les yeux pour y découvrir son père et toute son équipe, ainsi que son oncle Ron qui les regardèrent, interloqués :

\- Je veux que vous rentriez chez vous tous les quatre immédiatement ! ordonna Harry d'un ton froid et autoritaire.

\- Mais…

\- Tout de suite Albus !

\- Papa… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiète Albus.

Harry Potter soupira, exténué, vidé de toute énergie. Le père savait que son fils devait rejoindre ses amis sur le chemin de traverse : il avait eu si peur qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. Il remarqua les mines soucieuses de son fils, de sa nièce et de leurs amis :

\- Une nouvelle disparition, prêt de l'apothicaire.

\- Qui ? demanda Albus.

\- Nilam. Wallergan.

Allénore horrifiée, retint un hurlement. Rose s'agrippa à la main de Scorpius. Il entremêla ses doigts aux siens, et les serra fort. Albus blêmit. Il avait croisé Nilam dans la rue avant de venir ici. Il avait même hésité à l'inviter à se joindre eux :

-Rentrez maintenant ! répéta l'auror.

\- Va prévenir ta mère Rosie ! La nouvelle ne va pas tarder à se savoir et si elle ne te sait pas en sécurité elle va se ronger les sangs ! demanda Ron à sa fille.

Allénore repartit avec Albus, qui refusait de la laisser seule avec son pouce cassé. Rose, qui avait enfin réussis son examen et pouvait transplaner, fût arrêtée par la main de Scorpius :

\- Appelle-moi quand tu rentres à la maison !

Elle hocha la tête, et démêla leurs doigts, toujours entrelacés, avant de partir le cœur lourd. Elle aurait voulu rester avec ses amis, avec Scorpius. En sécurité. Elle fixa un point fixe devant elle, en le regardant s'éloigner d'elle. Elle avait peur.

Elle essaya de souvenir des frissons qui l'avaient parcouru, de sa nuque jusqu'à ses orteils, quand il avait glissé sa main dans la sienne. Ca lui donna assez de courage ...


	72. La clé est sous le tapis

_Première année d'études supérieures_

Nilam Wallergan avait sa photo sur tous les journaux, et Scorpius ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait détesté ça. En plus sur cette photographie, elle souriait. Scorpius ne l'avait jamais vu sourire. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, il croyait même voir une autre personne… Cette fille, ce n'était pas la petite terreur qui s'amusait à le traumatiser en cours de potions... Enfin, on reconnaissait tout de même les origines indiennes de la jeune femme, ses yeux noirs et ses joues un peu creuses ainsi que ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Depuis la disparition de Nilam, la dixième en seulement deux mois, le monde sorcier était en effervescence et vivait dans la peur. Les enlèvements ne concernaient que les jeunes femmes, si bien que Scorpius ne laissait sortit ni Rose, ni Allénore, sortir de chez elles, sans s'assurer qu'elles ne soient accompagnées par quelqu'un.

\- Je n'imagine pas l'enfer que doit vivre cette famille …, soupira la mère de Scorpius dans son dos.

Il déposa le journal. Noël était dans deux jours, et l'ambiance n'était absolument pas à la fête. Il pensait aux Wallergen qui avaient déjà souffert de la médiatisation avec l'affaire « Opaline Wallergan »…

\- Tes amies sont en sécurité j'espère ?

\- Rose habite chez ses parents. Et Allénore vit dans un quartier moldu assez peu fréquenté.

\- Ton amie peut venir habiter ici si elle le souhaite, proposa Drago un verre de vin dans les mains.

Scorpius écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Allénore était une née-moldue et son père avait toujours eu du mal à cause de ça…

\- T'es certain que ça ne posera aucun problème ?

\- C'est ton amie Scorpius. Elle sera la bienvenue ! insista son père.

Il hocha la tête, avant d'écrire son texto à la va-vite. Ça le rassurait de savoir Allénore ici, plutôt que toute seule, chez elle, avec Gribouille, son chat mangeur de chaussette et incapable de tuer une toute petite souri, comme seul protecteur. Elle avait déjà logé chez les Potter, avant de s'en aller pour ne pas imposer sa présence plus longtemps, gênée. Il monta dans sa chambre et fût accueilli par Clyde, qui s'était posé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre ouverte. Il s'approcha du hibou pour le caresser et lui donna quelques graines. Il se coucha sur son lit et se mît à réfléchir. Il regarda les photos fixés au plafond. Il y en avait de ses parents, de Berlioz, de ses grand-parents, quelques clichés de ses cousines, d'Emma aussi, quand ils étaient encore enfants, mais il y avait surtout beaucoup de photos de ses amis.

Albus faisait toujours la même tête sur les photos. Il avait un sourire de travers, mais franc. Allénore se cachait le visage avec ses longs cheveux, si bien que les clichés où l'on apercevait plus que son menton étaient assez rares. Il tomba sur une photo de Rose prise il y a deux ans, juste avant son accident de Quidditch en cinquième année. Elle était sur son balai, les cheveux détachés face au vent. Le soleil était en train de se coucher.

Scorpius se souvenait de cette journée. En photographie, l'heure dorée était la courte période suivant le lever de soleil ou précédant le coucher de soleil. Scorpius avait longuement cherché son « heure dorée », celle à laquelle la lumière serait parfaite. Ni trop agressive, ni trop douce. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il ne jouait pas avec elle ce jour-là. Sûrement qu'il devait tenir compagnie à Allénore, restée en retrait ou qu'il avait perdu au shifumi avec Albus... Mais il l'avait eu son heure dorée, parce que sur ce cliché, tout était absolument parfait. Rose avait peut-être les yeux qui louchait légèrement. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, elle avait les joues rouges et son sourire lui donnait un air un peu loufoque. Mais Scorpius adorait ce cliché.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Allénore acceptait son invitation et demandait si elle pouvait venir d'ici deux jours, le temps de s'organiser. Scorpius était rassuré de ne pas avoir à insister. La jeune femme serait bien mieux ici que seule… Et puis il devait bien avouer que les poils blancs de Gribouille sur ses vêtements lui manquaient un peu !

Une légère brise fît claquer les portes de ses fenêtres et il se leva pour les fermer avant de contempler le ciel un moment. Le soleil était en train de se coucher… L'heure dorée… Il appela Rose, parce que c'était une évidence. Elle lui manquait. Elle répondit rapidement :

\- Tu ne veux pas venir me voir s'il te-plait ? Je ne me sens pas très bien…

\- Tu es toute seule ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Oui. Mes parents travaillent. Je crois que j'ai de la fièvre…, murmura-t-elle.

Il prit sa veste sans même répondre, et chercha sa baguette un instant, avant de la trouver sur sa table de chevet.

\- La clé est sous le tapis, grogna Rose.

\- J'arrive.

Scorpius s'occupa de Rose une bonne partie de la soirée avant que ses parents n'arrivent. Il lui changea les idées, se moqua un peu d'elle, prit des photos de son visage un peu verdâtre et de son corps enroulé dans sa couette rose… Elle prenait la pose parfois, toujours souriante. Rose faisait tout pour se tenir à l'écart, et lui, tout pour se rapprocher.

\- Tu vas tomber malade toi aussi, si tu ne fais pas attention.

\- On tombe toujours malade ensemble depuis qu'on se connaît Rose.

\- Parce qu'on est pas prudent. On est peut-être ami...

Le mot "ami" resta suspendu dans les airs, comme une malédiction.

\- Mais on est pas obligé de partager nos microbes et nos virus ! se reprit Rose.

Scorpius hocha la tête, l'air sérieux, avant de sourire et de la prendre dans ses bras. Ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble et les minutes défilèrent si vite qu'on aurait dit des secondes. Avant de partir par la fenêtre, Rose sourit à Scorpius. Et même si elle était malade, décidément, l'heure dorée allait à merveille à Rose…


	73. Je pense que tu es belle

_Première année d'études supérieures_

Il y avait des jours "sans". C'était ce que Rose essayait de se répéter. En vain. La journée avait mal commencé. Déjà, elle n'avait plus un seul pull de propre. Même le nouveau que sa grand-mère lui avait offert pour Noël était sale. Ensuite, elle s'était pris une écharde en marchant pieds nus sur le parquet. Elle avait raté la dernière marche, son frère et son père s'étaient bien moqués d'elle et il n'y avait plus son thé préféré.

Rose avait eu énormément de mal à terminer un devoir et elle avait du aider son petit-frère à rédiger une traduction en études des runes. Elle avait perdu une partie d'échec contre son père et comble du déshonneur, elle s'était regardée dans une glace. La rousse portait encore sur le visage les vestiges de sa grippe. Ses yeux semblaient enfoncés dans leurs orbites, elle avait bien du perdre cinq kilos et son teint, ainsi que ses cheveux, étaient ternes.

Malgré les conseils du Ministère de la Magie, et contre l'avis de ses parents, Rose avait décidé de se balader dans Londres avec ses amis et ses cousins. Pendant les fêtes, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de tous profiter des uns et des autres, surtout de Molly et de Louis qui s'étaient rapidement enfuis pour retourner étudier à l'approche de leurs examens de fin de semestre.

\- Rentre avant que la nuit ne tombe s'il te plaît ! lui demanda sa mère, en train de rédiger un rapport.

Rose s'accouda à la table de la cuisine :

\- Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles de Nilam ?

Hermione soupira et laissa tomber sa plume. Comment annoncer à son enfant qu'une de ses anciennes camarades était certainement morte à l'heure qu'il était ? C'était encore plus difficile, quand Hermione savait qu'elle en était en partie responsable. Elle mordilla sa lèvre :

\- Nous n'en avons aucune. Les aurors suivent une piste chérie… Il faut leur faire confiance !

Son père et oncle Harry travaillaient très tard et tous les jours. Ils n'étaient même pas venus dîner pour le réveillon de Noël. L'ambiance était pesante, maussade. Rose n'aimait pas ça, comme tout le monde, mais y était particulièrement sensible, d'autant plus que sa glyphe du soror animi était toujours active. Sa mère le remarqua, notant le nouveau tic régulier de sa fille qui consistait à la caresser du bout des doigts :

\- Ton lien avec Allénore est vraiment fort.

\- Je la considère comme une sœur, tu sais.

\- « Soror animi », « sœur d'esprit »… Cela vous convient bien ! se mît à sourire Hermione avant de tendre à sa fille une écharpe. Couvre toi ! Il ne manquerait plus que tu ramènes un autre virus !

Rose s'exécuta et sortit sur le perron avant de transplaner. Finalement, elle l'avait eu, son examen... Après plusieurs échecs et sourcils laissés derrière elle, Rose pouvait désormais transplaner en toute sécurité, et le pus important, en arrivant entière à sa destination.

Elle tomba sur Allénore et Louis en grande conversation. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle se sentait heureuse, rassurée, comme si un bout d'elle manquant avait retrouvé sa place. Allénore tenait la main de Louis dans la sienne, et elle rayonnait. Rose comprit après un court instant que ce n'était pas son sentiment, mais celui d'Allénore. Rose se mît à sourire :

\- Elle m'a parlé de cette sortie toute la semaine tu sais ?! plaisanta Scorpius derrière elle.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Je la sentais surexcitée !

Toute la troupe se dirigea vers le parc le plus proche, ou il y avait un grand marché de Noël. Ils burent du vin chaud, mangèrent des crêpes, des gaufres. Rose acheta de nouveaux thés.

\- Je suis gelée ! se plaignit Allénore.

\- Oui, je le sais ! frissonna Rose.

\- Désolé, grimaça-t-elle.

Un homme la bouscula, courant à toute jambe. Il fut suivi par l'ensemble de la foule qui se mît à hurler et à crier. Sans se concerter, ils avaient tous leurs baguettes en mains. Ils l'avaient senti, ce désespoir immense, cette impression de vide, comme si le soleil s'était éteint à tout jamais et Rose ne put s'empêcher de murmure :

\- J'aurai mieux fait de rester sous ma couette !

C'était un chaos sans nom. Il n'y avait que des cris, des hurlements de peur. Une petite fille pleurait au loin. Sa maman lévitait, au prise d'un détraqueurs. Louis se jeta dans la mêlée et invoqua un patronus.

\- Abruti de Gryffondor ! pesta Allénore en se lançant à sa suite.

La rousse tenta de la rattraper à contre-courant. Il fallait mettre les moldus en sécurité en attendant l'arrivée des aurors ! Rose essaya de rester avec ses amis …. La main de Scorpius dans la sienne, fermement dans la sienne, elle avança à son rythme pour trouver une issue en jetant des regards au blond, qui lui intimait en silence de rester calme et concentrée. Bientôt, le marché de Noël se transforma en une scène d'apocalypse. Les lumières s'étaient éteintes, les stands avaient été détruits… Il n'y avait plus de joie. Juste de l'horreur et le silence. Les moldus avaient fuit et les patronus fusaient. L'écureuil de Rose avait fait fuir quelques détraqueurs, aidé par le hibou de Scorpius qui volait dans le ciel, au-dessus d'eux :

\- Allénore..., souffla Rose.

Ses jambes s'étaient mises à trembler, et elle reposait tout son poids sur Scorpius qui l'avait prise dans ses bras. Il plongea son nez dans ses cheveux et inspira calmement. Il se retint d'embrasser son front sans savoir s'il avait envie de le faire pour l'apaiser elle, ou lui.

\- Il faut retrouver Allénore ! cria Scorpius. Elle ne sait pas lancer de patronus !

\- Je ne la trouve pas ! enragea la voix de Louis dans leur dos.

Et ils l'entendirent. Sa voix, hurlant un « Expecto Patronum ». Louis accourut avant de voir un colibri s'élever dans le ciel et repousser les détraqueurs qui s'attaquaient à Allénore, au sol. Elle se releva, sa baguette dans les mains et l'arcade sourcilière fendue :

\- Vous avez vu ça ? C'était démentiel ! murmura-t-elle avant de s'évanouir.

Sa tête heurta le sol. Et Rose sombra avec elle, dans le noir absolu. Elle eut juste le temps de sentir les bras de Scorpius se resserrer encore plus autour d'elle, et d'entendre sa voix, inquiète et terrorisée, plus qu'elle ne l'avait été lors de l'attaque.

Elle aurait voulu lui dire que tout allait bien. Ses yeux se fermèrent et le noir complet la happa.

Rose se réveilla après ce qui lui parut être une éternité. Elle ne distinguait que des soupirs, des phrases. Elle ouvrit les yeux, faiblement. Ses parents se précipitèrent à son chevet. Rose observa son environnement. Elle était à Sainte-Mangouste et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de parler, son père la serra dans ses bras avant de sortir pour appeler un médicomage. Elle soupira. Encore une fois. Cette journée craignait un max ! Scorpius, dans un coin de la pièce, s'approcha d'elle :

\- J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, avoua-t-elle.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je savais que cette journée serait affreuse.

Rose essaya de bouger ses orteils sous la couverture, ainsi que ses bras et ses jambes. Tous ses membres étaient endoloris.

\- Je dois avoir une tête affreuse ! geignit-elle en se frottant les yeux.

Effectivement. Pourtant Scorpius s'assit sur son lit, et caressa ses cheveux tendrement. Quand Rose s'était évanouie, il avait hurlé. Il l'avait un peu secoué, pour la réveiller. Toute sa raison s'en était allée, et ça l'avait effrayé. Il avait perdu son sang-froid. Il posa sa main sur sa joue, soulagé de la voir, de constater qu'elle allait bien. Ses yeux noisettes étaient fatigués, mais au moins, ils étaient bien ouverts. Il mordilla ses lèvres et lui répondit :

\- Je pense que tu es belle…

\- T'es un gros menteur, Scorpius Malfoy.

\- Je pense que tu es belle, répéta-t-il avec plus de conviction.

Rose se mit à sourire faiblement. Elle laissa sa joue contre la main de Scorpius et se rendormit aussitôt...


	74. J'étais dans le quartier

_Première année d'études supérieures_

Astoria ferma la porte de la chambre d'ami et joua les équilibristes dans les escaliers, un plateau repas dans les mains.

\- Elle a tout mangé ? s'étonna Scorpius.

Allénore avait un appétit d'oiseau…

\- Comme tu peux le constater ! se réjouit Astoria. C'est bien tu sais ! Ton amie a besoin de reprendre des forces !

Allénore était chez les Malfoy depuis une semaine maintenant. Le patronus, additionné à l'énergie magique qu'elle avait dépensé involontairement à cause de la glyphe, l'avaient totalement épuisé. Elle avait mis un peu plus de temps que Rose pour émerger. Gribouille miaula entre ses pieds, et Scorpius se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras :

\- Il lui faut du calme, tu sais !

Dans le hall, il entendit Albus et Louis qui devaient passer. Rose était toujours alitée elle aussi… Ils montèrent tous les trois, Gribouille sur les talons.

\- Elle va mieux ? demanda Albus. Rose dit qu'elle ne ressent plus rien, que leur glyphe s'est totalement effacée !

\- C'est normal, murmura Louis. C'est déjà incroyable que le « soror animi » ait tenu aussi longtemps. Le record est détenu par deux sorciers qui possédaient une puissance magique que Rose et Allénore n'ont pas.

\- Les médicomages ont dit qu'elles mettraient un peu de temps à récupérer. Mais Allénore veut retourner chez elle au plus vite. Elle dit qu'elle a déjà bien assez abusé de notre hospitalité.

\- Quelle tête de mule…, soupira Albus en ouvrant la porte.

\- Edward est passé la voir ? demanda Louis d'un ton froid.

\- T'es pas au courant ? s'étonna le brun.

\- Ils ne sont plus ensemble, lui apprit Scorpius.

Celui-ci poussa la porte délicatement, laissant entre un rayon de soleil dans la pièce plongée dans le noir. On devinait la corps frêle d'Allénore, plongé sous la couette, qui s'éveilla quand Gribouille sauta sur le lit. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le caressa avant de s'apercevoir que les trois garçons la regardaient.

\- T'as un peu de bave au niveau du menton ! remarqua Louis.

\- Oh ! rougit Allénore en s'essuyant.

\- Rose m'a dit te dit que tu lui manquais, récita Albus.

\- Elle me manque aussi. C'était étrange de ressentir les émotions comme elle au début mais c'est encore plus étrange maintenant que je ne ressens plus rien…, répondit-elle. Ca me manque...

\- Elle nous a dit exactement la même chose ! déclara Albus.

\- Je voulais vous demander…

Elle marqua une pause, se redressant un peu sur son oreiller. Un sourire illumina son visage :

\- Mon patronus il a quelle forme ? Je n'ai pas pu le voir !

Ils éclatèrent de rire, heureux de constater qu'Allénore restait la même jeune-femme insouciante, et incroyablement douce. Ils lui apprirent que c'était un colibri et elle se mît à sourire :

\- Vous saviez que le colibri ne peut pas marcher, mais c'est le seul oiseau à pouvoir voler en marche arrière ?

Scorpius se disait que ça lui allait parfaitement. L'après-midi passa vite, et quand Louis et Albus s'en allèrent, Scorpius les raccompagna avant de remonter dans la chambre d'Allénore.

\- J'ai eu peur …

\- Rose aussi. Tu sais, si j'ai réussi à créer un patronus c'est grâce à elle.

Scorpius écarquilla les yeux et regarda Allénore caressait le creux de son poignet, sans inscription :

\- Elle était avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? Quand c'est arrivé ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, gardant le silence, se souvenant de la panique. Son seul objectif à ce moment précis, avait été de garder leurs deux mains liées, pour ne pas la perdre :

\- J'étais paniquée, je ne voyais plus Louis, j'étais toute seule. Mais elle était avec toi, elle, elle n'avait pas peur. Tu lui donnais de la force, parce que ta présence suffisait à la calmer, à la rassurer. J'ai puisé dans ce qu'elle ressentait pour invoquer mon patronus, je crois. J'étais bien trop obnubilée par ma terreur pour le faire. Mais elle, elle n'avait pas peur. Parce que t'étais là, répéta-t-elle.

Elle baissa la tête, coupable. Si Rose était dans le même état qu'elle, c'était entièrement de sa faute. Scorpius la borda avant de se lever du lit :

\- Tu sais, tu as largement la puissance magique d'invoquer un patronus par toi-même. Peut-être que tu t'es servi de ses sentiments pour oublier ta peur, mais Allénore… T'es une grande sorcière !

Allénore cacha ses larmes dans la taie d'oreiller, avant de murmurer à Scorpius :

\- Va la rejoindre. Nous ne sommes plus liées, mais je sais qu'elle t'attend.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis certaine, souffla-t-elle. Et toi, tu as besoin de la voir.

Oui, il en avait besoin.

\- Evite de sortir par la fenêtre par contre. Hermione et Ron savent déjà que tu viens régulièrement la voir.

Le blond grimaça.

\- Je me sens toujours comme un intru quand je viens chez eux.

\- C'est en entrant et en sortant par la fenêtre que tu agis comme un intru, souleva la brune en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu comprends pas… Ma famille a fait tant de mal à celle de Rose. Bellatrix Lestrange a mutilé la mère de Rose et mon père…

\- Et Andromeda Tonks est aussi de ta famille, et il me semble qu'elle est invitée à tous les repas de famille Weasley.

\- J'ai honte.

\- De quoi ? D'être le fils de ton père ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il se promit de passer ailleurs que par la fenêtre de la chambre de Rose. Peut-être que c'était un bon début…

\- Je ne peux pas me présenter chez elle comme ça ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à sortir ton sourire Malfoyen qui charme tout le monde ! plaisanta Allénore. Et trouver une excuse valable !

Scorpius esquissa un rire, et prit Gribouille avec pour laisser Allénore dormir.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas à cette heure-ci ? lui demanda son père, alors que le chat blanc se frottait contre ses jambes.

\- Voir Rose.

\- Il était temps, soupira Drago Malfoy.

Il entendit son fils transplaner. Le blond trouva Rose emmitouflée dans plusieurs couvertures, sur la balancelle du perron. Elle ouvrit les yeux et son visage s'illumina :

\- Scorpius !

Il eut l'impression qu'elle l'attendait, comme le disait Allénore. Et Scorpius rougit, passant un main dans ses cheveux blonds :

\- J'étais dans le quartier alors…

Rose afficha une mine sceptique mais tapota la place libre à côté d'elle pour l'inviter à s'assoir. Elle s'appuya contre lui. Ils ne parlèrent pas, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre, de ce sentiment de quiétude qu'ils n'avaient que lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Il embrassa le sommet de son crâne et laissa sa joue se coller à la sienne. Jusqu'à ce que la mère de Rose ouvre la porte en grand en hurlant :

\- Chérie ! Ils l'ont retrouvé ! Ils ont retrouvé Nilam !

Rose s'arrêta de respirer et serra la main de Scorpius dans la sienne.


	75. Sois prudent

_Première année d'études supérieures_

\- Tu es certain que c'est à cet étage ? répéta Albus.

\- Oui ! répéta Scorpius pour la dixième fois.

Il connaissait bien le dédale qu'était Sainte-Mangouste. Il le connaissait comme sa poche même, parce que c'était ici qu'il rendait visite à sa grand-mère paternelle quand elle était encore en vie, ici qu'il venait la chercher lorsqu'elle avait des heures de sorties d'autorisées ce qui était assez rare… La grand-mère et le petit-fils avaient ainsi pris l'habitude de se promener dans tout l'hôpital.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, murmura Albus en se recoiffant dans le miroir de l'ascenseur.

Scorpius haussa un sourcil, en le regardant faire. Albus prêtait peu d'attention à son apparence. Il disait que c'était le contre-coup, les conséquences d'une vie avec James Sirius Potter et Lily Luna Potter qui passaient leur vie devant les miroirs. Pourtant, celui qui refixait ses mèches brunes sur le sommet de son crâne, c'était bien Albus Severus Potter…

\- Quoi ? s'écria Albus en remarquant le regard suspect de son meilleur ami.

\- Tu te fais beau pour l'infirmière ? se moqua le blond en ricanant.

\- Je reste ouvert à toutes les opportunités ! répondit Albus. J'espère que les filles vous nous rejoindre vite.

\- Ca ne va pas leur prendre mille ans de choisir un truc à la boutique ! remarqua Scorpius.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrir. Ils longèrent les couloirs avant de reconnaître Opaline Wallergan et Isaak Hartley, un auror qui travaillait avec le père d'Albus. Si Albus connaissait assez bien Isaak, qui avait été formé par son père, il n'avait adressé la parole qu'une seule fois à Opaline, quand il l'avait rencontré par hasard au chemin de Traverse alors qu'lele se promenait avec Nilam. Il savait aussi qu'elle était amie avec sa cousine Dominique... Il plissa les yeux, comme pour vérifier qu'ils s'agissait bien d'Opaline Wallergan :

\- C'est sa cousine, non ? chuchota Albus. La cousine de Nilam, je veux dire ?

Scorpius hocha la tête et s'arrêta à leur niveau :

\- Excusez-moi, on cherche la chambre de Nilam ?

\- Juste en face, répondit la jeune-femme. Je vous préviens… Elle est d'une humeur massacrante !

\- C'est que tout va bien ! ne put s'empêcher de répondre Albus avant de poser sa main devant sa bouche.

\- On vous remercie ! s'empressa de dire Scorpius en tirant Albus par le bras.

Ils trouvèrent la chambre et toquèrent avant d'entrer. Nilam était debout, penchée devant la fenêtre. Albus se précipita pour la rattraper :

\- Non mais ça va pas !

\- Mais lâchez moi ! hurla l'ancienne Serdaigle.

Elle se dégagea, et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Albus.

\- Potter ! Mas qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- De rien Nilam, je t'ai juste empêché de tomber dans le vide, moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir ! s'injuria ce dernier.

\- Je voulais juste fumer ma clope en paix ! se justifia Nilam.

Ils la laissèrent faire, et la regardèrent allumer sa cigarette, qu'elle dégusta. Albus l'observa attentivement. Elle avait des écorchures, des bleus un peu partout et le visage ravagé. Rose et Allénore entrèrent à leur tour les bras chargés de bonbons.

\- Alors, on a pris de tout, mais surtout des chocogrenouilles, énonça Allénore en posant la marchandise sur le lit.

\- Oh Merlin ! Comme je vous aime ! se précipita la métisse pour en déballer un morceau.

\- On s'était pas mit d'accord pour des fleurs ? chuchota Scorpius à Rose.

\- On s'est dit qu'elle préférait sûrement ça…, s'excusa la rousse.

Nilam avait changé. Ce qu'il s'était passé leur de sa capture l'avait totalement transformé et cela pouvait se comprendre. Elle faisait comme si de rien n'était, mais tout le monde avait remarqué ses yeux fuyants, autrefois provocants et déterminés. Ils lui changèrent les idées, apprirent que de Poudlard, ils étaient les seuls à lui avoir rendu visite pour elle, et non par curiosité.

Nilam n'avait raconté à personne ce qui s'était passé. Sauf aux aurors. Aussi, Rose, Scorpius, Albus et Allénore ne posèrent pas de questions.

Nilam était devenue une star locale, comme sa cousine, Opaline. Elle avait échappé aux détraqueurs, était réapparue quelque part au nord de la Finlande, sans baguette, sans vêtement et en pleurant. Nilam avait hâte de reprendre ses études de potions, et de passer à autre chose. Comme si cet épisode n'était que le mauvais chapitre d'un livre qu'elle pouvait tourner aussi facilement.

\- Je suis contente que vous soyez ici, murmura finalement la métisse en allumant sa troisième cigarette.

Allénore lui tapota l'épaule :

\- On s'est tous inquiété pour toi, avoua Rose.

Au moment de partir, Albus la regarda une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte, Scorpius sur les talons. II se promit d'avoir une discussion avec lui … Albus avait des choses à cacher, il le savait. Allénore partit de son côté, désormais de retour dans son appartement. Le brun l'imita à contrecœur : il aurait voulu rester plus longtemps. Rose resta sur la dernière marche.

\- Ca aurait pu être moi, murmura-t-elle. Ou Allénore. Ou Lily, Molly, Lucy, Victoire, Dominique, Roxanne...

Il la rejoignit sur la marche, et la força à le regarder.

\- Ce n'était aucune de vous, Rose. Ne cherche pas à réécrire l'histoire, ou à culpabiliser. Ca ne sert à rien.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, avant de reculer.

\- Je dois y aller. J'ai un cours dans moins d'une demi-heure, maugréa le blond. J'ai un examen en maléfices avancés !

Rose l'attrapa, et le serra contre elle. Elle imaginait toutes sortes de scénarios, ou elle était dans ce lit, ou Allénore était dans ce lit, ou ses cousines. Elle y voyait Scorpius, Albus, les personnes qu'elle aimait, blessées, à la place de Nilam. Elle trouvait ça horrible. Avec toute cette histoire, le monde de Rose, si innocent, s'était fissuré. Et elle avait peur pour ses proches.

\- Sois prudent.

Qu'importe ce qu'elle avait vraiment voulu dire. Il y avait toujours le risque que Scorpius se blesse en exécutant mal un sort pour son examen, ou qu'il soit capturé, tué… Mais elle l'avait sous la main et c'était bien assez pour lui demander d'être prudent, tant qu'il en était encore temps.


	76. Tu n'as rien à dire

_Première année d'études supérieures_

Les beaux-jours étaient revenus. Le mois d'avril était ensoleillé, chaud. Rose et Allénore étaient en parfaite santé, Albus était comme transformé, joyeux et blagueur, et Scorpius, lui, profitait de cette quiétude retrouvée. A cause de leurs cours respectifs, ils n'avaient plus le temps de se voir, et Scorpius aurait cru qu'avec l'habitude, le manque se serait tût. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Les conseils avisés d'Albus lui manquaient, ses discussions tard le soir avec Allénore lui manquaient… Et Rose… Rose n'avait même plus le temps de répondre à ses appels tant elle était occupée. De plus, les examens approchaient à grands pas. Son binôme de cours, Ezilma Sharpe, une grande brune hispanique, était une vraie calamité. Elle était très gentille, toujours souriante. Elle avait un mot gentil tous les matins pour Scorpius et ça avait été la seule à lui parler amicalement cette année, sans se soucier de son nom.

\- Désolé Scorp' ! Je vais retenter ! soupira-t-elle en tenant fermement sa baguette.

Ils s'entrainaient lors de simulations. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient dans un tombeau celtes piégés et seraient déjà morts une bonne dizaine de fois si tout ceci avait été réel.

\- C'est pas grave ! Inspire calmement, prend ton temps, recommanda-t-il.

\- C'est vrai que tes amies ont réussis un « soror animi » ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton évasif.

\- Oui, répondit-il laconiquement.

\- Impressionnant. Et c'est vrai qu'il a duré plus de deux mois ?

\- Oui.

A vrai dire, Scorpius en avait marre de ce « soror animi ». Tout le monde en parlait autour de lui, sans savoir que cet enchantement avait faillit leur coûter la vie à toutes les deux !

\- Désolé, je te dérange avec mes questions, grimaça Ezilma. De toute façon, je les verrai ce soir. Elles viennent à la fête non ?

Scorpius opina. Il avait hâte d'y être à cette fête. Tous les ans, avant que les périodes de révisions et d'examens ne commencent, tous les étudiants du pays se réunissaient pour décompresser. Un comité d'organisation était même élu par les différents campus et universités … Il avait marqué la date sur son agenda et avant d'accepter d'y aller et de payer les deux galions nécessaire pour le billet d'entrée, il s'était assuré que ses amis seraient là. Il avait fallu brusquer un peu Rose pour qu'elle accepte, mais ils seraient tous présents. L'après-midi passa donc très lentement. Entre les erreur d'Ezilma et les remontrances de leur professeur, Scorpius n'avait qu'une hâte : s'enfuir.

L'heure venue, il rentra chez lui pour se préparer, caressa Clyde qui voletait dans sa chambre et transplana au lieu de la fête. La musique résonnait déjà dans tout le quartier, faisant vibrer les murs. Il y avait du monde, tellement que Scorpius se mît en retrait pour mieux respirer. Des jets de lumières colorés sortaient du hangar qui avait été loué, et plusieurs jeunes discutaient dehors, un gobelet dans les mains.

\- Tu rentres dans deux minutes, et on fait comme si on ne se connaissait pas ! conseilla une voix dans son dos. Tiens ! Salut Scorpius ! La forme ? demanda James Potter sans attendre de réponse et en se dirigeant tout droit au cœur de la fête.

\- T'aimerais bien abruti ! hurla Albus à l'adresse de son frère. Si je peux lui coller la honte, je le ferais.

Scorpius haussa un sourcil, et repéra Edward Stam dans les étudiants en train de fumer :

\- Lui, on ne le laisse pas approcher d'Allénore, commenta Scorpius.

\- Pour le bien de ses pouces, il vaudrait mieux en effet ! se moqua Albus.

\- Mes pouces se portent très bien ! répondit la voix de la brune dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent et découvrirent Rose et Allénore. Scorpius ouvrit grand les yeux. Habillée d'un simple jean et d'un haut en dentelle blanche, Rose avait attaché ses cheveux en une couronne tressée qui laissait sa nuque totalement dégagée. Quelques boucles rousses s'étaient échappées de sa coiffures, trop rebelles pour rester dans les rangs.

Scorpius avait envie d'y entortiller ses doigts.

\- On y va ? fît Rose en l'attrapant par la main pour le guide à l'intérieur.

Ils dansèrent, chantèrent. Par un heureux hasard, une chanson des backstreet boys passa et Allénore et Rose se mirent à hurler, totalement transformées. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard, Scorpius se sentait confiant, tout irait mieux. Grandir ça faisait peur. Mais désormais, il savait que leur amitié à tous les quatre durerait toute la vie.

Sauf que ça lui faisait mal quelque part. Etre l'ami de Rose, finalement, ça n'était et ce ne serait jamais plus suffisant.

Il s'éloigna de la piste de danse, pour boire un verre. Il avala une gorgée, sentant le liquide lui brûler l'œsophage. Nilam était avec Albus, de là où il était, Scorpius devinait qu'elle le charriait sur ses cheveux. Allénore ne se préoccupait même pas du regard d'Edward sur elle parce qu'elle regardait Rose en train de se déhancher avec Molly.

\- Ah je t'ai trouvé ! s'écria une voix dans son dos.

Scorpius reconnu Elzima, ses cheveux frisés désormais lisses. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, et lui offrit deux bises sur les joues. Derrière l'épaule de la brune, il sentit les yeux de Rose, braqués sur lui. Il le sentait toujours, quand elle le regardait.

Rose était immobile, les sourcils froncés et la bouche grande ouverte. Scorpius avait son espace vital, il le répétait souvent, et ne laissait personne empiéter dessus. Ou tout du moins pas n'importe qui. Elzima traîna Scorpius jusqu'au centre de la pièce et elle dansa à côté de lui. Il s'excusa avant de rejoindre Rose. Elle devait se faire des films, imaginer des choses…

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle imagine des choses.

\- Rose ! hurla-t-il à travers la musique.

Elle avait les yeux tristes.

\- Tu n'as rien à dire, sourit la rousse.

C'était vrai. Il n'avait pas à se justifier. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Et après tout, elle était jolie cette fille, qui l'avait serré dans ses bras… Et Scorpius avait bien le droit de danser avec qui il voulait.

Rose força à sourire.

Elle essaya de se rappeler de cette sensation, celle qu'elle avait eue la première fois que Scorpius l'avait regardé avec des yeux brillants, émerveillés. Celui sous lequel elle s'était sentie merveilleuse. Juste pour se souvenir, et effacer ce sentiment de n'être pas assez bien pour quelqu'un.

Elzima était bien plus belle qu'elle...


	77. Gare-toi Laisse-moi conduire un peu

_Vacances entre la première année d'études supérieures et la seconde_

\- Tu es vraiment le pire copilote de cette planète, et si j'étais certaine à cent pour cent de l'existence de vie extraterrestre, j'irai même jusqu'à dire que tu es le pire copilote de l'univers intergalactique ! s'époumona Rose, au volant de sa voiture.

\- L'univers est forcément intergalactique, fit remarquer Scorpius.

\- Guide-moi au lieu de faire ton pédant !

\- Un petit s'il-te-plaît ne serait pas de trop ! pesta le blond en tournant la carte dans tous les sens.

\- Scorpius, trésor de mon cœur, pourrais-tu nous guider jusqu'à la plage où je compte t'ensabler, s'il te plaît ?

Les vacances étaient enfin là. Rose avait réussi haut la main sa première année à l'Institution Internationale des Sciences des Baguettes Magiques. Allénore passait en classe supérieure, avec les félicitations du jury de l'Ecole des enchantements et sortilèges supérieurs. Albus, sans grande surprise, poursuivait ses études en Histoires de la Magie, et Scorpius, lui, avait réussis ses épreuves, malgré sa désastreuse note pour l'examen des binômes. Elzima y étant en grande partie responsable...

Ils profitaient de vacances bien méritées. Ils avaient décidé de partir ensemble, de profiter des uns et des autres, de s'éloigner de la Grande-Bretagne, de souffler un peu. Ils avaient tous économisés pour ça et avait décidé de se rendre en France, aider la sœur de Fleur avec sa maison d'hôtes. Evidemment, le lieu était perdu au fin fond de la France, dans le sud. Le Ministère surveillait énormément les portoloins à cause de la coupe du monde de Quidditch et ces derniers coûtaient très chers. Les voyages par cheminées l'étaient tout autant … Les quatre amis n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de s'y rendre par les transports moldus, au plus grand bonheur de Rose, qui adorait conduire. De plus, pour se déplacer dans l'été, ce serait plus simple. Gabrielle Delacour vivait un peu à l'écart de la société magique et s'était établie dans une ville moldue.

\- On n'a pas déjà vu cet arbre ? demanda Albus.

\- Oh si, une bonne dizaine de fois je crois ! répondit Allénore en repassant la tête dans l'habitacle de la voiture.

\- Pourquoi y'a autant de ronds points en France ? se plaignit Rose.

\- Vous saviez qu'il y en a trente mille en France ? C'est près de la moitié de tous les ronds-points du monde ! leur apprit Allénore.

\- Un point en plus pour toi, maugréa Albus.

Scorpius ricana : Allénore était imbattable à ce jeu ! Depuis le temps, Albus devrait le savoir.

\- Je vais essayer de trouver où nous sommes ! proposa Scorpius.

\- Attend, je vais rallumer le GPS ! s'écria Rose au même moment.

\- Rose ! On est des sorciers ! Un sort de localisation et ...

\- Laisse-moi m'amuser veux-tu ? le coupa-t-elle.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel et et céda, prêt à s'emparer du boitier étrange, qui parlait et donnait des ordres. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Rose sursauta et l'ignora. Depuis la soirée en avril dernier, Rose et lui ne s'étaient pas reparlés. Rose avait vu Scorpius avec Elzima, cette grande brune à la poitrine… assez proéminente. Rose avait été jalouse pour la première fois de sa vie, mais pire encore, Scorpius ne l'avait pas repoussé, cette fille. Et Rose s'était rendue compte que peut-être, ils étaient bien trop amis pour être plus… Pour s'aimer comme des amants, et pas comme des amis. Pourtant, elle en crevait, du désir qu'elle avait pour lui. La chaleur de la voiture sans clim ne l'aidait pas à refroidir ses idées, ses pensées. Puis Scorpius… Scorpius était beau, charismatique, énigmatique. Il avait l'air de bien l'aimer cette Elzima. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui dire ce qu'elle en pensait, ou ce qu'elle ressentait. Peut-être qu'il était temps qu'elle se secoue, qu'elle pense à autre chose, qu'elle se sorte de l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle.

Scorpius lui, ne disait rien, ne faisait rien. Mais il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il y avait un malaise. Avec Rose, tout avait toujours été assez simple. Ils se parlaient tout le temps, mais maintenant... Le blond avait besoin de se confier et il se promit de le faire au plus tôt. Allénore savait déjà, il le devinait. Mais elle avait une vie sentimentale aussi chaotique que la sienne… Quant à Albus… C'était Albus. Il était encore plus secret que Scorpius sur sa vie amoureuse. Pourtant, c'était à lui que Scorpius voulait parler.

\- On roule depuis longtemps Rose. Tu ne veux pas que je prenne le volant ? demanda Allénore à l'arrière.

\- On préfère pas ! se précipitèrent de répondre Albus et Scorpius en cœur.

Allénore, la bouche pleine de gâteau, se ratatina sur son siège et bougonna :

\- Je conduis très bien !

\- Oui tu manques seulement de pratique ! la rassura Rose.

La brune pesta en français, comme toujours et ils se mirent à rire avant de mettre la radio un peu plus fort. Albus et Scorpius se mirent à geindre : ils n'en pouvaient définitivement plus des Backstreet Boys. En arrivant, ils s'arrangeraient pour demander à Louis de brûler tous les postes audios de la maison d'hôtes de sa tante. Scorpius regarda le paysage par la fenêtre. On voyait la mer à perte de vue, bleu turquoise. Il avait hâte d'aller à la plage, de rattraper le temps perdu… Rose soupira. Elle commençait à avoir des crampes.

\- On arrive dans moins d'une heure, soupira-t-elle, exténuée.

\- Gare-toi. Laisse-moi conduire un peu ! proposa Scorpius.

Il sentit sa fatigue, et ça lui broya le cœur. Il avait passé son permis récemment, pour cette occasion. Il avait refusé de laisser Rose et Allénore conduire tout du long, et au vu de la conduite de la brune, il avait bien fait. Rose s'exécuta, reconnaissante et laissa le volant à Scorpius. Elle lui faisait totalement confiance … Il les amènerait à bon port, pour des vacances au soleil bien méritées.

* * *

 **POINT REFERENCE :** "Le goût arc-en-ciel"


	78. Je veux que tu aies ça

_Vacances entre la première année d'études supérieures et la seconde_

\- J'aime Allénore.

Scorpius et Albus se tournèrent vers Louis en même temps. Il les avait rejoints la semaine dernière, et tous les trois profitaient de la plage. Molly s'avança vers eux, des boissons dans les mains.

\- Quelle nouvelle ! ricana-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard meurtrier.

\- Tu crois ? souligna Albus faussement étonné.

\- Elle me rend dingue ! soupira Louis. Je vois pas comment décrire ça autrement. C'est la seule personne qui me met dans cet état…

\- Je vois, murmura le brun à son cousin.

\- Ah oui ? reprit Scorpius en avalant un gorgée de son verre de mojito. Comment ça « tu vois » ?

Il était temps de savoir ce qu'Albus cachait…

\- Oui. Il y a cette fille un peu spéciale. Elle ronchonne tout le temps, parfois elle ne parle pas et se contente de grogner. Elle m'en envoie plein la figure, ça m'énerve parce qu'elle n'est jamais d'accord avec moi, qu'elle a toujours le dernier mot…

Oui, c'était Nilam Wallergan. Aucun doute.

\- Tu vas faire quoi pour Allénore ? demanda Albus.

\- Je ne sais pas, bredouilla Louis. Parfois j'ai juste envie de la plaquer contre un mur et de l'embrasser.

\- Elle donne de très beaux coups de poing ! le prévint Scorpius.

Albus éclata de rire. Il se concentra sur les sons autour de lui. On entendait la mer et les vagues qui s'échouaient sur la plage. Il faisait chaud … Les enfants jouaient dans l'eau, s'éclaboussaient… Les moldus étaient très nombreux et ne se doutaient pas un seul instant que la coupe du monde de Quidditch venait de se terminer.

\- Je vais vous dire un truc qui va peut-être vous paraître surprenant et archaïque… Mais si vous parliez aux filles concernées de vos sentiments ? souleva Molly en faisant glisser ses lunettes de soleil sur ses yeux.

\- Je lui ai dit de toutes les façons possibles ! s'écria Louis.

\- Ah ? haussa des épaules des épaules Molly.

\- Tu lui as dit ? s'étonna Albus.

\- Pas explicitement, grimaça Louis.

\- Parce que tu l'as dit à Nilam toi peut-être ? se moqua le blond.

Albus se tourna vers son ami, l'air totalement désinvolte. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait, comme si ses sentiments pour Nilam étaient évidents, qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à les cacher. Et Scorpius aurait aimé pouvoir faire la même chose avec ce qu'il éprouvait pour Rose.

\- Tu peux me comprendre. C'est Nilam. Elle te terrorisait quand nous étions à Poudlard ! lui rappela Albus.

\- Elle me terrorisait pas ! se défendit Scorpius. Elle avait juste tendance à me hurler ses ordres et à s'en prendre à moi sans raison !

\- Du Nilam Wallergan tout craché ! répondit Albus.

\- Vous vous prenez trop la tête, soupira Molly en étendant ses jambes sur le transat.

Louis leva les yeux ciel. Pour Molly, tout était une question de mots. Mais parfois c'était compliqué de les laisser sortir, et de trouver de quoi exprimer des émotions aussi étranges. Des éclats de rire les firent sursauter. Rose et Allénore arrivaient, les bras chargés de sacs. Allénore avait les bras tendus devant elle, et une pile de livres qu'elle avait coincée sous son menton. Albus se leva pour les aider, et s'empara du premier livre de la pile :

\- Il y avait un vide grenier en ville. Ces livres allaient tous partir à la poubelle si personne ne les achetait !

\- Et toi, tu les as tous sauvé ! se moqua un peu Louis en prenant la moitié de la pile.

Il observa le comportement de Louis. Et il se demanda… Est-ce que lui aussi il couvait Rose du même regard émerveillé ? Est-ce que lui aussi il lui disait « je t'aime » à travers tous ses gestes, ses mots ? Parce qu'avec Louis et Allénore, c'était évident. Est-ce que lui aussi, il le montrait, qu'il aimait Rose ?

\- Je veux que tu mettes ça sur ta peau Allénore ! pesta Louis en lui filant le tube de crème solaire.

\- Et moi je te dis que je n'attrape jamais de coup de soleil !

\- Quand tu seras rouge je me permettrai de te dire « Je te l'avais bien dit ! », grogna le blond.

\- T'oserais pas.

Il ne savait pas quand, mais ces deux-là aller se jeter dessus à un moment ou un autre. Puis il observa Rose, qui souriait en les regardant. Scorpius comprit enfin les mots de Louis, quand il affirmait avoir dit plein de fois à Allénore ce qu'il ressentait. Parce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire la même chose.

\- Vous saviez qu'une étoile de mer n'a pas cerveau ? fit Albus en interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

\- Triste…, répondit Rose en haussant les épaules.

En rentrant, Allénore avait un magnifique coup de soleil sur les pommettes et Louis ne se moquait pas d'elle, mais la consolait. Scorpius monta les escaliers qui menaient au jardin quatre à quatre et rejoignit Rose sur le bord de la piscine. La nuit commençait à tomber. Et il lui tendit l'objet qu'il était venu chercher dans sa chambre, pour lui dire, ce qu'il ressentait pour elle :

\- Je veux que tu aies ça.

Rose regarda le carreaux de verre emprisonnant le trèfle à quatre feuille. Scorpius n'était pas romantique dans l'âme. Il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il n'était pas du genre à dire que telle ou telle fille avait son cœur entre ses mains, parce que son cœur n'appartenait qu'à lui. En revanche, ce porte-bonheur, c'était certainement la chose la plus précieuse qu'il avait.

\- Merci, répondit Rose.

Elle ne posa pas de questions. Pourtant, elle en avait. L'image d'Elzima s'imposa à son esprit. Et à défaut d'avoir Scorpius, elle aurait son porte-bonheur…


	79. Ce n'est pas lourd

_Deuxième année d'études supérieures_

Rose regarda son nouveau chez elle. C'était en centre-ville, bien situé, pas très loin du chemin de Traverse, entre le quartier moldu et le quartier sorcier… C'était parfait. Absolument parfait.

\- On sera bien ici ! s'enthousiasma Albus.

\- On aura du soleil toute l'année avec les baies vitrée ! ajouta Allénore, les mains fourrées dans les poches de sa salopette.

\- Et y'a un café pas très loin, sourit Scorpius.

Cet été, ils avaient beaucoup discuté et lors d'une conversation, Rose et Scorpius avaient proposé de former une collocation. Allénore avait tout de suite accepté. Albus s'était montré réticent, puis s'était souvenu que James venait réhabiter dans la demeure familiale et avait accepté à son tour. Ils avaient cherché pendant toute la seconde partie de l'été, l'appartement qui les accueillerait tous les quatre. Et il l'avait trouvé. Comme la dernière fois, Allénore avait fourré toutes ses affaires dans un sac. Elle avait lancé plusieurs sorts pour faire de même avec les effets personnels de ses amis.

\- On entre ? proposa Rose, impatiente.

Scorpius ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble et grimpa les sept étages, avant d'arriver, tout essoufflé à l'entrée, de leur nouveau chez eux. Il prit les clés dans sa main et les inséra dans la serrure. C'était étrange, mais ouvrant cette porte, il savait que tout irait bien cette année. Cette colocation, c'était le moyen pour eux de prendre de l'indépendance par rapport à leurs parents, mais plus encore, de se voir tous les jours… Scorpius tourna la clés et ouvrit. Le séjour n'était pas très spacieux, et la cuisine ouverte était d'un rouge assez criard. Il y avait quatre chambres séparées, toutes de tailles différentes ainsi que deux salles de bains. Albus le bouscula et fît grincer le parquet de bois sombre et vernis.

\- Parfait ! Je propose qu'on attribue les chambres ! proposa-t-il.

Il regarda Allénore commençait à déballer ses affaires, et en priorité, son paquet de céréales qu'elle s'apprêtait à ranger en hauteur dans la cuisine

\- Vous saviez que John Harvey Kellogg l'inventeur des "corn flakes" ? Il était un partisan de l'abstinence sexuelle, et pensait que les flocons de céréales permettraient de lutter contre la masturbation ! Lui apprit-il.

Allénore lâcha le paquet, rouge comme une tomate, et resta muette.

\- Allénore a la plus petite chambre ! se réjouit Albus.

\- Mais je n'ai même pas eu le temps de répondre !

\- C'est le jeu ! se désola Scorpius.

Rose s'avança à son tour et ouvrit les fenêtres en grand :

\- Vous saviez que Le mot "céréale" vient de la déesse …

\- Céres, déesse de la moisson ! termina Scorpius à sa place. T'as perdu, va rejoindre ta collègue dans le clan des occupantes de petites chambres ! se moqua-t-il.

Rose rejoignit Allénore sur le plan snack de pierre. Albus et Scorpius se regardèrent longuement. Si bien que Rose et Allénore s'amusaient à dupliquer les feuilles de leur contrat d'habitation pour en faire des avions en papier.

\- Tu savais que la durée du plus long vol d'avion en papier est de vingt-sept secondes ?

Albus grimaça et vaincu, se résigna à n'avoir que la deuxième plus grande chambre. Ils s'installèrent chacun de leur côté, avant de retourner dans le séjour, vide. Il fallait penser à le meubler et à remplir le frigo, également. Albus, Rose et Scorpius doutaient que les céréales d'Allénore les nourrissent tous… Ils se divisèrent les taches : Allénore et Albus aux courses, et Rose et Scorpius aux meubles. Ils avaient établi un budget entre eux ainsi qu'une liste.

Rose et Scorpius partirent ainsi en quête d'un canapé capable de les accueillir tous les quatre, d'une table basse, de vaisselles, de bibliothèques, de rangements, de l'électroménager, des tapis… Scorpius débattu un long moment avec Rose quant aux choix des couleurs, mais au final, elle avait toujours le dernier mot. Ils trouvèrent leur bonheur ceci dans les boutiques sorcières, les permettant ainsi de bénéficier d'une livraison instantanée.

\- Il manque deux choses ! lui apprit Rose en raillant la bibliothèque de la liste.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Viens !

Elle le tira par la main jusqu'au quartier moldu et elle se planta devant la vitrine, remplie d'écrans géants qui diffusait tous la même image d'un présentateur blond au front un peu dégarnis :

\- Ce n'est pas sur ma liste ça ! remarqua Scorpius en la lisant encore une fois.

\- Oui, mais c'est sur la mienne !

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est nécessaire ? haussa un sourcil le blond.

\- Imagine-toi, en rentrant d'une longue journée de cours, te poser sur le merveilleux canapé gris qui nous a coûté un bras…

\- Il est très beau ce canapé ! s'écria Scorpius en la coupant.

\- Certes, continua Rose en balayant l'air de la main. On se mettrait tous les quatre devant une bonne série et on papoterait de tout et de rien ?

\- On a besoin d'une télévision pour parler ?

Rose secoua la tête. Non, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Mais elle, pour se détendre devant ses cours de « comportement des baguettes » elle en avait besoin. Alors ils l'achetèrent, et au moment de la prendre, Scorpius instinctivement sortit sa baguette pour la transporter. Rose l'arrêta avec précipitation et prit le carton emballant la télévision dans ses mains. Scorpius la regarda faire, s'empêtrer à trouver une bonne position pour que ses petits bras puissent prendre l'ensemble du paquet.

-Je vais t'aider, fit-il après un moment.

\- Ce n'est pas lourd ! Je suis plus forte que j'en ai l'air !

Scorpius opina, peu convaincu, et l'observa marcher en canard jusqu'à une ruelle assez éloignée pour leur permettre de transplaner en toute discrétion. Rose était sûrement un peu trop fière pour son propre bien parfois… Et lui, il aimait trop la voir fière d'elle pour son propre bien.

* * *

 **POINT REFERENCE :** Chapitre 19 de "Nos citations".


	80. Conduis prudemment

_Deuxième année d'études supérieures_

Scorpius s'affala sur le canapé et alluma la télévision, qui finalement, se révélait être très divertissante quand il se retrouvait tout seul. Il regarda Bonnie et Clyde, sur la rambarde du balcon, qui hululaient comme s'ils étaient en grande conversation, et laissa Gribouille se poser à ses côtés. Les cours avaient repris depuis une semaine déjà. Scorpius avait un nouveau binôme pour l'année à venir, et il en était ravie. Nathan était bien plus… concentré que ne l'était Elzima. Pour autant, celle-ci continuait de lui courir après, et Scorpius commençait à trouver cela très gênant. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et il se leva pour aller ouvrir.

\- Désolé j'ai encore perdu mes clés, s'excusa Allénore les bras chargés de sacs.

Scorpius en prit la moitié pour les ranger dans le frigo.

\- Je viens de croiser Nilam, lui apprit-t-elle en lui tendant un sac remplis de légumes.

\- Ah ! Elle va bien ? demanda-t-il en y jetant un coup d'œil suspect.

Rose et Allénore s'étaient mis en tête de manger sainement. Ce qui était une trés bonne idée, en soit. Sauf que Scorpius et Albus commençaient à en avoir marre des gratins de courgettes brûlés...

\- Elle semblait. Elle était avec Al' ! sourit narquoisement Allénore. Je ne suis pas restée longtemps, c'est sa vie privée…

\- Mais tu regrettes ! Et moi aussi… , soupira Scorpius. Tu as fini les cours plus tôt ?

Elle hocha la tête, grignotant un cookie au passage. Allénore regarda le vide, dans ses pensées. Elle faisait toujours ça quand quelque chose la tracassait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demanda Scorpius en faisant chauffer de l'eau.

\- Louis revient vivre ici pour six mois.

\- Et ça ne te rend pas heureuse ?

Voilà pourquoi l'année dernière avait été si éprouvante pour Scorpius. Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu avoir cette conversation avec Allénore s'il n'avait pas été présent pour voir son trouble… C'était cette incapacité à faire partie de la vie de ses amis, ou de celle de Rose. Il sortit deux tasses, et prépara un thé pour sa meilleure-amie et un café, pour lui.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle. Ça me fait peur.

\- Pourquoi ? insista Scorpius.

\- Tu sais pourquoi…, évita de le regarder dans les yeux Allénore.

La bouilloire siffla et il versa l'eau dans les tasses. Evidemment qu'il savait. Mais Allénore était comme lui : elle ne parlait pas de tout ça, de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait une multitude de secrets, et gardait tout pour elle. Il le savait bien, il était pareil.

\- Je dois vraiment le dire ? demanda Allénore.

Scorpius haussa les épaules. Lui, il n'avait jamais réussi à le dire. Pourtant, c'était évident qu'il aimait Rose Weasley. Il l'aimait vraiment, éperdument, et peut-être même depuis très longtemps.

\- Tu sais, je croyais vraiment être amoureuse d'Edward. Il me disait que j'étais belle, intelligente, drôle… Je croyais que personne ne pourrait m'aimer comme ça.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel en lui offrant sa tasse. Ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide parfois, Allénore. Mais il la comprenait. Avec son nom, il avait toujours eu peur que les filles s'enfuient en courant. Certes, il était beau garçon. Ce n'était pas pour autant suffisant… ça n'effaçait pas le nom « Malfoy » accolé à son prénom. Et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Allénore avait le même sentiment que lui. Qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour tout le monde.

\- Je te forcerai pas à le dire tu sais.

Allénore but une gorgée avant de sortir le scrabble pour lancer une partie :

\- Ce n'est pas pour autant que le problème n'existe pas, soupira-t-elle.

Elle tira au hasard sept lettres et Scorpius l'imita. La partie commença, et Scorpius savait d'avance qu'elle se terminerait sur une victoire écrasante de la brune. Pour autant, il joua pour lui faire plaisir, et parce que lui aussi, il avait besoin de penser à autre chose. Ce matin Elzima l'avait invité à boire un café, et il n'avait rien répondu, surpris. Ce qui faisait que techniquement, il avait rendez-vous avec elle demain à dix heures…

\- Toi aussi, tu sembles soucieux. Tu te bats un peu plus normalement ! fît remarquer Allénore en désignant le mot « dés » que Scorpius venait de former. *

\- Comment tu éconduis quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

\- C'est vrai qu'avec mes nombreuses relations et mon tableau de chasse impressionnant, mes conseils te seront d'une utilité incroyable ! plaisanta Allénore.

\- Je veux pas la blesser.

\- Tu parles d'Elzima…

Dehors, il pleuvait à torrent. Les gouttes tapaient contre la grande baie vitrée et Bonnie et Clyde étaient rentrés se mettre à l'abris. Dehors, il entendit une voiture déraper. On ne devait pas y voir grand-chose dehors, tant la pluie était forte… Il pensa à Rose.

\- Rose ne devait pas rentrer en voiture ?

\- Si elle devait lui faire passer un contrôle technique, énonça Allénore.

Scorpius s'empara de son téléphone pour appeler la rousse qui décrocha immédiatement :

\- Tu rentres bientôt ?

\- J'étais sur le point de partir ! s'exclama Rose.

\- Conduis prudemment. Il pleut beaucoup.

Il raccrocha et Allénore le regarda et souffla tout doucement :

\- Je ne te forcerai pas à le dire non plus.

\- Ce n'est pas pour autant que le problème n'existe pas, reprit Scorpius.

Pour la première fois, ils venaient tous les deux d'avouer implicitement… Scorpius aimait Rose, Allénore aimait Louis, Albus aimait sûrement Nilam et ils étaient tous dans pétrin.


	81. J'ai fait la vaisselle

_Deuxième année d'études supérieures_

\- Demain on a un repas chez mamie Molly !

\- Je sais, je l'ai noté sur le calendrier, répondit la jeune-femme.

\- Faut qu'on ramène quelque chose à manger tu crois ?

\- Je vais faire une tarte. On en laissera deux parts pour Allénore et Scorpius !

Albus opina, et s'avachit sur le canapé, fatigué.

\- D'ailleurs, c'est à lui de faire la vaisselle ! s'injuria Albus.

\- Tu sais qu'il déteste ça, soupira Rose.

\- Il a juste agiter sa baguette…

\- Un vrai flemmard, approuva la rousse.

Sa cousine le rejoignit, et ils se regardèrent u long moment, en plissant les yeux, avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre pour se faire des chatouilles. Ils eurent de nouveau huit ans, au lieu d'en avoir dix-huit, et cela leur fit énormément de bien, pendant ces quelques minutes. Ils étaient heureux ici. Pourtant Albus avait l'air bougon ces derniers temps. Rose savait qu'il finirait par se confier. Avec Albus, il suffisait d'attendre :

\- Nilam ne me parle pas beaucoup, sortit Albus.

Rose fronça les sourcils, surprise. Elle ne savait pas que Nilam et Albus se parlaient, ni même qu'ils étaient amis ou autres…

\- Elle n'arrive pas à se remettre de ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière. J'aimerais l'aider.

\- Tu le fais en restant avec elle, le rassura Rose. Tu sais, Nilam n'a jamais été très loquace, ni même du genre pétillante.

Albus esquissa un sourire. C'était vrai. Etrangement, il n'avait commencé à lui parler que l'année dernière. La faculté d'Histoire de la Magie se trouvait juste en face de la Faculté des études de potions avancées et ils s'étaient croisés quelques fois. Nilam lui avait même sourit le jour de la rentrée, sûrement heureuse de voir un visage familier, et ils s'étaient retrouvés à la fin des cours. Nilam était le genre de fille qui se moquait bien de son nom ou de son prénom, et dans tous les sens du terme.

\- Je l'aime bien.

\- Tout le monde aime Nilam, rit Rose. Elle a du mordant, elle dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas…

\- Elle fait peur !

\- Oui aussi ! s'esclaffa Rose.

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Tu sais de quoi tu as besoin ? demanda la rousse.

\- Je ne sais pas. De quoi ?

Albus soupira et Rose chercha la télécommande de la télévision un bon moment avant de la trouver sous les cousins du canapé. Elle alluma la télé et se leva. Albus la regarda faire, avant de la voir revenir avec deux tubes :

\- Argile ou Algue ?

\- Y'a pas moyen que tu m'étales ça sur le visage.

Rose n'était pas particulièrement coquette. Elle aimait bien prendre soin d'elle, c'était certain, et ces moments de détente étaient toujours salvateurs pour elle. Allénore trouva les deux cousins dans le salon, les cheveux tout emmêlés à cause de vent, et les rejoignit à son tour quand Albus tapota la place de libre entre lui et Rose.

Scorpius entra à son tour, et trouva les trois amis en train de rire. Albus était coincé entre Allénore et Rose qui s'amusaient à tester toutes les teintes de vernis possibles et imaginables sur les ongles du jeune-homme, qui se laissait faire, un masque d'argile sur le visage. Scorpius haussa un sourcil, avant d'éclater de rire :

\- Tu sais Scorpius, tu peux te moquer, mais être un homme aujourd'hui, c'est accepter sa part de féminité ! déclara-t-il en secouant ses ongles de toutes les couleurs.

\- T'as encore perdu à la console c'est ça ?

\- Oui, maugréa le brun.

Il se posa à côté d'eux et Rose épousseta ses cheveux, y passant délicatement les doigts, s'attardant peut-être un peu trop.

\- Ils sont plein de poussières ! fît-elle.

\- Nous sommes allés dans les sous-sols de Gringotts aujourd'hui. Je crois mes cheveux ont aspiré toute la saleté !

Et ce n'était rien comparé à Elzima : ses cheveux frisés étaient presque devenus gris. Scorpius avait adoré cette visite. Le métier de briseur de maléfices devenait plus concret. Il avait hâte de visiter d'autre cites, tels que de vrais tombeaux, des catacombes, et de désensorceler pour de vrai des objets.

\- Cool, siffla Albus.

\- Je dois m'y rendre moi aussi la semaine prochaine pour étudier les sortilèges de défense et de sécurité, s'enthousiasma Allénore.

\- Ca va te plaire ! affirma le blond. Bon … Je vais faire la vaisselle, soupira Scorpius.

Il grimaça. Il trouvait vraiment ça dégoûtant et espérait qu'ils investiraient bientôt dans un lave-vaisselle.

\- J'ai fait la vaisselle ! lui apprit Rose.

Elle avait eu du temps à tuer entre la pose de son masque et la défaite d'Albus à la console. Rose avait pensé que Scorpius en serait débarrassé, vu qu'il rentrait assez tard… Elle avait deviné qu'il n'aurait ni l'envie, ni l'énergie de faire ça le soir. Et à son sourire, Rose devina qu'elle avait vu juste.


	82. J'ai fait ton plat préféré

_Deuxième année d'études supérieures_

La colocation demandait toujours un temps d'adaptation, même si elle était constituée d'amis qui se connaissaient depuis plus de huit ans. La collocation, c'était accepter de voir les quinze paires de chaussures d'Allénore dans tous le séjour. C'était accepter les cent pas de Rose dans la cuisine quand elle réfléchissait à son devoir sur les composants des baguettes. C'était accepter le fait qu'Albus, ne terminait, jamais, non ça jamais, les fonds de bouteilles. C'était accepter le fait que Scorpius oubliait toujours de rincer le lavabo après s'être brossé les dents.

Cependant, la collocation, c'était clairement la meilleure idée que Rose n'avait jamais eue. Tout se passait merveilleusement bien. Chacun avait trouvé ses habitudes. Allénore s'occupait des courses, Albus du ménage, Scorpius gérait tout ce qui concernait l'administration et Rose de la cuisine. Ils avaient instauré cette règle, de façon implicite : tous les soirs, ils mangeaient ensemble. Ils avaient tous des horaires différentes, mais le soir, ils attendaient tous vingt-deux heures pour se retrouver autour d'un repas que Rose avait préparé.

\- On mange quoi ce soir ? demanda Albus à sa cousine.

\- Je n'en sais rien, soupira Rose. Tu as déjà terminé ta journée ?

Rose avait ses mardi de libre, les cours de seconde année étant beaucoup moins nombreux que ceux de première année. Albus haussa les épaules :

\- Je suis en Histoire de la Magie. On a des trous partout dans nos emplois du temps !

Il se servit un verre d'eau avant de retourner dans sa chambre, pour y terminer une dissertation. Rose se mît à réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire pour ce soir. Dernièrement, elle avait remarqué que Scorpius n'allait pas très bien. Il avait reçu une lettre de sa mère, l'informant de l'état de santé plus que préoccupant de sa grand-mère maternelle. Scorpius ne disait jamais rien sur ce qu'il ressentait mais à sa mine morose, Rose devinait que ça le préoccupait plus que ce qu'il ne laissait paraître.

Scorpius rentra tard ce soir-là. Il avait brillamment réussi tous les exercices de la journée, et son binôme et lui avaient même affiché un temps record pour briser un maléfices assez compliqués. Il rendit visite à sa grand-mère paternelle à Sainte-Mangouste. Il y retrouva sa mère, sa tante, ainsi que ses deux filles, Emma et Felicity. Sa grand-mère était alitée, perfusée et Scorpius se rappela à quel point il détestait les hôpitaux et leurs odeurs.

\- Elle vient de s'endormir, souffla sa tante Daphné à sa mère.

Personne ne s'était rendu compte qu'il était entré. Il observait la scène tel un spectateur, un étranger. Scorpius s'était toujours sentit Malfoy. De toute façon, les autres le lui rappelaient assez fréquemment… Mais il en avait oublié qu'il était à moitié Greengrass, que sa famille ne se résumait à la seule cellule paternelle. Scorpius avait passé beaucoup de temps avec sa grand-mère Narcissa, parce qu'elle était seule, parce que les conséquences de la Guerre l'avaient totalement détruites, qu'elle avait perdu sa réputation, son mari, tout ce dont sa vie était auparavant faîte. Après l'incarcération de Lucius Malfoy faisant suite à son jugement, Narcissa avait plongé dans une profonde et lente dépression, qui s'était atténué avec la naissance de Scorpius. Petit, il l'avait compris très vite, qu'il était le seul rayon de soleil dans la vie de sa grand-mère. Elle revoyait sûrement Drago en lui, mais plus encore, le garçon que son fils aurait été, sans leur influence, à elle et son mari. Scorpius était l'enfant de la rédemption, l'enfant du renouveau.

Il avait pris son rôle au sérieux. Peut-être trop. Il en avait négligé cette partie de sa famille et se rendait compte du mal qu'il avait dû infliger inconscience ment à sa mère.

\- Scorpius ! Tu es venu ! le salua cette dernière en l'embrassant.

Il avait des fleurs dans les mains, qui étaient devenus soudainement bien trop lourdes.

\- Tu as trouvé un peu de temps pour te rappeler de nous ? cracha Emma.

Scorpius ne répondit pas. Emma et lui, même s'ils avaient le même âge, ne s'étaient jamais entendus. A Poudlard, ils s'étaient contentés de s'ignorer poliment.

\- Emma ! l'accusa une voix étouffée.

Sa grand-mère, sous les couvertures, avait relevé la tête, et souriait en tendant les bras vers son unique petit-fils :

\- Comme je suis contente de te voir ! Oh j'adore les jacynthes ! Tu t'en souviens ! s'extasia la vieille dame.

C'était un hasard et Scorpius s'en voulu encore plus. Il s'approcha d'elle, pour la laisser l'embrasser. Il resta un moment, se promit d'apprendre à la connaître. Ils leur restaient peu de temps, mais Scorpius le prendrait. Pour n'avoir aucun regret. Quand l'infirmière apporta le plateau repas de sa grand-mère :

\- Qu'a-t-on aujourd'hui ? demanda cette dernière d'un ton jovial.

\- Gratin de pommes de terre, Madame Greengrass !

\- Oh ! Mon plat préféré ! se réjouit-elle.

L'infirmière les fît partir, les heures de visites étant terminées. Scorpius rentra, sous la pluie, sentant ses cheveux gouter sur sa nuque. Il avait besoin de marcher, de se sentir un peu plus léger. Quand il passa le seuil de l'appartement, il entendit Allénore et Albus chanter à tue-tête, et Rose qui fredonnait avec eux. Elle l'accueillit :

\- On attendait plus que toi ! J'ai fait ton plat préféré ! se félicita cette dernière.

La table était déjà dressée, et en son centre il y avait un plat, contenant un gratin de pommes de terre. Rose avait cuisiné pour lui. Elle s'était donnée tout ce mal, juste pour lui. Scorpius se mit à sourire avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Ils se regardèrent et leurs deux visages se figèrent.

Rose papillonna des yeux.

Ils réalisèrent, dans leur étreinte, tout ce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à se dire.

Scorpius essaya de refaire partir son cœur.

Et ils comprirent que plus rien ne serait comme avant.


	83. J'ai choisi ça pour toi

_Deuxième année d'études supérieures_

Ils avaient failli s'embrasser ce matin. Rose avait glissé sur le parquet. Bon, il fallait dire qu'elle n'était pas très bien réveillée, et que ses chaussons avaient tendance à déraper. C'était bien pratique quand ils faisaient des concours de glissade dans le couloir, mais un peu moins quand Scorpius sortait de la pièce d'en face, torse nu, les cheveux humides et avec juste une serviette nouée autour de la taille.

Rose avait perdu l'équilibre et s'était appuyé sur la surface la plus proche, qui était entre autre, le torse de Scorpius. Elle avait levé lentement, très lentement la tête avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Comme un abruti, il avait souri de toutes ses dents. Leurs nez s'étaient frôlés, et Rose s'était éloignée précipitamment et était rentrée dans sa chambre telle une petite souris, les joues rouges et le cœur battant. Elle n'en était pas sortie de la journée, si bien que c'était Allénore, qui avait fini par entrer dans la chambre, une carte dans les mains :

\- Le faire-part de mariage de ta cousine est arrivé ! lui apprit-elle en enlevant ses chaussures et en la rejoignant sur le lit.

Elles se blottirent l'une contre l'autre, et Rose y trouva du réconfort.

\- Laquelle de cousines ? gémit la rousse, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller.

\- Il me semble qu'une seule d'entre elles se marie, et aux dernières nouvelles il s'agissait de Victoire.

\- Faut que je parle à Scorpius ! geignit soudainement Rose.

\- Il vient de partir, lui apprit Allénore. Il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin…

\- Oh non…

Il fallait qu'ils parlent. Ça ne pouvait plus continuer. Rose ne pourrait pas supporter ça longtemps. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être une adolescente encore gouvernée par ses hormones. Les petits gestes, les petites attentions, les mots doux, les papillons dans le ventre et ... Et tout le reste… Rose était totalement sous le charme de Scorpius et ne savait pas comment s'en dépatouiller. Maintenant qu'ils habitaient sous le même, cette conversation était inévitable.

\- Tu sais, je crois que vous pouvez encore attendre une heure ou deux, plaisanta Allénore. Ça fait bien trois ans que vous le faîtes non ?

Rose se tourna vers sa meilleure-amie, allongée sur le dos. Elle l'imita, se blottit un peu plus contre elle, et contempla le plafond :

\- T'as déjà été vraiment amoureuse Allénore ? Tu sais, le genre d'amour qui te prend aux tripes, celui qui est si évident que c'est comme respirer, celui qui te rend heureuse, celui qui dicte tes humeurs, celui que t'as plus envie de ressentir au bout d'un moment, parce que ça fait trop mal, que c'est trop éprouvant…

Rose n'y avait jamais songé avant de le dire. Mais ça lui faisait mal à force. Scorpius lui plaisait bien trop … Et elle l'avait admit à voix haute.

\- Rose, souffla Allénore.

Elle se redressa et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Rose, en lui caressant les cheveux :

\- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça…

\- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de Louis, répondit Rose.

\- Je voulais pas t'embêter avec ça. Je me disais que tu avais déjà pas mal de choses en tête avec Scorpius…

\- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? Nous deux ? demanda Rose.

Allénore soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas. Vous vous connaissez depuis vos onze ans… Vous vous aimez, ça se voit. Vous vous tournez autour depuis longtemps…

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, grimaça Rose.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit Rose ! s'écria Allénore.

Et si ça ruinait leur amitié ? A quel point Scorpius ressentait-il les mêmes choses, les mêmes sentiments qu'elle ? Parce qu'il en avait, elle le savait. Mais il y avait tant à perdre. Rose était perdue. Elle avait refusé de faire face à ses sentiments l'année dernière, essayant de prendre les choses comme elles venaient. Cependant, aujourd'hui, elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et les deux amies se relevèrent ensemble. La tête de Scorpius apparut dans l'embrassure de la porte, tenant dans ses mains deux bacs de glaces. On était dimanche… Tous les soirs, le dimanche, les quatre colocataires se gavaient de glaces pour vaincre ce que Rose appelait « le blues du dimanche soir », qui signifiait tout simplement la fin du weekend, et la reprise des cours, des devoirs, la fin du temps libre et des concours de glissade dans le couloir…

\- Albus a allumé la télé et choisit une émission sur les zoos je crois… Vous venez ? dit-il.

\- Evidemment ! J'espère qu'il y a des bébés pandas ! s'extasia Allénore en s'enfuyant de la chambre pour les laisser seuls.

Scorpius entra et regarda Rose, en pyjama, et les cheveux en désordre :

\- Ecoute Rose, pour ce matin…

\- On en parlera demain ! couina-t-elle en se levant pour rejoindre les autres dans le salon.

Elle fuyait. Encore. Elle voulait se donner du temps. Leur donner du temps… Encore un peu. Juste encore un peu de paix, pour ne pas penser à toutes les conséquences, pour ne pas se prendre la tête. Pour être eux. Juste des amis. Elle plia les genoux sur le canapé et attendit que Scorpius revienne. Albus avait déjà son bac de glace au chocolat. Allénore avait également attaqué le sien, de la glace à la noisette sur le bout du nez.

\- Je sais que c'est pas le parfum habituel mais… J'ai choisi ça pour toi ! articula Scorpius en lui tendant un bac de glace aux mûres.

\- J'adore les mûres, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je sais.

Bien sûr qu'il savait. Ils se connaissaient si bien que Rose était capable de tendre un mouchoir à Scorpius avant même qu'il éternue, et que lui, était capable de deviner ses pensées rien qu'en étudiant les froncements de ses sourcils...

Demain ils discuteraient. Enfin.


	84. Tu n'avais pas besoin de me demander

_Deuxième année d'études supérieures_

\- On est quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu veux quoi sont quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas non plus ! hurla Rose.

\- Arrête Rose ! reprit-il sur le même ton.

\- Mais tu veux que j'arrête quoi ? couina-t-elle en se réfugiant dans la cuisine.

\- De te mentir pour commencer !

\- Parce que t'as dressé une liste ? s'effara la rousse en cherchant quelque chose à faire.

Elle attrapa tous les torchons, pour marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain qu'elle partageait avec Allénore, pour lancer une machine. Elle entra dans sa chambre, dans celle d'Allénore pour prendre leurs serviettes et les fourrer dans le tambour de la machine à laver, qu'elle ferma d'un coup de pied sec. Rose passa entre le bras de Scorpius et la porte de la pièce, pour retourner dans le séjour.

\- Je te plais !

Quand il le disait, ça semblait évident, comme si c'était facile. Et elle se retourna pour lui faire face :

\- Et je te plais aussi ! l'accusa-t-elle.

Comme si c'était une mauvaise chose. Et Rose se mît à gémir, parce qu'en fait, c'était une mauvaise chose. Ils étaient amis. AMIS. Elle l'épelait dans sa tête toute la journée, chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, qu'elle pensait à lui. Et elle compta le nombre de personnes qu'elle connaissait qui étaient « amis », avant de devenir plus, et qui ne se parlaient plus aujourd'hui. Sebastian et elle, étaient amis. Violette et Scorpius étaient amis. Aujourd'hui, Rose ne parlait plus à Sebastian, et Scorpius ne remarquait même pas Violette quand elle passait à côté de lui dans la rue. La vérité, c'était que se mettre en couple, c'était un danger et que seule l'amitié demeurait. Rose avait peur. Elle avait peur qu'en devenant « plus », ils finissent par devenir « rien ». L'amitié était éternelle parfois. La leur l'était. Mais l'amour… ça, l'amour c'était éphémère et Rose craignait de perdre Scorpius. L'amitié, était certaine.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas …, commença Scorpius.

\- Parce que je tiens trop à toi ! cria-t-elle.

\- C'est pour ça que tu nous rends malheureux tous les deux ? ironisa Scorpius, sarcastiquement.

\- T'as pensé aux conséquences ?

\- Mais quelles conséquences ?

\- Le « après » ? Parce qu'il y a un "après" tu sais ! On va s'embrasser, tu vas aimer ça, et moi je vais adorer ça, on va s'arracher nos vêtements et dans deux mois, c'est la tête qu'on s'arrachera ! Et on ne se parlera plus jamais et je ne peux pas te perdre ! vociféra-t-elle.

Scorpius se tût, incapable de répondre, parce que Rose avait en partie raison. Il regrettait cette conversation :

\- Alors on fait quoi ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Rien.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres du blond. « Rien »… Avec un peu de chance ses sentiments pour Rose s'en iront ! Si seulement…

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? insista-t-il, durement.

\- Oui.

"Non" pensait Rose. Elle ne le voulait pas...

Scorpius vit dans ses yeux qu'elle avait peur. Alors il n'insista pas et prit son manteau pour s'en aller faire un tour. Il avait besoin d'espace, d'air frais et casser éventuellement deux ou trois assiettes. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, et entendit Rose sangloter contre un mur. Peut-être qu'ils étaient justement, trop amis…

Rose s'endormit sur le canapé. Allénore était partie en France pour l'anniversaire de sa petite-sœur et ne tarderait pas à rentrer, Albus était fourré on ne savait où… Le principal était que Rose était seule et elle avait besoin. Dans quelques heures, tout le monde serait de nouveau ici, elle aurait à faire semblant, à coller sur son visage un faux sourire pour rassurer. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Rose essuya ses yeux encore embués de larmes en ronchonnant :

\- Allénore, vraiment, faut que tu arrêtes de perdre tes clés !

En ouvrant la porte, ce ne fût pas Allénore qui entra, mais une blonde, aux cheveux courts et aux tâches de rousseurs innombrables sur le visage, sa cousine.

\- Dominique ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Je peux loger chez toi ? la coupa-t-elle. Je…, bredouilla-t-il. Je me suis enfuie.

\- Dominique, tu as vingt-deux ans ! chuchota Rose. On ne fugue pas à vingt-deux ans...

\- Et j'ai besoin de me cacher de ma famille pour un moment. Tu peux m'aider ou non ? l'ignora-t-elle.

Rose ouvrit la porte en grand, et Dominique y entra sans demander son reste :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Dom ? demanda Rose inquiète.

\- Il se passe, que je ne suis pas assez féminine pour mes parents, ou pour ma sœur.

Rose fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. Dominique n'avait jamais été très féminine. Elle avait un visage assez carré, ses traits étaient pourtant fins, harmonieux. Elle était androgyne et avait toujours joué avec ça, coupant ses cheveux à la garçonne et en s'habillant de façon assez masculine. Rose s'en fichait bien. Dominique était drôle, piquante, toujours honnête, alors son style vestimentaire ou son apparence… Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ?

\- Quand est-ce que les gens vont comprendre que je ne suis pas femme ! Je suis juste moi !

\- Oh ! ne pût s'empêcher de murmurer Rose.

Dominique regarda Rose, avec un peu de peur. Dominique était née fille et elle se sentait… Elle ne se sentait ni fille, ni garçon à vrai dire, parce qu'elle était juste elle. Elle l'avait avoué à sa famille proche, lors des essayages pour le mariage de Victoire. En tant que demoiselle d'honneur, Dominique avait l'obligation de porter une robe, de laisser pousser ses cheveux, de mettre du vernis. Mais Dominique ne voulait pas de tout ça. Elle voulait un beau costume noir, des chaussures à talons peut-être et un serre-tête élégant dans les cheveux… Et pas avoir à porter une robe « parce que c'est une fille », comme le disait sa sœur. Elle voulait être-elle, Dominique. C'était tout. Rose ne disait rien. Et Dominique n'avait pas envie d'un autre abandon. Mais Rose haussa les épaules :

\- Est-ce que je dois te genrer autrement ? demanda-t-elle tout doucement. Il faut me le dire, tu sais. Je ne connais pas trop tout ça, je ne veux pas te manquer de respect ou…, hésita Rose en cherchant ses mots.

Et Dominique fondit en larme dans les bras de sa cousine, qui avait montré plus de gentillesse et de compréhension que sa mère et sa sœur réunie. Elles s'endormirent toutes les deux dans la chambre de la rousse. Cette dernière se réveilla après quelques heures. Allénore était rentrée : ses chaussures étaient dans le salon. Albus était là lui aussi : la bouteille de thé glacé était presque vide. Elle ramassa le sac que Dominique avait laissé dans le séjour et sursauta en entendant la voix de Scorpius :

\- Il y a quelqu'un dans ta chambre ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Dominique. Elle a besoin d'un endroit ou dormir pour quelques temps. Est-ce qu'elle peut ?

Scorpius se leva et jeta sa bière à la poubelle. Rose fronça les sourcils : Scorpius détestait la bière.

\- Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû vous demander si ça posait problème. Je t'ai emprunté ta serviette aussi, Dominique n'en avait pas. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de demander Rose, soupira-t-il.

Rose ne dérangeait jamais Scorpius. Lui, il aurait été prêt à tout pour elle, à accepter n'importe quoi. Mais il ne savait pas s'il allait l'attendre encore longtemps…

* * *

 **POINT REFERENCE :** Chapitre 88 de "Fabriquer des premières fois"


	85. Tu peux le faire

_Deuxième année d'études supérieures_

 _« Cher Monsieur Ollivander,_

 _Vous savez toute l'admiration que je porte à votre travail… »_

Rose railla sa phrase et recommença.

 _« Comme vous le savez, dans le cadre de mes études, je me dois de trouver un maître pour m'enseigner les différents aspects pratiques… »._

Elle roula en boule sa lettre, qui s'écroula devant le perchoir de Bonnie et de Clyde qui la regardèrent, sans rien comprendre. Rose devait absolument devenir l'apprentie d'un maître des baguettes. Tous ses camarades ou presque avaient trouvé le leur. Elle était passée plusieurs fois devant la boutique d'Ollivander, sans oser entrer. Allénore entra dans le séjour, en pestant contre Dominique :

\- Je ne peux pas lui cacher ça ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Mais tu ne lui mens pas ! Tu ne lui dis juste rien ! répondit Dominique.

\- Il te cherche partout ! Il est super inquiet pour toi et tu me demandes de lui mentir et de ne rien lui dire alors que tu dors ici depuis des semaines ? couina Allénore.

\- C'est exactement ça ! se réjouit Dominique en attrapant une banane dans la corbeille à fruit.

Allénore se mît à gémir.

\- Je vais prévenir Louis qu'on ne peut plus se voir. Je peux pas mentir à ton frère Dom ! C'est mon…

Allénore s'arrêta.

\- Ton quoi ? haussa un sourcils Dominique.

\- Change juste la conversation si jamais il l'aborde, conseilla Rose.

\- Je ne peux pas mentir à Louis, c'est tout. Il me connait par cœur ! Il le devinera !

\- Mais non Allénore ! bat deux ou trois fois des cils, ça le déconcentrera, s'amusa Dominique.

Allénore leva les yeux au ciel, et attrapa son sac à main. Gribouille en sortit, en feulant, mécontent et la jeune-femme s'en alla laissant les deux cousines entre elles. Albus sortit de sa chambre à son tour :

\- Pourquoi vous criez dès le matin ? se plaginit-il.

\- Vous saviez qu'en criant pendant environ 8 ans, 7 mois et 6 jours, vous produirez assez d'énergie pour chauffer une tasse de café ? Intervient Rose.

Ils avaient beau avoir grandis, ils jouaient toujours.

\- Y'a plus de jus de fruit, soupira-t-il, après avoir ouvert le frigo.

\- Je l'ai fini ce matin, grimaça Dominique.

\- Faut qu'on refasse des courses, murmura Rose. J'y vais. J'arrive à rien de toute façon.

Rose claqua la porte. Elle s'emmitoufla dans son écharpe bleue et bronze et marcha dans la neige. Elle prit le courrier : deux lettres pour Scorpius, une lettre de James pour Albus et un lettre de Hugo pour elle. Rose se dirigea vers la petite supérette toujours ouverte : elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Elle pensait trop à son stage, à Scorpius… Elle aurait voulu tout mettre sur pause et hurler au milieu de la rue.

Scorpius attrapa la carafe d'eau et remplit un verre qu'il apporta à sa grand-mère :

\- Tu as l'air préoccupé mon garçon…, fît la vieille dame.

\- Rose et moi, nous nous sommes disputés, avoua Scorpius en s'asseyant sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté du lit. Elle pense qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble.

\- Et toi tu penses quoi ?

\- Je pense que je l'aime depuis longtemps et qu'il est peut-être trop tard…

Julia Greengrass pouffa dans ces couvertures :

\- Même pas vingt ans et ça pense déjà qu'il est trop tard ! Mon pauvre Scorpius… Quand on veut quelque chose, on l'obtient.

\- Je ne vais pas la forcer. Il faut que ça vienne d'elle maintenant, murmura l'ancien Poufsouffle.

\- Montre-lui ce qu'elle perd. La jalousie est parfois le meilleur des moteurs !

\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit vrai pour Rose, s'esclaffa Scorpius.

\- Et tes amis ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils en pensent de tout ceci ? l'interrogea sa grand-mère.

\- Je n'en ai parlé ni à Albus, ni à Allénore mais je crois qu'ils devinent qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre Rose et moi…

Elle tapota la main de son petit-fils, et cela l'apaisa un instant. Depuis quelques temps, Scorpius passait presque tous les jours, dès la fin de ses cours, rendre visite à sa grand-mère à l'hôpital. Et elle était devenue sa grande confidente. C'était elle, qui lui avait conseillé de parler à Rose. Il la quitta le cœur meurtri, comme tous les soirs, se demandant si elle serait encore en vie le lendemain. La dernière des Greengrass était si fatiguée… Il longea la rue, et s'arrêta net. Il reconnut la silhouette de Rose, même à travers les flocons, malgré la nuit, plantée devant la boutique d'Ollivander. Il s'approcha, faisant crisser la neige sous ses pas. Rose se retourna et lui sourit :

\- J'ai peur qu'il refuse de me prendre en stage.

\- Il aurait tort : il passerait à côté de la meilleure apprentie du monde ! la rassura Scorpius.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr, Rose. Tu es appliquée, travailleuse, tu aimes les baguettes comme personne et t'es brillante.

\- Oh, tu as reçu deux lettres, dont une de Gringotts.

Le cœur de Scorpius se mît à battre et il ouvrit la lettre, lisant rapidement. Il avait demandé à la banque de le prendre comme stagiaire un moment, sous l'aile de l'un de ses professeurs, Monsieur Weasley, qui avait accepté.

\- Ils sont d'accord ! Je dois passer le plus rapidement possible pour signer les papiers !

\- C'est génial ! s'écria Rose en le prenant dans ses bras.

Ils reculèrent l'un comme l'autre, gênés. Tout avait changé…

\- Tu peux le faire, Rose. Aller voir Ollivander, et lui demander. Tu n'as rien à perdre, l'encouragea-t-il.

\- Je ne vais pas y aller maintenant.

\- Oh non, vu l'heure, ce serait une très mauvaise idée ! s'esclaffa Scorpius. Allez viens, on rentre ! proposa-t-il doucement en prenant l'un des sacs de courses que Rose avait posé à ses pieds.

Ils rentrèrent, découvrant Dominique seule, qui avait dressé la table et fait à manger.

\- Albus et Allénore ne sont pas là ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Non, ils ne sont pas encore rentrés, j'imagine ! haussa des épaules la cousine de Rose.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, sur Albus et Allénore qui se posèrent sur le canapé en même temps, comme deux zombies. Ils fixaient le mur en face d'eux. Allénore était livide et Albus rouge.

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Scorpius.

\- J'ai embrassé Louis, murmura Allénore.

\- J'ai embrassé Nilam, chuchota Albus.

Rose esquissa un sourire un peu moqueur. On aurait dit deux fantômes…

\- Va falloir les gérer, gémit Scorpius. Ça va être compliqué !

\- Tu peux le faire ! énonça-t-elle en reprenant ses propos.

\- Bien sûr… Tu es avec moi !

Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Ca, ça ne changerait jamais…

* * *

 **POINT REFERENCE :** Chapitre 90 de "Fabriquer des premières fois"


	86. Ca te va bien

_Deuxième année d'études supérieures_

Rose gémissait. Dominique pouffait de rire et Allénore grimaçait :

\- Mais si tu la reprends ici, que tu ajoutes une ceintures, et que tu fais un ourlet sur la manche…

\- Non ça restera moche. Ce sera peut-être moins moche, mais ça sera toujours moche ! pesta Rose en enlevant la robe.

Sa tête resta coincée dans l'encolure et Dominique se précipita pour l'aider :

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était moche !

\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point ! maugréa Rose en enfilant son pull et son jean. Il faut que je dise à Victoire que cette robe ne me va pas du tout !

\- Je doute qu'elle aille à qui que ce soit en fait, murmura Allénore à Dominique qui approuva en silence.

\- Victoire est une artiste pourtant !

\- Mais c'est moi le styliste de la famille, soupira Dominique. Et on comprend pourquoi, si tu veux mon avis...

Rose défroissa la robe et l'étendit sur son lit. Elle fronça les sourcils et sentit Allénore la rejoindre à ses côtés. Elles tournèrent la tête en même temps, pour admirer la robe sous un autre angle : rien à faire ! Le vêtement était tout bonnement hideux. Le tissu était d'un lilas assez douteux qui jurait avec le roux des cheveux de Rose… La coupe était droite, et laissait les épaules nues et dégagées. Deux morceaux se rejoignaient pour terminer les manches. C'était… particulier. Rose ressemblait à une carotte géante, enroulée dans une tranche de bacon. Et Victoire qui avait pourtant un goût très sûr, décevait énormément Rose.

\- Tu as prévu de porter quoi, toi ? demanda Rose à sa meilleure amie.

\- Rien du tout ! s'écria Allénore.

\- Tu veux y aller toute nue ? s'effara Dominique.

Allénore leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je ne vais pas y aller tout court !

\- Ah non ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser seule ! Et Victoire t'a invité ! Tu as accepté !

\- C'était avant que j'embrasse son frère ça ! couina Allénore.

\- C'est aussi le mien, intervint Dominique en souriant.

Allénore refusait d'en parler davantage. Pourtant, Rose la tira jusqu'à sa chambre et ouvrit ses placards en grand :

\- J'aime bien cette robe de dentelles ! Ça te va bien, les fleurs, les oiseaux… Trés bucolique, trés Allénore, c'est tout à fait toi. C'est marrant, je ne t'ai jamais vu la porter...

\- Parce qu'elle est à ma petite soeur Noorah ! expliqua Allénore. Pas à moi ! Jamais je ne rentrerai dedans !

\- Et la ceinture bleu ira très bien avec les yeux de Louis ! certifia Rose en l'ignorant.

\- Rose… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! pleurnicha Allénore.

\- Je pense au contraire, que c'est une idée géniale ! approuva Dominique les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Allénore soupira et prit la robe que Rose lui tendait pour se préparer :

\- On part dans deux heures ! l'informa la rousse.

Et en deux heures, Rose retarda leur départ jusqu'au dernier moment. Vraiment, cette robe était immonde. Pourtant, elle l'enfila et attendit Albus et Allénore. Scorpius avait été invité, et il devait arriver plus tard, rendant visite à sa grand-mère maternelle, toujours à l'hôpital. Allénore sortit la première, adorable dans sa robe, comme l'avait prédit Rose. Albus sur leurs talons, hurla avant de partir :

\- Dominique tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir venir au mariage de ta sœur ?

\- Oui ! répondit Dominique, enfermé dans la chambre d'Allénore qu'elle occupait depuis qu'elle était ici.

\- Tu es têtue et tu vas le regretter ! cria Rose à son tour.

Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils s'étaient exactement passés entre les deux sœurs. En fait, Victoire et Dominique se disputaient tout le temps. Mais elles s'aimaient, autant que deux sœurs pouvaient s'aimer… Si la situation de Dominique était compliquée, Rose savait que Victoire pouvait comprendre…

Les trois amis partirent ensemble et transplanèrent jusqu'au Terrier où avait lieu la cérémonie. La musique les happa immédiatement, douce et presque enchanteresse. Visiblement, Victoire avait tout misé sur un quatuor à cordes, et non sur les tenues de ses demoiselles d'honneur... Tout était en blanc, en doré… Les fleurs embaumaient tous les invités. C'était beau, raffiné... C'était du grand Victoire.

\- Oh seigneur, y'a Louis ! murmura Allénore qui palit en remarquant le jeune homme un peu plus loin.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? C'est le témoin et frère de la mariée ! ricana Albus alors qu'Allénore se cachait derrière lui.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel, et s'avança, jusqu'à trouver sa place. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça... Elle embrassa ses parents, son petit-frère, tous ses cousins et cousines, et rejoignit Victoire. Elle pleurait :

\- Où est Dominique ?

Elle ne s'adressait à personne, et pourtant Rose se tortilla, mal-à-l'aise, coupable. Ce fût Louis qui s'approcha de sa sœur et la secoua doucement :

\- C'est ton jour Victoire ! Dominique va venir, ne t'inquiète pas…

\- Tu as raison. Tu sais, c'est grâce à elle que Teddy et moi sommes ensemble. Elle ne peut pas, ne pas venir.

La petite Jane trottina jusqu'à sa mère, qui la prit dans ses bras. Lily et Roxanne riaient, Molly et Lucy arrangeaient leurs cheveux mais toutes se regardèrent :

\- On est d'accord pour dire que ces robes sont moches ? murmura Lily.

Elles éclatèrent de rire toutes ensembles. Rose prit la main de Jane dans la sienne, pour escorter la fillette jusqu'à l'autel avec ses autres cousines. Elle s'avança dans l'allée, au son du violoncelle, souriant à Teddy plus stressé que jamais dans son costume blanc. Elle passa devant Allénore et Albus. Puis remarqua Scorpius, à leur côté. Son nœud papillon était de travers, mais il était là. Avant de venir, il avait eu le temps de parler brièvement à Dominique qui l'avait prévenu que les tenues des demoiselles d'honneur étaient… peu conventionnelles. Rose tira sur le tissu de sa robe, peu à l'aise. Mais Scorpius lui sourit :

\- Ça rend bien sur toi ! articula-t-il.

\- Merci ! fit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Même si elle savait qu'il disait ça pour la rassurer, étrangement, elle la trouva un peu moins moche, cette robe. Elle s'arrêta brièvement, juste assez pour lui parler un bref instant. De toute façon, la cérémonie ne commencerait pas avant dix bonnes minutes...Elle s'approcha de lui, pour bien remettre son nœud papillon et laissa sa main sur son torse, sans rien dire.

\- Ça rend vraiment bien sur toi ! Insista-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils, et se demanda comment il faisait, pour toujours lire dans son esprit, et pour deviner ce qu'elle avait en tête.

\- Arrête, je ressemble à une carotte enroulée dans une tranche de bacon.

Scorpius haussa un sourcil, pensif :

\- Ca ne doit pas être mauvais...

\- Ca doit être dégoutant ! rétorqua immédiatement Rose en s'esclaffant.

\- Tu es vraiment belle... Et je ne dis pas ça pour te rassurer tu sais, bredouilla Scorpius.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Tu es belle Rose..., répéta Scorpius.

Et dans ses yeux, Rose l'était, effectivement. Elle se sentait belle. Vraiment belle...


	87. Je l'ai fait pour toi

_Deuxième année d'études supérieures_

Rose continua de marcher dans l'allée, mais Jane avançait bien plus vite qu'elle et alla se jeter dans les bras de son futur beau-père qui la rattrapa. Rose attendit de voir arriver Victoire, et se plaça à côté de Louis :

\- Tu crois vraiment que Dominique va venir ? chuchota Rose.

\- J'ai envoyé mon patronus à ton adresse alors j'imagine que oui, répondit Louis à voix-basse.

Rose écarquilla les yeux :

\- Tu savais qu'elle était chez nous ?

\- Évidemment !

En fait, Louis n'en était pas tout à fait certain. Mais depuis qu'Allénore l'avait embrassé ce fameux soir, il en doutait fortement. La musique se tût une seconde, avant de reprendre, laissant entrer Victoire, qui souriait doucement, escortée par son père. Elle rejoignit Teddy et Rose les trouva beaux. Avec Jane entre eux, ils formaient une vraie famille. Ils s'aimaient… Fallait juste les voir se regarder, et on ressentait l'évidence.

\- STOP ! hurla une voix dans leur dos.

Dominique était au bout de l'allée, toute essoufflée, dans cette robe moche qu'elle avait mise, juste pour sa sœur :

\- Je m'oppose à cette union parce que je n'y étais pas et que… Putain Merlin sait que j'entends ma sœur parler de Teddy tous les jours depuis ma naissance ! Je peux pas avoir enduré ça pour rater le dénouement, alors on efface tout et on recommence !

\- Ça n'a pas commencé, lui murmura Ron.

\- Oh !

Loin de se démonter, Dominique s'avança jusqu'à l'autel et s'adressa au pasteur :

\- C'est à vous !

Victoire quitta l'étreinte de Teddy pour serrer sa sœur dans ses bras. Ce qu'elles se chuchotèrent à l'oreille n'appartenaient qu'à elles, mais elles se sourirent et la cérémonie débuta. Victoire Weasley devint Victoire Weasley-Lupin sous les yeux de leurs deux familles et de leurs amis. Jane tapa dans ses mains et attendrit, tout le monde l'imita. Harry Potter avait versé une larme, Bill et Fleur plus d'une… Mais ils étaient tous heureux. Rose rejoignit ses amis, dans un coin habité sous une tente :

\- C'était mon cinquième mariage, avoua Rose tout doucement l'air ravie.

Ses amis pouffèrent, complices. Rose avait toujours compté les mariages auxquels elle avait assisté. Elle adorait ça, les mariages. L'ambiance, les pleurs de joie, les deux personnes qui s'unissaient pour la vie… C'était magnifique et ça la faisait rêver. Combien de fois les avait-elle suppliés pour qu'ils regardent tous ensemble cette émission moldue sur les mariages ? Rose était une grande romantique et depuis l'annonce des fiançailles de sa cousine avec le filleul de son Oncle Harry, elle était surexcitée comme une puce.

\- Cinq ? compta Scorpius sur ces doigts sans comprendre et en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Alice Londubat et Alex Dubois l'année dernière, commença à énumérer Albus.

\- Les enfants de ses voisins, il y a deux ans, continua Allénore.

\- Et Monsieur et Madame Gallengaher, l'une des collègues de tante Hermione quand on avait onze ans…

\- Avec celui-ci ça fait quatre… Quel est donc le cinquième ?

\- Le mien, répondit simplement Rose à ses amis.

Elle ne leur avait jamais raconté ça… Scorpius déglutit faiblement.

\- Le tien ? répéta-t-il.

\- Le mien, assura-t-elle.

\- Le faire part c'est perdu en route ? plaisanta Albus.

Rose s'esclaffa.

\- Tu te souviens de Damian Smith ?

Le front d'Albus se plissa.

\- On jouait ensemble quand nous étions petits…

\- Je me suis mariée avec lui un jour d'hiver après le goûter, avoua Rose les joues un peu rouges.

Scorpius se détendit et se retient de rire. Rose le remarqua et faussement offusquée s'emporta en chuchotant à ses amis :

\- Ça comptait beaucoup pour moi à l'époque ! J'avais mis ma robe à volant blanche et j'avais cueillis les fleurs du jardin de tante Ginny pour me faire un bouquet.

\- Ah si je m'en souviens ! Maman avait pété un câble en découvrant le carnage ! commença à rire Albus.

Rose repense à la petite fille qu'elle était, qui nourrissait de grands espoirs, de grands rêves. Aujourd'hui, certes elle était l'apprentie de l'un des plus célèbres fabricants de baguettes magiques, mais sa vie sentimentale était un chaos. Elle regarda Scorpius. Des sentiments pour lui, elle en avait de toutes les couleurs. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle s'en détache, pour préserver leur amitié.

\- Il ne compte pas ce mariage, bougonna Scorpius.

\- Je peux vous emprunter Allénore ? demanda la voix de Louis derrière eux.

L'interpellée se pétrifia et tenta de s'enfuir, mais ses amis firent barrage, l'empêchant de s'enfermer à double tour dans la maison. Elle leur fit face, leur jetant des regards meurtriers. Scorpius était déterminé à retenir son amie : il était temps qu'Allénore se montre courageuse. Quant à Rose, elle était toute aussi ferme que Scorpius, et il était hors de question qu'elle cède, même face aux yeux doux que lui faisait sa meilleure amie. Albus, lui, retenait la brune, un sourire mesquin sur le visage :

\- Tu vas quelque part Allénore ? la taquina-t-il.

\- Euh.. Bah.., bredouilla finalement Allénore. Je ne me sens pas très bien, je crois que je vais rentrer…

\- Bon très bien, on va faire ça devant tout le monde ! haussa des épaules Louis.

\- Non mais j'ai un peu de fiè…

Louis l'attrapa par les épaules et la fît se retourner un peu brusquement. Il lui coupa la parole et l'embrassa, noyant ses mots sur leurs lèvres jointes. Albus siffla et Scorpius applaudit en riant. Rose souriait. Les trois amis les laissèrent tranquilles, et Rose se tourna vers Scorpius, les yeux emplis de malice :

\- On danse ? proposa-t-elle au blond.

\- On s'est tellement entraîné à Dance Attack … Ce serait dommage de ne pas en faire profiter les autres ! plaisanta-t-il.

\- Tant d'effort…

Ils se rappelaient leur séance de danse, les dimanches après-midi, sur la console. Ils ne s'arrêtaient que lorsqu'ils étaient morts de fatigues, et que tous leurs muscles étaient endoloris.

\- J'ai fait ça pour toi ! ajouta-t-il.

Rose dansa beaucoup ce soir-là. Elle observa Allénore et Louis, amoureux, tournoyer sur la piste et s'éclipser. Elle vit Roxanne et Hugo en train de préparer un mauvais coup. Elle remarqua ses parents, tendrement enlacés, toujours aussi épris l'un de l'autre. Elle admira les jeunes mariés, qui ne se quittaient pas du regard et dansaient, Teddy avec la petite Jane sur les épaules...

Rose dansa avec Albus, James, Lily, Allénore, Louis, Hugo, son père, sa mère… Elle dansa avec Scorpius, beaucoup, qui lui fît tourner la tête plus que les pieds. C'était comme un manège qui ne s'arrêtait jamais de tourner, une centrifugeuse qui séparait l'adrénaline et la dopamine. Il était son opium et comme toutes les autres drogues, il était un temps où il fallait se détacher, abandonner et se faire soigner pour son propre bien. Et quand elle lui tourna le dos pour accepter l'invitation de l'ami de Teddy, Ethan Carter, elle sentit le regard de Scorpius sur sa nuque, aussi glacial que brulant… Elle le sentait toujours. Parce que, des sentiments pour lui, elle en avait de toutes les couleurs.

Pourtant, ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Ethan. Et elle y vit quelque chose. Une chose, qui lui faisait moins peur …


	88. Passe une bonne journée au travail

_Deuxième année d'études supérieures_

Finalement, Rose avait envoyé une lettre à Monsieur Ollivander, qui lui avait répondu. Rose n'avait pas lu la lettre en entière, parce que, chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à le faire, elle s'arrêtait à la première ligne :

 _« Je serai honoré de vous avoir pour apprentie. »_

Les huit mots les plus beaux que Rose n'ait jamais lu. Surtout quand on savait qu'en plus d'un demi-siècle de service aux sciences de la baguette, Ollivander n'avait pris qu'un seul apprenti. Elle avala une gorgée de son thé et entendit la porte de la chambre d'Allénore s'ouvrir. Louis partait, torse nu et ses chaussures dans les mains pour ne pas faire grincer le parquet :

\- Tu t'enfuies comme ça ? le taquina la rousse en le regardant enfiler son t-shirt.

\- Allénore dort encore. Je n'ai pas le cœur de la réveiller, et je dois partir travailler !

Louis avait trouvé un petit stage rémunéré au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques en tant qu'apprenti magizoologiste. Rose le regarda lasser ses chaussures :

\- Vous êtes heureux ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Avec Allénore ?

Louis leva les yeux et prit le temps de réfléchir. Allénore et lui, ça avait toujours été à la fois si simple et si compliqué… Cependant, il était certain de son bonheur :

\- Oui.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de mettre en danger votre amitié ?

Il s'approcha de sa cousine pour lui voler une tartine de confiture :

\- J'ai essayé, tu sais. De penser, de sortir avec d'autres filles. Mais c'est elle, pas une autre, murmura-t-il.

\- T'es mielleux, geignit la voix d'Albus derrière lui.

Louis lui tapota l'épaule :

\- Mais heureux !

Il sortit de l'appartement, en les saluant tous les deux. Et Albus regarda sa cousine :

\- Ça va roucouler tous les jours, soupira-t-il.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas parler de ce qui s'était passé avec Nilam.

\- Pas grand-chose en fait.

\- Je te connais. Tous tes baisers signifient quelque chose, Albus Severus Potter.

C'était vrai. Même si Albus était moins enjôleur et séducteur que son grand-frère, il prenait toutes ses relations au sérieux. Mais avec Nilam, c'était différent. Il avait l'impression qu'elle jouait avec lui parfois… Elle était un tigre, et lui une toute petite souris.

\- Je sais pas où ça va me mener, mais j'y vais ! ironisa-t-il en se servant du jus de fruit. Je dois y aller ! J'ai une soutenance sur les guerres de territoires entre les Trolls !

Rose grimaça et Albus lui tira la langue, s'enfuyant à son tour. Bonnie émit un petit cri, une lettre attachée à sa patte gauche et Clyde l'accueillit joyeusement en voletant tout autour d'elle. Rose se leva pour prendre la lettre, et reconnaissant l'écriture, afficha un petit sourire. La calligraphie était masculine, les O étaient ovales et les L ressemblaient un peu à des crochets de pêcheur. Elle prit le temps de l'ouvrir, avant d'être interrompue :

\- Bonjour Rosie ! la salue Scorpius en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Comme à chaque fois, cette dernière s'électrisa un instant, la picota agréablement, et devient l'épicentre d'un séisme qui la secoua. Rose déglutit.

\- Je suis allé te chercher un vrai petit déjeuner pour ton premier jour ! lui apprit Scorpius en désignant un sachet dans ses mains.

\- Oh ! fit-elle en lâchant sa tartine.

L'odeur de viennoiseries emplit l'appartement :

\- Dépêche-toi d'en prendre avant que la française du coin ne se lève et mange tout ! plaisanta Scorpius.

Rose hocha la tête, et s'empara d'un croissant. Elle plia, le dégusta, sous les yeux de Scorpius qui se posa à côté d'elle, faisant nerveusement bouger sa jambe. Rose se mordilla la lèvre. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle allait entrer dans la boutique d'Ollivander non pas comme simple cliente, mais comme son apprentie. Ça lui tordait l'estomac dans tous les sens. Rose avait un peu peur en fait. Si elle n'était pas à la hauteur ? A l'Institution Internationale des Sciences des Baguettes Magiques, on apprenait aux élèves que la théorie n'était rien, que des mots, et que c'était la pratique, qui ferait d'eux des artisans de la baguette. Bien sûr il y avait des rudimentaires à connaître. Mais ce n'était rien, et ça donnait à Rose, une trouille monstrueuse. Rose, elle, sa passion, c'était les livres, apprendre… La pratique l'effrayait toujours un peu.

\- Tout va bien se passer ! la rassura le blond.

\- Tu crois ? déglutit-elle.

\- Oui !

Elle regarda sa montre. Elle allait être en retard, et pour un premier jour, ce n'était pas vraiment recommandé. Avant de passer le seuil de la porte, elle entendit Scorpius :

\- Passe une bonne journée au travail !

Elle opina, avant de fermer la porte à clés, le laissant seul. Il débarrassa la table, époussetant les miettes laissées par Rose et fronça des sourcils en tombant sur la lettre que Rose n'avait pas fini d'ouvrir. Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de la prendre et d'en regarder l'émissaire.

Il ricana. Décidément, ce garçon n'avait pas perdu de temps ! Scorpius essaya de se rappeler de son visage, mais ne se souvenait que de son dos. Quand ce garçon avait dansé avec Rose au mariage de Teddy et de Victoire, Scorpius n'avait regardé son dos… Ceci dit, il aurait peut-être dû se méfier de cet Ethan Carter qui échangeait désormais avec une Rose, une correspondance régulière.


	89. Ce n'est pas grave

_Deuxième année d'études supérieures_

Rose se retourna dans son lit. Elle avait eu un rendez-vous avec Ethan aujourd'hui. Ils s'étaient embrassés et elle en était heureuse. Heureuse, parce qu'elle n'avait presque pas pensé à Scorpius, parce qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle s'en détachait enfin, et que tout irait mieux maintenant. Ethan était gentil, prévenant, il l'écoutait avec sérieux quand elle parlait et peut-être qu'il ne la connaissait pas par cœur, mais ce n'était pas plus mal… Ils prendraient le temps de se découvrir, peut-être de s'aimer. Rose chercha une position pour trouver le sommeil. Elle avait chaud. Terriblement chaud. Peut-être qu'Albus avait encore monté le chauffage. Elle pensa à son stage aussi. Monsieur Ollivander n'était pas très tendre avec elle, peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'il formait le futur, qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Pour autant, il ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur Rose, qui était bien partie pour figurer au tableau d'honneur de son école. Finalement, si Rose avait craint d'être mauvaise en pratique, cela ne l'avait fait que progresser. Fabriquer des baguettes, les tester, les entretenir, ne l'avaient fait que s'améliorer, en apprendre encore plus.

La pluie battait fort dehors. Le tonnerre se mît à gronder, et Rose, qui ne dormait jamais les volets entièrement fermés, se cacha sous sa couette quand un éclair zébra le ciel. Puis, elle se rappela qu'elle avait chaud. Elle se retourna encore une fois dans son lit, sur le dos, sur le ventre, sur le côté, avant de se lever. Elle enfila un gilet et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle tâtonna un moment pour trouver l'interrupteur, se traîna jusqu'au frigo en baillant et attrapa une tablette de chocolat. Elle se cogna contre la table, les yeux encore embués, pas très bien réveillés, et lâcha un juron. Elle s'affala sur le canapé, toute recroquevillée, attendant le prochain éclair, le prochain grondement des cieux.

\- Tu ne dors pas ? demanda une voix qui la fit sursauter.

Scorpius s'avança vers elle, et s'assit, les paupières lourdes. Rose secoua négativement la tête :

\- J'ai trop chaud.

\- Albus a monté le chauffage, lui apprit Scorpius à voix basse.

\- Encore ? pesta Rose.

Scorpius et Rose s'esclaffèrent, et il regarda la tablette de chocolat, qu'elle tenait entre ses mains :

\- Tu m'en donnes ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non. C'est mon chocolat. Tu as ton chocolat à toi dans le frigo ! argua-t-elle en serrant contre elle sa tablette.

\- Il n'a rien de plus que les autres, ton chocolat !

Rose s'offusqua, une main sur le cœur :

\- Alors tu vois Scorpius ce chocolat, c'est l'essence même de la vie ! C'est un goût amer sur ta langue, c'est le réconfort qui tient en vingt-cinq petits grammes, c'est une dose de douceur, c'est une caresse sur ton palais !

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel et regarda Rose savourer sa friandise. Elle ferma les yeux, exagérant ses mouvements, parce que Rose exagérait tout le temps, pour tout et n'importe quoi. Scorpius s'approcha d'elle, un peu moqueur :

\- T'as du chocolat sur le bout du nez…

\- Et en plus, le cacao sert aussi de masque pour le visage ! reprit Rose. C'est anti-acné, tu savais ?

Il soupira et Rose remarqua ses traits tirés, son expression peiné. Scorpius avait sa tête « des mauvais jours », celle qui indiquait à la rousse que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? murmura Rose en appuyant sa tête sur son coude.

\- Ma grand-mère est morte aujourd'hui.

Il l'avait dit comme on annonçait à quelqu'un qu'il pleuvait dehors. Comme une banalité. Pourtant, malgré sa voix caverneuse, Scorpius était bouleversé. Il retenait ses sanglots. Julia Greengrass était morte paisiblement. La veille, elle était souriante, calme. Elle avait fait rire Scorpius, quand elle lui avait conseillé de « bouger son derrière de Malfoy pour séduire cette petite Rose Weasley ! ». Il en avait presque oublié qu'elle était malade, en sursit, qu'elle vivait presque à crédit. Scorpius avait appris à la connaître. Il n'avait aucun regret, aucun remord. Il aurait juste aimé avoir plus de temps.

\- Je suis désolée, Scorpius…

Rose se blottit contre son ami, tendant même mécaniquement sa tablette de chocolat vers lui pour qu'il se serve. Il en prit un morceau et le croqua, toujours silencieux.

\- J'aurai dû faire plus attention, faire moins bruit, pour ne pas te réveiller…, bredouilla la rousse.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir de toute façon.

Il posa sa tête sur la sienne, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux dont il inspira l'odeur et il commença à pleurer silencieusement. Rose le serra dans ses bras, et ils trouvèrent le sommeil, apaisés, et ensemble, dans cette position inconfortable, malgré le pluie, malgré l'orage…


	90. Je passerai le prendre après le travail

_Deuxième année d'études supérieures_

La mort de Julia Greengrass avait remué toute la famille. C'était la lignée des Greengrass qui s'éteignait avec elle, sans plus aucun représentant, aucune descendance. Le nom des Greengrass était perdu. C'était ça, qui rendait Scorpius le plus triste. Sa grand-mère ne craignait pas la mort, elle l'attendait. Elle avait profité jusqu'à son dernier souffle de vie, accompagnée par sa famille, son petit-fils.

\- Je suis désolée pour ta grand-mère Scorpius ! lui avait susurré Elzima à l'oreille pendant l'entrainement. Je présente toutes mes condoléances.

\- Merci Elzima.

Il en avait marre des formules mielleuses des uns et des autres. Scorpius n'avait besoin que d'Albus, Allénore et Rose, et de sa famille. Il n'avait pas besoin des regards apitoyés des autres, des condoléances pathétiques de ces sorciers qui ne connaissaient même pas sa grand-mère, juste son nom, issu d'une des plus riche et des plus connues familles de sang-pur. Ça le dégoûtait profondément. Et seul son binôme, Nathan, s'était comporté comme d'habitude.

\- T'es lent Blondi ! l'accusa-t-il alors qu'ils devaient décharmer tout un arsenal d'armes moldues.

\- Pas plus que toi, Rouquin !

\- Je suis pas roux, je suis blond vénitien ! pesta Nathan.

\- Blablabla… On connait le refrain ! répondit Scorpius.

Rien que pour ça, Scorpius adorait Nathan. Ce dernier respectait son espace, sa vie privée, et pour autant, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Ils terminèrent leur exercice et alors qu'ils allaient en débuter un autre, Emma Zabini, sa cousine, entra dans la salle, toute rouge. Scorpius grimaça. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Emma et lui choisissent la même formation ?

\- Faut que tu t'occupes de la couronne mortuaire, j'ai pas le temps, je dois déjà m'occuper de la réception ! lui cria-t-elle en se plantant devant lui.

\- Mais je ne peux pas, j'ai encore cours et …

\- Comprend bien Scorpius que ta vie ne m'intéresse pas !

Il se retient de lui dire ce qu'il pensait de son intervention, de sa remarque, parce qu'il savait que sa grand-mère n'aurait pas souhaité ça, et qu'elle adorait Emma. Alors il inspira un coup, il peigna sur son visage un sourire rayonnant :

\- Pas de soucis, Emma, je m'en charge ! Pourrais-tu me donner l'adresse du fleuriste s'il te plait ?

Elle le regarda étrangement et écrivit l'adresse sur un morceau de papier que Nathan lui avait trouvé. Avant de s'en aller, elle lui lança méchamment :

\- Change-toi avant de venir. Tu pues la mort !

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Nathan posa sa main sur son épaule :

\- Ça arrive même aux meilleurs ! ironisa-t-il.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel : évidemment qu'il puait ! Ils avaient transpiré toute la matinée pour courir d'atelier en atelier !

\- Tu vas avoir le temps de passer te changer et d'aller chercher les fleurs ? lui demanda Nathan, soucieux.

\- Je ne sais pas. Et j'ai encore mon éloge funèbre à écrire, grimaça l'ancien Poufsouffle.

\- C'est à quelle heure ?

\- Quinze heure.

Nathan regarda sa montre et la tapota :

\- Dans moins de deux heures.

Scorpius blêmit et Nathan lui balança une serviette :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? beugla-t-il. Transplane vite chez toi, avec un peu de chance ta grand-mère aura une tombe fleurie !

Scorpius s'exécuta et sortit du bâtiment en quatrième vitesse pour transplaner chez lui, devant la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Rose dansait et chantait dans le salon avec Allénore sur du ABBA, « Dancing Queen », un truc entêtant, sur un air qui restait toujours dans les oreilles de Scorpius.

\- Ooh ! You can dance !

\- You can jive, reprit Allénore en tenant dans ses mains un vase en guise de micro.

\- Having the time of your life ! s'écria Rose.

Elles s'arrêtèrent en apercevant le blond et le regardèrent se déshabiller en s'avançant dans le couloir, abandonnant sa chemise dans le séjour, son pantalon dans le couloir et ses chaussettes aux portes de la salle de bain.

\- Une chance que le couloir soit si petit ! fit remarquer Allénore.

Rose s'esclaffa et ramassa les vêtements semés par Scorpius avant de toquer à la porte de salle de bain qu'il partageait avec Albus.

\- Tout va bien Scorpius ?

\- Oui, parfait ! hurla ce dernier, sous la douche. Faut juste que je trouve le temps de me préparer, de terminer mon éloge funèbre et de passer prendre les fleurs.

\- C'est où ? cria Rose à travers la porte.

\- QUOI ? demanda-t-il.

Rose entra dans la pièce et Scorpius passa la tête à travers le rideau de douche. Rose secoua la tête, s'empêchant de regarder le torse du blond, sur lequel les gouttes d'eau tombaient :

\- Je disais, c'est où ? Pour les fleurs ?

\- « Une odeur de Magie », répondit Scorpius.

\- C'est à côté de la boutique d'Ollivander. Je peux prendre ta commande et l'apporter avant l'enterrement, proposa Rose.

\- Tu ferais ça ? T'irais chercher la couronne funéraire de ma grand-mère ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je dois finir une commande pour Ollivander donc je passe tout près ! Tu me donnes les références et je passerai la prendre après le travail !

\- Je t'embrasserai bien mais…, plaisanta Scorpius en désignant d'un regard la douche.

Rose rougit immédiatement :

\- Oh ! Je file ! Prend ton temps !

Rose jeta les vêtements dans le panier de linges sales, avertit Allénore qu'elle partait plus tôt se rendrait directement à l'enterrement après son travail. Rose s'en alla et Scorpius entendit la porte se fermer, lui faisant entièrement confiance.

Une heure et demie plus tard, il retrouva ses amis au cimetière sorcier. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde… Allénore et Albus l'entourèrent, et Rose arriva, une couronne de fleur dans les mains qu'elle déposa délicatement dans ses mains. La cérémonie débuta et il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer discrètement de rire en regardant Allénore et Rose.

\- Ooh, see that girl, murmura-t-il.

Albus pouffa, mais Allénore chantonna tout doucement avec lui :

\- Watch that scene…

\- Dig in the dancing queen, termina Rose en souriant.

La rousse lui serra la main alors que le pasteur continuait son discours. Et Scorpius, lui, avait « Dancing Queen » dans la tête. Et il pensa… Sa grand-mère aurait adoré cette chanson !


	91. Je viendrai te chercher à l'aéroport

_Deuxième année d'études supérieures_

Scorpius colla le téléphone à son oreille, en lâchant un bâillement.

\- Tu savais que par une belle nuit claire, dans d'excellentes conditions n'impliquant aucune pollution lumineuse, un être humain peut compter jusqu'à trois milles étoiles dans le ciel ?

Scorpius hocha la tête, avant de surenchérir :

\- Tu savais que d'après une évaluation récente, il y aurait environ deux cent trente-quatre milliards d'étoiles ?

\- Il faudrait très exactement deux cent quatre-vingt-cinq ans pour toutes les compter à voix haute, remarqua Rose.

Il se tournait dans son lit tout en discutant avec Rose. Jouer à « Tu savais que », c'était toujours une perte de temps avec elle. Quand elle ne jouait pas face à Allénore, Rose gagnait toujours… Alors pourquoi il continuait de jouer ? Scorpius regarda la lune à travers sa fenêtre et imagina Rose, dans sa chambre, en Australie, à l'autre bout de la planète. Dans le cadre de ses études, elle était allée à la rencontre de plusieurs fabricants de baguettes. L'avantage avec la magie, c'était qu'avec un peu de poudre de cheminette et un port-au-loin, Rose revenait toujours dormir à la colocation, et même si elle revenait exténuée, elle était avec ses amis, avec Scorpius. Seulement, l'Australie n'avait pas un réseau de cheminée efficace, les port-au-loins coûtaient toujours trop chers…Sans compter sur le fait que tous les contrôles avaient été renforcés à cause des terroristes qui sévissaient au sein de la communauté sorcière depuis quelques années... Ceux-là même qui avaient enlevé Nilam, lâché des détraqueurs dans Londres et tuer des familles entières de sorciers... Résultat : Rose y était allée par transport moldu, en avion.

\- Tu reviens quand ? demanda-t-il.

\- Après-demain, murmura-t-elle. Vous me manquez ! Pourtant l'année dernière, nous avons passé plus de temps sans nous voir…

\- Je sais, c'est étrange ! s'écria Scorpius. Il est quelle heure en Australie ?

\- Quatorze heure quarante-trois. Tu devrais dormir. Il va être vingt-deux heures pour toi.

Elle savait que Scorpius se couchait toujours trés tôt.

\- Je suis fatigué mais pas à ce point !

Quand il s'agissait de passer du temps avec Rose, de parler à Rose, de voir Rose, Scorpius n'était jamais fatigué.

\- T'as encore des courbatures ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Mon lot quotidien ! soupira la blond.

\- Ça doit te rappeler les entraînements de Quidditch ! plaisanta Rose.

\- On devrait se prendre une après-midi pour jouer, d'ailleurs.

\- Ça serait super ! s'enthousiasma la jeune femme. On inviterait Louis, Molly et Nilam aussi...

Scorpius quitta son lit, pour aller à la cuisine. Allénore était sur la table de leur coin de salle à manger, totalement endormie sur son devoir, sa tasse de thé à côté d'elle Il la vida, avant de la mettre dans l'évier. Sans faire de bruit, il ouvrit un placard, profitant du sommeil d'Allénore pour lui voler quelques céréales. Il retourna dans sa chambre, un bol tout prêt qu'il savoura :

\- Faut vraiment que tu reviennes, y'a plus personne pour nous nourrir convenablement ! articula-t-il entre deux bouchées.

\- Toi, t'es encore en train de manger les céréales d'Allénore, devina Rose.

Il la voyait d'ici, les poings sur les hanches, les yeux ronds, un air réprobateur sur le visage :

\- Albus nous a ramené un peu des restes du poulet de son repas du dimanche avec Harry et Ginny. Allénore a bavé devant pendant une demi-heure avant de nous autoriser à y toucher !

\- Louis n'est pas passé pour lui faire à manger ? railla Rose, sachant que son cousin avait quelques talents culinaires et qu'il se souciait toujours du régime alimentaire désastreux de sa petite amie.

\- Quand il vient, ce n'est pas pour s'attarder dans la cuisine, tu sais ! grimaça Scorpius.

\- J'imagine…, rit doucement Rose.

Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel Scorpius inspira longuement.

\- Je viendrai te chercher à l'aéroport après-demain !

\- Oh…

Un ange passa, et Scorpius fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça te pose un problème ? demanda doucement.

\- En fait, Ethan a déjà proposé de venir me chercher.

Scorpius lâcha sa cuillère qui tinta dans son bol vide. Ethan et Rose se fréquentaient depuis un moment maintenant. Depuis peut-être… Deux mois ? Scorpius n'en savait rien. Mais son cœur se pinça. Fort, très fort. Il agrippa de nouveau sa cuillère. Cet Ethan, il ne l'aimait pas du tout. Pour commencer, il était beaucoup plus vieux que Rose. Il était… En fait, Scorpius cherchait, mais tout ce qu'il trouvait contre Ethan, était ridicule. Il était peut-être un peu plus âgé, mais il était gentil. Teddy Lupin ne serait pas ami avec une ordure de la pire espèce, bien au contraire…

\- Je peux lui demander de …, commença Rose.

\- Non, t'inquiète ! Pas de soucis Rose ! la coupa-t-il.

Rose passait à autre chose. Elle tournait la page. Il était peut-être temps que Scorpius fasse la même chose. Quitte à jeter au feu le livre entier.

\- Je suis fatigué. Je vais me coucher.

\- Bonne nuit ! murmura la rousse avant de raccrocher.

Scorpius jeta un œil à la lettre ouverte sur son bureau. C'était Elzima, qui lui écrivait pour lui demander une fois de plus de sortir, un soir. Il prit sa plume, un parchemin et se mît à écrire, pour accepter l'invitation.

Il était en train de perdre Rose.

Et ça, il ne le supportait pas. Au point de faire une grosse connerie…


	92. Je veux que tu sois heureuse

_Deuxième année d'études supérieures_

\- Tu finis pas ? demanda Elzima en regardant la part de pizza de Scorpius.

Il ne restait que les croûtes, que Scorpius ne mangeait pas, par habitude, parce que Rose les lui piquait toujours. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux, noirs, d'Elzima. Elle avait noué ses cheveux en un chignon. Aucune mèche ne dépassait, tout était parfait. C'était la troisième fois qu'ils sortaient et Scorpius commençait à y croire. Peut-être un peu trop.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim !

\- Tu as beaucoup mangé ce midi, il faut dire.

Il fronça les sourcils, le visage fermé :

\- Tu m'observes ?

Elzima rougit, sans se cacher derrière ses cheveux, assumant :

\- Tu es beau à regarder.

Il resta de marbre, sans trop savoir quoi faire, ou dire. Il le savait bien sûr. Elzima n'était pas très discrète. Elle l'aguicha du regard, féline.

\- On va chez toi ? demanda-t-elle en se levant.

Il réfléchit. A quoi bon dire non ? Elle le voulait. Lui, il était … Il arrêta de se poser des questions. Allénore était sûrement en train de dormir, Albus était chez ses parents. Et Rose… Rose était sortie avec Ethan. Ils auraient l'appartement rien que pour eux… Ainsi, il se leva à son tour et suivit des yeux les courbes d'Elzima avançant devant lui, effaçant celles de Rose, pourtant gravées dans son esprit.

Rose était rentrée de l'Australie la semaine dernière et en avait profité pour passer du temps avec Ethan. Ils s'entendaient à merveille. A vrai dire, ils avaient les mêmes goûts, ne se disputaient jamais. C'était parfait… Il n'y avait aucune ombre au tableau. Absolument aucune. Ils sortaient souvent… Ce soir, ils s'étaient rendus à un vernissage, qui avait beaucoup plu à Rose et Ethan la raccompagnait, jusqu'à chez elle.

\- Parle-moi de toi ! lui ordonna-t-il avec son éternel sourire blanc.

\- J'adore les croûtes des pizzas, je commence toujours un livre par la fin et je déteste les gens qui partent avant le générique de fin au cinéma.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Ethan.

\- Parce qu'il y a le nom du réalisateur, des figurants, les cadreurs, des ingénieurs du son… Ils sont importants eux aussi, s'offusqua Rose.

\- T'es adorable !

Ethan prit son visage entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa. Mais elle recula après un instant, toujours sérieuse :

\- Sans oublier les maquilleurs, les costumiers, les perchistes !

Il s'esclaffa :

\- Vraiment trop adorable !

Il déposa encore ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout doucement.

\- Sans eux le film ne serait pas ce qu'il est ! bredouilla Rose.

\- Je ne suis jamais allé voir un film …, avoua Ethan.

\- C'est vrai ? Je suis allée au cinéma la semaine dernière avec Scorpius. Il est le seul à aimer les films de Western avec moi et là…

\- Avec Scorpius hein ? la coupa Ethan.

\- Albus et Allénore n'aiment pas ça. Albus parce qu'il dit que les scénarios se ressemblent et Allénore parce qu'il y a souvent beaucoup d'anachronismes.

\- Donc évidemment tu t'y rends avec Scorpius, insista Ethan en écarquillant ses grands yeux.

Rose s'éloigna d'Ethan, jouant les funambules sur le trottoir :

\- C'est mon meilleur-ami ! justifia Rose.

\- Tu l'aimes beaucoup.

\- On se connait depuis nos onze ans.

Ethan hocha la tête, l'air de rien et Rose resta silencieuse. En fait, chaque fois que Rose parlait d'elle, ou de sa vie, de ce qu'elle faisait, le prénom de Scorpius ressortait à un moment ou un autre. Peut-être que ça énervait Ethan. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil discret :

\- Tu sais, Allénore, Albus, Scorpius, moi… C'est un lot. Si tu es avec moi tu dois accepter ça, murmura Rose.

\- Ca ne me pose pas de problème ! répondit doucement Ethan.

 _\- "Si tu veux être mon amant, tu dois bien t'entendre avec mes amis !"_ plaisanta Rose en chantonnant.

Mais Ethan n'esquissa pas, ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un sourire. Il n'avait pas la référence… Et Rose se mît à rire, nerveusement. Arrivée au pied de son immeuble, elle s'arrêta et au moment ou ses lèvres allaient toucher celles d'Ethan, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler :

\- Ecoute Rose, tu me plais vraiment.

\- Tu me plais aussi ! répondit-elle précipitamment.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, nerveux :

\- Tu en es certaine ? demanda-t-il.

\- Absolument !

Le visage du jeune-homme se détendit et il l'embrassa pour la saluer, avant de la regarder rentrer chez elle. Rose monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle ouvrit la porte, s'attendant à être accueillie par Scorpius, qui veillait toujours. Elle pénétra dans le séjour et alluma la lumière. Son cœur rata exactement quatre battements. Le premier, quand elle aperçut une paire de talons noirs qui n'appartenait ni à elle, ni à Allénore dans le séjour. Le second, quand elle repéra la robe moulante bleue pervenche sur le canapé. Le troisième, quand elle s'approcha dans le couloir et manqua de glisser sur un soutien-gorge. Le dernier, quand elle remarqua la petite-culotte assortie un peu plus loin, juste devant la porte de Scorpius. Cette dernière s'ouvrit, sur le blond vêtu d'un simple pantalon en toile blanche. Il blêmit, et ferma la porte précipitamment. Mais Rose eut le temps d'apercevoir Elzima, nue, dans son lit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

\- Je crois que c'est assez évident, murmura Scorpius sur le même ton en désignant du regard les sous-vêtements.

Elle savait que Scorpius était loin d'être innocent. Il avait eu beaucoup d'aventures quand ils étaient à Poudlard…Pourquoi ça l'énervait autant seulement maintenant ? Elle rejeta cette question. Elle en connaissait la réponse.

\- Ça s'est bien passé avec Ethan ? grinça-t-il des dents.

\- Oui !

\- Tu me demandes pas comment ça s'est passé avec Elzima ? fit-il narquoisement.

\- Comment ça s'est passé avec Elzima ? lui demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.

\- Super !

\- " _Alors, qu'en penses-tu, maintenant tu sais ce que je ressens !"_

\- Tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment de citer les Spice Girls ?! s'escagassa Scorpius.

Rose ne répondit pas, furibonde et entra dans sa chambre en fermant la porte. Pendant toute la conversation, son cœur n'était pas reparti, se resserrant dans sa poitrine. Elle entendit Scorpius à travers la porte, soupirer. Rose avait l'air heureuse avec Ethan, et ça lui faisait physiquement mal. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y faire lui ? Rien. Absolument rien. Tout ce qui comptait au final, c'était Rose :

\- Je veux que tu sois heureuse… Qu'on soit heureux. Même si on n'est pas ensemble.

Rose versa une larme derrière la porte.

Son cœur repartit. Mais la douleur resta un moment.

Son bonheur dépendait peut-être un peu trop de Scorpius...

Elle avait peut-être fait une connerie…


	93. Je t'ai apporté un parapluie

_Deuxième année d'études supérieures_

Rose se réveilla avec l'impression d'avoir trop bu la veille. Elle avait un mal de crâne incroyable, du même genre que celui qu'on avait quand elle avait une gueule de bois. Elle ne se souvenait même pas s'être endormie. Elle avait cauchemardé, condamnée dans ses songes à ramasser les sous-vêtements d'Elzima, continuellement. Dès qu'elle ramassait son soutien-gorge ou sa petite-culotte, une réplique exact de ces derniers réapparaissait sur le sol. Elle émit un petit gémissement, avant de se lever. A travers les persiennes, les rayons du soleil lui faisaient mal aux yeux. Rose s'habilla, choisissant au hasard un pull qui ne lui appartenait sûrement pas. Il était bien trop grand pour elle. Elle sortit et les voix qu'elle entendait de sa chambre, un peu camouflées par les murs, l'assaillirent :

\- Ça, ce n'est pas à moi ! répliqua Allénore.

\- Ah oui ? T'es sûre ? la narguait Albus en lui collant sous les yeux le soutien-gorge.

\- C'est même pas ma taille ! se justifia Allénore en rougissant.

Albus lorgna sur la poitrine de son amie, effectivement, trop volumineuse pour que le soutien-gorge la contienne. Allénore lui fît de gros yeux et croisant les bras sur son corps, lui lança un aguamanti bien mérité :

\- Ce n'est pas à moi !

\- C'est à Rose alors ! enchaîna Albus

\- Certainement pas ! s'exclama cette dernière.

Elle s'assit sur sa chaise et se servit des pancakes qu'Albus et Allénore avaient faits.

\- Toi, tu as mal dormi, murmura Albus.

\- Pas du tout, grogna-t-elle.

\- Rose…

\- Vous voulez savoir à qui il est le soutif ? demanda-t-elle abruptement.

Aucun des deux ne réagit et Allénore fronça les sourcils, laissant Gribouille quitter ses genoux, qui s'amusa immédiatement à faire ses griffes sur le vêtement en voulant jouer avec.

\- Elzima, répondit enfin Rose, en félicitant intérieurement Gribouille pour son initiative.

\- ELZIMA ? s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

Rose aurait presque voulu le déchirer elle-même, ce soutien-gorge. Elle prit ce dernier, objet de la discussion, dans ses mains. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre du salon et le balança dans la rue, sous les regards ahuris d'Albus et Allénore.

\- Elzima, répéta Rose d'une voix caverneuse.

\- C'est moi ! gazouilla l'interpellée.

Vêtue d'une chemise appartenant à Scorpius, elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la cuisine et fouilla les placards. Albus était bouche-bée. Allénore n'avait pas défroncé les sourcils. Elzima attrapa finalement un paquet de céréales et Rose crut qu'Allénore allait bondir de sa chaise. Mais avant qu'elle ne le fasse, Scorpius posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu joues à quoi là ? lui demanda l'ancienne Serdaigle, les dents serrées.

Scorpius haussa les épaules, nonchalant et glissa ses mains sur les hanches d'Elzima. Rose blêmit encore plus. Il y avait une bête féroce, un monstre hargneux au creux de ventre qui hurlait de rage. Le blond chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille d'Elzima, qui l'embrassa avant de partir en direction de la salle d'eau. Scorpius resta dans la cuisine, versant du café dans sa tasse. Dix minutes passèrent, sans qu'aucune des quatre personne dans la pièce ne parle. Rose respirait calmement, à un rythme beaucoup trop régulier pour être naturel. Albus fusillait son meilleur ami du regard et Allénore faisait des aller-retour entre Rose et Scorpius. Finalement, Elzima sortit de la pièce, les cheveux humides :

\- Quelqu'un aurait-il vu mon soutien-gorge ?

Personne ne répondit.

Le blond sirotait son café, essayant de paraître à l'aise. Il sentait les regards brûlants de ses amis. Il était trés mal-à-l'aise, jusqu'à trouver que les baisers d'Elzima, avaient un goût aussi amer que le café finalement. Elzima fit alors un rapide signe à Scorpius, avant de s'en aller en récupérant ses Rose explosa :

\- Tu nous expliques ?

\- Quoi ? fit le blond, interloqué et en posant sa tasse de café.

\- Tu joues à quoi là ? cria la rousse.

\- On a plus le droit de ramener des gens ici maintenant ?

Rose se leva, prenant appui sur la table :

\- T'as des sentiments pour elle ?

\- En quoi ça te regarde ?

Allénore attrapa Albus par la main et tous deux partirent discrètement de l'appartement.

\- On va où ? demanda Albus.

\- A l'abri, murmura Allénore, sans trop savoir où ils iraient.

L'important était de les laisser seuls. Une fois la porte fermée, Scorpius lança un regard froid à Rose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ?

\- Rien du tout !

\- T'es jalouse ?

Ils hurlaient tous les deux. Gribouille s'était réfugié dans la chambre de sa maîtresse et Bonnie et Clyde ne faisaient plus aucun bruit, cherchant à se faire oublier. Rose fit quelques pas et Scorpius l'imita. On aurait dit deux lions, qui se cherchaient, prêts à se battre.

\- Jalouse ? Moi ?

Elle l'était. Scorpius la connaissait par cœur.

\- Dis-le ! ordonna-t-il.

\- Non !

\- Alors t'es une menteuse Rose Weasley, une belle menteuse !

Ca le mettait dans une rage folle... Parce qu'il le savait, que Rose était jalouse, et en colère contre lui, parce qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Elzima. Lui-même était en colère après lui...

\- Et toi t'es un hypocrite ! Tu ne l'aimes même pas !

\- Et alors ? T'aimes Ethan ? T'as jamais couché avec lui en trois mois de relation peut-être ? Ne me jette pas la pierre pour Elzima, que je connais depuis bien plus longtemps…

Rose recula, blessée, comme un animal apeuré.

\- Tu es cruel.

\- T'as voulu jouer Rose ! Et tu te rends compte que t'as perdu ! hurla Scorpius, le visage rouge. T'as esquivé tout ça.

\- Je n'ai rien esquivé du tout !

\- Tu nous esquives nous !

En fait, ils avaient perdu tous les deux, parce que Rose avait peur de le perdre, de les perdre, de foutre au feu leur amitié, sa relation avec Scorpius et parce que lui, il avait été lâche, qu'il ne s'était pas accroché, qu'il ne lui avait jamais montré, ou dit que tout se passerait bien. Le résultat était là.

\- Je passe pas mes nuits dans les bras d'inconnus pour t'oublier moi ! vociféra-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de le juger. Il le savait, et elle aussi.

\- Parce qu'Ethan n'est pas inconnu ?

\- Non.

\- Parce qu'il t'a vu nue ? ricana Scorpius.

Rose ne répondit pas, alors Scorpius poursuivit.

\- Vraiment nue ? Pas juste sans tes habits Rose. Est-ce qu'il connait tes peurs ? Est-ce qu'il connait tes envies, tes goûts ? Est-ce qu'il sait que quand tu es triste, tu as besoin de calme et d'un simple contact physique pour te sentir un peu mieux ? Est-ce qu'il sait combien de sucre tu mets dans ton thé ? Que tu détestes l'odeur de la vanille ? Que tu commandes toujours dix fois trop à manger chez le chinois parce que t'as les yeux plus gros que le ventre ? Est-ce qu'il sait tous ces petits trucs sur toi qui te rendent unique ? Que quand tu mordilles tes lèvres, c'est que tu as envie de quelque chose ? Que tu tries toujours tes aliments par couleur dans ton assiette, que le matin, tu manges des pancakes, que tu détestes les gens qui avancent vite dans les rues parce que tu t'as l'impression qu'ils te pressent toi aussi ? Est-ce qu'il était à côté de toi quand tu as ouvert ta lettre t'indiquant que tu étais acceptée à l'académie ? Est-ce qu'il connaît les souvenirs dont tu te sers pour invoquer ton patronus ? Je te connais par cœur, mieux que moi-même. Moi je te connais. Lui, non. Je ne suis pas un inconnu. Lui, est un inconnu et c'est dans ses bras que tu es.

\- Tais-toi.

Parce qu'il était là le problème. Peut-être qu'elle avait couché avec Ethan, mais elle au moins, elle ne l'avait pas fait sur un coup de tête ! Et puis… Non. En fait Rose ne savait plus quoi penser.

\- Ne me juge pas Rose ! Je te permets pas !

\- Je me le permets toute seule !

Elle regretta ses mots, aussitôt sortis.

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX ROSE ? s''emporta finalement Scorpius.

\- RIEN !

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS DE MOI ? aboya-t-il.

Elle hurla pour lui répondre, un cri qui sortait de son ventre, de son être tout entier, qui ne voulait rien dire, comme un amas gluant de mot qu'elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer. Vidée, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée à son tour pour sortir. Dehors, il pleuvait mais elle s'en fichait. Elle resta sur le bitume, laissant l'eau la rafraîchir, laver sa colère, noyer ses larmes. Et il y resta une heure, puis deux, puis trois… Scorpius ne la lâcha pas des yeux. Quand vint la troisième heures, il descendit les escaliers.

\- Je t'ai apporté un parapluie.

Et il remonta. Sa rage n'était pas partie. Scorpius en voulait à Rose pour ses mots, pour ses gestes. Et il se demanda, si finalement, leur amitié allait réellement résister à leurs sentiments…


	94. Je n'y arrive pas sans toi

_Deuxième année d'études supérieures_

L'ambiance était électrique et cela n'avait rien à voir avec les orages incessants qui secouaient la Grande-Bretagne depuis une semaine maintenant. Allénore et Albus ne savaient plus où se mettre, où se positionner, coincés entre leurs deux amis. Rose ne sortait de sa chambre que pour aller en cours, ou pour se rendre chez Ollivander. Scorpius à peu de choses près, faisait exactement la même chose. Dès qu'ils quittaient leurs antres, l'un comme l'autre, s'assuraient de fixer des yeux le sol, au risque de croiser le regard de l'autre. L'air n'avait jamais était aussi irrespirable. Rose aurait voulu inspirer et expirer normalement.

Rose avait peur d'avoir besoin de Scorpius. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Pour autant, les faits étaient là. Son corps l'empêchait d'être avec un autre, et son esprit était enchaîné à celui de Scorpius. Son corps, son esprit, tout ce qu'elle était, réclamaient Scorpius comme ses poumons avaient besoin d'air, son coeur de sang... Parfois, il fallait peut-être juste arrêter de lutter… Scorpius était sa première et sa dernière pensée de la journée. Elle avait besoin de lui parler, de lui raconter sa vie, d'entendre son rire, de le voir lever les yeux au ciel, d'être présente dans sa vie et lui d'être présent dans la sienne. Et cette présence, cette amitié, Rose pensait qu'elle aurait pu s'en contenter encore très longtemps. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Voir Elzima dans ses bras, ça l'avait mise en colère, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Ca avait fait bouillir son sang, au point de saccager tout à l'intérieur d'elle.

Rose était persuadée que c'était le bonheur de Scorpius, qui était important.

Que leur amitié était plus importante.

Mais égoïstement, aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait plus de tout ça.

Elle le voulait juste lui.

Elle le voulait, de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables.

\- Rose ? l'appela une voix à travers sa porte.

Elle reconnue le timbre hésitant d'Allénore et se leva pour lui ouvrir. Rose avait toujours été une personne organisée : chaque chose avait sa place, ou tout du moins, un endroit où aller : les cahiers dans les tiroirs, les livres dans la bibliothèque, les vêtements dans la penderie… Cependant, sa chambre ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Et on savait qui venait de la perdre, la bataille. En vérité, le vrai bazar se trouvait dans sa tête. C'était brumeux et elle voulait que tout soit clair.

\- Ca va durer encore longtemps ? demanda froidement sa meilleure-amie.

Rose la regarda, les yeux écarquillés :

\- T'as bien vu comme moi ? Elzima et…

\- Je m'en contrefiche de cette fille ! la coupa Allénore. Comme je me contrefiche d'Ethan. Parce que vous, vous vous en contrefichez.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai…

\- Oh si Rose.

Rose s'affala sur son lit et observa Allénore, qui d'un sortilège informulé, rangea sa chambre en un coup de baguette.

\- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? soupira-t-elle finalement.

Rose la fusilla du regard, parce qu'elle, elle s'était bien abstenue de lui poser cette question, quand elle batifolait avec Edward alors qu'Allénore était déjà folle de Louis...

\- Et si ça ne marchait pas ? s'écria Rose en ravalant ses mots. L'amitié dure toujours, l'amour non. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Et toi et Albus ? Si on se déchire quelles seront les conséquences ?

\- L'amitié ne dure pas toujours Rose, s'esclaffa Allénore. Tu es toujours amie avec les enfants que tu fréquentais en école primaire toi ?

\- Non mais ce n'est pas pareil. Je parle de notre amitié à nous. Nous quatre, c'est différent. C'est...

\- Pour toujours, termina Allénore. Quoiqu'il arrive. Que Scorpius et toi soyez ensemble ou non. Je pense que tu te cherches des excuses.

Rose resta silencieuse.

\- Je crois que tu te poses trop de question et que vous êtes en train de passer à côté de quelque chose de qui vous dépasse, continua la brune.

Allénore s'en alla et Rose reprit son devoir.

 _«_ _Violetta Beauvais_ _est une célèbre fabricante de_ _baguettes magiques_ _de_ _La Nouvelle-Orléans_ _. Pendant de nombreuses années, elle refusa de révéler quelle substance elle utilisait comme cœur de ses baguettes faites en_ _aubépine des marais_ _. Lorsque l'on découvrit qu'elles contenaient du_ _poil_ _de_ _rougarou_ _, une rumeur persistante selon laquelle ses baguettes se nourrissaient de_ _magie noire_ _commença à se faire entendre… »_

Puis elle laissa tomber sa plume. Parce qu'elle s'en moquait bien de Violetta Beauvais et de ses baguettes en aubépine des marais. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir se concentrer. Seulement, elle n'y arrivait plus.

Rose était désolée d'avoir été si aveugle, de n'avoir pas cru qu'un jour, quelqu'un pourrait l'aimer comme ça, ou qu'elle-même pourrait aimer comme ça. Elle sortit de sa chambre. Il était seize heures et elle voulait des pancakes. Alors elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, sortit les ingrédients, le fouet, un grand récipient. Et elle se rappela qu'elle ratait toujours la pâte, que c'était Scorpius qui fouettait, parce qu'elle, elle faisait toujours des grumeaux parce qu'elle n'avait pas assez de force malgré toute la volonté qu'elle y mettait. Et ça la frappa. Elle n'y arriverait pas sans lui. Elle n'arrivait à rien sans lui... C'était lui, qui l'avait poussé à aller Ollivander. Lui qui lui avait offert son dernier match de Quidditch à Poudlard. Lui, et encore lui qui la poussait à aller de l'avant, qui la confrontait, qui la rassurait ... Rose laissa tout en plan dans la cuisine. Les oeufs, la farine... Tout.

Elle entra dans la chambre de Scorpius. Elle attendit. Elle détailla la pièce, son grand lit aux draps bleus, ses murs dont on ne savait plus la couleur tant ils étaient recouverts de photographies. Elle caressa du bout des doigts, l'une d'entre elle. C'était un cliché d'elle, de Scorpius et de Clyde, deux jours après qu'elle le lui ait offert.

Cette situation, ça ne pouvait plus durer. Rose refusait d'avoir mal comme ça une seconde de plus. Et si elle était condamnée à se jeter dans le vide pour que ça s'arrête, pour que la douleur se taise, alors elle le ferait, même si elle avait peur. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Scorpius.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Rose sursauta et se tourna vers Scorpius. Les larmes coulèrent et elle déglutit, pour mieux faire monter les mots dans sa gorge, mais rien ne sortit. Et elle pensa aux pancakes, et à toutes ses choses qu'elle n'arriverait, ne pourrait pas à faire si Scorpius ne faisait pas partie de sa vie. Ecouter les jérémiades d'Albus, rire, elle n'aurait jamais pu remonter sur un balai, elle ne serait jamais sortie avec Sebastian, sa peau serait même restée bleue pour toujours, elle n'aurait jamais ouvert sa lettre pour l'ISBM, Allénore et elle ne se seraient peut-être jamais réconciliées...

Rose aimait Scorpius.

\- Je n'y arrive pas sans toi…, murmura-t-elle.


	95. Je peux t'embrasser ?

_Deuxième année d'études supérieures_

C'était marrant la vie. Scorpius ne voulait plus tomber amoureux, du moins pas après Violette. Elle lui avait brisé le cœur, et même si dans le fond, elle l'avait fait parce qu'elle savait que Scorpius ne l'aimerait jamais vraiment, lui, il ne l'avait pas vécu comme ça. Il ne voulait pas s'enchaîner à quelqu'un, devenir faible, dépendant de quelqu'un, à devoir s'adapter, faire des concessions. Scorpius savait pourtant qu'il l'était. Dépendant de quelqu'un. Rose influençait ses humeurs comme la lune dictait les marrées. Une sourire de sa part, et son coeur se gonflait. Un soupir de sa part, et il se dégonflait.

Rose ne voulait pas tomber amoureuse. Pas après Sebastian. Elle s'était oubliée dans ses bras, malgré son jeune âge, devenant une personne qu'elle n'était pas réellement, et Rose elle voulait être elle. Rose était incapable de dater trés exactement le jour où elle s'était rendu compte que sa relation avec Scorpius allait bien au-delà de l'amitié fusionnelle. Un jour elle s'était réveillée, et Scorpius avait été sa première pensée. Elle voulait se lever pour apprendre de nouvelles choses à la fac, elle voulait s'habiller, choisir ses vêtements pour se plaire, se maquiller pour se sentir belle, aller à la bibliothèque pour étudier. Elle voulait vivre pour elle, et elle commençait à vivre pour elle. A dix-neuf ans, on ne devrait dépendre de rien. Seulement de ses amis et de soi-même.

C'était leur conception de l'amour. Une conception un peu puérile, quand on y réfléchissait bien.

Puis, le couperet était tombé.

Rose dans sa tête, s'était mise à hurler « Pitié, ne sois amoureuse ». Comme si ça se commandait… Le pire, c'était que cela aurait pu âtre n'importe qui. Mais non. C'était Scorpius. Pas Ethan ou un autre. Aussi charmants soient-ils, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, ça ne fonctionnait pas. Elle en voulait à Scorpius, le tenait pour responsable, de la mettre ainsi dans une cage dorée à l'aimer. Rose avait essayé de s'échapper. Le problème, c'était qu'elle n'en avait jamais réellement eu envie … Ses réactions, il les contrôlait sans le savoir. C'était comme recevoir mille coups de poing dans l'estomac, ne plus avoir de souffle, chercher de l'oxygène en pleine fournaise. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Scorpius ressentait exactement la même chose. Tomber amoureux ça craignait Mais de son ou de sa meilleure-amie, ça craignait encore plus.

"Je n'y arrive pas sans toi"... Scorpius soupira et resta loin de Rose, incapable de la regarder réellement dans les yeux, parce que parfois, ça lui faisait autant de bien que de mal.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai Rose, murmura Scorpius.

Ils étaient face à elle mais s'évertuait toujours à regarder ailleurs que dans sa direction. Il laissa tomber son sac de cours d'un air nonchalant, alors que son coeur battait effroyablement trop vite, rempli d'appréhension. Quand il posait les yeux sur Rose, il se plongeait dans les siens, puis ils se glissaient jusqu'à ses lèvres, puis... Puis son imagination faisait tout le reste, lui donnant le tournis, le vertige.

\- Si, c'est vrai. Je n'y arrive pas sans toi, murmura Rose.

Scorpius secoua la tête :

\- On y arrive l'un sans l'autre.

Il regardait ses pieds et elle, le vide qui la séparait de lui.

Il avait raison. Ils étaient heureux. L'année dernière, ils étaient épanouis alors qu'ils ne s'étaient vus que rarement. Certes ils s'appelaient, mais c'était parce qu'ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre. Pas parce qu'ils en avaient nécessairement besoin. Rose le savait. Elle était intelligente, drôle, sensible… Elle avait le monde au creux de ses mains. Scorpius aussi. Ils pouvaient être heureux l'un sans l'autre. Mais ils l'étaient seulement encore plus l'un avec l'autre.

\- Mais pas aussi bien, termina Rose.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il.

Rose haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas la réponse. Ou peut-être que si. Mais pas qu'une seule.

\- Ça veut dire qu'une journée avec toi, c'est une bonne journée. Ça veut dire que quand quelque chose m'arrive, je veux que tu en sois le premier averti. Ça veut dire que toi seul sait que j'ai peur de l'orage, que je déteste le vert, les gens qui marchent lentement dans la rue et le café. Ca veut dire que je tiens assez à toi pour te laisser gagner aux échecs version sorcier, pour retenir ta marque de déodorant quand c'est à mon tour de faire les courses, ça veut dire que quand tu lèves les yeux ciel j'ai envie de t'arracher la tête et que je ne supporte pas quand tu m'ignores ou quand tu laisses traîner ton linge absolument partout, ou même quand tu fais semblant de rester de marbre alors que je sais, qu'au fond de toi, t'as envie de dire quelque chose, que tu ressens des trucs !

Scorpius était figé et soudainement il le sentait. Ce sentiment de peur qu'avait Rose. Il la comprenait, la raison pour laquelle elle avait autant reculé. Scorpius la comprenait maintenant, cette effroyable impression qu'on s'apprêtait à sauter sans savoir si la parachute allait s'ouvrir. Rose et lui, allaient devenir plus que des amis. C'était inévitable. Ils avaient juste retardé l'échéance.

Mais ce qu'il sentait aussi, c'était tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui, qui était en train de devenir bien plus fort que toute la peur.

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Et comme prévu, son regard glissa jusqu'à ses lèvres, qu'elle mâchouillait nerveusement. Il s'avança, et à chacun de ses pas, leurs deux cœurs tapèrent, martelèrent dans leurs deux poitrines. Quand il fût assez près, Rose sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres, et leurs deux yeux, aimantés, ne se lâchèrent plus.

\- Je peux t'embrasser ? murmura-t-il, la voix grave.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et fronça les sourcils. Elle réfléchissait. Scorpius savait que chaque fois qu'elle réfléchissait, à propos d'eux, ça ne donnait rien de bon. Alors il ferma les yeux, parce qu'encore une fois, ça lui faisait mal de la regarder.

Mais Rose se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Elle s'arrêta à quelques millimètres. Sous ses paupières, Scorpius distingua presque sa bouche et l'expression hésitante de Rose. Pourtant, il garda les yeux fermés et attendit. Il crut qu'elle allait s'en aller, le laisser là, une fois de plus, la tête en vrac, et le cœur en bordel. Mais Rose posa sa bouche sur celle de Scorpius et après elle recula. C'était doux, incroyablement doux, comme du coton, comme une caresse.

Il l'observa mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, les pupilles dilatées, les joues rouges, le souffle court. Il s'imagina mordiller ses lèvres à sa place, poser ses mains sur ses hanches et lui dire de l'embrasser encore une fois. Scorpius ne souriait pas. Il en voulait plus, encore plus, toujours plus… Plus de Rose, encore de Rose. Il y avait une tempête de choses en eux, des vagues qui s'écrasaient sur leurs deux corps.

N'y résistant plus, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, avides, insatiables, mais surtout, ensemble.


	96. Reste ici

_Deuxième année d'études supérieures_

\- J'aime ce grain de beauté à l'intérieur de ta cuisse gauche !

Il aimait tant d'autres choses chez elle. Quand elle soupirait de plaisir, qu'elle gémissait son nom... Il adorait ça aussi. Et tout était si nouveau...

Rose s'esclaffa et rabattit la couverture sur leurs deux corps nus. Blottie dans ses bras, elle s'amusa à lier et délier leurs deux mains. Scorpius embrassa son épaule et elle soupira, les sens en éveil. Ils s'étaient découverts, et Rose pour la première fois de sa vie, avait la sensation de n'avoir jamais été aussi intime avec quelqu'un, de n'avoir jamais été autant à sa place, dans les bras de Scorpius. Ils étaient fait pour elle, et les siens, étaient faits pour lui. Ils s'étaient vus comme jamais ils ne s'étaient vus, partant à l'aventure d'un autre corps qu'ils connaissaient depuis si longtemps, sans vraiment le connaître.

\- Je savais que ce serait fort, marmonna Rose. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Embrasser Scorpius, c'était… Indescriptible. C'était comme avancer dans le noir : on mettait les mains devant soit en priant pour ne pas se cogner dans un objet. Ça avait quelque chose de terrifiant, mais de grisant. Et après mille baisers échangés, Rose ne s'en lassait toujours pas. Les couleurs n'étaient pas plus vives, le monde ne s'arrêtait pas de tourner, au contraire : tout allait à la fois plus vite ou plus lentement, mais la vie continuait. Elle continuait, mais avec Scorpius à ses côtés.

\- Moi, je ne m'attendais pas à toi tout court, répondit Scorpius en fermant paresseusement les yeux.

Avec les vacances de pâques, Allénore était partie en France rendre visite à sa famille et Albus retourné chez ses parents, profiter un peu de Lily, de ses parents, et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, de son frère. Ils avaient eu l'appartement pour eux seuls, pendant une semaine.

Ils avaient profité de la cuisine. Du salon. De la salle de bain. Scorpius était débordant d'imagination... Rose ne s'en était pas plainte un seul instant.

Officiellement, le rousse était retournée chez elle, et Scorpius lui, était en vacances avec ses parents en Cornouailles. Officieusement, ils allaient de sa chambre à lui, pour aller de sa chambre à elle, en passant par la salle de bain et par la cuisine de temps en temps. Scorpius attrapa la main de Rose et la posa sur son pectoral gauche, là où battait son cœur :

\- Tu crois que ça passera ?

Rose se mît à sourire, et l'embrassa sur la bouche avant de descendre vers sa mâchoire, son menton :

\- Ça fait combien de temps déjà ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je crois que ça a commencé quand nous étions en sixième année à Poudlard.

Peut-être même avant.

\- Trois ans. La passion dure trois ans, murmura Rose.

Dans sa voix il y avait une pointe de peur et d'angoisse.

\- Nous, c'est pas de la passion Rose !

Il bascula au-dessus d'elle, et l'embrassa à son tour, semant sur sa gorge une multitude de baisers, qui la firent frissonner. De ses lèvres il chatouilla son oreille. L'intérieur de son ventre se noua et elle l'emprisonna de ses bas pour le serrer contre elle, peau contre peau.

\- C'est quoi alors ? l'interrogea-t-elle en riant légèrement.

Scorpius se mît à réfléchir : est-ce qu'ils étaient forcés de nommer leur relation ? Amis, meilleurs-amis, amants ? Amis-amants ? Meilleurs-amants ? C'était compliqué. Et Scorpius se suréleva, en appuie sur ses coudes pour planter ses yeux gris dans ceux de Rose :

\- C'est nous, c'est tout. *

\- « C'est nous, c'est tout » ? reprit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire Rose.

Elle caressa ses cheveux, et il reposa sa tête, se nichant en creux de son cou :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on dire à Albus et Allénore ? Ou à nos parents ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire aux autres ? s'effara soudainement la jeune femme.

\- Ma mère sera contente, mon père montrera sûrement plus de réserve. Albus me gratifiera d'un regard menaçant et essaiera de me faire peur, et Allénore se réjouira pour nous. Les autres on s'en moque.

\- Tu sais, en première année, je ne savais pas quoi faire, quoi penser de toi.

Il haussa un sourcils, calant sa respiration sur la sienne.

\- Tu es un Malfoy, je suis une Weasley.

\- Finement observé Rose, plaisanta Scorpius.

\- Je veux dire, que tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'on ne s'entende pas, ou à ce qu'on soit au contraire amis, juste pour contester une quelconque autorité parentale…

\- Ma mère a beaucoup d'autorité parentale tu sais ! la coupa Scorpius.

\- Et moi je voulais pas faire ce qu'ils attendaient de nous.

\- Et pourtant on est devenu amis.

\- Et aujourd'hui nous sommes… « Nous » ! murmura Rose.

Un bruit de verre casser les fît sursauter et Rose se redressa. Scorpius lui intima de se taire et précipitamment, il se leva. Il y avait eu quelques vols dans le quartier, et les protections et sortilèges de leur appartement étaient un peu inefficaces contre les moldus.

\- Reste ici ! chuchota-t-il.

Rose hocha la tête, mordillant sa lèvre, et observa Scorpius enfiler un pantalon avant de sortir de la chambre. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil derrière lui, pour s'assurer que Rose restait en sécurité. Évidemment, la rousse, sans l'écouter, attrapa un pull et sortit à son tour. Bouche-bée, elle découvrit son cousin à moitié nu sur le canapé, chevauché par Nilam pas plus habillée, qui poussait des cris que Rose et Scorpius voulurent immédiatement oublier. Albus les remarquant, hurla de toute ses forces, et tira plusieurs coussins à lui.

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FICHEZ ICI ?

\- On pourrait te poser la même question ! grimaça Scorpius.

Nilam, rouge, s'était réfugiée derrière le canapé. La porte d'Allénore claqua et, les cheveux en bataille, elle salua Scorpius et Rose comme si de rien n'était :

\- Salut vous !

\- Mais depuis quand t'es ici ? demanda le blond.

\- Très exactement deux jours !

\- On ne t'as pas entendu, murmura Rose.

\- J'ai jeté une multitude de sorts sur vos deux chambres dès que je suis arrivée. Insonorisation totale. Je me suis dit que ça serait utile quand je suis rentrée et que je vous ai…, elle s'arrêta avec une petite mine dégoûtée. Bref je me suis dit que ce serait utile.

Rose se tortilla mal-à-l'aise et Scorpius était rouge cramoisi.

Elle se servit un verre d'eau, avant de remarquer Albus. Elle le posa et se mît à hurler :

\- TES FESSES NUES SUR MA PLACE DU CANAPÉ ! T'ABUSES AL' !

\- OUI BON T'AS QU'A PAS REGARDER AUSSI ! répondit ce dernier.

Il se tourna vers Scorpius et Rose, toujours plantés debout.

\- Et vous depuis quand vous… ? demanda-t-il sans réussir à terminer sa phrase.

Rose regarda Scorpius, amusée. Oui… Tout irait bien !


	97. Tu es chaud

_D_ _euxième année d'études supérieures_

\- Tu triches !

\- Non je triche pas ! répondit Allénore d'un ton offusqué.

\- Si ! Je viens de te voir prendre des billets dans la banque ! l'accusa Scorpius en la regardant durement.

\- Mais pas du tout ! s'exclama sa meilleure-amie en ouvrant grand la bouche.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout, absolument tout, soit une compétition aux yeux d'Allénore et de Scorpius ?

\- Rose ! Tu me connais !

\- Justement, ricana Rose en lançant le dé.

La brune se tourna vers Louis, assis en tailleur sur le sol, juste à côté d'elle :

\- Dis-leur toi !

\- De quoi petite tête ? demanda-t-il sur un ton innocent.

\- Que je suis innocente !

Louis regarda sa petite-amie. Ses cheveux étaient si longs qu'elle était presque assise dessus. Ses grand yeux chocolat le contemplaient, elle battait des cils et un petit sourire adorable se peignait sur son visage :

\- J'ai presque envie de te croire !

Il lui vola un baiser et en profita pour lui subtiliser deux ou trois billets dans sa pile, sans qu'elle n'y prenne garde. Albus lui, examinait le plateau de jeu : il était mal parti ! La plupart des cases étaient investies soit par Allénore, soit par Scorpius. Rose, Louis et lui se partageant le reste, ce qui ne représentait finalement pas grand-chose. Rose avança de deux cases et son cousin la regarda, tendant la main :

\- A moi l'argent ! se félicita-t-il.

\- Je suis ta cousine préférée !

\- A moi l'argent ! répéta-t-il.

Elle soupira : c'étaient ces derniers billets. Scorpius l'arrêta et lui tendit la moitié de la somme :

\- Et ça c'est pas de la triche peut-être ? s'injuria Allénore.

\- Je l'aide de mon plein gré c'est entièrement différent !

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi !

\- Je suis honnête moi ! la nargua Scorpius.

Ils se tirèrent la langue, et Albus, lassé, leur demanda d'arrêter la partie de Monopoly version sorcier. Allénore pesta, encore plus lorsqu'ils décidèrent que Scorpius était le grand vainqueur. Finalement, Louis la fît taire en l'embrassant, avant de se lever pour faire à manger. Rose le rejoignit, sans prêter attention à ses amis qui se chamaillaient.

\- C'est à peine croyable hein ?! remarqua-t-il. Toi et Scorpius…

\- Tu as eu du mal à y croire toi ? demanda Rose.

\- Pas vraiment en fait. Vous deux, vous vous tourniez autour depuis si longtemps… J'ai longtemps cru que ça ne se ferait pas, que c'était trop tard.

\- Tu crois qu'il est trop tard ? l'interrogea la rousse.

Rose avait toujours cette petite angoisse. Il y avait une flamme entre Scorpius et Rose, mais ils se connaissaient déjà par cœur. Ils n'avaient presque plus aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas ce moment de découverte, celui ou on allait de surprises en surprises, celui ou on apprendrait à se connaître. Il y avait la séduction. Au final, il y avait même toujours eu de la séduction…

\- Ce que je pense n'a pas d'importance Rosie.

\- Ça en a pour moi, tu sais.

Louis jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, pour observer Scorpius, et Allénore qui se chamaillaient entre Albus, qui tentait de les réconcilier,partagé entre l'envie de rire et de pleurer. Ils étaient si semblables parfois, Allénore et Scorpius :

\- Je crois qu'on est tombé amoureux et qu'on improvise depuis.

Rose s'esclaffa et se dit qu'il avait raison. Ils passèrent la soirée tous les cinq, à rire, à discuter. Elle était ravie. Parce que quand Louis était venu, et qu'il avait compris que Scorpius et Rose était en couple, il avait simplement souris. Elle se disait que finalement, l'annoncer à toute sa famille serait quelque chose de simple, qu'ils seraient tous heureux pour elle. Albus leur raconta ses aventures avec Nilam, en leur avouant comment il avait fini par la faire céder, par lui arracher un rendez-vous, grâce à de l'Amortentia, ou plus précisément, à ses effluves.

\- Je lui ai demandé trois fois de sortir avec moi, soupira-t-il. Et heureusement parce que c'était la dernière !

\- Pourquoi ça ? lui demanda Rose en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Au bout de quatre c'est du harcèlement, récitèrent les trois hommes en même temps.

Vers minuit, ils partirent tous dans leurs chambres respectives, et Rose suivit Scorpius dans la sienne, nouant ses mains autour de son cou une fois entrés dans la pièce. Ils entendirent Allénore rire, avant de fermer la porte qui les coupa totalement du monde. Ils étaient seuls.

\- Allénore a triché ! s'écria-t-il. Je t'assure !

Et Rose explosa de rire, avant de l'embrasser encore et encore, jusqu'à enlever sa chemise, à passer ses mains sur ses abdos, à le caresser. Leurs langues jouaient ensemble, elles seules connaissaient les règles et ils se laissèrent porter.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- On a passé la journée ensemble ! rit doucement Scorpius.

Il l'embrassa à son tour, la poussant doucement sur le lit. Rose colla son front à celui de Scorpius, avant de reculer.

\- Tu es chaud !

\- C'est le cas de le dire…

\- Non Scorpius, ce que je veux dire c'est que tu es littéralement chaud ! répéta Rose.

Elle palpa son front, brûlant de fièvre.

\- Non c'est mon désir pour toi qui fait grimper la température de mon corps ! plaisanta le blond.

\- Non, ça c'est de la fièvre et il est hors de question que je tombe malade avec toi ! le prévint la rousse en s'éloignant de lui.

Il l'encercla de ses bras, et la regarda :

\- Reste ! la supplia-t-il.

\- Non ! fit-elle d'un ton déterminé.

Scorpisu et Rose avaient la fâcheuse habitude de se refiler leurs virus depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Quand l'un était malade, il était certain que quelques jours plus tard, l'autre le serait à son tour. Rose l'éloigna doucement d'elle, mais Scorpius se rapprocha, se sentant soudainement un peu faible. Elle le prit en pitié. Soucieuse, elle soupira, et commença à faire une liste dans sa tête : il leur fallait des médicaments, de la soupe au poulet, parce que Scorpius n'était capable d'avaler que ça, quand il était malade. Et elle allait lui faire couler un bain aussi. Parce qu'il commençait déjà à frissonner. Et... Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel et appuya son front contre le sien.

Deux jours après, Rose était malade à son tour.


	98. J'ai fait des réservations

_Deuxième année d'études supérieures_

Les parents de Scorpius avaient accepté la collocation de leur fils à une seule et unique condition : que le samedi, ils passent la journée tous les trois, ensemble. Drago Malfoy s'était donc arrangé avec le ministère de Magie pour poser ses jours de congé sur ce jour, et Astoria, qui depuis peu avait lancé son affaire en ouvrant une boutique de vêtements, travaillait toute la semaine d'arrache-pied, pour être libre le weekend.

Même si le père ne l'avouerait jamais, il attendait le samedi avec une grande impatience, juste pour voir son fils et l'écouter raconter les frasques, les petites histoires que seuls ceux qui sont en colocation peuvent raconter. Drago aurait pu être jaloux de la vie de son fils… Mais il était juste soulagé de le voir se faire une place dans ce monde qui n'avait que de la haine ou du mépris pour le nom des Malfoy. Son fils s'en sortait admirablement bien, malgré son héritage. Scorpius était sa fierté. Bien qu'il soit Malfoy, Drago savait que son fils avait d'avantages hérité du caractère de sa femme…

Un crack se fît entendre. Astoria savait que son fils avait besoin de faire exactement seize pas, pour arriver dans le salon. Comme d'habitude, il remettait en place les manches de ses chemises, passait une main dans ses cheveux, avant de remarquer sa mère. Scorpius lui offrit un sourire rayonnant :

\- Maman !

Il l'embrassa sur les deux joues, à la française et sa mère, surprise recula un peu. Le blond était dans une forme olympique. D'habitude réservé, il était ici transformé :

\- Tu as passé une bonne semaine ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Parfaite ! Je pense que l'examen de fin d'année est dans la poche !

\- Ne relâche pas tes efforts ! lui conseilla tout de même son père en arrivant derrière lui.

\- Jamais !

\- On passe à table ? J'ai préparé ton dessert favori ! J'en ai aussi gardé un peu de côté pour que tu en rapportes à tes amis ! lui apprit sa mère.

D'un pas guilleret il se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Les parents écoutèrent leur enfant, enthousiaste, plus heureux que jamais. Scorpius avait toujours été quelqu'un de sage, d'introverti, voir d'assez réservé. Il souriait comme un bienheureux. Drago connaissait ce sourire. C'était celui d'un homme qui aimait et qui était aimé. Drago l'observa longtemps, et au moment où son épouse se leva de table pour apporter les cafés, il fit signe à son fils de se rapprocher :

\- Pour la prochaine fois, invite donc cette personne à se joindre à nous…

Scorpius rougit et bafouilla quelques mots :

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles !

Avec Rose, ils avaient été d'une discrétion incroyable : ils avaient échappé à tous les médias. Rose refusait de lui tenir la main en public, d'avoir des petites attentions ou même d'en recevoir, à cause des journalistes, qui ne manquaient jamais une occasion d'afficher la progéniture Weasley et Potter dans leurs tabloïds. Scorpius le comprenait, surtout quand on savait qu'aucun de leurs parents n'étaient au courant de leur nouvelle relation.

\- Tu as un suçon dans ton cou, mon fils, soupira enfin Drago en esquissant un sourire un peu moqueur.

Scorpius blêmit, tournant la tête dans tous les sens pour l'apercevoir et tenta de le cacher de ses mains ou à l'aide du col de sa chemise. Mais son père éclata de rire, et Scorpius surprit, l'observa. C'était peut-être bien la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire…

\- Tu n'as rien. Mais tu as cherché ! Ce qui prouve beaucoup ! ricana le père.

\- C'est très sournois !

\- Serpentard un jour…

Scorpius sourit à son tour, plus détendu.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda finalement son père.

En fait, Drago avait déjà sa petite idée et c'est sans surprise qu'il vit son fils se tortiller sur sa chaise :

\- Rose Weasley en a bien de la chance…, rit-il légèrement.

\- Comment tu…

\- Il y a des choses assez évidentes, le coupa Drago. Ca se passe bien entre vous ?

\- Tu n'es pas fâché ?

\- J'ai toléré ton amitié avec le fils Potter, une née-moldue et une Weasley pendant huit ans, Scorpius. Tu devrais comprendre maintenant que ce qui compte, c'est toi.

En fait, Drago Malfoy, la première fois qu'il avait appris que son fils était ami avec ces trois-là, avait manqué de s'étouffer. Surtout que c'était en lisant une lettre de la directrice, qui lui notifiait la retenue de son fils pour une histoire de chaudron explosé en cours de potions… C'était Astoria qui l'avait raisonné. Comme toujours…

\- J'aurais préféré quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je t'ai vu aimer cette Weasley d'années en années. Je m'y attendais…

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Ça me dérangera quand on en viendra à rencontrer ses parents, grimaça Drago. Alors ? Ça se passe bien ? répéta-t-il.

Scorpius réfléchit. Oui, ça se passait bien. Il y avait juste un truc qui le dérangeait : il ne l'avait jamais vraiment invité à sortir.

\- Où est-ce que tu as emmené maman pour votre premier rendez-vous ?

\- Dans un petit restaurant moldu. Loin, très loin du quartier sorcier. Je ne voulais pas que les médias apprennent que je fréquentais ta mère. Son nom associé à celui de Malfoy lui aurait fait énormément de tort et on voulait rester loin d'une éventuelle tempête médiatique, soupira son père.

Il regarda sa femme arriver, les cafés dans ses mains et toute souriante. Au moment de partir, Drago enlaça son fils et glissa entre ses doigts un papier avec une adresse inscrite dessus :

\- Il existe toujours, ce petit restaurant.

Scorpius serra le papier dans ses mains, et hocha la tête, complice. En rentrant le soir-même, il regarda Rose, en train d'analyser des baguettes alignées devant elle. Il posa son menton sur sa tête, inspirant l'odeur de son shampoing, et elle se retourna pour l'embrasser. C'était fou, ce sentiment de quiétude qu'elle ressentait chaque fois qu'elle était dans ses bras...

\- J'ai fait des réservations pour la semaine prochaine, murmura-t-il.

Rose sourit de toutes ses dents et hocha la tête, lui faisant entièrement confiance.


	99. Je te rejoins à mi-chemin

_Vacance d'été entre la deuxième année et la troisièm e d'études supérieures_

Scorpius, Rose, Albus et Allénore, se frayaient un chemin dans la foule, slalomant entre les personnes amassées, déjà en train de prendre d'assaut les places libres dans les gradins. Tout le monde hurlait, tapait dans ses mains. Scorpius oublia un instant le stress des examens finaux qui arrivaient à grands pas et se laissa happer par l'ambiance festive.

Scorpius pouvait se vanter de figurer au tableau d'honneur de son école. Son stage à Gringott lui avait fait énormément de bien… Scorpius était désormais capable de contrer n'importe quel maléfice et même si le risque zéro n'existait pas, il était de plus en plus confiant et n'hésitait plus autant avant de décharmer un objet ou d'entrer dans un tombeau. Les quelques exercices pratiques qu'il avait pu faire, lui avaient permis de se rendre compte de ses capacités… Pour autant, il ne relâchait pas ses efforts, continuant d'apprendre. La formation des briseurs de maléfices durait trois ans. Ils avaient commencé l'année à soixante-quatre. Il n'en restait que trente-deux…

La compétition était rude, longue et la solidarité était souvent oubliée. Heureusement que Scorpius avait eu Nathan cette année. Et malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait en penser, Elzima lui avait été d'une précieuse aide également. Scorpius s'en voulait énormément. Il avait ce sentiment de culpabilité immense qui le rongeait chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard. Il s'était servi d'elle… Sans prendre en compte ses sentiments. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis... la dernière fois.

\- Tu penses à quoi ? murmura Rose à son oreille.

Elle devinait toujours quand il avait trop de choses en tête. Scorpius préféra se taire et garder un œil sur Albus qui s'éloignait déjà trop :

\- AL' ! hurla-t-il en courant pour le rattraper. T'éloignes pas trop !

\- Je te manquerai c'est ça ? plaisanta Albus.

\- Les billets que tu as avec toi surtout ! rit Scorpius.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel et les lui tendit.

\- On est pas trop mal placés ! se félicita Scorpius en regardant les numéros.

\- Remercie ma mère !

Ginny Potter avait toujours des places pour les matchs de Quidditch. Ancienne joueuse, elle faisait désormais carrière dans le journalisme et faisait souvent profiter sa famille des petits avantages du métier.

\- C'est qui contre qui ? demanda Allénore en hurlant pour se faire entendre à cause des supporters.

\- Les Canons de Chudley contre les Faucons de Falmouth ! lui apprit Rose.

Ils avaient pris deux jours avant les examens pour profiter d'être ensemble et pour assister à la finale nationale de Quidditch.

\- Qui va gagner ? demanda la brune.

\- Les Canons de Chudley ! argua Rose en brandissant son écharpe de supporter.

\- Les Faucons de Falmouth ! répondit Scorpius en même temps.

Rose grimaça. Scorpius était parfait… Si seulement il avait de meilleur goût en Quidditch ! Plongée dans ses pensées, elle se heurta à quelqu'un, qui la salua chaleureusement :

\- Rose ! Comment tu vas ?

\- Ethan ! fit-elle.

C'était plus fort que Scorpius. Dès qu'il remarqua le brun, il s'approcha de Rose et noua ses doigts aux siens. Rose le laissa faire, en levant les yeux au ciel. Ethan et elle, s'étaient quittés en bon terme. En fait, quand Rose avait revu Ethan pour rompre avec lui, ce dernier avait tout de suite deviné. Rose lui plaisait bien évidemment, et peut-être même que lui plaisait vraiment à Rose. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Ils discutèrent un moment, avant de trouver leurs places et le match débuta.

Scorpius n'en regarda pas grand-chose. Non seulement parce que les Faucons de Falmouth étaient en train de se prendre la râclée du siècle, mais aussi parce que c'était bien plus amusant de voir Rose s'égosiller de toutes ses forces, le poing en avant pour encourager son équipe. Rose vivait à fond. Elle était si belle… Les joues rouges, les lèvres entrouvertes, prêtes à laisser sa voix hurler toute sa joie, sa frustration, les cheveux en bataille... Il digéra assez bien la défaite de son équipe. Tout d'abord, parce que pour fêter leur victoire, Rose se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces devant tout le monde, jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent de souffle tous les deux. Et ensuite, parce qu'au final, ce n'était jamais qu'un jeu. Il ne répondit même pas aux railleries d'Albus et Rose, qui le taquinaient allégrement, bras dessus bras dessous.

\- Les Faucons ne volent pas bien haut ! scanda Albus avant d'être reprit par toute une ordre de sorciers.

Allénore resta avec Scorpius, le consolant :

\- Tu sais, si ça peut te rassurer, moi je trouve qu'ils se sont bien défendus !

Scorpius fronça les sourcils, parce qu'Allénore n'y connaissait absolument rien au Quidditch :

\- Ça ne me rassure pas du tout ! rit-il.

Allénore joignit son rire au sien. Il observa sa meilleure-amie, et la trouva fatiguée, encore plus que d'ordinaire. Depuis qu'elle avait insonorisé les chambres, Scorpius n'avait plus aucun moyen de savoir si elle faisait toujours des cauchemars. Le blond allait lui demander si elle allait bien, avant de sentir sa main agripper son bras.

\- Elzima.

\- Quoi Elzima ? fronça-t-il des sourcils.

\- Elzima droit devant.

Son ancien binôme s'avançait effectivement vers lui, le visage fermé, et passablement en colère. En un mois, Scorpius avait réussis à l'éviter, honteux, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour être avec Nathan ou pour transplaner à temps. Au final… Il était bien lâche. Sauf que désormais, il n'avait plus trop la possibilité de s'échapper.

\- C'est la ballade des exs ma parole ! murmura Albus.

Rose se posta devant Scorpius, comme pour faire barrage. Mais elle se tourna finalement vers lui. Il y avait des choses qu'il avait réglé seul, et elle lui faisait entièrement confiance. La rousse lui caressa la joue et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds :

\- Je t'attends entre ici et la maison, chuchota Rose.

Elle s'éloigna finalement, et avant il lui cria :

\- Je te rejoindrais à mi-chemin alors !

Il inspira faiblement, la regardant partir et salua Elzima, les mains dans les poches, prêt à s'expliquer, mais surtout, à s'excuser.

Quand Scorpius rejoignit Rose à mi-chemin, elle était assise sur un banc et l'attendait. Il se lova dans ses bras et elle lui caressa les cheveux. Il aurait pu s'endormir ici même, dans leur étreinte. Rose ne lui posa aucune question, ne demanda rien. Après un long moment, il se redressa et la regarda :

\- Ca a toujours été toi, tu le sais ?

Elle hocha timidement la tête.

\- Dis-le, l'implora-t-il presque.

\- Oui je le sais.

Depuis toujours, Rose et lui se laissaient faire la moitié du chemin et s'attendaient, se distançaient, s'évitaient, n'avançant pas forcément au même rythme. Aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient enfin rejoints et l'un comme l'autre, espéraient ne plus avoir à faire l'autre moitié du chemin seuls.


	100. Juste comme ça

_Vacance d'été entre la deuxième année et la troisième_ _d'études supérieures_

Rose fit un geste vif et toutes les assiettes rangées dans le placard de la cuisine sortir les uns après les autres s'écrasant sur le sol. Elle posa la baguette précipitamment sur la table du salon. C'était la première baguette qu'elle fabriquait et manifestement, elle ne lui convenait pas du tout. Elle sortit la sienne et lança un reparo avant de ranger la vaisselle.

\- Cette baguette ne t'aime pas du tout ! se moqua Albus.

\- Si j'étais toi, je ne m'amuserais pas à embêter une sorcière qui tient une baguette récalcitrante dans sa main ! le prévint Rose en grinçant des dents.

Pour passer en troisième année, Rose devait impérativement réussir à fabriquer une baguette fonctionnelle et obéissante, le genre de baguette maniable pour tous sorciers.

\- Je peux essayer moi ? demanda Albus.

Rose réfléchit un instant. Techniquement, il n'y avait aucun risque. Ces baguettes étaient vérifiées par les professeurs et les artisans avant d'être définitivement confiées aux apprenties pour qu'ils les testent, les améliorent. Elle accepta, lui donnant le fruit d'un travail de trois mois. Albus exécuta un bref moulinet du poignet et le mur de la chambre d'Allénore, accolé à celui du salon, se démolit en une seconde, laissant une brèche énorme. La jeune femme dans sa chambre, la bouche grande ouverte et un livre entre les mains, passa à travers la brèche et escalada le canapé pour les rejoindre :

\- Cette baguette est démentielle ! T'as mis quoi dedans ?

\- Bois de sycomore, plume de phénix, vingt-centimètre, plutôt rigide, récita mécaniquement Rose.

\- Je peux essayer moi aussi ? demanda Allénore, surexcitée.

Albus lui donna la baguette, et concentrée, elle ferma les yeux, bougeant imperceptiblement les lèvres. Toutes les lumières de l'appartement, attirées par la magie, se mirent à aller vers elle, tournoyant autour de son corps. Allénore ouvrit les yeux, fière de son sort, Albus applaudit jusqu'à ce que les lumières s'éteignent précipitamment. Allénore bougonna, déçue.

\- Tu sais, c'est de loin, le meilleur résultat que j'ai obtenu ! la rassura Rose.

\- Je croyais que la baguette choisissait son sorcier ? fit Allénore.

\- Oui et non… Il y a une part de hasard, mais souvent le bois, le cœur, de la baguette correspondent à des données précises, comme la date de naissance, ou le caractère et les valeurs du sorcier à qui elle est destinée.

Allénore hocha la tête et attrapa son sac en passant le bras par la brèche :

\- Repas chez Tante Fleur ? l'interrogea Albus.

\- Oui. Louis doit déjà m'attendre !

Les deux cousins hochèrent et l'entendirent claquer la porte.

\- Tu ne vois pas Nilam ce soir ?

\- Non. Elle boude, soupira Albus.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? ricana Rose.

Albus haussa les épaules. Supporter les humeurs de Nilam, c'était parfois dangereux mais il l'acceptait. C'était ce qu'on faisait quand on aimait quelqu'un…

Scorpius choisit ce moment précis pour entrer, une plaie béante sur le visage. Il était rouge et dans une colère incroyable. Il avait passé son examen final de détournement de maléfice, qui consistait à faire un parcours d'obstacle tout en étant chronométré. Et tout s'était bien passé, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma Zabini, sa chère et tendre cousine, fasse tomber dans le parcours d'obstacle d'à-côté, toute une ribambelle de maléfices. Les sorts de protection s'étaient automatiquement déclenchés, et fort heureusement, les boucliers magiques les avaient protégés des plus grosses catastrophes. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'un bout de pierre lui était tombé dessus et lui avait ouvert l'arcade sourcilière.

Rose se précipita à sa suite, inquiète et le regarda désinfecter la plaie.

\- Comment tu…, commença la rousse.

\- Je vais bien ! la coupa Scorpius pour la rassurer immédiatement avant de l'embrasser.

Elle mit fin au baiser, et prit le visage du blond entre ses mains et inspecta la plaie.

\- C'est un petit bobo comme ça qui te mets dans tous tes états ? demanda Rose, soucieuse.

\- Non…, murmura ce dernier.

Il déposa de nouveau un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, qu'elle lui rendit. Puis il soupira. Il se sentait vide de toute énergie, et seule Rose était capable de le faire se sentir bien dans ce genre de moments ...

\- Ma baguette !

Il sortit de son sac deux bouts de bois, arrachés. L'un des sorts avait dû ricocher sur la baguette de Scorpius, qui s'était immédiatement brisé. La baguette de Scorpius ne ressemblait plus rien. Il en avait le coeur brisé. Rose le ressentit, et ça lui fit mal de le voir comme ça...

\- Tu crois que c'est réparable ?

Elle prit les restes dans ses mains et grimaça, l'air triste :

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Il me faut une baguette pour demain ! Je passe ma dernière épreuve !

Il se dirigea dans le salon et s'arrêta net :

\- Pourquoi y'a un énorme trou dans la mur ?

\- Longue histoire, répondit Albus.

\- Albus l'a fait exploser en essayant ma baguette ! précisa Rose.

\- Pas si longue que ça en fait…, ronchonna Albus.

\- Tu veux que je l'essaye ? l'interrogea Scorpius.

La rousse fronça les sourcils. Ce qui était magique avec Scorpius, c'était que même quand il croulait sous ses problèmes, il s"inquiétait pour elle, et voulait l'aider. Rose lui désigna la baguette, en souriant tendrement. Elle doutait que cette dernière fonctionne, mais elle croisa les doigts. Et Scorpius répara le mur. En un clin-d 'œil.

\- Je trouvais que c'était sympa moi, cet agrandissement ! plaisanta Albus.

Il lança un nouveau sort, et la table se dressa en un clin d'œil, sans aucun incident. Rose écarquilla les yeux :

\- Essaie de me désarmer ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

\- Experliemus ! prononça le blond.

La baguette de Rose s'envola et Scorpius l'attrapa au vol.

\- Incroyable !

Elle demanda à Scorpius d'exécuter toute une série de sorts, qu'il réussit à la perfection. Scorpius, lui, n'avait jamais été aussi doué. Il regarda la baguette. Elle lui obéissait, crépitant dans ses doigts, lançant les sorts avec une facilité déconcertante. C'était comme s'ils avaient toujours été ensemble, lui et cette baguette. Scorpius et la baguette était en parfaite symbiose.

\- Tu crois que je peux te l'acheter ? demanda-t-il finalement à Rose.

Cette dernière s'étrangla. Cette baguette était loin d'être parfaite et en plus, elle en avait besoin pour son examen. Il fallait qu'elle demande l'autorisation à son corps professoral.

\- Je vais envoyer Bonnie à l'institution mais je pense que oui.

\- Combien elle coûte ?

Et Rose comprit. Le sycomore était un bois qui correspondait aux personne avides de découvertes et d'expériences, désire un propriétaire à son image : curieux, dynamique et aventureux. La plume de phénix, était pour les personnes loyales, avec un sens moral développée, et offrait une large capacité magique. Inconsciemment, Rose avait créé une baguette pour Scorpius. La baguette parfaite pour lui…

Le destin avait fait qu'il casse la sienne pile au moment où Rose terminerait celle-ci. C'était étrange ce genre de coïncidences...

\- Gratuit ! répondit-elle.

\- Mais …

\- N'insiste pas. Je crois qu'elle t'était destinée depuis le début… Et je suis heureuse que tu sois mon premier client.

\- Si je ne paie pas je ne suis pas vraiment ton premier client ! remarqua Scorpius.

Rose grogna et l'embrassa. Il écarquilla les yeux, Rose étant souvent pudique quand il y avait son cousin à côté d'eux. Mais là, elle s'en fichait éperdument. Elle réalisa soudainement à quel point elle l'aimait, à quel point elle se sentait entièrement elle quand il était là. Elle l'embrassa encore, et encore…

\- Pourquoi ce baiser ? s'étonna Scorpius, néanmoins heureux.

\- Juste parce que…

Scorpius lu dans ses yeux, comme elle l'aimait. Son coeur explosa.


	101. Je t'aime

_Vacance d'été entre la deuxième année et la troisième d'études supérieures_

\- Alors on pourrait partir du treize juillet au vingt-cinq Aout ! énonça Louis en comptant sur ses doigts.

\- Tant qu'on passe par la Californie, je m'en contrefiche, ronchonna James.

Ce dernier était morose ces-derniers temps, totalement à la ramasse, surtout depuis qu'il avait échoué à ses épreuves de droit magique. L'échec était assez lourd à porter et la réorientation qu'il allait devoir faire ne lui faisait guère plaisir. A vingt-et-un ans, l'aîné des Potter ne savait toujours pas quoi faire de sa vie… Albus lui, avait besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à sa relation avec Nilam. Pour la première fois, le brun était avec une femme qui s'intéressait vraiment à celui qu'il était. Et c'était effrayant.

\- Je veux voir des Oiseaux-Tonnerre sauvages ! répliqua Louis.

\- Et moi je t'aime bien vivant, murmura Allénore.

\- Je suis magizoologiste Allénore !

\- Et alors ?

\- Des Oiseaux-Tonnerres j'en ai déjà approchés.

\- Et ils étaient sauvages ?

Albus leva les yeux au ciel. A sa droite, il y avait Rose, qui caressait les cheveux de Scorpius, adossé sur ses genoux, qui souriait comme un bienheureux. A sa gauche, il y avait Allénore, assise en tailleur entre les jambes de Louis et enfin, en face de lui, James, son frère, qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé aussi intéressant. Trop de mièvreries ...

\- On va tous s'entretuer pendant ce voyage ! gémit-il.

\- Mais non ! Il nous faut juste plus d'organisation ! nota Allénore en tournant le plan du pays qu'ils avaient fait.

Ils avaient prévu de visiter tous les six les Etats-Unis pendant l'été et préparaient depuis plus de deux heures le voyage.

\- Et si on y allait à l'aveugle ? Qu'on découvrait juste sur place ? Qu'on se laissait porter par l'aventure ? s'enthousiasma Rose.

\- Hum très peu pour moi ! intervient Scorpius. J'aime bien dormir dans des draps, être certain de là où je me rends et de ce que je mange…

Scorpius n'était aventureux que quand ça l'arrangeait… Ce dernier regarda Allénore, la première à toujours vouloir tout organiser de A à Z, cherchant un soutien.

\- T'en penses quoi No' ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Oh euh… Je ne sais pas. Ça peut être sympa ! dit-elle à voix basse.

Cela ressemblait si peu à Allénore… Pour autant, au moment ou elle se leva pour se rendre avec Louis au cinéma, la façon dont Allénore avait sourit Scorpius, l'alerta immédiatement, parce que dans son cœur, il le sentait : sa meilleure-amie les regardait lui et Rose comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle les voyait. Scorpius fronça les sourcils, prêt à la rattraper. Il se radoucit, sentant la paume de Rose se glisser dans la sienne. Albus et James étaient partis pour rejoindre leur père au Ministère. L'appartement était tout à eux…

\- T'es magnifique, murmura Scorpius en passant une main dans ses cheveux roux.

\- T'es pas trop mal, toi aussi, répondit-elle malicieusement.

\- Et j'ai de la chance de t'avoir dans ma vie.

Elle s'esclaffa légèrement quand elle sentit ses lèvres picorer sa gorge toute entière.

\- Un jour, tu en auras peut-être marre de moi ! plaisanta-t-elle.

L'idée même, la faisait souffrir.

\- Jamais, s'exclama Scorpius.

Il déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

\- Jamais..., répéta-t-il.

Ils se déshabillèrent en silence, jusqu'à arriver à l'une de leurs deux chambres. Rose pensait ne jamais se lasser du corps de Scorpius ou des réactions qu'il provoquait en elle. Et connaissant les faiblesses de son amant, elle l'embrassa tout du long, en caressant son torse du bout des doigts, avant de plonger sous les draps.

Scorpius disait des « je t'aime » à Rose avec ses mains, avec ses yeux, avec un touché et un regard. Il y avait bien cent façons d'avouer ses sentiments à quelqu'un. Et Scorpius lui, n'était pas bavard. Les mots n'avaient jamais été son fort. Pour lui, seuls les actes comptaient réellement, et son amour pour Rose, il le montrait comme personne, avec toute l'ardeur, toute la force et l'authenticité qu'il pouvait y mettre.

C'était étrange de se dire qu'ils se connaissaient depuis déjà si longtemps, mais qu'ils s'étaient aimés de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables, et qu'ils en découvraient toujours de nouvelles. C'était peut-être ça, des âmes-sœurs.

Peut-être qu'il y aurait des disputes, des engueulades, sûrement qu'ils feraient trembler les murs. Mais la vérité était qu'ils auraient beau essayer de vivre l'un sans l'autre, ils étaient liés. Ensemble, ils étaient plus heureux, plus épanouis. Même dans les petites choses de la vie, tout était mieux quand Rose était là. Même dans les plus grosses peines, tout allait mieux, quand Scorpius était là.

Il était peut-être un Malfoy et elle une Weasley, peut-être que leur histoire était clichée, qu'ils allaient satisfaire une partie de l'opinion publique sorcière quand leur relation éclaterait au grand jour… Mais eux, ils connaissaient la vérité… Et elle n'appartiendrait qu'à eux. C'était bien plus que tout ça...

L'amour, c'était parfois si simple, qu'on ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il était là, tout près, tout proche, prêt, et qu'il nous attendait. Scorpius et Rose s'étaient attendus. Ils s'appartenaient sans se retenir, sans être dépendant... La rousse murmura son prénom, les yeux clos, le souffle court.

Elle le contempla, avant de s'allonger, de s'étendre sur lui. Ils le ressentaient dans tous leurs corps, dans chacun de leurs gestes, dans leurs baisers, dans chacune de leurs phrases, de leurs syllabes, dans leurs soupirs, leurs silence, dans le secret de leur inconsciemment, dans les hurlements de leurs esprits trop apeurés pour oser tenter. Ils se l'étaient avoués tant de fois à demi-mot, et pourtant… Sans se lâcher des yeux, ils le dirent en même temps :

\- Je t'aime.


End file.
